The Dragon n' the Phoenix: Start and End
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: O passado de Layla e Yuri, antes do sucesso, antes de Sora, antes e depois do Destino separar os corações. Como tudo começou e terminou. 5ª fic, a mais fiel ao anime - e também aos dois.
1. Part I: Layla

Tantas pessoas passavam na sua frente. A maioria, vestida com roupas coladas e meia-calça, assim como ela. Olhava de um lado para o outro e não se alterava. Era a concentração em forma de garota. Faltando pouco para os seus 14 anos, fora aceita para fazer os testes do Kaleido Star, mesmo que, para eles, fosse necessário ter 15 anos para poder utilizar os aparelhos mais perigosos e, portanto, fazer o teste para os mesmos. Nada como a ajuda de um pai milionário para investir no crescimento da filha. "Ao menos este presente de aniversário valerá a pena", pensava ela, enquanto alongava os braços e as pernas, com o olhar fechado. Estava ansiosa. Extremamente ansiosa, mas não demonstrava. Layla Hamilton jamais demonstrava seus sentimentos impulsivos, especialmente quando se tratava de algum sentimento que pudessem julgá-la. Felicidade? Talvez, por aquela chance, mas não completamente feliz. Havia muito mais pessoas à sua volta felizes, provavelmente todas, por estarem com seus pais ou parentes, naquele dia tão especial... Exceto uma.

No meio de tantas fileiras para os testes, ao abrir os olhos, notava um garoto dez vezes mais frio que ela. Hesitou minimamente ao receber um olhar do mesmo. Parecia tê-la percebido na sala apenas quando ela o "achou" e ele, se não fosse pelo olhar determinado, diria ela que não desejava estar ali. Por alguns segundos, pensou tê-lo visto em algum lugar antes daquela audiência, mas era uma possibilidade quase nula, já que mal via pessoas da sua idade, exceto no colégio e, claro, não costumava reparar em ninguém por lá, apenas se a olhavam diferente, o que raramente era o caso.

Finalmente, após um tempo, deixavam os candidatos entrarem na sala de testes. A ansiedade aumentava tanto que provavelmente estava começando a mostrá-la em seu rosto. Mantinha um silêncio absoluto. Sequer conversava com a sua empregada, mãe de Macquarie, sua melhor amiga de infância, que cuidava dela com ainda mais cuidado e carinho, desde que sua mãe falecera. Era sua única companhia e mesmo assim, não trocava palavras com ela, apenas confirmava ou negava qualquer pergunta doce e gentil que ela murmurava em seu ouvido.

Passadas as horas, seu nome era finalmente chamado. Sobrenome, depois nome. Depois de tanto observar os fracassos e sucessos naquele palco, saber o que fazer estava cada vez mais fácil. Todas as piruetas e giros que fez no ar e em barras foram perfeitos, como se tivesse nascido naquele meio, desde sempre, apesar de raramente mostrar uma tentativa de sorriso, graças à concentração. O professor de Ballet ficara maravilhado com sua compostura e seu equilíbrio. Não havia como negar que tinha sido a melhor dentre todos que já haviam sido apresentado, e mesmo assim, ela se roía por dentro por ter errado um dos passos. Mas, como sempre, não demonstrava. Muito menos, demonstrava que estava feliz ou convencida de que era a melhor ali. O semblante natural, calmo e frio não fitava ninguém em especial. Apenas sentava-se no seu lugar, ouvindo algumas baixíssimas exclamações de felicidade contida de sua empregada e outros cochichos inaudíveis, mantendo-se calma.

Depois de mais algumas apresentações, uma em particular valia mais a pena de se observar. O garoto de antes subia ao palco após ter sido chamado. Fazia-a arregalar levemente os olhos ao se apresentar. Tinha os movimentos tão ou mais perfeitos que os dela. Mesmo de um modo completamente frio, mostrava completa elegância, assim como ela. "Como pode..? De onde esse garoto surgiu..?", pensava ela, enquanto mal piscava em assistí-lo. Batia a ponta de ciúmes ao ouvir algumas exclamações dos professores, três fileiras à frente da dela, ao término da apresentação dele. Afinal, era ela a favorita do ano, ela tinha sido impecável, até ele aparecer. Se não ganhasse a nota máxima, ficaria extremamente irritada. Irritada não, revoltadíssima! Como alguém como ele, um ninguém, que surgiu repentinamente no seu meio, poderia roubar o lugar daquela que deveria entrar precocemente no circo mais belo que existia, e ganhar a glória que muitos queriam conquistar, surpreendendo o mundo? Estava com raiva e por alguns segundos demonstrou isso, ao fitá-lo impiedosamente. Mas, mais uma vez, parecia que ele sabia quem o fitava daquela forma, provocando um retorno daquele olhar até ela. Ao vê-la daquela forma, demonstrava um mínimo sorriso, que a confundia e a fazia mudar o olhar, da raiva à leve hesitação, mais uma vez. Afinal, ele sabia quem ela era, ou simplesmente estava debochando do seu fracasso? Ou ambos? Não importava. Para ela, havia sido um insulto ter ido tão perfeitamente bem e ela iria dar o troco. Sabia que ambos haviam sido aceitos, não era sequer necessário prestar atenção nas próximas apresentações. Mas ela treinaria mais. Morreria treinando em casa, durante uma semana inteira, até o primeiro dia de treinos, para que não tornasse a repetir qualquer erro. Especialmente na frente dele.

_**"Você me paga... Yuri Killian"**_


	2. Part II: The First Day

Sua raiva havia se consumado. Ao final daquele dia, o primeiro nome da lista que aparecia era o dele, não o dela. Como sempre acatou a idéia de que o segundo lugar era o primeiro perdedor, voltara para casa completamente insatisfeita e revoltada. No entanto, para quem pudesse ter treinado horas e horas por dia, não aparentava cansaço na semana seguinte, no primeiro dia. Havia pensado bem e resolveu que não valia a pena se cansar tanto logo antes do primeiro dia de aula e treinos por conta de alguém que, com o tempo, sabia que superaria. Mas logo ao entrar, percebeu que havia de fato valido a pena ter treinado, mesmo um pouco mais. Lá estava ele, alongando os braços em um canto da enorme sala, como se já tivesse estado naquela mesma situação pelo menos uma centena de vezes. Entretanto, não se intimidou desta vez. Aproximou-se do professor, dando-lhe bom dia e começou a se alongar. Parecia que a situação começava a se equilibrar. De tempos em tempos, um observava o que o outro faria a seguir, mas infelizmente, ela sempre era pega de surpresa porque, de forma incrível e inusitada, ele sempre sabia quando ela o olhava. Mas aquilo não durou muito tempo, ao passo em que o professor começava a dar as ordens.

"Esqueça, Layla, hora de se concentrar apenas em si mesma. E sem erros, desta vez", pensava ela, ao receber as instruções do professor. Agia naturalmente e, como conseqüência, sem erros. O professor aplaudia os bons e censurava os maus alunos, separando os dois grupos para que não houvesse desvantagem. Ao final do primeiro tempo, todos já haviam aprendido um maior equilíbrio, para poderem ficar juntos. Layla sabia de antemão que as primeiras aulas selecionariam os alunos que poderiam subir logo ao palco e os que necessitavam de mais aulas complementares. E ela definitivamente não desejava aulas complementares.

- Muito bem, classe, agora vou dividi-los em duplas. Estão em níveis diferentes, mas como já percebi os fortes e fracos de cada um de vocês, separarei por este critério! Vamos, vamos, juntem-se vocês... E vocês dois...

O professor, em seu tom "afeminado" e extrovertido, juntava cada dupla da classe. Antes que ela pudesse perceber, Yuri estava parado ao seu lado, observando-a. Tomou um leve susto, arregalando brevemente os olhos e dando um pequeno passo para trás, para não ter que olhar para cima para fitá-lo. Outra regra de etiqueta, como sempre a seguia.

- Parece que estamos no mesmo nível.. - Comentou o garoto com certo tédio, estendendo a mão para ela - Acredito não ter me apresentado a ninguém ainda. Yuri Killian.

Observava-o por um momento em silêncio, como se tentasse entender como ele conseguia ser tão frio e tão gentil ao mesmo tempo. Como sua etiqueta também não a permitia deixá-lo falando sozinho por mais de três segundos, logo estendeu a mão e segurou a dele.

- Layla. Hamilton. - respondeu pausadamente, observando-o ainda da mesma forma por vago tempo e desviando o olhar em seguida. Por um momento, sentiu-se minimamente puxada por ele, vendo que ele havia virado as costas de sua mão para cima e a beijado, praticamente sem encostar os lábios na mesma. O olhar dela ficava ainda mais frio, apesar de esconder a hesitação, e forçava-se levemente a tirar a mão da dele, sem responder mais nada.

- Desculpe-me - dizia ele, ao se endireitar - pensei que era assim que cumprimentavam damas por aqui.

O tom frio era predominante, ultrapassava o tom gentil. Por mais simpático e, por que não, criança que fosse, a voz o deixava jovem e as atitudes, velho. Não sabia descrevê-lo em mente, mas algo a irritava nele, apesar de toda aquela gentileza. Por um segundo, parou para pensar se ele só era esquisito por natureza ou se havia sido criado assim, em outro país.

O clima incômodo era quebrado logo pelo professor, que pedia para que fizessem os passos aprendidos em sincronia. Não era necessário muito tempo para perceber que a sincronia de ambos era terrível. Os passos dela de Ballet eram delicados demais e os dele, rápidos demais. Irritando-se por ser pressionada a entrar em sincronia de 5 em 5 segundos pelo professor, acelerava os passos, mas não o suficiente. Quando pensou que ia conseguir, sua concentração foi quebrada por um sussurro de sua dupla, quase imperceptível.

- Não consegue me acompanhar...? - dizia, junto a um olhar que, na visão dele, era brincalhão, mas na visão dela, atendeu aquilo como um insulto. Pensou em simplesmente sair andando e em pegar o casaco, mas aquilo significaria 10 pontos a menos de confiança nas suas habilidades para o professor. Olhava dele para os outros alunos e ouvia o professor pedir para que ambos continuassem com os passos, ou se perderiam na música, no resto, "e não é admissível que se percam no palco!", exclamava ele.

- Pensei que estivéssemos no mesmo nível... - Ele continuava com as provocações. Parecia saber exatamente como fazer seu sangue subir. O próximo olhar que dera a ele foi de extrema raiva. Queria se vingar daquelas provocações e ultrapassá-lo, mais do que tudo. Voltava a fazer os passos com mais rapidez, sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

Os minutos seguintes lhes pareceram horas, de tanto cansaço que acumularam. Ela, por estar rápida e ele, por incrível que pareça, em acompanhá-la. Ela, por fim, havia ficado mais rápida que ele e, quando o fez, arrancou dele um olhar minimamente mais arregalado e surpreso, poucos segundos antes do professor pedir para que parassem. Ofegava ao parar, como se tivesse forçado além do normal. E de fato havia, já que aquela aula não passava de um Ballet rotineiro, onde ela deveria estar tão acostumada, mas que lhe causou desconforto. Havia, naquele momento, percebido o tamanho daquela sua fraqueza encontrada. Falta de sincronia não fica bem no palco, afinal, e qualquer um sabia disso. Precisava superá-la e este era o seu novo desafio. Fitava-o por mais alguns segundos de um modo mais indiferente naquele momento, como se ele não mais importasse para ela e, em seguida, soltava sua mão, virando-se de costas de forma um tanto determinada, mas mais apreensiva por ter descoberto aquele "defeito". Ele, por outro lado, passou a observá-la com uma cautela maior, como se também tivesse descoberto algo que, no futuro, pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Afinal, estava ali com apenas um objetivo. E era aquele objetivo que buscaria, mesmo que para isso, tivesse de se aproximar ainda mais de tão arrogante e convencida garota.

_**  
**__**"Parece que terei de quebrar esse teu gelo... Layla Hamilton."**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ O primeiro contato é tudo a se saber deste capítulo, hm? Os capítulos são pequenos, mas são densos, então o que não faltará é "gosto de quero mais". É um romance que segue a história do Kaleido Star. Portanto, se notarem algo errado com relação ao anime quando lerem, avisem-me e mudarei a história para que fique parecida. Afinal, por mais que eu saiba todos os detalhes do KS, sempre pode me escapar alguma coisa. Obrigada pelas reviews._


	3. Part III: Chibi to Yousei

O mês passava de forma rápida, apesar de não parecer, graças àquela rivalidade que só era vista por um dos lados, já que o outro simplesmente cooperava para que mantivessem o mesmo nível. Mesmo assim, Layla encarava cada olhar como um novo desafio e a cada aula que tinham, demonstrava-se mais e mais habilidosa e imbatível, forçando-o, como sempre era sua dupla, a alcançá-la, até que, ao final daquele mês, mesmo que se odiassem, a sincronia estava equilibrada e ela estava satisfeita.

Notando a facilidade de aprendizado de ambos, Kalos decidia que era hora de pô-los em prática. Finalmente, ela dava graças aos céus por terem-na colocado no palco como figurante, mesmo que por poucos minutos e, o melhor de tudo, longe dele. Apesar de reconhecer terem um bom semblante unidos, quando sincronizados, as provocações estavam indo longe demais, e ela estava a ponto de fazer coisas que sua etiqueta não lhe permitia. Por exemplo, retrucar.

Fora este pequeno detalhe, estava realizada. Mesmo com seu sonho de poder conhecer aquela que um dia fez com que os olhos dos seus pais brilhassem tivesse ido por água abaixo, já que Donna Walker não mais trabalhava no glorioso Kaleido Star, o surgimento daquela oportunidade de atuar junto aos grandes lhe abriria, a seguir, portas para o primeiro espetáculo feito com iniciantes daquele ano: Peter Pan.

Nada poderia estar mais perfeito para ela. Tinha a rotina completa de "como conseguir um papel principal" em mente. Primeiro lembraria da história, depois entenderia as personagens e, por fim, imaginaria como elas ficariam no circo. Nada mais simples, na teoria. Porém, na prática, pegar um papel masculino seria um novo desafio. Tanto, que na primeira oportunidade, havia se esquecido de que possuía não só um, mas dois, talvez mais rivais, mas não de tanta importância quanto os primeiros, por aquele papel. Pelo simples motivo de que Yuri desaparecera, não o contava como um adversário em potencial. Sua mira estava em outra pessoa. A, até então, estrela do Kaleido Star, também estava na mira de obter um dos dois papéis principais, fosse de Peter, fosse de Wendy, e mesmo sendo boa, desde que o último elenco principal do Kaleido mudara, Layla criara uma tamanha antipatia pelos apresentadores que mal assistia às peças. Ao menos, não com tanta freqüência quanto antes. Desde a saída de seu ídolo, capaz de fazer seus pais sorrirem, o Kaleido Star havia perdido parte de seu brilho e Layla estava disposta a devolvê-lo. Mas para isso, precisava ter a atenção necessária da platéia.

Entretanto, diversos fatos ocorreram seguidamente que causaram uma grande surpresa para ela. A primeira, de Yuri aparecer em plena eliminatória dos primeiros testes e causar um espanto nos espectadores. Primeiro, por seu número impecável; segundo, pelo sorriso que dava enquanto atuava. Para um russo completamente frio e anti-social, ele estava se saindo mais do que bem. No entanto, Layla não queria que suas tentativas fossem em vão. Sua apresentação na disputa para ser Peter Pan saiu como o planejado. As habilidades que mostrava no palco e as "façanhas" de cada número, sem dúvida, podiam ser caracterizados como Peter Pan. A segunda surpresa, não tão grande, mas ainda sim estranha, era de que a estrela do Kaleido desejava apenas o papel de Wendy, e nenhum outro. Portanto, seu teste fora voltado para aquela personagem e Layla não teve de se preocupar. Mas ao final dos testes, Kalos escolheu Yuri para ser Peter Pan e a atual estrela para ser Wendy, junto ao quase-consenso dos professores, sem uma mínima hesitação ou arrependimento.

"O que foi que ele disse?", pensou automaticamente, levantando-se da cadeira da platéia e passando pela bancada dos professores.

- Sr. Kalos , precisamos conversar! - Dizia em um tom forte e um tanto rude, subindo as escadas até a saída. Ele a seguiu calmamente e quando virou-se para caminhar pelo corredor, tomava um pequeno susto não-demonstrado, graças ao olhar que ela lhe deu. Até mesmo seu caminhar havia mudado um pouco, devido à indignação. Ao chegar na sala dele, mal o esperou pedir para que se sentasse. Não o havia feito. Havia, no entanto, disparado a falar.

- O senhor vai me desculpar pela completa arrogância, mas eu não entendo o que te fez escolher tão PRONTAMENTE as personagens principais, sem sequer dar um tempo de julgamento entre os jurados!

- Srta. Hamilton, nossa forma de julgar é bastante peculiar e não acho que venha ao caso discutir isso com...

- Mas é claro que não, eu não preciso saber como julgam! Eu sou julgada e não posso saber como! - interrompia de forma irônica e hostil, mas apesar das exclamações, não alterava mais do que em um tom a sua voz. E mesmo daquela forma, Kalos não mudava o seu semblante perante a ela. Mantinha-se em constante e imutável frieza.

- Não me deixou terminar. Se apenas deseja os papéis principais, eu vou entender, mas tenho algo especial separado para você. - Mantinha o tom autoritário, porém calmo - O papel de Sininho será seu.

- ...Eu ainda entenderei como fazem esses julgamentos por aqui. E não me importa, aceito este papel. - Falava um tanto ofegante. Não sabia se era contentamento ou se era ainda mais raiva, mas a exaltação na voz apenas liberou o segundo sentimento - O que não entendo é o que foi que faltou na minha atuação! O que não gostaram, se passei tanto tempo pensando no papel, e fazendo os passos! Não precisavam sequer se preocupar com uma dança, ou uma coreog...!

- Nós não precisamos de robôs, muito menos de rotina para pisar neste palco, Layla! - interrompia-a, desta vez, com mais força na voz, apesar de não exaltar-se gestual ou facialmente. Aquela exclamação fazia com que ela hesitasse, não ele, deixando-a em silêncio. Sendo assim, ele continuava, no tom de sempre - Para ganhar um papel de tamanha importância, não importa quantas vezes saiba fazer acrobacias perfeitamente. Ainda há algo gravíssimo que lhe falta. E se dê por contente de que não a excluí do elenco. Espero que em breve você descubra o que quero lhe dizer.

Ele saía da sala sem ao menos se despedir, deixando atônita. Estava ainda mais confusa, porque não fazia idéia do que lhe faltava. Tinha tudo nas mãos e, de repente, não tinha nada. Mantinha os olhos baixos, porem fixos e arregalados em um ponto ao chão, respirando fundo e um tanto rápido, tentando processar o que ele havia lhe dito. Antes que pudesse reagir, ou pelo menos sair da sala, Yuri a impedia, parando na sua frente, fazendo-a dar novos passos para trás.

- O-o que faz aqui?! - exclamava ela de forma ainda mais arrogante. Dentre todas as pessoas, por que justo ele estava ali para vê-la naquele estado deplorável? Olhava-o com raiva e sem dó, descarregando a raiva anterior nele.

- Ele não está mais aqui, não precisa tratar ninguém com ignorância. - respondia-a seriamente e com um tom de indireta peculiar que, com a raiva dela à flor da pele, não deixava-a perceber.

- Se veio me provocar mais uma vez, eu vou pedir para que saia já da minha frente!

- Não vim aqui te provocar. Desculpe se ouvi a conversa de vocês, mas...

- Mas você me venceu! Deveria estar feliz! Por que não sai logo da minha frente e me deixa em paz, "Peter"?!? - provocava-o como defesa inconsciente, bufando após a frase.

- Porque eu não quero parecer que fiz isso de propósito. Não estou aqui para te derrotar... Layla.

Pela primeira vez, ele realmente não parecia estar ali para provocá-la, derrotá-la, nem nada do gênero. Pela primeira vez, aparentavam estar do mesmo lado. Desta forma, deixava-a sem resposta, apenas mostrando-se ainda indignada naquele silêncio, até que o mesmo era quebrado por um leve sorriso dele, o que a fez se surpreender.

- Tenho certeza de que fará uma bela Sininho e dará a importância de uma protagonista a ela. - ele completava, mantendo o leve sorriso e deixando-a sem resposta, até o momento em que resolveu completar que, se ela precisasse de ajuda, ele a ajudaria. Isso deu a ela o gancho para terminar a conversa e sair da sala, dizendo que não precisava de ajuda. Mesmo com a certa arrogância nas palavras, já havia voltado ao normal, graças às palavras dele.

Apesar de confusa, por não saber o que tanto lhe faltava, havia prometido a si mesma o seu novo desafio: _descobrir o que ela tanto procurava naquele palco._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, achei muito interessante "Peter Pan" como primeira peça. O fato de existir Sininho como "coadjuvante" fez toda a diferença. Vocês verão por quê no próximo capítulo ;) Kissus._

_PS: Chibi significa pequeno e Yousei significa Fada em Japonês._


	4. Part IV: Amusement

O que um palco poderia mudar em sua vida? Já estivera nele antes e não eram para apenas testes. Havia sido figurante, havia ganhado atenção, haviam reconhecido seu esforço... Então, o que estava errado? Era isso que Layla pensava durante os próximos dias após aquele teste. Ainda não se conformara com o ocorrido, mas havia se confortado com as palavras do rival, por mais incrível que isso parecesse, na visão dela. Então, o que lhe restava era treinar, pensar no seu novo papel, aperfeiçoá-lo. Era para isso que estava ali e para isso que tinha seu próprio salão de treinos em casa. Treinaria ali como havia treinado durante os últimos meses, inclusive no seu aniversário. Mas antes que pudesse mudar o assunto mental para algo que pudesse se ferir, voltava a pensar na peça. Tinha a mania de querer fazer seus treinos às escondidas, com o intuito de surpreender com algo novo e perfeito, no final nas contas. E desta vez, não seria diferente. Por mais que ainda não tivesse o roteiro em mãos, era hora de estudar sobre a personagem, em qualquer horário livre que tivesse. Afinal, apenas estudava, além do seu novo trabalho, então, tinha bastante tempo livre.

Todos os dias, após a aula, passava por locadoras, livrarias ou bibliotecas e comprava algo que se pudesse relacionar ao seu novo desafio, fossem livros e filmes sobre "Peter Pan", fossem artigos e dicas para melhorar sua atuação. Não importava o que ela lia, ela não encontrava um só erro que pudesse ser comparado à sua atuação daquele dia, e provavelmente não saberia tão cedo do que Kalos estava falando, como ele mesmo lhe havia dito.

O roteiro foi entregue na sua casa, uma semana depois. Não tinha motivos para ficar nos dormitórios do Kaleido Star, sendo que morava em Cape Mery. Quando o folheou, por um momento um sorriso veio ao seu rosto. Por outro, ficou com uma certa raiva. Tinha cenas importantes, fazia parte do clímax.... Mas isso significava ter que atuar com os principais. Por um lado, era maravilhoso, poderia simplesmente enfrentar o desafio e superá-los em pleno palco; mas por outro...

- Não foi tão mal assim ter pego o papel de Sininho, não é mesmo? - Yuri dizia em tom baixo, aproximando-se por trás com um sorriso um tanto provocativo e 'alfinetante', o que a fazia franzir levemente a testa e fechar os olhos para conter a irritação. Ao perceber, ele soltava um breve riso. Estava mais descontraído do que antes, mas apenas com algumas pessoas. Especialmente o elenco principal. Especialmente as mulheres do elenco principal, o que, de certa forma, a conformava. Afinal, comprovava sua teoria de que homens, principalmente os da idade dele, realmente faziam de tudo para aparecer para o sexo oposto. - Eu só quis dizer que estou contente por podermos atuar juntos. E você? Ansiosa?

Virava-se para olhá-lo e, antes que pudesse pensar em responder, ele já havia se afastado em direção aos trapézios. Os segundos em que esteve confusa cessaram-se quando se lembrou do motivo em estar ali. Sua principal e mais demorada cena, por mais perfeita que fosse, deveria conter algo que ela jamais demonstrou, por nenhuma pessoa, por nenhum motivo: ciúmes. Aquilo subia o seu sangue, especialmente por saber de que tipo de ciúmes eles se referiam no roteiro. Piorava ainda mais quando lhe caía em consciência de que ele sabia muito bem da tal cena e por isso havia-a provocado. "Peste!", pensava ao se dirigir para o canto do salão que continha as garrafas de água. "Agora sim, vai poder se afirmar o rei do universo por aqui!".

Eram pensamentos que, no mínimo, soariam estranhos para alguém que vivenciasse aquela situação e os ouvisse. Afinal, ele não agia de forma tão convencida, apenas ela achava isso. Mas os seus pensamentos jamais passavam de pensamentos. Apesar dela mesma ter a breve sensação de que ele sabia o que se passava na sua mente, jamais deixaria que comprovassem, porque nunca retrucava suas frases, exceto no dia do teste, onde sua indignação ultrapassou a raiva e seus estudos de etiqueta. Mas sua preocupação, além de qualquer outra, era a de impressionar Kalos. Não só pelo que ele lhe havia dito, mas porque suas relações com o Kaleido Star ultrapassavam as relações entre ela e ele. Seu pai estava envolvido nisso.

Compraria parte das ações do Kaleido em breve, mas apenas se o seu sucesso estivesse garantido, e para isso, ela mesma precisava se garantir. Foi na mesma época em que ela descobriu ser capaz de ingressar dali três anos no Festival Internacional de Circo e, enfim, ganhar sua glória. No entanto, aquele sonho parecia extremamente distante, perto do desafio que teria de ultrapassar. Dentre todos os tipos de atuações sobre as quais ela havia lido e testado, não imaginava o ciúmes, ainda mais AQUELE tipo de ciúmes. Para ela, até então, Sininho ajudava Peter por qualquer outro motivo, até mesmo interesse próprio, exceto por amor. Seria definitivamente um desafio especialmente se tratando de alguém que não possuía um pingo de amor para com ela, e DEFINITIVAMENTE, o contrário era mais do que verdadeiro, nos pensamentos dela. Antes fossem amigos, mas nem isso. Parecia impossível a conciliação de ambos no palco, visto dessa maneira.

Observava-o se aquecer nos trapézios com uma seriedade fora do comum, graças aos vários pensamentos irritados naquele momento e resolvia, por fim, fazer o mesmo. Afinal, quem mais passaria o tempo sobre os trapézios seriam ela e ele, mesmo que não na mesma cena.

Teria de ser rápida, esperta e ciumenta. "Rápida, esperta, ciúmes", repetia em sua mente, enquanto iniciavam os movimentos no trapézio. Seriam simples no início, para se acostumarem, mas não porque desejavam. Por motivos de força maior, o primeiro espetáculo do Kaleido Star, com maioria do elenco composta por iniciantes, não deveria pô-los em risco. Logo, o melhor pensamento que ambos puderam ter seria, simplesmente, quebrar essa regra. Ela já treinava nos trapézios há quase um ano e ele possuía a estranha e peculiar aparência de ser habilidoso em todas as modalidades de circo há muito mais tempo do que qualquer um ali dentro, mesmo que não mostrasse precisa e perfeitamente todas as habilidades dos veteranos.

Os três no trapézio, seguido dos figurantes nas barras laterais e outros figurantes treinando um pouco mais à frente, formavam uma bela harmonia. Mesmo ela, que se caracterizaria por alguém que ajuda e também atrapalha, além de oferecer riscos àquela harmonia, encaixava-se ali. Alguns erros, alguns deslizes, mas era por isso que eram iniciantes. Estavam ali para aperfeiçoar o que aprendiam em aula e para trazer um novo sentido àquele palco com a peça. Mas ela não se permitia dar deslizes. Treinava por tanto tempo, por que os faria?

Bem dizem que quanto mais confiança se tem que algo dará certo, é quando há maior probabilidade de dar errado. Seu último salto, ao final da cena, para que ele a pegasse, havia sido fraco demais. Escorregara das mãos de Yuri e arregalava os olhos quando percebia. Via-se caindo na rede ao fechar os olhos com força, mas os segundos se passaram e não a sentiu nas suas costas. Ao abrir os olhos para voltar à sua consciência, viu que ele a havia alcançado e pegado suas mãos. Esticara os pés e conseguiu pegá-la antes que caísse. "Podia ter me deixado cair...", pensava, fitando-o surpresa ao ser puxada para cima.

- Muito bem, já chega por hoje. Bom trabalho, Killian - dizia um dos professores, dispensando o elenco e chamando os diretores e produtores para conversarem.

- Sempre um prazer. - respondia baixo e calmamente, sem fitá-la, mesmo estando tão perto. No entanto, ela o fitava, ainda da mesma forma, mas agora um tanto confusa, por ter sentido um breve olhar de rancor ou raiva, não sabia ao certo, vindo dele, ao fitar Kalos ao longe, que saía junto dos diretores. Ao receber o olhar dele de volta, agora mais calmo e normal, ela desviava o olhar, levemente transtornada pelo ocorrido, saltando até a rede de proteção. - Ei, tome cuidado ao saltar sem aviso. Posso pensar que está caindo de novo.

- Muito engraçado! - Exclamava com força e de forma rude, saltando para fora da rede e endireitando-se, não se permitindo mostrar ou perceber qualquer sentimento, além da arrogância de sempre. Mesmo assim, ele sorria. Sempre sabia dos sentimentos que ela escondia, por mais que não soubesse exatamente quais eram. E, por um motivo ou outro, adorava provocá-la. Não a ponto de fazê-la odiá-lo, mas adorava.

"Vai ser bem divertido, afinal...", pensava ele, ficando sozinho na sala de treinos e mantendo o breve sorriso, soltando um riso de vez em quando enquanto saía por último dos trapézios, carregando apenas a garrafa d'água em uma mão e a mochila em outra, com novos pensamentos em mente. Bons pensamentos.

**~~*~~**

_**Nota da Autora:**_ O trabalho em equipe está começando a surgir na vida de ambos, mas de uma forma bem peculiar... Enquanto Yuri só tem a vingança de Kalos em mente, Layla só tem a vitória, o estrelato. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ambos se focam um no outro, de forma que outros sentimentos começam a surgir...

"Amusement" porque Layla Hamilton jamais pensou que alguém como Yuri Killian a ajudaria, mesmo que isso se tratasse de deixá-la cair na rede e humilhá-la na frente de todos.


	5. Part V: Friendship

_**Part V: Friendship**_

Os treinos se intensificavam. A peça não possuía nenhuma técnica especial, nem no clímax nem no desfecho, mas a julgar que se tratava de uma peça feita quase exclusivamente por iniciantes e que não duraria mais de um mês, o uso do trapézio já era mais do que suficiente.

A cada dia que se passava, Layla melhorava na sua atuação. Era tão evidente que, assim que ela descia dos trapézios ao final do dia, mudava completamente o humor, aparentando algo até mesmo bipolar. Yuri, por outro lado, estava perfeito no papel. Mostrava-se alguém completamente descontraído e sorridente no palco e, aos poucos, acabou adquirindo um pouco de "Peter" fora do mesmo. Aparentava mais amigável e não mais tão frio, apesar de ainda "implicar" com ela.

Mesmo com o ritmo aparentemente calmo, os treinos para os iniciantes eram pesados. Aos poucos, podia-se ver o cansaço no rosto de alguns do elenco, incluindo no de Layla, mas ela era a única que não cedia, até que, faltando apenas uma semana para a estréia, caíra do trapézio e quase não se levantou mais da rede de proteção. Os motivos eram claros: seus braços ainda não eram tão desenvolvidos para o trapézio, e portanto, eram fracos para receberem tamanho esforço, e isso também acabava forçando sua coluna, por tabela. Então, precisaria imediatamente de repouso, ou não estaria bem para se apresentar. Mas assim como todos os seus sentimentos, escondia muito bem suas dores e seu cansaço. Por mais que já aparentasse cansaço àquela altura, era muito mais do que sempre parecia. Mas alguém, e sempre aquele alguém, reparava naquelas atitudes, e naquele mesmo dia, seguiu-a até sua casa, para tentar ajudar - ou, no mínimo, fazê-la admitir.

- Dona Layla, a senhorita tem visita... É do Kaleido Star. Quer que eu peça para voltar depois? - perguntava Macquarie em tom baixo para ela. Esta, deitada de bruços na cama, completamente exausta, ainda com a roupa de treinos, murmurava que atenderia tal pessoa em 5 minutos.

Antes que pudesse se ajeitar, ouvia algumas exclamações da amiga e empregada e logo ouvia a voz de sua visita em seu quarto.

- Não precisa se levantar, vim ver como estava. - também em tom baixo, observava-a erguer-se rapidamente da cama, fitando-o surpresa.

- O... O que faz aqui?! - ajeitava-se da forma mais rápida que encontrava, sentando-se na cama com os pés no chão, completamente envergonhada por ter sido encontrada naquele estado.

- Eu já respondi essa pergunta, Layla. - sorria levemente, afastando-se da porta e se aproximando dela. - Não precisa se levantar..

- Eu estou bem. Por que resolveu me visitar, afinal? - o modo rude não mais provocava confusão nele. Apenas mais sorrisos, que logo se dissipavam, ao passo em que ele começava a dar um conselho e, para isso, deveria estar mais sério.

- Estou vendo que tem se esforçado bastante, mas não gostaria de ter que atuar com Cathleen só porque a Sininho principal não aguentou duas cenas inteiras. - Em um leve tom de preocupação, mas ao mesmo tempo verdadeiro, fitava-a sem piscar. - Você não precisa se esforçar mais, seu número já está...

- Cathleene ficará no lugar onde deve estar. - interrompia-o, com a testa franzida, já pela raiva, sem ligar para o resto da frase, especialmente após ter ouvido aquele nome. Cathleen era uma das integrantes do elenco principal, mas mais enjoada e irritante que ela, não havia. Há cerca de 2 semanas, havia percebido o belo clima no palco do espetáculo para iniciantes, que de início não queria participar, e resolveu que seria a substituta de Layla, "caso acontecesse alguma coisa", como se tivesse previsto que aconteceria algo e, na mente de Layla, seria ela a culpada por qualquer acidente. Mas o interesse dela era nada menos do que Yuri, e até mesmo o próprio já havia percebido em uma de suas muitas conversas, cuja própria garota havia iniciado. De uma forma ou de outra, tinha uma irritação especial com aquela garota e de forma alguma cederia e aceitaria qualquer situação que não fosse ela, Layla, no palco.

- Então, trate de se cuidar. - Completava ele, mantendo o olhar sobre ela.

- Eu estou me cuidando! - dizia, ainda mais irritada, prestes a mandá-lo embora da pior maneira, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Você tem um salão de treinos aqui, não é mesmo? - mudava levemente o tom, ainda bastante calmo, fitando-a. Aquela indagação a surpreendeu. "Como sabe...?", pensava, afirmando com a cabeça, ainda um tanto confusa.

- Nós somos parecidos... também tenho um lugar à parte para treinar. - sorria levemente, achando engraçado a surpresa dela. Tanta, que o permitiu continuar - Posso te oferecer uma ajuda para os seus braços? E não adianta me interromper, srta. hamilton, sei o seu ponto fraco e posso ajudá-la. A menos que queira fazer feio em pleno palco.

Proposta irrecusável. Provocação imensurável, mas que valeria a pena, se ela aceitasse a ajuda. Mas, ao invés de responder, apenas se levantava da cama, passando por ele e saindo do quarto. Andou parte do corredor e virou-se levemente para responder - Meu nome é Layla... Siga-me.

Não evitou um riso àquelas palavras, seguindo-a e mantendo-se pouco menos de dois passos atrás dela.

- Pretende treinar agora?

- A menos que esteja cansado demais para isso. - retrucou sem perceber de antemão. Logo, arregalou os olhos, tapando a boca, mas como estava de costas, pensou que ele não perceberia. Apenas ouviu mais uma vez o seu riso e, em seguida, o silêncio, até chegarem ao salão de treinos.

- hm... Não pretendo ser seu professor... Apenas conselheiro. - comentava, ao observar o espaço - que bom que aceitou minha ajuda.

Olhava-o de canto, de forma séria e levemente emburrada, sabendo que os tons de provocação não eram acidentais. Mas teria de agüentá-los, se desejasse manter-se no palco até o último dia de espetáculo. O que mais a irritava, além de tudo, era o fato de ele não estar nem um pouco cansado e, portanto, poderia exigir mais velocidade, mais equilíbrio, menos força, mais impulso e outras coisas que, vindo dele, só podiam ser traquinagem. Mas não se importava. Mostraria a ele que podia fazer tudo o que pedisse, sem hesitar, até que pudesse superar a atuação dele. Nem que isso durasse a vida toda.

Impressionantemente, no Ensaio Geral, sem que percebesse, Layla fez todas as acrobacias sem o menor esforço. Todas aquelas correções feitas por ele não havia sido em vão. Ele havia dado, ao invés de força física, um melhoramento em outras partes do corpo e em outras habilidades que pudessem suprir aquela falta de músculos e força em pouco tempo, já que aumento de força nos braços só viria a longo prazo. Para a infelicidade dele, ela o havia agradecido, mas apenas pela etiqueta, e não havia percebido o bem que lhe havia sido proporcionado. Seus saltos estavam mais leves, sua velocidade estava no ponto certo e com a facilidade que havia adquirido para mostrar suas habilidades, podia se concentrar ainda mais na sua atuação. Logo, a estréia da peça foi um grande sucesso, e não havia quem não comentasse da tão enfezada Sininho, que aparecia de tempos em tempos no palco, demonstrando um enorme ciúmes de Peter, como se tivessem vivido juntos a vida toda e em outras vidas, e ninguém pudesse atrapalhá-los, nem mesmo Wendy, cuja atuação não chegava nem perto da de ambos.

~~*~~*~~*~~

_**Nota da Autora:**_ E começa a dar certo o relacionamento de ambos. Já não era sem tempo! Até Layla começar a querer confiar em alguém, demora tanto que a maioria das pessoas desiste. Sorte que ele não o fez, não é mesmo? ^.~


	6. Part VI: Reinforcement

_**Part VI: Reinforcement**_

Um mês. Apenas o suficiente para que uma peça tão simples pudesse ser um sucesso. A cada apresentação, Layla se convencia mais de que, definitivamente, estava no lugar certo, na hora perfeita. Cada conjunto de aplausos que recebia fazia o seu corpo, mesmo tão cansado, tremelicar e ganhar novas energias para o dia seguinte. Tamanha sensação a fazia fechar os olhos em pleno momento de agradecimento ao público, como se quisesse sentir cada bater de palmas chegar até ela, como se fosse apenas ela ali em cima e mais ninguém.

Tão grande foi o sucesso que o principal patrocinador do Kaleido Star, Sr. Kenneth, cuja corporação patrocinadora leva o seu nome, resolveu visitar Kalos, para ver com os próprios olhos as novidades do circo. Foi perto do fim das apresentações que Layla o viu pela primeira vez. Saltava em barras elásticas ao ouvir o seu nome ser pronunciado por Kalos no corredor e, em seguida, ver seu semblante. Ambos paravam para verem o elenco e assim que o rumo da conversa entre os dois mencionou seu nome, ela deu-se a liberdade de se aproximar para se apresentar.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Kenneth, sou Layla Hamilton - estendia a mão para ele, dando um leve e sincero sorriso, observando-o com atenção.

- Ora... Estou vendo que nossa Sininho não é tão emburrada quanto parece. Muito prazer, senhorita. - falava em um tom sarcástico, porém em tom de brincadeira, cumprimentando-a. - tenho ouvido muito falar de você e do famoso Peter. Mas onde ele está?

Ela percebia o desviar de seu olhar para a sala atrás de si, mas quando também olhou, Yuri, que há poucos minutos treinava com ela, havia desaparecido dali. Sem entender, mas também não fazendo muita questão, virava-se para ele novamente, com o mesmo sorriso simpático.

- Que bom que o sr. gostou da peça. Meu pai já havia me comentado seu nome, fico contente em poder conhecê-lo - ela continuava. A última coisa que ela precisaria naquele momento era "puxar o saco" de alguém, quem diria dele, que era tão ligado financeiramente com seu pai, em questões do Kaleido Star. Mas nada como ser agradável, e melhor, ser agradável por querer fazê-lo, não por ser obrigada a tal. Afinal, o modo como ele falava era-lhe interpretado como singelos elogios, que naquele momento, soavam como idolatração, vindo de quem vinha.

- E eu espero ainda ouvir muito falar de você, mocinha. Terei ainda mais prazer em bancar este lugar, se houver tantos acrobatas talentosos assim.

- Não a enalteça demais, Sr. Kenneth, ela tem muito a aprender ainda. - aquele comentário de Kalos poderia ter sido um mais positivo, como talvez uma indireta de que, apesar de não estar completamente encaixada no palco, já havia se reconhecido nele, mas seu tom não sugeriu nada que fosse além do fracasso, provocando-lhe a ausência de qualquer possível sorriso que pudesse ter durado mais alguns segundos, depois do comentário do Sr. Kenneth. Ele ainda não havia se convencido sobre ela? Até mesmo os maiores jornais e revistas do mundo da arte haviam publicado pelo menos um artigo sobre a nova peça, por menor que fosse, sendo que pelo menos 90% deles mencionavam o papel interpretado por ela. Então, o que ainda faltava? Por um momento, pensou em mostrar raiva, mas apenas o fitou demonstrando certo desconforto e a mesma indignação do dia do teste, exceto que não tão clara, com o que ele havia dito, mantendo-se em silêncio e observando-o caminhar o resto do corredor com o empresário, até desaparecer por completo. Até aquele momento, havia ficado em um silêncio profundo, pensando no que poderia ter feito errado, e de que maneira poderia consertar aquilo, faltando apenas 3 apresentações para fechar a temporada. Foi surpreendida, como sempre, por um comentário ao pé de seu ouvido, inesperado, já que estava tão distraída naquele momento.

- Ele perturba a todos, não deveria se sentir tão ofendida por conta de um comentário que não passou de algo maldoso e estúpido da parte dele... - fitava-a em seguida, dando um sorriso amarelo para ela, sendo que o olhar demonstrava certo desprezo, mas não por ela.

- Onde... Estava? Perdeu a chance de conhecer o Sr. Kenneth e se apresentar, se fazer conhecido e reconhecido! - virava-se para ele, inconformada em quão lento ele poderia ser para ir tomar água, ir ao banheiro, ou qualquer que fosse o motivo pelo qual ele havia sumido justo naquele momento, e quão rápido ele era em aparecer só para implicar com ela. Mas então, lhe ocorreu que, apenas talvez, ele já estava ali. Afinal, ouviu o que Kalos disse. Então, a expressão mudou, alguns segundos depois, para uma mais séria e preocupada do que o de costume. - Espere... Você.. Ouviu a conversa, não ouviu? Por que não se apresentou?

- Não me sinto à vontade em falar com alguém do escalão dele. Apenas isso. Ele vai me reconhecer de qualquer forma, quando eu fizer mais apresentações por aqui e, quando for a hora certa, me apresento. - respondia-a de forma espontânea e indiferente, dando de ombros. Mas o seu olhar não mentia. Sabia que havia algo por trás de toda aquela calmaria de seus olhos azuis acinzentados, o que a fazia olhá-lo com ainda mais atenção e falar um tanto mais baixo.

- Yuri, sei que não é da minha conta, mas... Aconteceu al...?

- A propósito, eu sei o que lhe falta. - Interrompia-a, antes que pudesse completar a frase, mudando completamente o olhar e a expressão. Sorria de canto ao notar a mudança de expressão também vinda dela. De uma forma ou de outra, ela lembrava uma criança, quando esquecia um assunto qualquer e se focava em outro de maior interesse. Além de, claro, ser tão curiosa quanto uma, apesar de não admitir - Mas, não vou lhe dizer, não adianta nem perguntar. Apenas observe o resto do elenco no palco. Vai perceber o que falta.

- Mas... Eu só tenho 3 dias!

- E acha isso pouco? - soltava um leve riso, virando-se para voltar a treinar. Pensou em impedi-lo de ir e insistir por respostas, devido à nova irritação que surgia, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo... Apenas desta vez. Durante o resto do dia, concentrou-se, então, apenas na técnica, já que a atuação ficava difícil de sair, graças à preocupação que sentia por conta das palavras de Kalos, que desde o dia do teste, mostrou-se alguém completamente frio e irredutível, diferente do que ela imaginava que o dono de um lugar tão maravilhoso seria. Lembrar-se de seu pai, na maioria das vezes, simplesmente não a ajudava em absolutamente nada.

Passados dois dias e chegado ao último dia de apresentação, seu desejo era que tudo corresse perfeitamente, mas não conseguia evitar a preocupação. Não havia entendido nenhuma das duas dicas que recebera ao longo dos dias e, por um momento, parecia se desanimar, além de se sentir culpada por talvez não estar trazendo o brilho que aquela peça merecia. Yuri, por outro lado, não conseguia evitar de vê-la daquela forma. De certo ângulo, ela parecia perdida e de outro, tão forte que fora capaz de segurar a expressão no palco pelos últimos dois dias sem que a qualidade de sua atuação diminuísse. Mesmo assim, via-a em um certo sofrimento e em um dilema,que como sempre não conseguia esconder dos olhos dele. Então resolveu ajudá-la mais um pouco, apenas no último dia, quando finalmente começou a vê-la decair em inconformismo e tristeza, pro não encontrar uma solução.

"Tente se distrair... Não, espere, não estou dizendo para se desconcentrar... Quis dizer para ser mais espontânea, reagir mais livremente ao que o público lhe oferece...". As palavras dele, por mais estranhas que lhe parecessem, haviam feito alguma diferença. Tanta, que exatamente as palavras que ele lhe disse, mesmo com suas próprias interrupções irritadas naquele dia, haviam ficado na sua mente como algo a ser perseguido e conquistado.

"Reagir ao que o público me oferece...", pensava ela, enquanto, já distraidamente, realizava os movimentos mais livremente, em pleno palco. Quase havia se esquecido de atuar quando pensou nas palmas. Naquele momento, naquela primeira cena em que aparecia, o pensamento dos aplausos lhe arrancavam o mais contente sorriso, de satisfação e alegria por estar ali, de ansiedade e desejo de poder fazer a melhor apresentação e receber os melhores aplausos que alguém poderia receber. Aquele pensamento lhe ganhou força a cada acrobacia. Forças para que o ciúmes também se tornasse mais forte, assim como a pequena raiva, as traquinagens e, por fim, que a ajuda a Wendy fosse por completo amor a Peter. E deste amor, surgiu uma consideração maior do lado de fora do palco, em que ela reconheceu algo verdadeiro no que ele havia lhe dito, a ponto de sorrir para ele em pleno palco e agradecê-lo de forma gentil e feliz, sem pensar duas vezes. Havia, afinal, acreditado nas palavras dele, acreditado que ele estava sendo verdadeiro, e não apenas irritando-a mais ou pregando-lhe uma peça. Havia, finalmente, aberto os olhos e conseguido enxergar um amigo naquelas mãos que a seguravam no ar, ao invés de um simples e duro rival, que a qualquer momento, poderia deixá-la cair. A união de forças; _**o primeiro ponto positivo de Yuri havia sido finalmente conquistado**_**.**

~~*~~*~~*~~

_**Nota da Autora:**_ Yuri está começando a deixar os motivos que o levaram ao Kaleido Star aparecerem. Para quem se lembra bem, ele quer vingar o pai. Portanto, estou traçando toda a trajetória até sua "conquista"... Incluindo os bastidores das conversas entre ele e Layla. Aguardem.


	7. Part VII: Time builts, Time breaks

_**Part VII: Time builts, Time breaks**_

Graças ao sucesso da peça e ao empenho do elenco, o Kaleido Star ganhou férias de uma semana, tanto para as apresentações quanto aos outros funcionários, para o descontentamento de Layla. A semana toda que passou em casa foi correndo com trabalhos e lições atrasadas, além dos treinos, que não deixou de fazer, tudo com a ajuda de Macquarie e outros empregados da casa que sempre a ajudavam com os imprevistos. Mas mesmo com todos eles a seu dispor, sentia a casa vazia, por conta da ausência de seu pai, ou melhor, a sempre-ausência de seu pai. Quando se tratava desse assunto, não demonstrava um pingo de tristeza, nem lágrimas, nem suspiros, mas sempre demonstrava preferir treinar no Kaleido do que treinar em casa, por conta desse motivo. Como as ordens eram para fecharem durante uma semana, não tinha outra escolha.  
Apesar disso, a semana passou rápido, graças à correria. Acompanhara as páginas de entretenimento dos jornais durante os últimos dias, notando o quanto falavam sobre a peça de Peter Pan e como a mesma fechou com chave de ouro na última apresentação, graças à apresentação impecável de todos os personagens. Aquilo a trazia suficiente satisfação para poder provar para Kalos e também para o Sr. Kenneth sobre o quanto era boa, sobre o quanto merecia estar ali. Ao final das curtas férias, voltavam a todo vapor as aulas, assim como ela. No entanto, quando resolvia conversar com Kalos sobre os planos futuros e onde se encaixaria, ouviu-o falando com o Sr. Kenneth por telefone algo como "tenho algo preparado para ela. Se passar, teremos uma nova candidata à França este ano". Não sabia se havia realmente ouvido aquilo, se era sobre ela ou se deveria se assustar, quem quer que fosse a pessoa mencionada na conversa. Portanto, saía de perto da sala imediatamente.

Minutos depois, como se já fosse para acontecer, esbarrava em Yuri no corredor, a ponto dele ter de segurá-la pelos braços para que não caísse. Ainda mais abalada do que antes, graças à conversa, endireitava-se.

- Desculpe... Yuri..? - Ao olhá-lo, sentiu um forte arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. Ele estava ainda mais frio do que a primeira vez que o viu. Sequer de longe lembrava o seu último personagem no palco ou o seu mais novo colega. Hesitante, não sabia o que dizer, e depois dos três segundos usuais, ele apenas a deixava livre e endireitada, passando por ela com um breve "tudo bem", ainda mais frio que seu olhar. Estava indo em direção à sala de Kalos, então ela só poderia imaginar que com aquele humor, ela podia estar prestes a perder o único parceiro à sua altura naquele lugar. Pensou em segui-lo, mas sua educação não lhe permitiu escutar além do que havia escutado, então tomou o rumo contrário, tão pensativa que sequer ouviu os cumprimentos de algumas pessoas dos bastidores a ela. Talvez, a partir desses momentos em silêncio e seriedade completa, que ficara conhecida no Kaleido Star como ''a irredutível'', mas o que realmente lhe importava nunca fora esse tipo de coisa, especialmente com tantos acontecimentos conjuntos e em curto prazo como aqueles, quando pensou que sua volta ao Kaleido Star, após uma semana inteira, lhe traria mais frutos e não medos.

No entanto, pouco tempo depois, viu o próprio passar pelo corredor, em direção à entrada do Kaleido e rapidamente foi ao seu encontro. Ainda sentindo-o extremamente frio, tentou algum início de conversa, por mais que ele não parecesse ouvir.

- Yuri... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Está tudo bem. - fitava-a novamente daquela forma, parando de andar, já na ponte que separava o Kaleido do resto da cidade. Já em pleno meio-dia, era impressionante o quão quente aquele lugar poderia ficar no Verão naquela hora do dia, mas a frieza dele fazia qualquer calor que pudesse sentir passar despercebido. - É apenas o que acontece comigo quando volto ao meu país.

Por um momento, ele havia percebido que ela parara para pensar. Sabia que a Rússia era um país extremamente frio, mas não a ponto de tornar as pessoas daquela forma. E, afinal, reconhecia que ele estava mais frio, até mesmo, que seu pai, alguém tão mais velho que ele e que havia passado por muito mais situações desagradáveis - assim ela pensava. Aquela nova lembrança a fazia desviar o olhar para que não demonstrasse, novamente, um pingo de sentimento que pudesse vir à tona, respondendo apenas com um "ok" e se afastando. Pela primeira vez, ele não a impediu de ir embora, apenas dizendo "até logo" e também se afastando. Não ficaria ali hoje, não depois de ficar 30 minutos na sala com a pessoa que ele mais odiava em todo o mundo. Não ficaria ali para que notassem qualquer mudança de temperamento sua por conta desse motivo, e que, de fato, o descobrissem, especialmente ela. "Apenas por não ser o momento certo... Ainda...", pensava ele, levando no ombro o seu casaco, com ajuda de uma das mãos, e a chave do carro noutra, caminhando de forma leve, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apenas, infelizmente segundo ele, dentro de si, _**"Mas apenas por enquanto..."**_

~~*~~*~~*~~

_**Nota da Autora:**_ Não preciso dizer muito, exceto que foi na Rússia que seus planos nasceram. Sob uma visão acarretada pela minha companheira de histórias, que tem o passado de Yuri na mente dela, Yuri tem uma família na Rússia que está longe de ser amigável e que, portanto, o influenciou a ter esse feitio de vingança (também). Mais uma vez, a evolução da história é algo que leva tempo, mas que no final, vale a pena.


	8. Part VIII: The Boss challenges

Part VIII: The Boss challenges.

Não demorou muito para que ela descobrisse os motivos que a levaram à dúvida no primeiro dia de volta ao Kaleido. No início da manhã seguinte à sua volta, já havia belos cartazes espalhados pelo Kaleido, com o título da próxima peça: "A Pequena Sereia".

Não podia acreditar quando viu. Então era isso o motivo de todo seu temor? Não tinha a crença de que Yuri estava daquela forma simplesmente por conta de uma peça, por exemplo, mas bastou aquilo naquele momento, já que ficou muito feliz em já voltar com um desafio em mente. Mal podia esperar para saber qual seria o seu desafio, apenas sabia o quão grandioso ele era, já que a peça seria feita com iniciantes, mas era uma peça oficial e duraria mais tempo, logo, seria com a maior parte do elenco composta por veteranos. Mas ela não queria ser vista como iniciante, de forma alguma. Especialmente por se tratar de uma peça que sempre gostou de ver no teatro, quando pequena. Sabia que poderia fazer o papel principal; apenas deveria treinar mais, especialmente no trapézio e também na água. Os cartazes diziam uma prévia do que o futuro elenco precisaria treinar, se desejasse os papéis da peça: muita resistência na água, saber se expressar embaixo da mesma e, para os papéis principais, seria introduzida uma técnica envolvendo trapézios e água. Aquela expectativa aumentava a cada linha que lia, especialmente por saber que aquela peça seria filmada ao estilo de todas as peças principais do Kaleido e logo, ela poderia ser reconhecida em todo o mundo. Não conseguia se conter. Assim que lia toda a espécie de "regulamento", partia direto para os treinos.

Não viu, no entanto, Yuri em parte alguma. Nem naquele dia, nem nos próximos 2. Não sabia se ele poderia estar doente, ou se poderia ter acontecido algo em sua família, mas sabia que alguma hora ele apareceria... A menos que suas previsões estivessem certas e ele realmente tivesse sido demitido, sem nenhum motivo aparente, e que ela tivesse perdido o único parceiro à sua altura. Mas o alívio surgiu em seu rosto quando o viu no próximo dia, treinando nos trapézios do palco, especialmente quando o seu "bom dia" a fez perceber que ele havia voltado ao normal e não precisaria mais se preocupar tanto. Logo aproximava-se da escada, para poder subir até os trapézios e poder conversar melhor, apesar do ainda receio de receber uma resposta fria e nada amigável.

- Está tudo bem, Yuri? - perguntava, enquanto alongava os braços, já na base do trapézio médio. Antes de responder, ele saltava para um trapézio mais perto, observando-a com um leve sorriso.

- Está. Eu sumo por 3 dias e você fica mais preocupada comigo do que com a próxima peça? hahaha que mudança.

Claro, ele estava de volta. Agora tinha certeza, sentia seu sangue subir à cabeça em questão de segundos, graças à sua provocação.

- Na verdade, eu estava apenas preocupada com as informações que você pudesse ter sobre a próxima peça, mas não... - parava imediatamente, inibindo-se de continuar o comentário. Desviava o olhar, contrariada, engolindo as palavras para não poder retrucar mais. No entanto, não esperava reação dele como a que houve a seguir.

- Continue. - sorria um pouco mais, observando-a. A parte mais engraçada não era a idéia de provocá-la, já que poucas vezes o fazia, mas sim, de vê-la atendendo qualquer frase dele como provocação e se reprimindo graças à uma etiqueta infame. O próximo passo era tirar isso dela e a expressão de confusão que dava a ele era ainda mais satisfatória - vamos, eu sei que tem uma resposta melhor do que essa.

- Não... Não digo! Podemos treinar? - hesitante, apesar da raiva, preparava-se para começar a saltar, mas ele saltava antes no trapézio que seria dela, tão rápido que foi impossível sequer cogitar a saltar para pegar o trapézio antes. Olhou-o ainda mais inconformada.

- Não sabe o que temos que treinar... Ou sabe? Ouviu de novo a conversa pela porta da sala dele? - sorria um pouco mais ao vê-la com a testa quase pulsando de tanta raiva, ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia corar de vergonha, já que não sabia que tinha sido vista por ele naquela ocasião. - Não te deixarei treinar até que termine aquela sua frase.

Desafio à vista. Ela cerrava ainda mais os olhos para ele, que de certa forma o surpreendeu pela mudança do jeito, e em seguida subiu mais as escadas, rapidamente, até o trapézio mais alto, sendo seguida por ele logo em seguida.

- Eu te disse que não vou te deixar treinar! Vai mesmo tentar?! - exclamava para que fosse ouvido entre o movimento, mas ela parecia bem mais rápida naquele momento, talvez, pela raiva. Olhava-o de vez em quando, desviando a direção, até chegar a um dos trapézios das extremidades do palco. Por um momento, pensava o que "raios estou fazendo?", imaginando o que seria se a vissem naquela cena deplorável e sem motivo, quando, exatamente por se distraír com um pensamento, sentia-se empurrada para longe de onde seus braços ou pernas pudessem alcançar o trapézio, prendendo o ar e fechando os olhos pelo susto.

Mas não havia caído. Ao abrir os olhos, notou-o tão perto que a fez se assustar mais uma vez. Estava praticamente pendurada no ar a ele, apenas segurando suas roupas, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração dele perto de seu rosto. Não quis parar para pensar naquilo, apenas se largando dele o mais rápido que conseguiu e caindo na rede de proteção montada no palco. Ao se levantar da mesma, demonstrava uma enorme irritação. Tamanha que não conseguiu controlar os sentimentos que vieram à tona.

- Não sei por que eu tive a BRILHANTE idéia de vir te procurar! Treine bastante, quem sabe você não fica com o papel de Pequena Sereia desta vez!!

Arregalou os olhos por conta do que havia dito, mas não demonstrou estar nem um pouco arrependida com o que havia dito. Era ótimo se livrar do que "entalava" no seu pescoço, em questão de palavras. Ao mesmo tempo, arrancou um riso baixo e até mesmo um susto vindo dele, que se manteve até o momento em que ela encostou o portão do palco pelo qual havia entrado, deixando-o lá, sentado no mesmo trapézio em que a segurara. Realmente, ele adorava aquilo, especialmente agora que ela passara a retrucar. Afinal, só havia uma maneira de vencê-la... E ele sabia como.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

_**Nota da Autora: **_Bem, aqui a história começa a ficar conhecida. É aqui que meu desafio de juntar o que a história mostrou com o que não mostrou começou, então, se houver algo que achem estranho na seqüência dos fatos, avisem. Eu posso ter deixado escapar alguma coisa rs.


	9. Part IX: Rose

_**Part IX: Rose**_

A partir daquele dia, quem não apareceu mais pelo resto da semana foi ela. Ele bem tentou encontrá-la alguns dias depois em sua casa, mas ela não desejava atender a ninguém, especialmente o dono de sua raiva, mesmo que tenha sido essa raiva que, a cada dia, a fortalecia mais.

Não vê-la no Kaleido Star era o mesmo que supor sua desistência, ou mesmo sua demissão. Mas os seus planos eram simplesmente não ser interrompida e se concentrar ao máximo do que fazia (no caso, sua técnica), algo que explicou por telefone ao próprio Kalos, o qual apenas lhe respondera com um "faça o que achar que deve" e mais nada, além de avisá-la sobre como seria o teste ao final da semana, caso a interessasse - e claro que interessava, era justamente esse o motivo pelo qual ela havia praticamente se isolado do mundo. Cada tom de desprezo que recebia de Kalos, no entanto, era apenas um motivo a mais para mostrar que merecia o contrário e que obviamente aceitaria o desafio, especialmente agora que não teria que se preocupar com Yuri, o qual já havia ficado com o papel de príncipe, segundo fontes seguras que lhe informaram o ocorrido na véspera do teste - Macquarie, alguém que adorava fazer isso por ela.

O medo, a ansiedade e a hesitação, que fez com que a maioria das acrobatas interessados no papel desistissem de saltar através de uma cachoeira e cair entre um círculo de pedras, deu a ela uma vantagem extrema, porque ela sim havia conseguido, naquela semana, controlar seus sentimentos, seus movimentos e sua determinação, esta última a mil por hora. Tanto que, ao chegar no novo palco, feito ao ar livre especialmente para aquela peça, sentia-se pertencente a ele, como se algo a chamasse para o seu centro e a fizesse brilhar. Mal notou as pessoas da platéia. Isso seria o último passo. Apenas reparou onde Kalos e o Sr. Kenneth estavam, para poder mostrar a eles do que era capaz. Sentia o seu corpo ferver e tremelicar ao ver a enorme cachoeira. Era apenas ela e aquela quantidade enorme de água que, juntas, poderiam fazer daquele, um grande espetáculo. Lembrava-se da peça de Alice, causando-lhe ainda mais tremores, estes que a impulsionavam para frente, para que se aproximasse do palco. Por mais frio que pudesse sentir em meio à água corrente, ainda sim sabia que queimaria dentro da mesma. E não evitava mais o sorriso que continha uma enorme sede por aqueles trapézios. Antes que pudesse receber qualquer cumprimento ou votos de boa sorte, já andava a passos largos e fortes e chegava a uma das extremidades do palco.

Aquela sua expressão indagava a todos que a assistiam. A maioria, rivais que desejavam não ter desistido daquele desafio, ao vê-la tão imponente e tão decidida - algo que, provavelmente, fizesse um sentimento de vontade de competir com ela nascer e crescer por entre os outros componentes do elenco. Então, ela precisava apenas conseguir completar a técnica para comprovar o sentimento de cada um deles, e sabia que o faria. Seu sangue parecia alongar, esticar seus braços e pernas para que pudesse alcançar o outro lado. A velocidade da cachoeira podia ser o tamanho que fosse; era para vencê-la que havia treinado sua própria velocidade.

Pela primeira vez não procurou os olhos de ninguém antes de saltar. Yuri via aquilo como algo surpreendente, vindo de alguém que aparentava se abater tão facilmente com simples provocações. "Talvez", pensava ele com um breve sorriso, "eu a tenha provocado demais".

Saltava no primeiro trapézio após ouvir o sinal de partida, balançando uma, duas, três vezes, até ganhar impulso o suficiente para dar piruetas tão belas que espalhavam as águas da cachoeira quando a atravessava, segurando o outro trapézio com firmeza e precisão. Salto perfeito. Tanto que a água que deveria lhe arrepiar sequer a tocou direito. Se não fosse por ter conquistado o papel de "peixe", seria ave, tamanho que foi seu vôo, por mais rápido que havia sido. Técnica perfeita que lhe concedeu o papel principal. Mas, diferente do que alguns pensaram ter visto, ela não se convenceu totalmente ao ganhar o papel. Estava feliz consigo mesma e mostrava aquilo com um breve sorriso, descendo dos aparelhos como se não tivesse feito nada demais. Aos olhos da maioria, ela parecia se achar uma estrela orgulhosa de si mesma, mas por outro lado, apenas sentia ter feito o seu trabalho, e foi esse, felizmente, o semblante que passou a Kalos e, consequentemente, ao Sr. Kenneth. Por mais que Kalos só se convencesse de sua atuação no dia em que visse sua atuação, ele estava convencido de que poderia lhe dar uma chance de brilhar.

Havia surgido uma nova Layla perante os olhos de todos aqueles que a assistiram naquela ocasião, mas ao mesmo tempo, tanto Yuri quanto ela própria apenas encarava aquelas atitudes como uma rosa que desabrochou, não que renasceu. Ela apenas se mostrou do jeito que desejava, imbatível e digna de estar ali, como deveria ser, mesmo que fosse apenas um novo papel. Aquele papel poderia definir uma nova porta na sua vida, uma porta que sabia que valeria muitíssimo a pena. E por falar em rosas, apenas uma coisa a surpreendeu no dia seguinte, e aquele gesto de carinho postado sobre uma rosa branca novamente a fez olhar Yuri com outros olhos. Ele era um parceiro, afinal.

Era essa idéia que havia colocado em sua cabeça ao final de sua primeira peça e gostava da idéia de mantê-la, apesar das irritações. Irritações estas que sabia que cessariam, conforme o tempo mostrasse a ele o quão boa ela era.

Pelo visto, até o "príncipe" ela havia agradado, mas o verdadeiro desafio começava apenas agora. _**Para ambos**_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Nota da autora: **E o caminho do estrelato começa. Se fôssemos ver, essa trajetória que fiz seria bem maior. Poderiam ter mais peças, provavelmente Layla estaria envolvida com o Kaleido bem antes, mas achei melhor assim. Achei melhor apenas duas peças antes das que já conhecemos, e por fim encaminhá-los ao FIC. Layla finalmente está vendo Yuri como parceiro e ele finalmente a está convencendo disso. Próximo capítulo: a história e como desvendar a essência de "A Pequena Sereia".


	10. Part X: The Missing Part

_**Part X: The Missing Part**_

_"A Pequena Sereia era a filha caçula do rei Tritão, era uma sereia diferente das outras cinco irmãs. Era muito quieta, não era difícil vê-la distante e pensativa. Desde os dez anos, a Pequena Sereia guardava uma estátua de um jovem príncipe que havia encontrado num navio naufragado. Passava, às vezes, horas contemplando a estátua, que aguçava ainda mais sua vontade de conhecer o mundo da superfície. Porém esse seu desejo só poderia ser realizado quando completasse quinze anos, quando é dada a permissão para as sereias nadarem até a superfície do mar..."_

Ela lia para si mesma, na esperança de encontrar um meio de aperfeiçoar sua atuação. Tinha poucos dias para deixar tudo perfeito e sabia que apenas as acrobacias bem-treinadas não eram o suficiente. Assim como em "Peter Pan", suas cenas apenas foram reconhecidas quando uniu a beleza das acrobacias à capacidade de atuação própria, interagindo com o palco e fazendo parte dele para que a platéia se sentisse bem com o que assistia. Mas desta vez, era a protagonista, então não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter uma apresentação medíocre, ou pior, sem vida.

_"Até que o dia tão esperado chegou. Foi à superfície na hora do pôr–do-sol e avistou um grande navio com três mastros, nadando até ele em seguida. Viu pessoas alegres, dançando, mas um rapaz em especial chamou-lhe atenção. E foi este mesmo rapaz, que em uma repentina tempestade, caiu do navio e quase se afogou ao tentar salvar seus amigos. Ajudando-o, levou o rapaz até a areia e sumiu de vista antes que ele pudesse despertar e ver sua forma perfeitamente, desejando vê-lo de novo e quiçá viver com ele, tamanha foi sua paixão por aquele homem..."._

Eis seu maior desafio, então; como atuar uma paixão tão grande, quando sequer havia gostado de alguém na vida? "Seria mais fácil pensar em quem se ama e transmitir isso para os gestos do que tirar um sentimento de lugar nenhum e mandá-lo para o nada..", pensava ela, suspirando e folheando mais o roteiro em mãos, novamente trancada em seu quarto - ou no salão de treinos quando sentia ser necessário treinar mais um pouco. Fazia alguns movimentos, tentando demonstrar-se como uma garota de quase 15 anos, inocente e cheia de vida, mas estando bastante complicado, continuava a ler.

_"Numa noite, a Pequena Sereia tomou uma decisão: foi procurar a feiticeira do mar. A feiticeira morava no meio dos redemoinhos, cercada de plantas cheias de espinhos e animais peçonhentos e perigosos, mas a sereia acreditava que a única pessoa capaz de ajudá-la a transformar-se em humana seria a feiticeira. A feiticeira concordou em lhe dar duas pernas, mas a sereiazinha só se tornaria humana se o príncipe se apaixonasse e casasse com ela em até 3 dias. Avisou-lhe que sentiria terríveis dores nas pernas para o resto da vida e nunca mais poderia voltar ao fundo do mar. E, além disso, caso o príncipe não se apaixonasse por ela e casasse com outra moça, depois da noite do casamento, o primeiro raio de sol transformaria a Pequena Sereia em espuma. A sereiazinha ficou assustada, mas aceitou correr o risco, pois queria estar com o seu amado. Em troca dos serviços da feiticeira, a jovem lhe daria a sua voz..."._

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente desta parte. Depois dessa cena, seria mais simples atuar, já que não teria de transformar falas em gestos para o circo, mas apenas gestos em gestos. Alugar um musical e o próprio filme da Disney tinha sido bom, afinal, para que percebesse algumas coisas simples da peça que poderiam ajudá-la na maior parte do tempo. "Parecer uma sereia... Será mais fácil no circo?", pensava, enquanto via algumas gravuras de um livro que contava sobre o musical. "Terei de me acostumar com a água... É a primeira vez que fazem um espetáculo de Pequena Sereia na água... Exceto em Sea World, mas aqueles infelizes só tinham de nadar junto aos peixes...!". Antes que sua revolta começasse a formar pensamentos xulos e nulos em mente, continuou a leitura do resumo.

_"A feiticeira deu-lhe um frasco contendo a poção que lhe daria as pernas. Em seguida roubou-lhe a voz. A sereiazinha não se despediu de ninguém ao sair do território da feiticeira, nadando logo em direção ao palácio do príncipe. Foi só então que ela tomou a poção dada pela feiticeira. Imediatamente sentiu terríveis dores, como se punhais lhe rasgassem a cauda. A dor foi tamanha que a jovem não agüentou e desmaiou"._

Agora sim, estava mais fácil. Talvez esta seria a melhor cena que faria. Atuar sentimentos considerados ruins no palco era bem mais fácil para ela. Não que se orgulhasse efetivamente daquilo, mas ao menos em uma coisa, aquela peça deveria lhe facilitar. E, por outro lado, era bem mais interessante ter novos desafios, isso só a engrandeceria.

_"Quando amanheceu, a princesa acordou, já na praia, ao seu lado estava o príncipe, olhando-a curioso e preocupado. A sereiazinha percebeu que estava sem roupa, e possuía duas pernas no lugar de sua cauda. Cobriu-se então com seus longos cabelos. O príncipe quis saber seu nome e o que acontecera, porém a jovem não conseguia falar, não tinha mais sua voz. O príncipe a levou para o palácio, onde foi cuidada e alimentada. A sereiazinha passou a viver feliz naquele lugar ao lado do príncipe, apesar de sofrer terríveis dores sempre que andava, como se algo furasse seus pés, conforme o que a feiticeira lhe dissera. Mas nada era superior a sua felicidade em estar com o seu amado. Cada dia que passava, o príncipe gostava mais da pequena sereia, As pessoas do palácio também se encantavam com ela. Porém o coração do príncipe e seus pensamentos pertenciam à jovem que o encontrara na praia no dia da tempestade, ele achava que ela o havia salvo. Certo dia, a pequena sereia descobriu que o rei planejava casar o príncipe com a filha do rei vizinho. Eles fariam uma viagem de navio para conhecer a futura noiva. "_

"Ótimo", pensava ela, "mais uma vez, eu terei de sentir ciúmes daquele convencido. Será que não... Esqueça, Layla. Se ficar se preocupando com esse tipo de coisa, não fará uma boa peça". Sua disciplina mental estava cada vez melhor com relação a esses assuntos, mas ainda sim sentia estranhos arrepios que não conseguia controlar e não sabia de onde vinham - ou por que vinham. "Talvez esse resumo já tenha me feito 'mal', só de pensar no que devo fazer...".

_"A pequena sereia ficou muito triste. Se o príncipe se casasse com outra, ela morreria. Esperançou-se quando o jovem príncipe lhe confidenciou que não se casaria com a jovem escolhida pelo seu pai, pois já amava outra moça. Acabou por acompanhar a família real na viagem. Na hora em que conheceu a futura noiva, o príncipe ficou encantado, porque era a mesma moça da praia. A pequena sereia viu que o príncipe estava apaixonado. Naquela mesma noite ele casou-se com a jovem princesa, a moça da praia. _

_Enquanto todos festejavam, a princesa sofria de tristeza. Foi então para o convés observar o mar, pensando que esta seria a última vez que o faria. Nesse momento ela viu suas irmãs, todas de cabelos curtos. Haviam cedido seus cabelos à feiticeira em troca de um punhal mágico que, se com ele a pequena sereia matasse o seu amado antes do nascer do sol, sobreviveria. Muito triste, pegou o punhal, foi até o quarto do príncipe na intenção de matá-lo, mas quando o viu tão tranqüilo ao lado de sua esposa, fugiu. Ela, afinal, tinha um coração bom e seu amor era verdadeiro, não poderia jamais matar o seu amado._

_Sendo assim, ela se dirigiu ao convés do navio, já quase amanhecendo e atirou-se no mar. O príncipe, ao vê-la fugir, seguiu-a, seguido pela esposa, sem entender o que acontecia. De algum modo, no entanto, havia entendido o que a sereia queria lhe dizer em gestos. Queria que ela ficasse com ele, mas sua esposa o impediu de pular para salvá-la e ele desistiu. O primeiro raio de sol surgiu no horizonte e assim o feitiço se realizou, a Pequena Sereia, aos poucos virou espuma branca do mar e desapareceu aos olhos de todos, para sempre"._

Um final triste? Sinceramente, não era o que ela esperava vindo do Kaleido Star. Isso significava, entretanto, que ao invés de sorrisos, poderia arrancar lágrimas do público. Logo, sua atuação não precisaria ser de uma garota inocente e feliz completamente, mas parcialmente de alguém traída e renegada... E disso ela sabia ser bastante, até demais. Talvez ela não conseguisse se emocionar em pleno palco, mas faria o possível para que emocionasse.

Por algum motivo, aquele final trágico lhe deu boas idéias e, ao final de 3 dias, havia conquistado e adaptado várias cenas da história ao circo. No terceiro dia, quando sua atuação estava, para ela, suficientemente razoável, passou a freqüentar o Kaleido Star ao final das tardes, para que ninguém a visse treinar. Afinal, ela podia ter um salão de treinos em plena casa, mas a sua piscina não comportava tudo que era necessário para treinar naquela ocasião e o mar era inconstante demais para treinar a atuação simples, de apenas gestos, dentro e fora da água. Foi com esse curto espaço de tempo, portanto, entre o final da tarde e a escuridão da noite, que conseguiu adaptar seus movimentos produzidos em casa para o palco em que atuaria, felizmente obtendo sucesso em todos eles. Mas sempre aquele alguém a observava e percebia algo que, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a observando, não entenderia. E aquele algo era, simplesmente, a falta de treino nas cenas que deveriam ser o desenvolvimento principal da história, ou seja, seu amor pelo príncipe. Ele sabia que provavelmente _faltava algo naquele meio_ a ela para tornar a atuação mais verdadeira e, se não ajudasse, ela não precisaria mais se esforçar daquela maneira, porque a peça não vingaria como um esplêndido espetáculo e ela não obteria espaço algum no Festival Internacional, que a cada dia aproximava-se mais e criava um espaço de tensão entre o elenco - todos, sem exceção, sonhando em ser chamados pelos organizadores, para participar de tal evento único e desafiador. Logo, era de se esperar que ele, obviamente, _faria alguma coisa para que nada desse errado_.

**~*~*~*~**

**Nota da Autora:** bem, como puderam notar, peguei a versão do conto da Pequena Sereia que mais se parecia com a peça apresentada no Kaleido Star. Baseado nisso, fiz o pensamento de Layla de acordo com o que ela acreditava, para que, no final, surgisse aquela tão bela Pequena Sereia que emocionou a todos e a tornou famosa.


	11. Part XI: Help

_**Part XI: Help**_

Tão poucos dias até a estréia e sua expressão, aos poucos, passava de despreocupada a apreensiva. Não encontrava uma maneira de transpassar seus sentimentos, por mais que seus passos e suas acrobacias estivessem cada vez mais perfeitos, a cada Ensaio Geral que fazia junto ao elenco.

Era então, que algumas de suas lembranças a assombravam mais do que qualquer coisa, tentando puxá-la a um passado que a acorrentava e tentando impedí-la de continuar. Faltando poucos dias para a estréia, apenas desaparecia ao fim dos ensaios para tentar se acalmar, andando até algum lugar em que pudesse tomar um copo de água para repor as energias e, ao mesmo tempo, ficar um pouco em paz, concentrar-se para manter uma promessa feita perante a um túmulo, há mais de 4 anos, e observar o pôr-do-sol.

"Lembranças não deveriam existir... Especialmente as ruins... Especialmente, também, quando lembramos delas em tempos igualmente instáveis... De que adianta me concentrar tanto naquelas piruetas.. Se depois, a minha atuação de alguém em estado de súplica é terrível? Não seria justo nem comigo mesma mostrar algo assim... Não seria nada justo mostrar uma péssima atuação ao meu pai, se ele resolver vir me... Huh?"

Seus pensamentos quebravam-se ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, tão delicadamente acariciando o mesmo, até que ela se virasse e o olhasse, pouco mais alto do que ela, tão próximo a ela.

- O... Que quer, Yuri? - Perguntava de forma baixa, mascarando novamente qualquer sentimento que pudesse ter transpassado ao pôr-do-sol na última meia hora, virando-se e afastando-se minimamente para poder fitá-lo sem ter que olhar para cima.

- Eu quero ajudar você. - retirava calmamente a mão de seu ombro ao responder, notando o olhar de leve censura que ela dava ao "carinho", que logo mudava para espanto ao tê-lo ouvido completando a primeira frase - Eu sei o que te falta, já te disse isso uma vez. E sei como mudar isso. Mas terá que me deixar te ajudar.

- Eu pareço precisar de ajuda para algo tão simples, Yuri? Pra variar, está me ofendendo! Quer, por favor, ir embora? - tentava ser mais rude, mas os sentimentos que a perturbavam haviam sido recentemente bloqueados há alguns minutos, então, mostravam-se um pouco, mesmo contra a vontade dela. E é claro que ele não deixava passar absolutamente nada, nem mesmo aquela reluta consigo mesma que ela tinha na frente dele. Ao vê-la virar novamente o rosto para o horizonte, puxava-a pelo queixo e a fazia fitá-lo, e antes que ela pudesse revidar com qualquer palavra rude ou hesitação, ele a soltava, apoiando um dos braços no parapeito de onde estavam, mantendo o olhar sobre ela.

- Eu ainda não descobri por que você se ofende tão fácil com os meus comentários, Layla. Pouquíssimos deles realmente tiveram intuito de provocar, mas você prefere encarar tudo como um insulto, a considerar uma boa amizade. - de forma séria, prosseguia com os argumentos, deixando-a sem jeito. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não sabia o porquê de todas aquelas palavras, só que, de algum modo, ele conseguiu prender sua atenção, a ponto dela não conseguir desviar o olhar dele, mesmo sentindo-se irritada, confusa e envergonhada, por saber que tudo o que ele dizia podia ser, se já não fosse, verdade. - E não estou falando só de mim.

Tinha a total convicção de que havia pegado e pegaria mais onde machucava nela. Sabia que a única maneira de quebrar uma grossa barreira de gelo era dando machadadas, por mais cruel que isso parecesse, se relacionado a uma pessoa. Não obtendo sequer uma hesitação de resposta, apesar do olhar de inconformada, prosseguia ainda mais com o que certamente seriam insultos gravíssimos a ela.

- Por exemplo. Por que nunca mencionou seus pais em uma roda de conversas com o elenco? Mesmo eu, que não sou tão sociável assim, ao menos ficava por perto. Você desaparece na primeira oportunidade ao ouvir a palavra "família".

- Pare... - por um fio de voz, reagiu àquele comentário, além de ter arregalado os olhos a ponto de parecer que não voltariam ao normal.

- Estou errado, Layla?

- PARE!!!!! - irrompia as palavras dele com um grito que seguiu com um silêncio total. Olhava-o com tanta raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que não era o tanto de raiva que queria mostrar. Queria amedrontá-lo, de tanta irritação, mas não conseguia demonstrar mais do que aquilo e não sabia por quê. Engolia qualquer possibilidade de tristeza e por mais que o desejasse longe dali com apenas um olhar, ele não moveu um músculo com o grito. Apenas o que interrompia o silêncio era sua respiração, ofegante pela mesma raiva e, apenas após algum tempo, ele voltava a falar, por mais que todos os seus sentidos o dissessem para fazer o contrário.

- Isso é apenas para provar o quanto eu reparo em você.

Ainda mais surpresa e confusa, a mão que outrora havia se fechado de raiva, relaxava ao ouvi-lo. Era verdade. Desde o primeiro dia, ele jamais deixou escapar uma só situação que viesse dela ou fosse em relação a ela. Talvez por isso ela se irritasse tanto com ele, apenas por desejar que ele não a conhecesse tanto a ponto dela querer fugir dali naquele momento e não voltar mais, ao invés de simplesmente continuar sua vida em paz longe da dele, sem sequer cogitar mais qualquer tipo de conversa. Apesar dos pensamentos que percorriam sua mente em alta velocidade, os olhos ainda tentavam manter a raiva, mas a dúvida era cada vez maior e os sentimentos, antes controlados, começavam a transparecer, mesmo que ainda não deixasse formar uma gota de lágrima nos seus olhos.

- E por reparar tanto, eu sei do que precisa. Me deixe ajudá-la...

- N-não... Você.. Não deveria estar aqui... Eu não... Não preciso de ajuda!! - fechava os olhos com força, franzindo a testa. A raiva controlava sua tristeza, ele também sabia disso. Por mais que ela tentasse mascará-la, ele via o que ela desejava com tamanha facilidade, que não hesitou ao passar as costas da própria mão em um dos lados da face dela, simulando um enxugar de lágrimas, como se soubesse que ela chorava por dentro e, com medo de se sentir fraca, não chorava por fora. Ao senti-lo daquela forma, ela novamente abria os olhos de forma estalada, olhando quase nada para cima, já que ele estava mais perto. Tão perto a ponto de abaixar o tom de voz, ainda mais sério do que antes.

- Confia em mim, Layla, por favor? - Desta vez, a mão que a acariciara não abaixou; manteve-se perto, tocando quase nada o fim dos cabelos de sua franja, fitando-a tão intensamente que, por não agüentar, ela foi obrigada a desviar o olhar com força, também por conta daquelas palavras. Não demorou mais do que três segundos para que a mesma mão tomasse o seu rosto de volta pelo queixo e uma investida dele, por ela inesperada, aproximasse os lábios de ambos, provocando uma terceira vez, o estalar dos olhos azuis. Ela segurou o ar e um dos braços dele, sem conseguir raciocinar o que acontecia. Formigamentos e arrepios percorriam sua cabeça e seus lábios trêmulos, que não sabiam como retribuir àqueles que com tanta paixão os entreabriam e tentavam explorar algo mais. Os poucos segundos que aquele beijo durou fizeram seu coração já acelerado explodir como nunca e sua respiração se perder em algum lugar que sua mente não reconhecia para poder buscar de volta. Em um estalo dos lábios, afastou-se repentinamente dele, sem saber como havia arranjado forças para fazê-lo.

Ainda com os lábios trêmulos e uma forte falta de ar, fitou-o por alguns segundos de forma confusa, incrédula e assustada, antes de correr para longe dele, ignorando o chamado por seu nome e qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse encontrar em seu caminho. Trancou-se no camarim, encostando-se e escorregando o corpo até o chão na porta, sem saber o que pensar, naquele momento, sobre o que havia acontecido.

Com os lábios ainda quentes e trêmulos, não sabia se ria ou se morria com aquela sensação de choques elétricos que passava pelo seu corpo, esperando o silêncio mostrar que aquilo não se passava de um pesadelo e que, com um leve cochilo, o pior dos seus medos passaria e sua mente voltaria ao normal.

_...Mas nem sempre o que se espera, se cumpre._

_~*~_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Ah, o primeiro beijo. Acho um momento mais especial do que o primeiro relacionamento íntimo, se querem saber. Então, este tinha de ser especial. Como sempre esteve (até então), Yuri tinha algo mais em mente ao fazer isso... Mas, será que ele não acabará caindo na própria armadilha do amor? Review me e esperem pelos próximos capítulos! ;)_


	12. Part XII: A New Start

**Part XII: A New Start**

"Ele só pode ser louco! Como pôde ter feito isso?! Como sabia que eu nunca havia... Argh! Isso só pode ser uma forma que ele arranjou para me tirar do palco e colocar no lugar aquela...! Mas eu não vou desistir do que almejo assim... Ele que tente me matar se desejar me tirar de cima daquele palco! Ele me paga!"

Não durou muito para que seus pensamentos transparecessem no seu olhar. Faltando apenas 4 dias para a estréia, ela voltara para o Ensaio Geral e sequer o deixava encostar nela. Não se importava mais em demonstrar a censura sobre o que ele havia feito e sobre tudo que fazia durante o dia, o que o surpreendia, já que o que ele pensara que aconteceria teve efeito praticamente contrário. Antes ela estivesse com medo dele ao invés de gostar do beijo que tentou proporcionar, mas raiva? "Ah, isso não vai ficar assim...", ele pensava, passando dos próprios 'limites mentais' após receber um tapa na mão vindo dela quando tentou ajudá-la a sair da enorme piscina ao ar livre, o seu novo palco, e vê-la seguir rapidamente até o camarim. Seguiu-a, pela primeira vez mostrando um pouco de irritação, fechando a porta do camarim assim que entrava, fazendo-a dar um pequeno salto na cadeira em frente ao espelho onde estava e olhá-lo com ainda mais raiva.

- Y-Yuri, você não pod..!

- Escute, você. - Interrompia-a, fitando-a como nunca antes. Não se aproximava porque não desejava assustá-la ainda mais, o que o fazia pensar ser o maior predador de todos os tempos, mas isso não importava agora. Especialmente estando irritado - Eu não me importo que tenha detestado o que eu fiz, mas ao menos caia na real, Layla! Você prefere que eu te ajude, mesmo me odiando, ou prefere fazer uma apresentação sem vida como a de hoje, só por que eu fiz o que fiz? Vai mostrar uma Pequena sereia com raiva e sem amor nenhum? Eu estou tentando te ajudar, por que não confia nem um pouco em mim?

O silêncio novamente tomava o espaço entre ambos, deixando-a sem resposta e deixando-o sem ter como continuar. Tê-la daquela forma, sentindo-se culpada, o deixava pior do que quando a deixava com raiva, só não entendia por quê. Ainda não.

- Como se você confiasse em alguém... - um fio de sua voz chegava aos ouvidos dele, assim que ele se virava para abrir a porta e sair, pensando que não obteria resposta. Ao tê-la, soltou a maçaneta e virou-se para fitá-la, mas ela já não mais fazia o mesmo. Ao invés disso, fitava a si própria no espelho, secando a ponta dos cabelos com calma.

- Eu confio.... Confio no elenco, sei que ele pode fazer um ótimo espetáculo, e eu posso contribuir com isso. Mas você... Não pode consertar os seus erros sozinha e vai acabar destruindo o que todo o elenco está custando a aperfeiçoar, agindo assim.

- Não... Não posso mesmo consertar...

- Então me deixe te ajudar! - dizia inconformado com as palavras dela. Além de tudo ela admitia não poder se consertar, mas não queria ajuda. O seu humor piorava ao vê-la revirando os olhos. Aproximava-se com rapidez, fazendo com que ela o fitasse para precaver possíveis "investidas" e inclinasse o corpo para trás, para não dar outra chance dele fazer o que fez. Mas, ao invés disso, ele apenas apoiava uma mão em sua cadeira e outra em sua mesa, mantendo uma razoável distância para que pudesse falar mais baixo. - Olhe... Eu não vou tentar nada com você. Juro de joelhos se você quiser, prometo o que quiser, mas me deixe te ajudar.

O olhar dele mudava a cada reação dela. E ela não acreditava no que via. A cada vez que ele parecia sincero com ela, os pensamentos de outrora sumiam. Era impossível, afinal, que ele estivesse favorecendo Cathleen, se desejava tanto ajudá-la. Apenas desviou o olhar novamente para o espelho, afirmando com a cabeça e voltando a enxugar os cabelos, sem notar que um sorriso surgia nos lábios dele, não mais em modo de satisfação, mas contente por tê-la aceitando sua ajuda, simplesmente.

- Que horas gostaria de treinar? - perguntava de modo mais calmo, endireitando-se, mas mantendo uma das mãos apoiada - a que estava na mesa.

- Eu só tenho a noite para treinar, então vamos precisar pedir ao Kalos que deixe o Kaleido Star aberto para...

- Não é necessário. - interrompia-a novamente, mas desta vez com bastante mais calma do que a última vez. - Nossos treinos não vão precisar dos trapézios ou do palco. Talvez de uma piscina, se desejar treinar o que eu te passar em solo na água, mas não é necessário pedir algo assim.

Olhava-o novamente, desta vez desconfiada. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ele apenas continuou dizendo que havia feito uma promessa e que não as quebrava por algo tão grandioso, então, ela sugeriu o seu considerável santuário, o salão de treinos de sua casa, e ele aceitou na primeira oportunidade. Afinal, se ela desejava obter qualquer proteção contra ele, o melhor lugar seria na segurança de sua própria casa. E por outro lado, ele finalmente descobriria o porquê ela nunca mencionava a própria família. Ela sabia o quanto ele podia ser esperto, mas não tanto assim. E era aí que ele obtinha a vantagem na situação, tomando, mais uma vez, a dianteira com relação a ela.

Seriam quatro dias interessantíssimos a ele... E quatro dias extremamente torturantes a ela.

**Nota da autora:** Tensões e mais tensões. Assim como Sora teve as dela, Layla também as teve, sem dúvidas. Só ninguém imaginava como teria sido, e eu estou tentando fazer isso acontecer ;) Reviews, please!


	13. Part XIII: Training

A noite daquele dia pareceu não passar. Não sabia mais o que esperar vindo dele e tinha a plena certeza de que seria sacaneada a qualquer momento, fosse por quererem seu papel, fosse por simples diversão. Revirava-se na cama, não iria conseguir dormir aquela noite. Não todas as suas belas 8 horas de sono necessárias para que "o metabolismo não perdesse nem ganhasse componentes demais". Maldita hora em que uma nutricionista da família foi lhe amedrontar sobre a nova rotina de circo. Agora sim, não conseguia mesmo dormir.

"Confie em mim, por favor" eram as palavras que mais ecoavam na sua mente. Cada vez que tentava se convencer de que queriam passá-la para trás, essas cinco palavras surgiam em sua mente; e pior, com a voz de seu autor, e também o seu olhar. Irritava-se, amedrontava-se, entristecia-se por se lembrar de toda aquela insistência, talvez falsidade por parte dele, mas não se arranjava no travesseiro, não se arranjava mentalmente. Até que, de algum jeito desconhecido, caía no sono repentinamente e acordava com sono no dia seguinte. Ou melhor, algumas horas depois.

Tratava todos os empregados de sua casa com a mesma tranqüilidade de sempre, incluindo Macquarie, por mais que não necessitasse mostrar toda aquela etiqueta, graças à "sempre-ausência" do pai, desta vez, por assuntos em Londres. O tempo que descansou, felizmente, foi o suficiente para acalmar seus nervos externamente, por mais que internamente estivesse a mil. Mas não importaria o quanto dormisse; aquela ansiedade só passaria quando descobrisse o que ele guardava para ela naqueles treinos que se seguiriam, e isso não demorou muito a ocorrer, visto que ele já estava em sua casa pouco mais de uma hora após ela ter acordado.

- Bom dia. - dizia à Macquarie ao ser tão bem-atendido na porta da casa dela. Ao entrar, seguia a empregada pela mansão, tão bem-decorada de branco, mármore e ouro banhado, repleta de pinturas e vasos com flores exóticas, até a escada e o corredor, este também muito bem-decorado, onde além dos quadros e vasos, um longo tapete de cor escura se estendia até seu fim e que logo depois o mostraria a porta que o levaria ao topo do tão 'sagrado' salão de treinos, aos fundos da casa.

E lá ela estava, perto de um dos cantos do mesmo, alongando-se perto do som. Este que, a pedido do próprio Yuri, havia sido ligado para treinarem. Alongava as pernas e os braços, de costas para a porta, até que ouvia-o chamar o seu nome e virava-se. Com a mesma expressão que havia olhado Macquarie naquela manhã, olhava-o descer as escadas com rapidez e calma, até que pudesse se aproximar dela.

- Bom dia, Layla. Dormiu bem?

"Mas já começariam as provocações, plenas 8 da manhã?! ...Acalme-se, Layla, ele não faz idéia de que te deixou nervosa ou que dormiu mal por conta disso, apesar de que seria ótimo descontar...! Enfim, melhor esquecer...", pensava, relutando contra seu próprio "instinto de repugnância" que fazia-a afastá-lo, tentando recomeçar de onde pararam no dia anterior: uma tentativa de amizade, cooperação e outros fatores que ela não possuía experiência alguma.

Mas assim que começavam os treinos, ele pedia apenas para que ela se equilibrasse com a ponta de um dos pés, forçando todo o seu peso em um dos braços dele. Ela não via que tipo de benefício aquilo poderia trazer. Relutando tanto perguntar, ficou daquela forma por mais de meia hora, até que não suportou mais, não pela falta de força no pé, mas pela irritação em saber que aquilo não levaria a nada.

- Pode me dizer... O que estamos fazendo..? - perguntava entre os dentes, abrindo os olhos lentamente para conter a irritação. Ao fitá-lo, no entanto, percebia o quão sério ele estava, além de sua proximidade, antes não percebida por ficar de olhos fechados todo o tempo. Pensou em voltar ao normal, mas ele a puxou para cima, fazendo-a manter a posição. - Y-Yuri... o..?

- Se não confiar em mim, ficará aqui o resto do dia. E eu não costumo quebrar promessas - Adiantava-se, antes que qualquer reclamação pudesse surgir, assustando-a um pouco por conta da forma fria e autoritária que lhe dirigiu a palavra. Ao mesmo tempo, sua seriedade demonstrava não estar mentindo para ela, o que a acalmava um pouco. Ficaram daquela forma por apenas mais dez minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade a ela, agora que tanto se fitavam e agora que a deixara tão confusa. Quando ele cedeu, já contente pelo resultado, ela não evitou ser segurada por ele, demonstrando um certo cansaço por ficar na mesma posição durante aquele tempo.

- Muito bem. Preparada para dançar? - Ele abria um leve sorriso, segurando suas mãos e recebendo novamente um olhar confuso dela. Dança? Ele só podia estar gozando da cara dela. Mas esperaria para ver. Não era possível que ele fosse mudar repentinamente e resolver provocá-la, justo quando estavam se dando melhor. E realmente, seu segundo modo de pensamento era o certo. Pelo tempo de duas músicas clássicas curtas do cd que ouviam, dançaram algo como valsa unido a ballet. Mesmo corando quase sempre que voltava aos braços dele, pensava o que poderia estar errado. Tentava confiar, mas seu olhar sério lhe transmitia um medo que não a permitia se aproximar mais. Ao mesmo tempo, nada parecia passar na mente dele, o que a deixava pensar ser a única confusa e "com sentimentos" dentre os dois.

Ao término da música, ele novamente sorria, deixando-a sem fala, não só por vergonha, mas por não ter o que dizer.

- Não me diga que ainda não entendeu o que te falta? - perguntava calmamente, em um leve tom de provocação, mas que, pela primeira vez, passou-se despercebido. Desviado o olhar, ela o respondia.

- Confiança... Não só em você, mas... Com quem trabalho... Não é isso..? - olhava-o em seguida, soltando um breve suspiro, mostrando-se ainda ansiosa e sem saber por quê. Ele mantinha o sorriso no rosto, agora menos frio, mas ainda sim com um olhar repleto de significados que ela não conseguia decifrar, por mais que tentasse. Soltando uma de suas mãos, acariciava seu rosto com a mão livre, fazendo-a desviar novamente o olhar e o rosto - Yuri, n-não...

- Não é só isso. - Interrompia-a mais uma vez, parando a carícia e fazendo-a olhá-lo. - Você até consegue confiar em mim, mas não está demonstrando isso da forma que deve. Diga, Layla: o que você sente quando demonstra sua raiva?

Raiva? Essa era nova para ela. O máximo que perdeu de paciência foi para mostrar sua irritação, mas raiva era algo forte... A menos que ele mencionasse o próprio palco. Mas antes que pudesse responder, ele completava com "mesmo que outras emoções. Quando fortes, o que sente?", ao perceber o olhar dela pensativo. Foi a primeira vez que demorou mais do que três segundos para responder a uma pergunta que deveria ser tão simples.

- Uh... Sempre nervosismo, apesar de não demonstrar... - olhava-o rapidamente e logo desviava o olhar, um tanto perdida no que dizia - Ora, eu não sei, eu... Não costumo deixar os sentimentos... Tomarem conta...

A pausa na sua fala provocou um sorriso no rosto de Yuri. Ficara bem claro a ela; a vida toda ela segurou os próprios sentimentos para se mostrar uma pessoa firme, mas no palco não era necessário segurá-los. Era preciso mostrá-los e adequá-los a cada situação, em cada cena da peça. Feita essa "descoberta", sorria para ele, demonstrando-se mais feliz por saber o que deveria fazer, por mais que fosse complicado.

Logo, voltavam a dançar. Os passos tornavam-se mais calmos, à medida em que mantinham uma coreografia da cena em solo, ao invés de já subirem aos trapézios. Isso permitia a ela fechar os olhos durante a dança, seguindo a dica dele de que era mais fácil deixar os sentimentos fluírem daquela forma, apesar de nem sempre poder se expressar completamente, já que estaria debaixo d'água. Mesmo assim, a tática funcionava. Sentia-se cada vez mais leve, como se realmente estivesse debaixo d'água. Ele acabou por ajudá-la em quase todas as cenas, a maioria cujos sentimentos deveriam ser bons, tranqüilos e deveriam fluir bem.

Porém, algo inevitável lhe vinha em mente, o qual de vez em quando se deixava escapar em meio aos seus sentimentos expostos em cena. Aquela dúvida sobre _**aquele**_ sentimento persistia e ainda se perdia quando tentava resolver o impasse. Tanto que sua última opção seria recorrer a ele para esse assunto em específico, mas não tinha mais nenhuma, exceto essa. Em meio a alguns passos mais calmos, resolvia perguntar a ele algumas coisas. Tentaria passar sua dúvida de forma indireta, já que não tinha coragem o suficiente de encarar as próprias perguntas.

- Yuri... E quando eu tiver algum sentimento em cena que nunca senti na vida real... Como vou conseguir demonstrar algo que nunca senti...? - Perguntava de forma pausada e contida, sentindo seus braços serem abertos e esticados por ele, ficando de costas para o mesmo.

- Que tipo de sentimento, Layla? - seu murmúrio fora direto em seu ouvido. Frio e forte, arrepiava-a por completo e provocava-a um suspiro sem ar. Não sabia como continuar suas perguntas, apenas sentindo-o dobrar novamente seus braços e virá-la de frente. Ao abrir os olhos, notava-o extremamente perto, desviando rapidamente o rosto e arregalando os olhos. No entanto, tudo que ele fez foi apenas prosseguir com aquela dança calma, insistindo na pergunta que havia-lhe feito.

- Q-Qualquer tipo.. De sentimento... - gaguejava, mas como sua voz estava baixa e as palavras estavam curtas, mal seria percebido o gaguejo, segundo seus pensamentos. Mas pelo mesmo segundo, ele puxou-a perto de si, parando com os passos de dança e fazendo-a estalar os olhos para fitá-lo, ao mesmo tempo. Assustou-se antes da hora, pensando que ele novamente a faria sentir da forma mais estranha que já havia se sentido na vida, mas não o fez. Apenas fitou-a do mesmo modo, ao mesmo tempo frio e afetuoso, segurando-a em um abraço.

- Se está se referindo a um sentimento em especial, não se preocupe... Eu darei uma razão para ele existir.

Sentindo-a tremelicar mais uma vez, apenas a abraçava. Manteria a promessa de não tentar mais nada, apenas aconchegando-a nos braços para fazê-la pensar no que ele acabara de dizer, por mais que o tivesse feito da mesma forma fria e arrepiante, tal qual a pergunta que havia feito a ela, segundos antes de tomá-la em seus braços.

E este era apenas o primeiro dia. Aquela situação que considerava tão especial de ter ocorrido a impediu de dormir direito nos outros próximos. O ar do salão de treinos, no entanto, tornava-se mais leve a cada dia que se passava. Os movimentos paravam de ser tão mecânicos e a cena não mais era roubada por apenas ele ou ela, mas ambos, até que no último dia, as cenas românticas estavam montadas sobre os trapézios. Apenas mais um toque da astúcia do loiro era o que faltava. E nada melhor do que uma pergunta ao ar para desfazê-la em pequenos pedaços, enquanto a segurava pelos braços no ar.

_"O que faria, Layla... Se eu simplesmente desaparecesse amanhã...?"_

~*~

_**Nota da Autora**_: Sem dúvidas, Yuri sabe onde acalmar e onde machucar os pontos fracos de Layla, o que acaba deixando a história mais interessante. ;) Nada melhor que um treinamento onde seu treinador te conhece e sabe do que está falando, por mais que você mesma não saiba o que dizer. Mas é claro que com uma mensagem dessas deixada no ar por ele, qualquer um teria medo de perder tão valioso "treinador", hm?? O que será que ele está tramando? Saberão no próximo capítulo. ;D


	14. Part XIV: Feelings

Aquela pergunta não fora respondida; fora temida. O resto da tarde, o resto da noite. E ela não se decidia sobre o que sentir. Não sabia se ficava completamente indignada e revoltada, por imaginar que ele talvez não fosse aparecer no dia seguinte e faria da sua apresentação um fracasso, ou se...

Definitivamente, primeira opção. E fora de cogitação seria continuar pensando na 2ª, um pesadelo. Exímio pesadelo.

A cada obstáculo vencido, surgiam outros três na sua frente. Ao menos, era o que sentia. E se ele não aparecesse, seria pior do que qualquer coisa. "'Nunca mais' é muito tempo...", ela pensava deitada na sua cama, pronta para mais uma noite acordada. A expectativa de que o dia seguinte seria um tremendo sucesso ou um tremendo desastre era enorme. Mais do que as últimas palavras dele, a idéia de que os ingressos estavam esgotados para a sua primeira apresentação oficial davam-lhe um nervosismo fora do comum. Pensou em ligar para o pai, mas se suas contas estivessem certas, ele deveria estar em uma importantíssima reunião, em pleno meio-dia, no outro lado do mundo e não seria interrompido, ou seja, não era necessário fazer contas de fuso horário para saber que ele estaria constantemente ocupado. Queria-o tanto ali naquele momento importante, queria ouvi-lo aplaudi-la, mas mais uma vez não seria possível. Aquele pensamento de que talvez conseguisse ser uma Alice no palco e pudesse recuperar um mínimo de felicidade no rosto dele ficava cada vez mais distante, até que finalmente cedesse ao sono, até a manhã chegar.

Sua apresentação seria ao meio-dia e já estava no Kaleido às 10. Queria que tudo estivesse perfeito, apesar de seu constante pensamento de que ele falharia e a apresentação não aconteceria. Como se não bastasse, sua preocupação ia além da própria atuação. Estava, inclusive, com medo de que não soltassem o trapézio na hora certa, de que a cachoeira falhasse, ou as luzes, as entradas. Cuidava com os olhos de absolutamente tudo, demonstrando um grande carinho com o palco e com o circo.

Faltando 20 minutos para as 11, ela ia se arrumar. Não na primeira peça, mas na sua segunda, mostraria o quão pontual era, o quanto odiava atrasos e o quão organizada seria sempre com relação a manter o ambiente que utilizava pronto para o próximo usá-lo. Isso, nem Kalos nem ninguém precisou lhe ensinar. Sua fantasia impecável estava posta em um cabide e era cuidadosamente retirada do mesmo por ela. Feita de um tecido impermeável, as cores em tom alaranjado e azulado davam o toque de sereia desejado. Lembrou-se, ao vestir a roupa, que ficara preocupada em não conseguir se movimentar do jeito certo dentro da mesma, na primeira vez que a vestiu, por se tratar de uma roupa tão justa. Mas assim que entrou no enorme aquário, viu que não era problema algum nadar com aquilo, e ao se ver no espelho naquele momento, deu-se a liberdade de sorrir minimamente, respirar fundo e terminar a maquiagem à prova d'água que deixava-a ainda mais bela.  
Ficando pronta 15 minutos antes da apresentação, iniciava seu maior temor. Ele simplesmente não aparecia. E ficando atrás do palco, não veria a hora de sua chegada, o que a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Mas nada superou seu estado quando o produtor pedia para que ela se aprontasse. Iria começar sem saber se poderia continuar a peça. Aquela sensação de horror, misturada à raiva, à ansiedade e à tentativa de relutar todos os sentimentos mais que desejavam aparecer a fizeram tremer ao pisar na beirada da piscina. Tentando fingir que os problemas não existiam, iniciou a peça.

Os primeiros saltos surpreenderam quem assistia. A capacidade que ela obteve de impulsionar-se na água e, ao mesmo tempo, parecer leve com os saltos fora incrível. Contendo cada vez mais a raiva, deixava os outros sentimentos bons que deveriam estar em si fluírem, mostrando uma bela interpretação, misturada ao som da água que respingava para o alto e brilhava com o sol sobre suas cabeças. As coreografias junto à ela tornavam a peça um verdadeiro espetáculo e nada como os olhos arregalados do Sr. Kenneth para confirmar esse adjetivo. A leveza se mantinha apesar dos sentimentos mudarem aos poucos, desde a breve competição com suas irmãs, até...

E lá ele estava. Saltando por entre os rochedos com esplêndidas acrobacias e caindo no "mar" propositalmente, fazendo de sua cena um súbito espanto como reação da platéia. Por um baque milesimal, ela sentiu outro tremor no corpo, disparando em direção a ele para salvá-lo das águas, por mais que desejasse afogá-lo naquele momento. Mas aquele sentimento não a impediu de atuar. De alguma forma, havia conseguido conter-se, para que nada atrapalhasse sua atuação e o resultado só poderiam ser aplausos, ao final de cada ato. E aqueles aplausos deixaram-na tão completa que perdera completamente qualquer sentimento de raiva ou irritação que sentia por ele. Tanto esqueceu-se disso que as melhores cenas foram deixadas para o final.

A dor, a tristeza, o amor, tudo em uma união que refletia em seus olhos a paixão pelo que fazia. Sua mente estava ali, naquele palco, e em nada mais. Mas na cena final, quando deveria atravessar a cachoeira e tentar alcançar o seu amado, ela caiu em si quando leu seus lábios, discretamente murmurando a mesma pergunta que fizera a ela no dia anterior. Aquilo a fez demorar mais do que um balanço para saltar de volta na cachoeira. O sentimento que percorrera pelo seu corpo em questão de segundos tomou sua alma e seu coração de tal forma, que de seus olhos brotaram os mais puros sentimentos, em formato de lágrimas que jamais caíram.

_**"Não posso perdê-lo..."**_

Tapava dramaticamente o próprio rosto, finalmente saltando para dentro da cachoeira, de ponta-cabeça, simulando a própria morte, graças à renegação de seu ente amado e sendo, em seguida, recebida na superfície por aplausos tão intensos que seu corpo vibrava. Não sabia qual sentimento ainda a tomava, mas o sorriso veio ao seu rosto e nada foi mais instantâneo do que o singelo agradecimento àqueles aplausos e àquelas lágrimas que o público derramava de emoção.

No entanto, assim que saiu para o camarim, o viu ao longe, provocando dentro de si um novo retorno daqueles primeiros sentimentos da manhã. Seu olhar não precisou de palavras; ele apenas a seguiu, em direção ao camarim.

- Parabéns pela atuação, foi muito bela. - Ele comentava de forma calma, observando sua irritação de forma levemente surpresa, pensando que ela ficasse contente após tal apresentação, que realmente, na opinião dele, fora melhor do que o esperado.

- Por que fez aquilo? - perguntava rapidamente, mostrando-se completamente incomodada e pouco ligando para o elogio. Retirava os braceletes e a coroa com cuidado, extremamente séria, sequer desejando olhá-lo. Suspirando, ele calmamente fechava a porta do vestuário, voltando a fitá-la.

- Não deveria checar os resultados, ao invés de como chegou a eles?

- Não quando sou incrivelmente manipulada e não faço idéia de como ou por quê! - deixava a toalha na cadeira com força, finalmente fitando-o. Não mostrava exatamente a raiva de antes. Sua irritação tinha um incômodo gigantesco por trás que sequer ela saberia explicar o porquê. Talvez, pensava ela, fosse a mistura de sensações que teve no palco e que não conseguia se livrar com facilidade fora dele.

- E eu pedi para confiar em mim, por que pensou que eu não fosse aparecer?

Com um leve estalar dos olhos azuis, aproximava-se dele em uma investida rápida, fitando-o com um pouco mais de irritação do que antes, falando entre os dentes para não gritar.

- Não se faça de sonso...! Chegou a me perguntar o que eu faria se você desaparecesse amanhã! O que esperava que eu pensasse?

- Eu não disse onde ou quando, disse, Layla? "Amanhã" pode ser um simples sinônimo de "futuro"... - dizia em um leve tom de deboche, sorrindo de canto pela reação ainda mais incisiva dela. Agora sim, havia-a deixado irritada. Talvez, furiosa. A idéia de uma comemoração ao desaparecimento ou ao afogamento dele era incrivelmente tentadora nos segundos seguintes, mas não iria retrucar daquela forma. De jeito nenhum se rebaixaria aos métodos dele e aquela situação só a fazia odiá-lo mais. Tanto que pensou não conseguir voltar atrás com aqueles sentimentos mostrados a ele no palco, os quais não faziam parte da peça inteiramente, mas o que ele completava a seguir amenizava muito mais a situação do que ela pensara que ele seria capaz, depois daqueles últimos minutos. - Eu não vou embora. Gosto daqui e gosto desse ambiente. Por mais que você me odeie neste momento.

Seu sorriso mostrou a ela novamente aquela sinceridade e mais uma vez a sua pergunta que não a deixava dormir veio em mente. "Por quê...? Por que me marcou tanto essa maldita pergunta...?", pensava, enquanto o fitava sem saber o que dizer, pensando tão longinquamente que não o viu ou o sentiu se aproximar, até que os lábios de ambos se sentissem e ela não se sentisse mais.

Desta vez, não relutou, apesar de ter sentindo-se estremecer novamente. Apenas fechara os olhos e relaxava os braços, tendo em mente o que acontecia, mas não conseguindo evitar. Aqueles sentimentos todos voltavam ao mesmo tempo e ela sentia que não sobreviveria ao final daquela troca de movimentos de fervor dos lábios, daquele abraço logo em seguida e daquelas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido que conseguiram ser ainda mais fortes do que as últimas.

_**"Eu não pretendo ir embora... Pretendo ficar ao seu lado... Моя Русалка*"**_

*Tradução: Minha Sereia, em russo.

_**Nota da autora:**_ Agora, todos já sabem por que a apresentação da Layla ficou tão bela, hm? ;) nada como a ajuda de alguém que "mexe com ela" para tornar a cena do clímax de "A Pequena Sereia" perfeita. E é esta a função desta fanfic, mostrar o que o anime não mostrou. Espero que até agora eu esteja agradando! Reviews, please! Logo, logo tem mais capítulos!


	15. Part XV: Strategies

Part XV – Strategies

Ela não teve tempo de perguntar o que significavam aquelas palavras, ou como se escrevia, ou de onde exatamente eram. Os segundos que se passaram foram suficientes, no entanto, para que ela soubesse do carinho mútuo sentido naquele momento, mas que logo foi dissolvido, ao passo de que ela se separou dele com velocidade, por ouvir passos nos corredores.

- É... Melhor se trocar. - Ela recomeçava uma conversa, virando-se para o espelho, mas sem procurar os olhos dele no reflexo. - Provavelmente Kalos desejará falar com o elenco, então precisamos estar presentes..

- Claro. - Respondia de forma curta e também sem procurar seus olhos, abrindo a porta no mesmo momento que uma das garotas do elenco o fez. Estando sério e não recebendo o olhar de Layla ao entrar no camarim, como sempre, a garota não notou nada que pudesse achar estranho ou um motivo de fofoca, por mais que ter ambos dentro de quatro paredes, conversando de forma tão baixa que mesmo perto do camarim não pôde ouvi-los, já fosse o suficiente.

Mas isso não quis dizer que era o fim; ao mesmo tempo em que ela não sabia por que gostava de ficar perto dele, mesmo com todas as provocações, as repentinas friezas jamais reveladas e os mistérios, ele acabava por perceber que não era apenas o seu "plano" de mantê-la por perto por conta de um futuro próximo que o impulsionava àquilo.

Os beijos, portanto, ficavam cada vez mais densos e quentes. O entrelaçar das línguas dava cada vez mais certo, o abraço envolvente, o chão faltar de seus pés... Até que ela repentinamente decidisse afastá-lo, por ouvir ou pensar ter ouvido alguém se aproximar. Algo que ele custou a entender por que de acontecer. Afinal, assumir um suposto namoro não retiraria o brilho de nenhum dos dois então...

Ah, seu pai. Pouco mais de duas semanas após a estréia de "A Pequena Sereia", ele o conheceu. Foi um cumprimento distante, o Sr. Hamilton jamais conversava por qualquer interesse menor que o dele. Mas não foi preciso de mais do que aquilo, para entender por que o constante afastamento de Layla e o desânimo que ocupou-se de sua expressão, depois daquela visita.

"Esqueça isso, melhor treinarmos", ela dizia de forma amarga e seca quando ele perguntava sobre sua família. Gostaria de poder interferir nisso de alguma forma, mas não era o momento certo ainda. Muito menos o momento de revelar algo com relação a ele próprio. A única coisa que deveria impedir era que sua própria frieza dilacerasse qualquer situação morna e confortável que havia criado naquele ambiente.

Mesmo com aquele relutante desânimo, o espetáculo manteve o seu nível até o fim, reconhecido como "o mais emocionante e triste espetáculo circense já feito". Aquele brilho deu à dupla um significado mais do que especial. Foram parabenizados por todo o elenco e, inclusive, por Kalos, que finalmente havia dado a atenção devida a ela. A ele, não importava, ou ao menos, não parecia se importar. A idéia de que mais um passo havia sido completado já era mais do que satisfatória. Tanto que o sorriso não saiu de seu rosto ao se deitar na cama do vazio e luxuoso apartamento, após uma bela festa, repleta de grandes empresários e convidados da alta classe, que o pai de Layla dera-lhe de presente, mesmo estando _ausente_, como sempre.

Agora, era questão de um mês para que tivesse a certeza de que sua estratégia daria certo. E nada como o maior festival de circo do mundo para comprovar que estavam entre os melhores. Era apenas questão de tempo até serem anunciados, tempo até que a peça terminasse com chave de ouro, tempo para mostrar a ela fatos que jamais imaginaria... Tudo questão de _**tempo**_**.**

_**Nota da autora:**_ _Um capítulo apenas para mostrar o número de voltas que a chave dá antes de abrir cada porta para o futuro... A presença de algo que "atrapalhava" os planos profissionais de Layla, mas abria as portas dos de Yuri; a ausência da figura que mais poderia apoiá-la naquele momento e a presença de outra que Yuri mantinha-se a detestar... Como eu disse antes, todos já sabem o que acontece nos desdobramentos desta aventura, mas nada como alguém paciente o suficiente para contar todas as entrelinhas que ninguém mostrara antes... rs. Reviews, onegai!_


	16. Part XVI: Demandings

**Part XVI: Demandings**

A primeira semana do espetáculo encerrou-se de forma gloriosa, assim como a última apresentação. Todas no mesmo nível, apesar de vez ou outra ocorrerem imprevistos que, na visão de Layla, eram imperdoáveis, mas Kalos não via improvisos como erros e sim como um quê o qual tornava a apresentação diferente das outras. Afinal, na mente dele, por mais tempo que uma peça pudesse ser apresentada, se rotineira, não teria o brilho que a estréia ou o encerramento de uma temporada têm, e os espectadores, sabendo disso, desejariam apenas uma das duas apresentações ou nenhuma, o que lotaria ambas e esvaziaria o resto das apresentações. Tendo isso em mente, ele sempre a censurava quando desejava se irritar com alguém do elenco por um passo em falso ou a ausência de uma acrobacia, o que a deixava extremamente indignada, já que tinha consciência de que, se fosse com ela, o olhar de censura não mudaria de direção, e ainda sim, pioraria.

Mesmo assim, o que parecia um tempo infindável acabou se tornando pouco, graças ao grande sucesso da peça, a qual atraiu espectadores de todos os cantos do país e também de alguns lugares de fora do mesmo, inclusive obrigando Kalos e o Sr. Kenneth a investir na exportação de DVDs da peça para Europa e, principalmente Japão. Tal sucesso atraiu o olhar de alguém que, até então, não acreditava que um simples circo pudesse fazer de sua filha um fenômeno, o que provocou uma visita quase inesperada, na semana seguinte ao término da peça. Mas, infelizmente, não a ela.

- Estou disposto a comprar grande parte das ações do Kaleido Star, bem como patrocinar o circo. Assim, poderei garantir que o futuro de Layla esteja certo. - dizia o Sr. Hamilton a Kalos e ao Sr. Kenneth, os quais, até então, estavam praticamente calados. - E também, uma parceiria com a Kenneth Corporation, isto é, se ela já não possuir muitos parceiros para lidar.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas tudo o que pode garantir são as portas abertas. Mas quem decidirá se vai ultrapassá-las será o esforço de sua filha. - Kalos respondia-lhe de forma calma e com a leve indiferença de sempre, ao passo que ele continuava.

- Tenho certeza de que ela escolherá o caminho certo. Se ela deseja ficar aqui, então é sucesso que ela deverá buscar. Volto a conversar com os senhores em... Uma semana, quem sabe?  
- Perfeitamente. Agradeço pelo apoio. - Dizia o Sr. Kenneth, ao apertar sua mão a dele. Quando fora a vez de Kalos, no entanto, fora um aperto mais demorado, devido a um simples comentário.

- Deveria ver o trabalho de sua filha. Ela é a mais talentosa que já tivemos, e junto ao Sr. Killian, tem uma forte presença no palco.

- Tenho certeza de que sim. Até. - respondia-lhe, mal olhando para trás ao se virar, deixando o Kaleido Star sem ir vê-la treinar ou, simplesmente, dar-lhe um beijo de volta para casa. Apenas, de longe, vira ambos juntos, caminhando em direção ao estacionamento, antes de entrar na limusine e voltar para casa. Yuri, como não deixava de perceber absolutamente nada, ligou o homem que os fitava com os quadros que vira na casa de Layla, na primeira vez que lá esteve, mas nada disse. Supunha que, se dissesse, ela se fecharia novamente, e aquele dia havia sido muito proveitoso, graças às ótimas notícias publicadas nos jornais e revistas pela manhã.

E o que não queria ter dito no dia anterior, acabou se revelando na manhã seguinte, de uma forma ou de outra. Ela chegava ao Kaleido com uma expressão nada alegre e, ao receber a pergunta comum dele de "o que houve?", apenas se fechou mais, confirmando os pensamentos dele. E como sabia que insistir traria o resultado de apenas mais introspecção, apenas tentou animá-la. Conseguiu um pouco, já que o motivo pelo qual estava chateada era simplesmente ter a ciência de que seu pai esteve na cidade e, quando soube, ele tinha acabado de partir. Mas a chateação durou apenas alguns dias, já que Kalos tomou a liberdade de anunciar que já havia uma nova peça em andamento, que os papéis seriam disputados dali duas semanas e que as competições já haviam sido demarcadas. Surpresa, ela não esperava que após tamanho sucesso de peça, eles já criassem outra, impedindo uma nova temporada da mesma. Logo, era natural que ficasse confusa quanto àquelas palavras de Kalos, ainda mais quando o anúncio fora sobre uma peça intitulada "Sherazade: a contadora de histórias". Realmente, tinha de ser algo inusitado. Mas enquanto começava a pensar sobre como interpretaria o papel principal, seu nome não entrou na lista de competições. Sequer passou perto. Nem o dela, nem o de Yuri. Poderia pensar que já tivesse seu papel definido, mas os papéis principais seriam, de fato, disputados. Então, por que não estava na lista?

"Por quê?" era a pergunta que ficava na sua cabeça pelo resto da semana e, embora pensasse que Yuri também estivesse sentindo o mesmo, via-o indiferente e calmo, como sempre. Aquilo a irritava um pouco, mas não mais como costumava ser. Tê-lo por perto, agora, trazia-a uma sensação de companhia ao invés da solidão de antes, mesmo que talvez não conhecessem nem 5% sobre o outro. Talvez fosse essa a hora de começar a saber. Especialmente pela sugestão de caminhar pela praia ao final da tarde que ele lhe dera, para "espairecer um pouco", segundo ele. Depois de alguns passos na areia, ela resolvia começar a conversa.

- Não está... Chateado?

- Perdão? - Ele perguntava por não ter entendido, mas também por estar distraído com o pôr-do-sol. Olhava-a de perfil, caminhando calmamente ao seu lado.

- Com o que houve... Não termos sido escolhidos desta vez... Para nada. Não está chateado? - repetia a pergunta, agora com a voz normal, antes mais baixa, olhando-o de volta.

- hum... Talvez o que queiram seja uma nova oportunidade para os calouros, assim como nós tivemos...

- Mas... - ela começava, mas não sabia como dizer. Parecia ter sido "rejeitada", e essa sensação ela conhecia muito bem, apesar de nunca confirmar ser realmente verdade isso que sentia. Sendo assim duvidosa, acreditou ser verdade e, portanto, fora uma sensação revivida recentemente, que ainda a travava nas palavras.

- ...Mas? - Mantinha o olhar nela, apesar de não receber mais retorno. Sabia o que havia de errado e, ao não obter resposta além do "mas", resolveu prosseguir com os próprios pensamentos.

- Eu cheguei a vê-lo quando esteve no Kaleido, Layla... Me refiro ao seu pai. - Aquilo a fez parar de andar, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo em seguida. Olhava-o sem expressão certa, apenas com os olhos arregalados e muda, como se tivesse ouvido algo que a chocara. No entanto, antes de mais nada, ele completava - mas eu o vi de longe. Apenas o reconheci. Esteve aqui há alguns dias.

Não sabia o que dizer. Por instinto, queria estapeá-lo; pela falta dele, queria chamá-lo de terríveis nomes, perguntar em alto e bom som por que ele não havia lhe dito, mas seu desânimo a impediu de continuar, dando apenas um suspiro e desviando o olhar.

- Que ótimo... - O tom deveria ter sido extremamente irônico, mas suas forças não se recuperaram do "choque" a tempo. Logo, voltava a caminhar, mas ao invés de se manter paralela à água do mar, andou até a parede que dividia a praia da cidade, encostando-se nela. Yuri seguia-a sem impedir, mais aliviado por não tê-la afastado - ao menos, não psicologicamente - e, ao sentar-se, tornou a tentar uma conversa.

- Por que dar tanta importância à presença de alguém que não vem te assistir?

- Ele vem me assistir...

- Quando? - perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. Suspirava, puxando-a levemente, para que pudesse trazer sua cabeça ao seu ombro e manter-se apenas daquela forma - Se te ajuda em algo, ao menos ainda tem esperança de receber seu pai em uma de suas apresentações. Eu já perdi isso faz tempo...

- ...Onde estão seus pais..? - murmurou baixo, observando o pôr-do-sol a quarenta minutos do fim, de cores alaranjadas, rosadas e misturado a um belo vermelho no horizonte do mar, lembrando-se de sua mãe com o mesmo, por algum motivo que não reconheceu naquele momento.

- Faleceram... Faz alguns anos. - falava de modo calmo, mas não de modo indiferente. Olhava-a de canto ao perceber que havia-se voltado para ele.

- Por que... Não me contou... Quero dizer, eu... Me desculpe... Pela pergunta... - sem jeito e um tanto mais chateada do que antes, apenas recebia um leve sorriso dele, indicando que aquilo não havia sido nada demais.

- Você não sabia, não tem por que se preocupar. - respondia, beijando-lhe a testa e, subitamente, recebendo um calmo abraço vindo dela, como algo a ser memorável naquele momento. Como não adiantaria perguntar o porquê dela ter feito aquilo, apenas abraçava-a de volta, afagando seus cabelos e ficando em silêncio por um bom tempo, observando o pôr-do-sol. Chegou a comentar o quão belo ele era, mas não obteve muita resposta além de algo como "sim", sussurrado por ela. Mesmo que lágrimas não rolassem de seu rosto, sabia o quanto estava magoada por aquela sensação de abandono vir à tona, então apenas esperou-a se acalmar para podê-la levar para casa, por mais que, por algum motivo forte, desejasse mantê-la no calor de seus braços por mais tempo, muito mais tempo.

Com o passar da semana, ela voltou ao normal. Por mais que ainda estivesse irritada com Kalos, mantinha-se nos treinos intensos, ainda mais depois que Yuri convenceu-a de que talvez Kalos achasse que o Kaleido Star precisasse de alguém "melhor" que eles dois, o que a fez ainda mais revoltada. Pensar na possibilidade de demissão era absolutamente inadimissível. Então, se fosse preciso, subiria no palco sem permissão e mostraria o quanto ela valia mais do que todos os presentes no palco juntos.

Mas aqueles sentimentos de raiva não duraram muito, visto que a segunda-feira seguinte fora o dia decisivo da vida de ambos. Diante de tal tensão que ela mesma criou para cima de si, apenas três palavras foram necessárias para se resumir naquela situação:

**Festival Internacional de Circo**.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**__ agora a história começa a se enroscar mais com o que os fãs de Kaleido já conhecem. Foram capítulos muito bem pensados, ainda que eu ache que faltou um pouco mais de entrosamento com a história Leon/Sophie, a qual culminará nos problemas depois entre o Leon e o Yuri. Ainda sim, acho que fiz o meu melhor, então espero que gostem, de verdade. E reviews, por favor! Uma autora sobrevive delas! rs  
_


	17. Part XVII: Decision

**Part XVII: Decision.**

O choque. A lembrança viera como um vulto em sua mente e tornou-se presente. Como podia ter se esquecido do motivo pelo qual havia entrado no Kaleido Star? Pois sim, havia se concentrado tanto nas apresentações, na rotina, em cada dia de apresentação ser mais perfeito que o último, que se esquecera do maior festival circense do mundo, aquele que tanto lia nas revistas, que tanto sonhou em participar um dia. Portanto, naquele momento, o mundo havia parado para ela. Ao mesmo tempo em que vinha a alegria, o medo tomava conta a cada palavra que Kalos falava e a cada segundo de silêncio que Yuri mantinha, estando ao seu lado. Ele seria seu parceiro e, pela sua expressão, também não fazia idéia de que em tão pouco tempo, os nomes de ambos estariam na lista mais requisitada do mundo circense.

- Vocês têm 3 semanas de treinos para criarem uma boa acrobacia, até a viagem para Paris. Lá, terão mais 3 dias de treinamentos em um ginásio afastado da cidade, para não tornarem sua apresentação pública antes da hora. Os professores estão disponíveis para ajudá-los, mas eu imagino que não desejem esse tipo de ajuda, por não precisarem. São os mais jovens da lista de convocados, então precisarão de segurança redobrada quanto ao sigilo de sua acrobacia, porque atrairão muitos curiosos. Dúvidas?

O silêncio pairou na sala, assim como o olhar de ambos, encontrados no de Kalos, sentado à frente deles. A idéia de participar de um Festival dessa imensidão e, ainda por cima, ter esse olhar da mídia, aumentava sua empolgação, mas também o seu medo. Além disso, ouviram em seguida que os seus nomes eram os únicos citados do Kaleido Star, mesmo existindo outros talentos melhores e mais experientes que eles dois. Alguma coisa, a comitiva do Festival havia visto em ambos e era também por isso que eles precisavam ter cautela.

- Vocês estarão lá para representar o Kaleido Star, não só a si próprios. E se eles não admitem erros, tão pouco eu o farei, já que os perdedores do Festival não são bem vistos na comunidade artística circense. - Kalos continuava, imponente e desafiador como sempre. Layla acabava por não saber o que a deixava mais nervosa: a demanda e o tom de Kalos ou a irredutividade de Yuri ao seu lado, o qual mal piscava. - Para estarem no primeiro lugar, é necessário que estejam preparados. Portanto... Se não ganharem, não ousem voltar mais aqui. Se não ganharem esse Festival, vocês dois não terão um lugar para voltar.

O baque ao ouvir aquilo era imenso. O que ela pensava ser um sonho a conquistar seria seu novo desafio, algo imensurável, a ponto de derrubá-la de seu pedestal, se qualquer coisa saísse errada. Ao ouvir as palavras finais de Kalos, o olhar assustado tomou menos atenção do que o determinado que veio a seguir. Eles teriam três semanas para criar algo novo, com tema, técnica, trilha sonora e grau de dificuldade, além de serem obrigados a tirarem o primeiro lugar. Portanto, não seria apenas um sonho a conquistar, mas um sonho unido ao medo de perder o que já havia conquistado, a ponto de não poder voltar a pisar no palco.

"Cruel, mas já que é assim que deve ser, então que seja", ela concluía, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores ao lado de Yuri, também pensativo e em silêncio. Nunca o viu tão sério, a ponto de parecer ter chegado ao ponto que desejava. Não parecia tão assustado quanto ela, muito menos preocupado. Era, afinal, um desafio bem maior do que qualquer peça que pudessem participar ou atuar como atores principais. E só de pensar que poderia ter se irritado e estourado com Kalos por não ter conseguido papel nenhum em "Sherazade", uma ponta de alívio apareceu em seu rosto. Agora, no entanto, tinha uma preocupação bem maior a cuidar.

"Ou se ganha, ou se perde...", foi o que ela pensou ao fitar os trapézios da sala reservada exclusivamente para eles, sala esta que ficaria trancada durante os treinos, por puro e necessário sigilo para com a imprensa e o próprio elenco do Kaleido Star. Finalmente, no silêncio completo, pôde virar-se para Yuri, para tentar conversar. A expressão dele continuava na mesma seriedade de antes, além de fria e tão impenetrável que chegava a assustar. Mas aquilo não a iria impedir. Afinal, estavam juntos naquela situação e precisavam se entender melhor. Por mais que estivessem juntos em um sentido mais "romântico e físico", eles eram desconhecidos um para o outro no sentido emocional - ou, ao menos, ele era desconhecido para ela, já que ele era irritantemente certo nas suas observações e adivinhações quanto à sua pessoa. Mas ainda sim, não podia deixar de evitar um grande incômodo vindo daquele olhar fixo nos trapézios, como se, ao subir nos mesmos, fosse levar algum choque ou... Como se fossem falhar.

Ao pensar que talvez ele estivesse com tal pensamento em mente, adiantou-se para iniciar uma conversa, por mais que não soubesse como começar. Ao invés de olhá-lo para conversar, fitou os mesmos trapézios, como se fosse um novo desafio à frente não tão mais difícil que o último.

- Nós precisaremos de uma técnica jamais vista antes... Já assisti aos outros festivais e os últimos vencedores eram húngaros e faziam quase mágica com pedaços de gelo... - Apesar do tom sério e preocupado, foi um bom início de conversa. Ao menos, bom o suficiente para que ele voltasse a falar. Imaginou que fosse sair um simples "sim" da parte dele, mediante ao seu comportamento, mas para a sua surpresa, ele não só respondeu como completou suas idéias.

- Suzanna e Ivan. Não só faziam mágica, como tinham uma agilidade impressionante no palco. O que significa que não poderemos usar da agilidade nossa principal técnica, ou acharão ter visto isso no festival anterior. - A voz dele era tão fria quanto sua seriedade no olhar. Chegava a parecer tramar alguma coisa com aqueles dizeres, como se tivesse a técnica pronta em mente. Ao menos era o que ambos gostariam de acreditar, mas não era verdade. Ainda teriam um caminho longo à frente deles, mesmo que lhes restassem apenas três semanas. - Mas não significa que cortaremos nossa agilidade da lista de habilidades que possuímos.

"Ou se luta, ou se rende...", ela pensava, como um complemento de antes, enquanto o ouvia. Fitava incansavelmente os trapézios, na tentativa de já raciocinar algo para começar, como se fosse surgir algo imediatamente após aquele choque. Era sua esperança, ao menos, ao invés de pensar que talvez não desse certo ou talvez sequer conseguisse pensar em alguma técnica apresentável. "Teremos de arriscar tudo para obter os melhores resultados...", ela concluía, mergulhada em pensamentos, a ponto de pensar que talvez a situação entre ambos se esfriasse fora dos palcos, devido ao jeito dela e também dele, tão bem-focados na situação. Isso era algo com o que ela não precisava se preocupar, mas, apesar de imaginar um tempo para ambos, ele ainda arranjava algum para puxá-la a algum canto em determinado período, para NÃO discutir sobre a técnica ou o festival. E isso permaneceu desta forma... Pelo menos nos primeiros dias, até que a situação com relação ao Festival começasse a se agravar e não tivesse surgido nenhuma idéia, a ponto de Layla não desejar sair da própria casa, para conseguir pensar em algo.

Que todos já tinham ciência de que ambos estariam no Festival, era fato. Mas sem o aparecimento de Layla por dois dias seguidos e, conseqüentemente, sem o aparecimento de Yuri nas dependências do circo, alguns do elenco e também da imprensa, os quais não os viram juntos em nenhum momento durante os dois dias, pensaram que este seria o fim do Kaleido Star. Iniciou-se uma onda de boatos e especulações, que correriam rapidamente pelo país em virtude da fama de ambos e que não pôde ser contida por ninguém além deles próprios e Kalos, já que se tratava de um assunto novo e que envolvia o mundo artístico. Agora, além de terem apenas três semanas para se prepararem para a ascensão ou queda de suas carreiras, eles precisariam ter o famoso "jogo de cintura" com a mídia e os fãs, além de paciência, exímia paciência que, definitivamente, nenhum dos dois possuía e tratava a situação de formas que lhes convinham - fosse fechando a porta na cara de um jornalista, como ela, ou jogando "acidentalmente" vinho pela janela do restaurante, para acertar um paparazzo, como ele.

Inevitavelmente, aquela situação alarmava e estressava ambos ainda mais, a ponto de nada que não fosse sobre o festival permanecesse em seus pensamentos por mais de um minuto, e tudo que lessem, ouvissem ou falassem, se redirecionasse para o desafio de suas vidas.

_"__E isto era apenas o começo...__"_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da autora:**__ o FIC foi o pedaço mais gostoso de escrever até agora. Eu só tive que ter certeza que não esqueci nenhum detalhe (e espero não tê-lo feito), inclusive a parte de Sophie e Leon mais para frente, então, espero que essa "realidade" esteja boa o suficiente! Reviews, please!_


	18. Part XVIII: Phoenix

**Part XVIII: Phoenix.**

A tensão aumentava tanto conforme os dias passavam que aparecer em público ficava insuportável. Cada passo era um flash, um jornalista, uma pergunta inconveniente que só aumentava a pressão. O que acabava parecendo era que ambos enfrentariam algo que lhes causaria a morte, e não um simples, porém difícil, festival. Sendo tão mais novos que os outros competidores implicava em ganharem mais atenção, mas aquilo já estava demais. E fugir não era uma opção. Nem do festival, nem dos paparazzi, jornalistas e quem mais que viesse atrás deles. Acabaram, portanto, desistindo de fazê-lo e tentando se acostumar aos assédios para não enlouquecerem. A maturidade e frieza que ambos adquiriram em questão de dias tornou-se assustadora, apesar de ser apoiada por Kalos e pelo Sr. Kenneth, ambos de olhos nas mais jovens estrelas do Kaleido Star e da América.

Eles não se separavam mais. Independente do que diziam e achavam, mantinham-se sempre juntos, mas apenas como profissionais. Talvez o amadurecimento tivesse causado esse constrangimento entre os dois e, mesmo convencionalmente indo dormir na casa dela e treinando no seu salão particular, ele não ousava se aproximar mais do que, de vez em quando, um breve beijo para quebrar a tensão, mas que não funcionava muito. Ela mostrava-se sempre preocupada com os próximos movimentos sobre o palco e ele, então, disfarçava o incômodo por vê-la tão séria - apesar de estar tanto quanto.

Certo dia, já no meio da segunda semana de treinos e no meio da madrugada, ela caiu de mal jeito na rede de sua própria casa, enquanto tentava um novo movimento, e ele se obrigou a intervir nos treinos, dizendo que ela precisava de descanso, pelo menos por aquela noite. Por estar frio, Macquarie havia acendido a lareira da casa antes de ir se deitar e, sentada na sua frente, no tapete, foi o melhor lugar para descansar da casa que Layla encontrou naquele momento. Não por acaso. Afinal, o lugar com lareira, tapete de pele de urso e sofás aconchegantes também possuía uma pequena biblioteca, a qual continha alguns livros favoritos da família. Entre eles, um belo livro de capa avermelhada havia sido retirado da estante e pairava em seu colo. Era seu livro favorito de quando era pequena sobre a história da Fênix, cuja mãe também amava e adorava ler para ela antes de dormir. Então, sempre quando entrava naquele lugar para ficar por um tempo mais longo do que uma simples passagem pela sala, esse era um dos livros que pegava para reler, e nunca se arrependia de fazê-lo, por mais que o mesmo pudesse vir a tentar lhe arrancar lágrimas.

Em meio a um olhar distante, o qual admirava as gravuras daquele velho livro de capa dura, sentiu um cobertor pousar em seus ombros e ele sentar ao seu lado, mas não virou o rosto para olhá-lo. Vendo que ele manteve o silêncio de quando chegou, quem resolveu comentar algo foi ela, mas, como sempre, desde que souberam do Festival, o assunto puxado era sobre ele.

- Você viu a minha tentativa de hoje...? - Ela perguntou com a voz tão distante quanto o olhar. Os dedos passavam lentamente sobre as folhas das páginas, enquanto simplesmente admirava os desenhos, em uma tentativa quase que frustrada em se lembrar de como fazia quando era menor. Ele, por outro lado, não notava apenas o simples passar das mãos, mas também um leve e quase imperceptível ruído vindo desse atrito, que indicava machucados nas mãos dela de tanto treinar.

- Eu te vi caindo na rede também. - respondeu com certa cautela, por não saber prever as possíveis respostas que ela poderia dar naquele momento de constante tensão. Entretanto, ao contrário do que havia pensado, ela sequer olhou para ele. A reação foi uma simples pausa, inclusive do movimento das mãos, antes de continuar a falar sobre o assunto, ao invés de responder da forma apropriada que ela estava acostumada a responder, quando havia provocações.

- Eu acho que podemos aproveitá-la... É algo novo, tentar manter uma pose no ar... E eu precisaria de bastante velocidade, mas acho que se falarmos com Jean, ele pode... Construir algo nos trapézios que me dê mais impulso... - sua voz, ainda baixa, não estava mais distante, mas ainda sim, era pensativa. Mencionara o principal produtor do Kaleido Star, Jean, que cuidava da construção dos cenários para futuras peças e que, segundo o que lhe contaram, foi quem sugeriu pela primeira vez a construção de um cenário externo para a peça da Pequena Sereia. Os professores não os ajudariam muito, mas ela sabia que ele sim poderia ouvi-la e não daria conselhos pouco (ou nada) úteis para a melhoria da idéia.

Foi a vez de Yuri pensar antes de responder. Estava cada vez mais difícil esconder aquela preocupação misturada à seriedade que surgiam em seu rosto. Afinal, se na primeira vez que ela saltou daquela forma lhe causou aquela torção na perna, o que poderia acontecer até a centésima vez que saltasse? A última coisa que ele queria era sua parceira machucada, já que então não poderiam participar do festival, ou pior, ela poderia insistir e se machucar seriamente em público, talvez morrer...

- Layla... - Ele começou, ainda mais cauteloso e fitando-a, mesmo que não recebesse o olhar de volta - Melhor tentarmos alguma outra coisa. Ainda temos tempo e estamos com uma boa coreografia no começ...

- Eu tenho certeza de que se conseguir uma boa pose no ar, junto a uma bela interpretação, conseguiremos vencer, Yuri - ela o interrompeu em um tom ligeiramente mais alto, deixando o livro aberto no colo - Nossa coreografia está boa, mas se não ousarmos um pouco mais, o máximo que teremos será um prêmio de consolação.

- Você vai acabar se machucando, Layla, viu o que aconteceu hoje.

- Isso foi só um descuido, eu apenas preciso aprender a cair. Não é o fim do mundo.

- Você prefere tentar algo que não sabe se dará certo e que tem certeza de que vai te machucar nos próximos dias? Você é bem esperta. - a ironia tomou conta dele, por não conseguir controlar direito aquela preocupação, a qual ele começava a achar inútil e se transformava em irritação, já que ela não o escutava. Mas aquela irritação a fez olhar para ele e ambos se encararam como dificilmente fizeram antes: com bastante irritação, por conta da tensão do momento e pela divergência de opiniões. Mesmo assim, ele resolveu continuar - Só me escute. Nós precisamos trabalhar juntos, mas se você estiver sem uma perna ou sem um braço, ficará um tanto difícil de vencermos qualquer coisa.

- Eu não sei por que está com tanto medo que eu tente isso, Yuri! - ainda encarando-o, continuou a falar e a demonstrar tal irritação perante as palavras dele, antes que aqueles olhos arregalados que arrancou do seu rosto com tais palavras pudessem reagir de forma voraz para dar o troco - Eu quero e eu vou tentar isso. Algo me diz que estamos no caminho certo. Eu prefiro tentar e ficar incapaz de me apresentar por conta de um acidente do que apresentar algo medíocre ao público só porque tive medo de me machucar. Mesmo que eu vencesse com isso, eu não ficaria feliz e sei que você também não.

O silêncio de segundos de duração que se seguiu, enquanto ela erguia o livro e se preparava para levantar, pareceram horas para ele. O olhar levemente arregalado parecia ter voltado ao tempo de forma avassaladora, por conta de uma mínima palavra que ela havia usado em tal situação. A tensão entre ambos era tanta que qualquer pequeno assunto que incomodava acabava se tornando um empecilho, uma barreira nova a ser quebrada. A viagem ao passado fora quebrada quando ela esticou o livro aberto para que ele observasse a mais bela figura que este continha, a fênix de asas abertas, vista de lado, lembrando uma divindade que acabara de descer dos céus, de tão bela.

- É isso que eu quero ser no palco... - ela murmurou, ainda fitando-o e tentando disfarçar a preocupação em vê-lo tão perturbado por algo que ela provavelmente dissera sem perceber. Mesmo séria, a voz estava mais baixa e mais terna com as palavras que vinham a seguir - Eu quero uma técnica nova que possa mostrar a beleza deste pássaro, que possa... Me fazer sentir tão viva quanto ele... Não importa se meu corpo está cansado ou se minhas mãos estão machucadas, eu não quero parar agora... Eu sonhei tanto com este dia, não posso desistir, não posso fazer qualquer coisa só para dizer que fiz, que participei... Eu quero receber... O melhor dos aplausos, custe o que custar... ...Espero que possa me compreender... Yuri.

O rosto dele se ergueu, mas não a fitou diretamente. Sentir as palavras dela repletas de sentimentos bons o fizeram se sentir estranho, como se algo não estivesse certo, mas queria crer que era apenas uma sensação do momento. Diante de tanta frieza despejada sobre ele ao longo da semana, ouvi-la falar daquela forma acabava sendo normal de se estranhar, ao mesmo tempo em que chegava a ser aconchegante, mas não queria demonstrar. "O melhor dos aplausos"... Essa expressão o fazia se recordar de seu passado. Seu pai, também um acrobata, sempre pedia para que ele lhe desse o melhor aplauso que tivesse, que assim ele saberia que era o filho quem o estaria aplaudindo e o encontraria em meio ao público... Era um magnífico e despedaçado sonho, mas ainda sim não era o momento de desfacelar o dela. Pelo contrário. Ele se levantou e estendeu as mãos para pegar o livro, fechando-o e segurando-o por um momento em silêncio, enquanto fitava as palavras "Fábulas sobre Fênices" na capa, momentos antes de responder.

- Ficarei com isso temporariamente, até nossa viagem... Posso? - também em tom baixo, olhou em seu rosto, mas não em seus olhos, para responder, apenas para se certificar que ela afirmava com a cabeça, um pouco mais contente por perceber que ele havia entendido o recado. - Vamos... Já está tarde e temos um longo dia amanhã...

Em meio ao apagar da lareira e ao aconchegar da coberta em volta do próprio corpo, ambos subiram juntos, mas ele ficou num dos quartos de hóspedes e ela no seu próprio quarto. O abismo que havia entre eles dois pareceu diminuir com aquela conversa, já que disseram o que tinham vontade. Ela guardou por muito tempo aquele desejo de demonstrar uma figura que sua mãe havia-lhe deixado na melhor parte de suas memórias e ele havia guardado por certo tempo insuportável aquela necessidade de lhe pedir para que tomasse cuidado com o que fazia sobre os trapézios. Ambos, então, caíam no sono enquanto pensavam na melhor forma de transpor os desejos do outro da melhor forma possível, mas sem se esquecerem dos próprios princípios. Seria uma nova barreira, um novo objetivo em meio a tantos outros que não se cansavam de surgir para completar essa loucura em que suas vidas se encontravam.

_**"I won't let you hurt yourself."**_

_**"I won't let you stop us."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Autora: **E o gelo começa a derreter... Ainda que a pressão em cima de ambos seja imensa, eles encontram suas salvações graças ao passado, graças aos seus pais. . Como vocês já sabem, a Layla consegue aperfeiçoar a Fênix junto de Yuri, mas eu achei interessante mostrar como e quando ela encontrou essa idéia. Foi uma bela sorte, devido ao curto espaço de tempo, mas era um sonho que ela sempre teve, por causa da mãe. Não importava o que ela seria no futuro, em algum lugar teria que encaixar essa fênix em sua vida. E assim a técnica foi criada. Agora... Falta o tema para que ela seja inserida no contexto ;) Reviews, please!**  
**_


	19. Part XIX: Montecchio

**Part XIX: Montecchio.**

Aos poucos, aquela tentativa de pose, que sempre despencava na rede de proteção, tomava a forma de um belo pássaro no ar. Sem dúvidas, ela não iria parar por nada e ele acabava por não ter outra escolha a não ser segui-la, ainda mais depois de ver que simples quedas não a afetavam mais, por mais que a quantidade delas ao dia fosse alta. Ela alongava o corpo e o inclinava para trás, deixando as pernas juntas para tomar impulso e abrindo-as em '4' para frente quando desejava diminuir a velocidade. A idéia começava a existir com o passar dos dias e aos poucos eles conseguiam a futura nova técnica: o Fênix Dourado.

Bastou mais um pouco de paciência e Jean conseguiu construir um novo trapézio para a realização da técnica. Seu toque de criatividade naquela espécie de trapézio giratório rendeu sérios problemas a eles para se adaptar, especialmente para ela, que não conseguia acertar a mira para se jogar ao alto e ser pega por ele, chegando a quase despencar para fora da rede. Ao final da segunda semana, estavam com algo que poderia se chamar "esboço" do que apresentariam no festival. Ele treinava a força nos braços para poder agarrá-la no ar pelas mãos e puxá-la sobre o trapézio, enquanto ela melhorava a pose no ar e tentava acertá-la de forma que seu corpo ficasse no centro do palco e este pudesse ser pego por ele mais tarde.

Por precisarem do novo trapézio, não mais treinavam em outro local que não fosse o Kaleido Star. Era dia e noite no mesmo lugar e Kalos havia autorizado ambos a ficarem no salão de treinos, contanto que fossem responsáveis em fechá-lo, caso saíssem dali. Sequer queriam sair de lá para descansar. A ansiedade em encontrar as poses certas, os momentos certos e tudo perfeito era tão grande que só realmente dormiam quando esgotavam-se.

Particularmente, em um desses casos, quando ambos estavam no limite dos próprios corpos, mas não conseguiam dormir, ele sugeriu uma caminhada pela praia, para relembrar os "velhos" tempos, os quais não eram tão velhos assim, visto que faziam isso há apenas alguns meses, antes da rotina de protagonistas começar e tomar-lhes todo o tempo que tinham para relaxar. Ela aceitou, afinal, estavam no meio da noite e não havia a possibilidade de serem perseguidos ou de espiarem seus treinos, já que não o faziam no momento. Trancaram o salão de treinos como pedido e com as próprias roupas de treino e casacos, foram tomar um ar.  
Estando no meio de outono, o ar tornava-se mais frio e seco, assim como a areia sob seus pés, calçados com sapatilhas. A água, por outro lado, estava mais quente, devido ao sol constante que nela havia batido durante o dia. Apenas um fino risco de Lua Crescente brilhava no céu e as nuvens escondiam a maior parte das estrelas. Se não fosse pelos holofotes na rua, perto da calçada que daria para a praia, estariam em plena escuridão. E, se não fosse por ele naquele momento, manter-se-iam em pleno silêncio também.  
- Hoje nós... Descobrimos o nosso limite, não acha...? - ele comentou baixo, enquanto o rosto virava-se minimamente para poder observá-la enquanto caminhavam. Não houve resposta de imediato. Ela apenas ajeitou melhor o próprio casaco contra o corpo e segurou-o com uma das mãos na parte da frente, para que não caísse por conta da brisa mais forte que batia em ambos.  
- Eu já acho que sempre podemos superar e estender nossos limites, mesmo que pareça impossível. - respondia com calma e leve seriedade, como quase sempre. Internamente, ele chegou a hesitar para responder. Isso porque o que mais queria dizer tinha relação com sua preocupação excessiva com relação a danos irreversíveis, tanto nele quanto nela. Mesmo assim, não disse nada. Ao invés de dizer, apenas parou de caminhar aos poucos, o que acabou fazendo-a olhar para ele e parar também. - O que foi?  
Havia mantido uma das mãos, durante toda a caminhada, sob o casaco negro que tinha sobre os ombros. Em silêncio, quando a percebeu se virar e se aproximar ao notá-lo parado, mostrou que na mão escondida havia um livro de bolso antigo, mas bem-cuidado, com algumas marcações próximas às páginas finais e as letras em Book Antique, em alaranjado na capa avermelhada, que diziam algo em russo ilegível para ela.

- Romeu e Julieta... - respondeu perante a expressão dela de dúvida, que logo relaxou-se e voltou a olhá-lo, curiosa - Eu estive procurando um tema para nós que pudesse se encaixar com a sua fênix e encontrei este. O que acha?

Este sim, era um tema espetacular. Havia lido Shakespeare no colégio, especialmente em formato dramático. Ao menos os romances mais famosos com certeza conhecia, mas Romeu e Julieta, em especial, tinha um diferencial de qualquer outra história que já lera por ter uma tragédia no final; e aquilo não a agradava muito. Por outro lado, pensou que "A Pequena Sereia" também era considerada uma tragédia, mas mesmo assim deu muito certo. Em meio a esses rápidos pensamentos, tornou a falar para poder respondê-lo, após juntar todas as informações que surgiam na sua mente.

- Você... Quer que comovamos os jurados do festival? - respondeu em forma de dúvida e sua leve expressão de mesmo tipo acabou por fazê-lo sorrir.

- Não, Layla, não vejo pela tragédia, mas pela história de amor... - Ao ter o braço que continha o livro abaixado, os olhos dela, que antes estavam a fitar o título em russo, voltaram-se para ele para tentar entendê-lo; afinal, não sabia aonde exatamente ele queria chegar. - Romeu e Julieta é sim uma tragédia, mas apesar de mortos, o amor deles acaba vencendo barreiras que nem a morte pôde quebrar. Fênices renascem das cinzas, não é mesmo? Pensei em unir o amor de ambos ao fato de uma fênix jamais morrer, algo do gênero...

- ... É perfeito... - Sussurrou, claramente desacreditada. Conforme ele dava as sugestões e as diretrizes, ela montava em mente o que ele queria dizer. O resultado foi um fraco sorriso e olhos bem mais brilhosos que o comum, os quais fazia tempo que não apareciam em seu rosto. Desde o início da corrida contra o tempo até aquele dia, ela também não havia sorrido sequer uma vez. Ele tinha certeza de que o fato dela estar travada era justamente por não estar conseguindo encontrar algo bonito o suficiente para convencer os jurados de que sua técnica era única e estupenda. Apesar de ela ter toda a certeza do mundo de que não demonstrava ter preocupações fora do comum no rosto, era o que mais demonstrava, ainda mais quando a preocupação fora quebrada de forma tão bela por aquela alegria que, na visão dele, valia todo o esforço de procurar por algo de valor em meio a tantos livros antigos em sua casa. - É maravilhoso...! Mesmo que morra, o amor de Julieta continuará queimando pela eternidade, assim como a fênix...

Estava extasiada. Ter aquilo resolvido seria algo pelo qual ela seria eternamente grata a ele. Ter uma combinação dessas não era fácil e eles conseguiram o mais difícil. Agora era só achar uma boa música do tema, um figurino que pudesse tornar ambos perfeitos ao alto dos trapézios e, claro, treinar ainda mais, desta vez ao som de uma boa música e novas vestes, as quais sabia que poderia contar com a equipe do Kaleido, já que sempre tiveram sucesso em obter roupas belas e de forma rápida. Tinham apenas uma semana, afinal de contas. Chegou até a fechar os olhos ao pensar no futuro próximo que teria. O ar daquela madrugada não parecia mais tão frio, nem o peso que sentia nas costas parecia tão pesado assim. Tudo isso devido a uma simples resolução, que a perturbava durante dias e dias...

Foi então que percebeu-se atrelada a ele de forma intensa, o que a obrigou a abrir os olhos. Foi como o seu primeiro beijo, onde não teve tempo para recusar, desviar ou mesmo perceber o que ele fazia de forma imediata. O beijo intenso chegou a incliná-la levemente para trás e obrigá-lo a não só segurá-la, mas a segurar o seu casaco, que voaria pela praia sem a sua ajuda. Ela chegou até a empurrá-lo pelo susto, mas não muito, o que o instigou a abraçá-la mais e, sem muita delonga, puxou-a para cima de si e caiu na areia, com ela por cima. A queda, obviamente, faria ambos afastarem os lábios e então ele poderia ter a parcial visão de alguém completamente corada e hesitante sobre ele, que o fez sorrir.

- O q... - hesitou quando tentou dizer algo, sem entender aquela atitude dele repentina, muito menos aquele sorriso que, se não estivesse tão escuro, diria estar malicioso, e não simplesmente bobo por vê-la daquela forma.

- Bem, você aprovou a minha idéia. - ele começou, no mesmo tom calmo, mas mantendo o abraço à sua volta - Deveríamos entrar no clima de Romeu e Julieta, não acha..? Andamos um tanto afastados..

- Você ficou louco? - Interrompeu-o antes que ele pudesse continuar. Mesmo corada, a expressão de irritação voltava ao seu rosto. Empurrava-o para poder se soltar e ele, sem forçar, deixava-a se levantar e se sentava também, olhando-a sem entender - Pensei... Eu pensei que estivesse comigo para vencermos um festival, mas... Só está tentando se aproveitar das situações? É... É isso?

- Layla, não, espere... - Ele deu um breve impulso para poder se levantar, voltando à expressão séria e preocupada de sempre. Mas assim que se levantou, ela se afastou e lhe deu as costas. Não por medo ou raiva, mas sim receio de algo não-dito que, por sinal, ele podia saber que existia, já que hesitou e se escondeu contra a luz, e não simplesmente fitou-o com ódio ou desprezo. Quando ela começou a caminhar de volta para o Kaleido Star, ele insistiu uma única vez um outro "espere", ganhando dela uma reação apenas mais rude do que a última.

- Espero que quando voltar ao Kaleido Star, você já tenha se recordado da importância que temos para este lugar, e também da importância que este Festival tem para nós mesmos! Até mais tarde! - a voz saiu um tanto ríspida, mas não tão irritada quanto ele esperava. Se ele fosse simplesmente recusado, ele saberia. Mas talvez, apenas talvez, aquela oscilação de sentimentos que ela demonstrava fosse um mero resultado da pressão que estavam sofrendo naquele momento decisivo de suas vidas, e então, ele não poderia mais alimentar esperanças quanto a algo mais...

_**"Então, por que você não hesitou com tal história... Layla?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Autora: **Bem, agora acho que ficou claro quem e como foi a idéia de incorporar Romeu e Julieta ao Fênix Dourado, não é mesmo? Poucas pessoas que assistiram ao anime param para pensar como que deve ter sido complicado, não só para eles dois, mas para todos que participam do FIC, incorporar uma técnica a um tema. E isso não é só em Kaleido Star, é em qualquer competição. E olha que eu fui bem sucinta ainda, porque deve ter demorado muito mais tempo para eles chegarem a essa união perfeita! Ao menos psicologicamente falando, já que não tinham muito tempo em si. No próximo capítulo, a personalidade cruel de Yuri aparece (Sophie, lembram?). Não percam! ;)**  
**_


	20. Part XX: Heartburning

**Part XX: Heartburning**

_**Palavra-chave: Silêncio. **_

A última semana fora tão corrida para ambos que sequer tinham tempo para descansar. E era "descansar" no sentido literal da palavra, já que mal dormiam. Se o faziam, era por algumas horas e não era todos os dias que possuíam esse "luxo". Envolveram-se tanto com as provas das roupas, com o novo trapézio, as entrevistas, os passaportes e as passagens, as malas e todas as decisões para uma viagem de quase uma semana, que mal conseguiram relaxar. Tais decisões eram discutidas entre ambos, mas sempre na presença de um terceiro. Do contrário, depois da noite na praia, mantinham um estranho silêncio mórbido quando se encontravam a sós, o qual só era quebrado com perguntas simples, do tipo "quantas vezes mais saltaremos até o almoço?", e as mesmas eram respondidas de forma curta e rápida.

Apesar das rápidas decisões e da boa preparação, independente do humor de ambos, enquanto Yuri havia conseguido aperfeiçoar todos os seus movimentos, inclusive o de pegá-la no ar, não importava o quanto ela saltava, havia chegado a uma situação em que não aperfeiçoaria mais do que estava, ainda mais porque faltando dois dias para a viagem, acabou travada. Não conseguia mais saltar direito e ele começava a achar que a pressão havia passado dos limites e ela não conseguiria voltar a si. Mas, ao invés de poder ajudá-la e se aproximar, ela resolveu se afastar, por culpa de um pensamento divergente ao dele. Achava que era ele o motivo pelo qual não conseguia saltar e então afastou-se. Foi para casa tentar aperfeiçoar os movimentos e o salto final, mas passou todo o dia e nada de melhoras.

Sabendo onde ela estava e o que fazia, ele a deixou em paz, mas não pôde evitar um sentimento de certa revolta quanto às atitudes dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que não desejava forçá-la, muito menos a falar, queria se manter perto, queria conseguir vencer aquelas barreiras a qualquer custo, já que se não vencesse, o Festival acabaria em um desastre. Ela estava dando o máximo de si, mas se não confiasse nele, não conseguiria aperfeiçoar a técnica. Ele sabia o que faltava, mas ela jamais o escutaria.

Aquele tipo de sentimento foi tomando conta dele nos próximos dois dias, até que o dia da viagem chegou e eles finalmente se reencontraram, mas estava na vez dele de agir estranho. Mal falava. Sequer perguntava para ela as questões mais comuns, as quais, quando aconteciam, ela respondia de forma igualmente curta e fria. Mas ela também não ousava olhá-lo. O clima entre ambos esfriou a ponto de parecerem não se reconhecer como parceiros, mas sim inimigos - ou talvez, nem isso.

Sentados no avião, no entanto, ela resolveu comentar algo que lhe aconteceu no dia anterior; um acidente positivo, que resultou em uma boa idéia e acabou fazendo-a melhorar a própria técnica, mas que não sabia se ele aprovaria. Afinal, haviam treinado tanto tempo de uma única forma, mudar de última hora não parecia boa coisa. Mas ela não podia evitar perguntar.

- Yuri, vamos aperfeiçoar mais a Fênix Dourada... - Ela começou, sem sequer olhá-lo de canto, mas mantendo o tom baixo, as mãos cruzadas no colo, os olhos baixos. Ele, no entanto, virou o rosto para olhá-la e esperou-a continuar. - Para terminarmos a técnica, serei eu quem irá segurar a barra do trapézio no final.

- Espere um momento - disse ele, mais atônito do que antes. Chegou a descruzar as pernas e a segurar melhor no assento em que se encontrava, além de fitá-la mais diretamente, apesar de não receber um olhar de retorno - É muito arriscado e perigoso fazer uma mudança desse tamanho a essa altura do campeonato. Seria até mais sábio da sua parte manter como está e eu te peg...

-Ficará tudo bem. - Ela o interrompeu, no mesmo tom calmo, porém frio, ainda sem olhá-lo - Se está preocupado com treinos, eu tenho feito isso insistentemente nos últimos dias... Desculpe esconder isso de você.

-... Claro. - foi a única palavra que saiu dele, depois da desculpa esclarecida. Voltou-se para frente e calou-se o resto da viagem, assim como ela.

Alívio, depois de certa tensão. Ele havia concordado afinal das contas, mas ainda sim parecia bem frio, na sua opinião. E não era para menos. Ao contrário dela, ele mentalmente questionava cada mínima ação que ela teria e unia com o que já sabia. E o que ele já sabia era que ela estava incapaz de aperfeiçoar aquela fênix, porque estava pensando apenas em vencer o festival com uma boa técnica, e não em interpretar como Julieta. Aquela falha, aquele abismo cada vez maior... Significaria o fim de suas carreiras, mas ele não poderia jamais permitir isso; não tendo chegado tão longe. Não para alguém como ela.

"_Alguém como ela...",_ ele pensava, enquanto a observava se alongar no salão reservado para ambos em um canto de Paris. "Cidade-Luz", mas que eles mal visitariam. Após terem passado por um caos que era a porta do local onde seria o Festival, onde centenas de paparazzi e jornalistas esperavam os competidores para abordar (não conversar, abordar), além das insistências, dos assédios e do olhar dos outros competidores, o silêncio daquele salão e entre eles dois chegava a ser reconfortante, apesar da cidade lá fora aparentar mais atrativa. Seriam, afinal, mais alguns dias para treinarem e então a hora de se apresentarem chegaria. Havia, afinal, sido mais rápido do que pensavam.

Seguindo todas as orientações de Kalos e do Sr. Kenneth, ambos cuidavam minuciosamente de todos os itens que compunham a apresentação perfeita, fossem as vestes, fossem os trapézios, fosse o sono. Desta vez dormiriam - obviamente, cada um em um quarto de hotel diferente -, mas não só isso. Os outros competidores estavam sempre próximos para provocar algo de errado, fosse um tropeção, fosse desarrumar intencionalmente a rede de proteção de determinados salões de treinos para que, se não caíssem e se machucassem, ao menos levariam tempo a mais para arrumarem o local e perderiam tempo de treino. Foi especificamente a partir deste dia que Yuri nunca mais subiu em um trapézio sem primeiro verificar se estava seguro o suficiente e também foi a partir deste dia que não mais se descuidaram a ponto de deixar que pessoas ouvissem o que falavam sobre suas próprias técnicas.

Mas para ele, ainda não era o suficiente. As poses eram elegantes, mas as atitudes frias. A técnica perfeita, mas não quem as fazia. Os pensamentos pululavam em sua mente mais do que épocas anteriores. Layla podia ser a máquina que fosse no palco, e sem dúvidas tinha exímio talento no que fazia, mas suas engrenagens não rodavam sem um elemento especial. E esse elemento, ele não agüentava mais apenas guardar para si.

Foi quando o pior que ele esperava aconteceu. Por algum acaso maldito do destino, os dois se esbarraram com uma dupla competidora do festival que não parecia ter algo de especial, já que não havia escutado o nome deles mais do que uma ou outra vez, e eles não pareciam do tipo que se arriscava em técnicas avassaladoras, mas em compensação tinham algo de diferente que ele e Layla tinham. Tratava-se de Leon e Sophie Oswald, os irmãos que se apresentavam em diversos circos da França em troca de reconhecimento e alguns trocados. Eram muito bons no que faziam e por esta razão haviam sido chamados para o Festival Internacional. Bastaram alguns minutos para que Yuri percebesse que não se tratava da técnica em si, mas a paixão que os dois colocavam quando subiam ao palco que os tornavam especiais. Não precisou assisti-los sobre um trapézio para notar isso. A breve conversa que tiveram em uma pausa dos treinos dos 4 o fez perceber isso da pior forma.

- Ah, nós não podemos contar nossa técnica, não é Leon? Tem de ser surpresa! - Sophie dizia da forma mais doce e humana que alguém poderia ser em meio à conversa. Yuri era o mais cordial possível, enquanto Layla parecia não se importar muito com o seu próprio social. Tinha apenas uma coisa em mente naquele momento e, apesar de estar certa por um lado, Yuri se irritava com ela internamente por ela não perceber a chance que tinha ali, bem na sua frente, de consertar o que estava errado na técnica de ambos. Era aquele tipo de paixão no palco que Sophie tanto mostrava até mesmo fora dele, o item necessário para que se tornassem vencedores. Mas Layla ignorava completamente aquela situação e os motivos pelos quais Yuri parecia tão interessado naquelas duas novas amizades.

- Vocês são do Kaleido Star, não é mesmo? Sophie e eu assistimos à gravação da peça da Pequena Sereia quando venderam aqui, ficou muito boa. - Era talvez a primeira e última vez que Yuri ouviu Leon elogiá-lo em toda a sua vida. Era um garoto estranho e um pouco frio ali na sua frente, mas parecia reservar uma quantia especial de paixão por aquela garota adorável que tinha ao seu lado, e apesar de sua paixão não ser pelo palco e pelo prêmio, quando a deixava transparecer por Sophie, era como se desse tudo de si e não se importasse em fazê-lo. Não havia dupla mais forte do que eles...

Houve duas situações estranhas ocorridas naqueles poucos dias de véspera do festival. Estranhas, porém necessárias para que ele formasse e consolidasse suas mais cruéis idéias até então. Ambas envolviam o quesito mais forte de uma relação humana, fosse amorosa, amistosa, profissional: a confiança. Yuri acabou por se tornar mais próximo dos dois, mesmo sem a ajuda de Layla, que só participava de algumas conversas como ouvinte. Com isso até mesmo Leon não se importava em conversar com ele sobre sua própria vida. A conversa mais longa que tiveram, o que durou cerca de 15 minutos por estarem ambos preocupados com seus treinos, resultou na segunda engrenagem para motivá-lo a fazer algo contra Sophie e ele.

- Não é fácil. Sophie não entende por que eu não gosto dos espectadores. Já tivemos época em que errávamos as acrobacias por estarmos cansados e tudo o que eles queriam era divertir a eles mesmos. Não se importam com a saúde de quem está lá em cima. - Leon dizia, enquanto Yuri o escutava atentamente, fingindo compreensão, mas na verdade desejando sugar cada palavra que ele lhe dizia para que conseguisse usá-las de alguma forma a favor da própria apresentação. - Mas Sophie é talvez ingênua demais, ou esperançosa demais. Ela ama o que faz, então eu tento mantê-la sempre fazendo o que ama, já que meu objetivo é a felicidade dela.

_"Ingênua demais, esperançosa demais... E ele só tem olhos para ela..."_

A segunda conversa importante foi com Sophie. Não havia conhecido pessoa mais encantadora na vida, salva a regra, é claro, sua própria mãe. Mas Sophie tinha uma constante alegria em volta de si mesma, tinha um conjunto de sonhos e ideais tão bem formados e tão bem estruturados que cada palavra que dizia refletia-os exageradamente. Ela queria coisas que ele jamais ouvira antes. Estava ali, em uma competição, no intuito de mostrar que não queria se envolver em nenhuma! Era absurdo um pensamento assim, mas quando ele a escutava e via tanta vontade em seus olhos, acreditava piamente em suas palavras e em seus sonhos. E foi o fato de acreditar que lhe trouxe medo. Medo de que essa vontade fosse demonstrada de tal forma perante aos juízes, que eles seriam os vencedores e não ele.

Chegou a comentar com Layla a conversa que tiveram para saber a reação que ela teria. "Imagine só! Sophie quer criar um espetáculo sem competições, acredita em fábulas de verdadeira estrela e se baseia em técnicas simples para um festival tão grande. Não acha um absurdo, Layla?", ele perguntava e se dirigia a ela em meio à pausa dos próprios treinos, mas tudo o que recebia em retorno era o silêncio. Ela parecia realmente não se importar com absolutamente nada que aqueles dois tinham a oferecer. Pior, parecia não se importar sequer com o que ele próprio tinha a oferecer. Sua idéia de pegar o trapézio sozinha no final da técnica o fazia entender que ela simplesmente não confiava mais nele e que se caso ele viesse a falhar ou a desaparecer, sua apresentação prosseguiria sozinha, mesmo que isso significasse ser desclassificada do festival por se apresentar sozinha em um festival o qual requer duplas.

Aquela indiferença o irritava mais do que o normal. O fato dela não aproveitar a oportunidade que tinha à sua frente, essa negligência despercebida com relação à sua interpretação no palco, era o que o fazia tremer internamente. Não podia perder. Muito menos para aqueles dois. Perder significava não poder mais voltar ao Kaleido Star, conseqüentemente não poderia realizar o seu plano e, pior ainda, perderia o seu espaço para Leon. Sabia que se ele não voltasse mais ao Kaleido Star, Leon era o mais qualificado a fazê-lo. Duvidava muito que essa proposta não ocorreria, visto que Sophie e Leon eram muito bons e no Kaleido Star, com certeza Kalos daria ouvidos às idéias dela.

Foi na véspera do Festival que ele resolveu explodir, especialmente após escutar nos corredores que um casal de jovens, quase da idade deles, estava prestes a aperfeiçoar uma técnica jamais vista, chamada "Técnica Angelical". Um calafrio lhe percorreu o corpo ao escutar essa conversa. Tratava-se da técnica de Sophie e de Leon, uma técnica difícil e especialíssima que ninguém jamais conseguiu aperfeiçoar. Já havia lido sobre a mesma na época em que procuravam uma técnica para o festival, mas não pensava que fosse possível chamar a atenção dos juízes com algo daquele escalão. Entretanto, alguém com a força e paixão de Sophie, protegida pela força e paixão que Leon tinha por ela, com certeza tornaria aquela técnica uma lenda, se estivessem bem-preparados. E se estivessem, o medo passaria a desespero em suas veias.

No mesmo dia em que escutou aquilo pelos corredores, investigou onde que os irmãos andavam treinando e foi observá-los. Percebeu que a técnica ainda não estava completa e era algo menos elaborado do que o Fênix Dourado, mas ainda sim, a paixão que ambos mostravam ao saltar fazia Sophie parecer mesmo um anjo a ser erguido nos ares e aquilo definitivamente significaria a sua derrota e a de Layla...

Ele quase entrou em frenesi quando se afastou sorrateiramente do salão de treinos dos irmãos Oswald. A mente borbulhava em pensamentos hostis e acabava por não deixar um só detalhe passar. Precisaria não só aperfeiçoar a técnica naquela noite, como não poderia permitir que esses dois vencessem, ou isso poderia significar o fim de sua carreira no Kaleido Star, e afinal, era justamente esse ponto que ele não poderia permitir despencar do alto. Leon, com certeza, tomaria o seu lugar no Kaleido Star se vencesse, e isso era algo que passava por sua mente de forma temerosa. Havia chegado tão longe que perder agora, ainda mais para alguém que não só lhe venceria, mas também tomaria o seu lugar no trono, seria inadmissível.

**Eles TINHAM que vencer esse festival. ****A qualquer custo****.**

**

* * *

**

**_Nota da autora:_ **_Eu refiz grande parte desse capítulo por achá-lo incompleto. Por isso que eu demorei um pouco mais para postá-lo. Eu havia me esquecido de detalhar um pouco mais como que Layla e Yuri conheceram Leon e Sophie e havia pulado direto para o momento em que Yuri os tinha visto treinar. Não achei justo porque no anime as coisas ficam pouco claras com relação ao passado dos 4, então eu detalhei um pouco mais =)_

_Como podem perceber, a chave da relação dos 4 é Yuri. Layla não se importa com os outros, muito menos com os seus concorrentes e Yuri fica com as bandeirinhas para o alto a todo instante dizendo "ei! Não percebe que eles podem te ajudar?", mas não adianta nada então quem tem que fazer isso com ela, no final, é ele mesmo. E isso estará no próximo capítulo ;) não percam, é o capítulo que mais amei escrever até agora!_


	21. Part XXI: Eve

**Part XXI: Eve.**

_"Quando um ser não muda sua conduta, é necessário assustá-lo ou surpreendê-lo para que ele entenda seus erros..." (Viviane Oliveira)_

Madrugada do dia do Festival. Já passava da uma da manhã e cada um estava em seu respectivo quarto do hotel, um vizinho do outro, mas nenhum dos dois dormia como o previsto e como o prometido antes da viagem. Enquanto ela, já trajando uma camisola de tom vermelho que ia até quase os joelhos, lia os jornais culturais dos últimos dias sobre o festival e os participantes, perto da janela, ele já estava deitado na cama há algum tempo, no mais profundo silêncio, ainda vestido com trajes seus comuns, sendo uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca com parte dos botões superiores abertos, pensando, planejando, desejando colocar em prática o que pensava.

O tempo todo era concentrado nela. Tinha quase certeza de que ainda estava acordada, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse prepará-la melhor para o festival. Provavelmente teria lido sobre os últimos vencedores, os quais não participariam este ano devido a um acidente envolvendo a acrobata, e ficado mais tranqüila quanto à concorrência ter diminuído, mas mais preocupada com relação à ocorrência estranha e freqüente de acidentes com alguns competidores da temporada, que mais soavam como planejados do que simplesmente acidentes. Ele, pelo contrário, estava preocupado e tranqüilo exatamente com o oposto. Enquanto estava tranqüilo com relação aos acidentes, continuava preocupado com a concorrência, em particular, com a dupla que espiara no mesmo dia enquanto a mesma treinava. Tinha que ter certeza de que venceria. Precisava disso. Precisava ter a certeza de que ela estaria pronta, de que poderia representar e ter o sonho do mundo de estar no topo na palma das mãos...

Levantou-se da cama, cortando os próprios pensamentos e, no escuro, retirou um item que havia deixado na mesa perto da porta para aquela ocasião previamente concebida em sua mente, com todos os prós e contras. Saiu do quarto com certa calma, apesar dos pensamentos que, voltados para apenas uma coisa, deixavam-no nervoso. Caminhou em direção ao quarto dela, batendo apenas duas vezes na sua porta, e esperou-a responder.

Sua primeira certeza estava certa: ela estava acordada. Quando ouviu a porta, ela estranhou, mas logo juntou os jornais e os deixou no mesmo canto de antes, levantando-se para pegar o roupão, que também era vermelho para fazer par com a camisola e ia até os pés, vestindo-o e abrindo a porta com cuidado, já que não havia nenhuma espécie de olho mágico na mesma. Ao vê-lo, surpreendeu-se um tanto, por tê-lo ali aquela hora, e também por estar na mesma situação que ela, não conseguindo dormir. Afinal, sabia que estava nervoso, mas não tanto a ponto de também não conseguir dormir. Seu quarto também estava escuro, para que o fato de ler as notícias apenas com a luz vinda de fora a fizesse ter sono, então não se preocupou tanto em se mostrar vestida daquela forma a ele, já que não dava para perceber nada de muito ousado com o que vestia, mesmo porque, o decote havia sido coberto pelo roupão, então, o fato de estar de camisola era o de menos.

Ao invés de perguntar, ele apenas deu um sinal com o rosto, querendo dizer que gostaria de entrar. Fitava-a de um modo diferente, algo que ela não havia visto antes, nem mesmo no rosto de outras pessoas. Algo entre frio, perturbado e ansioso, que fez seu coração acelerar sem motivo, mas ainda sim permitiu que ele entrasse. Assim que ele o fez, fechou a porta com cuidado e em silêncio, para enfim poder perguntar.

- O que ac.. - Não lhe deu tempo de iniciar uma conversa. Quando percebeu, ele havia lhe empurrado de forma rápida, mas não rude, contra a parede e apoiado-se nela para que seus reflexos não o empurrassem, erguendo-a pela cintura e dado-lhe um beijo tão intenso que foi impossível afastar-se. Segurou-o nos braços, arregalando os olhos quando finalmente sentiu os lábios cruzados uns aos outros, somente conseguindo dizer algo quando ele se afastou. Ofegante e por certo assustada, fitava-o confusa e com ainda mais receio daquele olhar - O que... está fazendo..?

- Estou fazendo algo que já deveria ter feito faz tempo... - o sussurro fora-lhe respondido ainda perto de seus lábios, de forma ainda mais intensa e baixa, o que acabou por arrepiá-la. Estava com medo, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que acontecia consigo. Ser pega de surpresa daquela forma nunca foi um sonho a ser consumado, muito menos daquela forma, naquela situação, e estava tão tensa que a melhor coisa a se fazer seria afastá-lo a berros, assim como quase aconteceu da última vez que ele avançou sobre ela. Mas, antes que pudesse voltar a pensar perfeitamente, ele a respondeu antes, também com gestos, envolvendo-a pela cintura e apoiando as pernas dela, agora descobertas, já que o roupão havia escorregado para trás, contra as dele. - Me deixe libertar o que prendeu dentro de si, Layla...

Nem nos melhores treinos que tiveram, ela o havia visto daquela forma. Mal havia murmurado um "não", da forma mais hesitante possível, e ele respondeu em mais investidas, as quais fizeram-na soltar o ar de uma vez e de forma forte. Prensou-a um pouco mais contra a parede perto da porta, mas de forma suave. Se estivesse exagerando a ponto de machucá-la saberia, mas também, graças a tais investidas, sabia o que ela desejava, só não queria demonstrar. Obteve a prova do que pensava assim que apoiou uma das mãos sobre sua coxa direita e a mesma subiu leve e automaticamente para que ele pudesse segurá-la. Percorreu toda a extensão do lado esquerdo de seu pescoço com a própria respiração, sentindo aquele perfume doce e único que ela sempre usava e despertando ainda mais o que ele havia guardado dentro de si, desde que se envolveu com ela. O segundo beijo da noite já era mais liberto e mais lento, apesar do ainda resquício de reluta que ela tinha para impedí-lo de continuar. Se não fosse parecer tão cruel, ele teria sorrido perante o modo como ela se mostrava, mas ao invés disso, apenas soltou-a um pouco, para que não parecesse estar fazendo aquilo à força. Não queria assustá-la, afinal.

- Me deixe... Transformá-la... Em Julieta... - sussurrou entre os leves beijos que dava em seus lábios, provocando-a, enquanto a mesma mão que lhe segurara na coxa, subia lentamente e sentia os arrepios que ela produzia. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela tinha todo o poder de escolha do mundo, sentia não ter. Ele ter dito aquilo só podia significar que sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ainda sim... Será que ele sabia que era a primeira vez que lhe tocavam de tal forma?

A resposta não precisou vir de imediato. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia cada gota de intensidade derramada naquele momento, ele agia com total carinho e nenhuma força. Acabara por ser óbvia demais para que ele percebesse que nunca havia feito aquilo, o que acabou tornando o seu toque ainda mais terno e lento. Ele a ergueu pelas pernas, enquanto os lábios entrelaçavam-se mais uma vez, de forma sincronizada e em perfeito encaixe, como se um tivesse sido feito ao outro, e caminhou calmamente em direção da cama.

Ao tê-la nos seus braços, notou o tamanho nervosismo e tensão em que ela se mostrava. Era, afinal, uma época tensa para ambos, então o que mais desejava era relaxá-la, pelo menos aquela noite. Deitou-a e deitou-se sobre ela em seguida, espalhando os longos cabelos loiros com a ajuda dos dedos pela cama, fitando cada centímetro de seu rosto, como se desejasse guardá-lo na memória daquela forma, delicado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Por certo, ainda desacreditava que ela havia-lhe aceitado, então, se por algum acaso o destino resolvesse separá-los, então faria daquela noite um momento inesquecível. Para ambos.

Logo, os novos beijos iniciaram-se, primeiro em seus lábios, depois passariam a percorrê-la, e a cada pausa de um leve beijo, um pequeno estalo dos lábios dele conta o corpo dela. Apesar de estar parcialmente escuro, ele podia vê-la corando por conta de tais sensações, as quais jamais se permitiu sentir. Ele agia de forma tão prazerosa que a deixou capaz de respirar mais fundo e fechar os olhos, bem no momento em que os beijos passavam por seu colo e começavam a beijá-la sobre a camisola, fazendo com que os pequenos estalos cessassem; ao mesmo tempo, as mãos dele abriam o restante do roupão com a mesma calma, e subiam até seus ombros para retirá-lo de forma sutil e lenta, unindo o retirar da peça de roupa com leves apertos nos ombros, como se fossem massagens, para arrancar-lhe mais suspiros e arrepios. De fato, adorava ouvi-la daquela forma, diferente das ofegações enquanto nos treinos, ou enquanto irritada - o que viesse primeiro.

Assim que o último pedaço da manga curta do roupão passou por suas mãos e se desprendeu de seu corpo, ele segurou com leveza seus pulsos e trouxe suas mãos para ele, para que ela também o tocasse. Sorria ao vê-la hesitar novamente, instigando-a a abrir os últimos botões de sua camisa e ajudando-a, já que estava difícil para ela fazer sozinha. Ainda mais corada, segurava um pouco mais o ar, também não acreditando no que acontecia. Suas mãos tocavam-lhe com tanta liberdade quanto tocava o próprio corpo quando precisava escorrer a água e o sabão durante o banho. Seu peitoril também estava quente, assim como ela, apenas com a diferença de que ele não se importava em mostrar. Novamente, ele se inclinava para beijá-la, ao mesmo tempo que as 4 mãos retiravam a sua camisa, as dele com mais calma, as dela como ajudantes, perfeitas ajudantes por sinal, que jogavam a camisa para o chão ao lado da cama. Ambos sentiam seus corpos vibrarem e aos poucos uma chama parecia surgir, envolvendo ambos naquele calor ainda não experimentado por nenhum dos dois. Ele era o primeiro homem de sua vida e ela era a primeira que mostrava tanta paixão, tanto ardor em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Os lábios dele tomavam os dela com uma intensidade tamanha, que se alguém pudesse observar tal cena, teria certeza de que seria o último encontro de ambos por muito tempo, talvez para sempre, mas ainda sim o melhor.

Com maior liberdade, ela erguia as mãos e tocava-lhe no rosto e nos cabelos, imitando o que ele fazia com ela e envolvendo-o em um carinho tão delicado que só permitia que aquele amor engrandecesse. Um amor que começou tão diminuto, tão assustado, crescia em ambos e tinha extrema vontade de se mostrar naquele momento. Ele então, puxava a alça de sua camisola aos poucos, da mesma forma que havia feito com o roupão outrora, acabando por revelar parte do seu corpo, tão belo que chegou a causar-lhe arrepios, ainda mais porque ela só havia retirado a mão de sua nuca para que as alças das vestes corressem, e então as colocara no lugar novamente.

Não encarou, no entanto, seu corpo diretamente para não constrangê-la. Pelo contrário, entrou com os braços entre suas costas e o colchão e apoiou-a com as mãos espalmadas, para poder encostar-se nela e voltar a beijá-la. Ela sentia-se fervendo por dentro com o alvoroço que a língua dele causava dentro de si. O ar perdia-se aos poucos sem sequer notar, assim como as pernas, antes bambas, começavam a se contrair e a se flexionar em volta do corpo dele. As mãos do loiro, por outro lado, ao invés de manterem-se paradas, percorriam todas as suas costas enquanto mantinha o beijo, notando cada curva, cada pequena cova, cada detalhe da maciez que pouco havia sentido apenas trabalhando ao lado dela e mesmo quando apenas a beijava. O suor que ambos começavam a produzir acabava por melhorar as sensações, permitindo que tanto ele quanto ela pudessem se tocar com menos atrito e mais sensibilidade, o que causava ainda mais prazer.

O som do beijo estalado que afastou ambos levemente abafou o ar que ela puxou em seguida. Ela abriu os olhos para fitá-lo, não mais com tanto receio, mas ainda em dúvida, por não saber como agir ou o que falar, por conta de tantos sentimentos que passavam por si. Gostava dele, isso já sabia, mas amor? Sim, amor. Com certeza era aquela sensação de achar que o mundo acabaria nos braços dele e que tudo ficaria bem. Lembrou-se, afinal, de Romeu e Julieta, e definitivamente aquele parecia o último momento de ambos, antes do dia decisivo de suas vidas.  
Foi então que, ao invés de voltar a beijá-la, ela o fez, ela investiu, ela adentrou em seus lábios. Despertava mais uma onda de chamas, mostrando-se com tamanha ardência, que sequer ele esperava por aquilo. Já sabia que era ardente, mas aquilo não deixou de impressioná-lo e aumentar mais o seu desejo por ela. Não pelo beijo em si, mas por como ela o fazia - e tão bem. Sua reação foi abraçá-la mais forte, foi tomá-la em seus braços e apertar-lhe levemente nas costas, arrancando-lhe um gemido repentino, o que o fez fitá-la. Ambos sorriram, não tinha por que não fazê-lo. A sensação de êxtase sendo preenchido um pelo outro era uma das sensações mais maravilhosas que poderiam sentir na vida e o desejo de um pelo outro apenas completava aquela noite, aquela semana, aquele trecho de suas vidas tão eufórico e assustador.

O novo passo que ele deu, mais rápido e ousado, foi repentinamente ter suas mãos sobre as alças de sua lingerie. O beijo foi parado, mas ele não se afastou. Segurou os lábios pressionados contra os dela, enquanto lentamente descia as duas alças por suas coxas e a sentia abafar um novo suspiro, longo suspiro que terminou quando o resto de sua roupa já estava no chão junto das outras. As largas mãos passavam por seu ventre e por uma de suas coxas, enquanto o beijo novamente se encaixava de modo perfeito e os lábios e línguas moviam-se incansavelmente para acompanharem uns aos outros. Os lábios dela, graças aos novos toques, chegavam a estremecer e a se descolarem dele por breves momentos, para poder puxar o ar.

Não pensavam em mais nada. O desejo havia se aprofundado de forma tão perigosa que sequer pensavam mais no festival. Isso porque tentaram realizar essa proeza diversas e diversas vezes ao longo da semana, mas sequer uma vírgula saíra do lugar em suas mentes, enquanto, naquele momento, nada além de ótimas sensações passavam pelos seus corpos.

As carícias que ele fazia nela eram leves, mas surtiam grande efeito. Não havia uma só parte dela que não estava arrepiada ou que não se mostrava ansiosa naquele momento. Quando o fitou novamente, foi como se ele soubesse que estava autorizado a fazer com que ambos atingissem o auge que tanto necessitavam. Com o movimento das pernas dele, indicando o que se preparava para fazer, ela corava mais e tudo o que se podia ouvir era o som do zíper misturado ao som das respirações ofegantes de ambos. Do bolso da calça, tirou o tal item que pegara antes de sair do quarto: um preservativo, que quando mostrado, rendeu a ela um doce sorriso, como forma de agradecimento pelo respeito e pelo modo de como a tratava. Aquele simples gesto fraquejou parcialmente as pernas dela novamente, em sinal de alívio por ele ter pensado em algo que mesmo ela não havia tido tempo e oportunidade em fazê-lo.

Os olhos cruzaram-se novamente antes da próxima série de beijos, desta vez mais lentos para que pudessem relaxar. Sua mão direita encaixava-se no rosto dela com extrema calma, entrelaçando os dedos novamente nas raízes de seus cabelos loiros, enquanto a mão esquerda percorria toda a extensão de seu corpo, até chegar à coxa direita e erguê-la, sem muito esforço, levando-a até seu próprio ombro. Já inclinado, afastou minimamente o rosto para poder fitá-la, sussurrando um mínimo "posso?", junto a um sorriso, para ter certeza de que não iria muito rápido. Ganhando tal sorriso de volta da parte dela, não havia por que temer em continuar os atos até o fim.

Tal troca de olhares não durou mais do que alguns segundos, visto que ambos contraíram o rosto, ela mais, ele menos, e fecharam os olhos por aquela união. Sentira uma dor média e estranha, por logo passar, mas que arrancou-lhe novos suspiros e secou sua garganta, mais do que já estava. Ao abrirem os olhos, novamente sorriram fraco. Ainda sim, em sussurros, perguntava se ela estava bem, ao notar que a respiração ofegante havia cessado por severos segundos quando encaixou-se nela por inteiro. Apenas quando a sentiu voltando a respirar, iniciou lentos movimentos com o quadril para que não a machucasse, mantendo uma mão acariciando a perna erguida e a outra em seus cabelos, enquanto o polegar retirava os poucos fios de cabelos grudados no rosto dela, por conta do suor.

Nenhum dos dois gemia efetivamente. O ar apenas tornava-se pesado ao ser solto por ele, enquanto o dela era mais fino e levemente sonoro, também no momento de ser solto. À medida em que os segundos passavam, os pensamentos de ambos se extinguiam de tudo ao seus arredores, enquanto voltavam-se apenas para o ato em si e para o que sentiam ao fazê-lo. Sentindo mais prazer do que dor, as mãos dela voltavam a enlaçá-lo, chegando a erguer-se um pouco da cama para que pudesse aproximar os corpos. Os lábios dele direcionavam-se ao seu pescoço e novamente arrancava-lhe suspiros fortes, que quase chegavam a gemidos. Tendo sido abraçado, ele a abraçava forte e a trazia junto consigo, deixando ambos sentados na cama, ela por cima dele, entrelaçando as pernas por trás, ele por baixo dela, envolvendo-a com os braços nas costas. Ofegavam muito, mas sorriam um para o outro, iniciando uma nova série de movimentos e beijos, cada vez mais intensos e libertos, à medida em que ela ia relaxando mais, até entregar-se por completo. Não sentia mais dores, ou receio, ou medo. Ele havia se transformado à medida em que ela o aceitava, o que a fazia pensar se não era simplesmente isso que faltava entre ambos, desde o começo. Sentir-se amada, afinal, era o melhor sentimento do mundo e ele sabia compartilhar esse sentimento com ela muito bem. Ele havia conseguido transformá-la em Julieta, afinal. Não só isso, ela também passou a considerá-lo um perfeito Romeu.

A expressão angelical que ambos se mostraram quando atingiram o clímax da noite foi um presente para marcar aquela época. Ganhara tanta certeza de que venceriam todos os obstáculos juntos, assim como venceram as barreiras que os impediam de amar, que não conseguia esconder o sorriso para ele. Ficara tão relaxada em seus braços, quando ele a deitou e se desencaixou dela para que pudessem se cobrir e descansar lado a lado, que o mínimo carinho nos cabelos a fez cair no sono, assim como ele, mesmo que o sono dele fosse mais leve, aparentando mais um cochilo do que algo que lhe pudesse conceder sonhos no seu inconsciente.

O Festival seria no fim da tarde daquele dia, mas a preocupação fugira por um longo momento de seus rostos naquela manhã. Quando ela despertou, ele já estava acordado, com o cotovelo direito apoiado na cama e a mão do mesmo lado apoiada no rosto, para assim poder observá-la descansar e, com a mão livre, acariciá-la nos cabelos. Novamente, sorriam de leve um para o outro e, em meio ao silêncio, ambos despertavam aos poucos, apesar de manterem-se deitados e parcialmente cobertos.

Sentiam ter todo o tempo do mundo, apesar de tudo que teriam de enfrentar mais tarde. Sentiam poder, afinal, pertencer um ao outro, independente das próximas barreiras que teriam de enfrentar. Não estava nos planos dele nem nos dela amar, mas amavam. Amavam e gostavam muito de tal sensação. Tanto que demorou para iniciar uma nova conversa e, quando ele o fez, foi em tom baixo, em quase sussurros, como se não desejasse quebrar o doce clima que havia pairado sobre os dois durante toda aquela noite e o início daquele dia.

- Espero que tenha dormido bem e que agora se sinta preparada... - disse, observando-a daquela forma angelical, imaginando quanto tempo aquela expressão duraria em seu rosto.

- Sim e... Talvez. - respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, mantendo o pequeno sorriso e fechando novamente os olhos quando recebeu o leve e demorado beijo na testa. O local onde ele fazia carinho, entre seu rosto e sua cabeça, com a mão encaixada de forma que apoiasse seu rosto na mesma, estava quente e aconchegado, e acabava por fazê-la dormir novamente. Mas, em meio àquele estado entre sonhos e realidade, ouviu mais de seus sussurros, os quais com certeza fariam-na pensar quando despertasse, por conta de sua intensidade na voz e do grau de importância que ela provavelmente daria a tais palavras, vindo de quem vinha, na situação em que se encontravam. Era, afinal, um ótimo meio de se cair no sono, enquanto pensava na força em que tal lembrança poderia ter para ela enquanto atuasse, algo que jamais havia pensado ser possível, por ter sempre dependido apenas de sua própria determinação e sua própria força de vontade. Agora, era a força de ambos, que juntos conquistariam um prêmio que marcaria tal época mais do que qualquer outra coisa, dando início a uma nova e perfeita era: a deles.

_**"Quando estivermos no palco e olhar para mim, lembre-se do que sente agora...  
Faça com que esses sentimentos voltem ao seu rosto...  
Mostre-os ao mundo, sem medo...  
Desta forma, e apenas desta forma, você será capaz de se tornar, finalmente...  
... **__**Juliet**__**...  
... e então, o mundo todo saberá quem você é...  
Qual o seu brilho...  
E por que você está aqui."**_

_**"Where in the world were you looking at when you jumped?  
There is no Juliet who is not always gazing at her Romeo.  
That is why you are not Juliet"**_

_**(Yuri in episode 2 - Season 1)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da autora:**_ Como eu disse, esse capítulo foi o mais perfeito de se escrever. Eu demorei tanto para ter certeza de que estava tudo perfeito que agora, quando fui copiá-lo do Word para cá, não mudei uma palavrinha sequer. É assim que eu imaginei, é assim que eu emocionei quem já leu esse capítulo antes dos readers daqui. Espero ter conseguido o mesmo com vocês.

Esse capítulo é dedicado a alguém muito especial... Que por anos me atura, me mima, me ama tanto quanto eu a amo e cuido dela. Alguém que merece tudo de bom que esse mundo tem a oferecer. Alguém que me faz acreditar nos meus sonhos e me faz seguir em frente. Minha onee-chan (irmã mais velha), minha tsuru, meu anjo da guarda, **Luiza Boragina**.

Ainda que as coisas estejam diferentes agora, o carinho e amor continuam cada vez mais fortes. E não há dúvidas de que será assim, eternamente. Arigatou por tudo, onee-chan! Te amo demais.


	22. Part XXII: Deception

**Part XXII: Deception**

Era dez da manhã quando acordou e ele não estava mais lá. Havia-lhe deixado coberta e levado tudo que tinha trazido consigo antes que ela pudesse pensar em despertar. Sentir a cama fria fazia-a sentir também um vazio, como se algo faltasse. Pensava em quão estranha estava: sentimental, calma e até mesmo um tanto preguiçosa, por não querer se levantar ainda, coisa que raramente ou, que ela se lembrava, nunca acontecera, ainda mais "tão tarde". Mas enfim, levantou-se, tomou um banho e depois desceu para almoçar, já que o café da manhã do hotel não estava mais disponível - e isso só reforçava a idéia de que havia mesmo acordado tarde.

Por não vê-lo no restaurante, procurou-o no seu quarto, mas ninguém respondeu. Não costumava se preocupar tanto com desaparecimentos das pessoas ao seu redor, mas não só tinha um, como dois motivos para tê-lo por perto, e aquilo estava começando a incomodar, mesmo que tivesse, embora apenas parcialmente, colocado em mente que ele estava dando uma volta em algum lugar para relaxar antes do festival e ela, como prometido, deveria fazer o mesmo.

A tarde passou devagar por conta da ansiedade, a qual era retomada aos poucos, junto à preocupação de ter sido obrigada a vencer o festival. Yuri, felizmente, chegava pouco depois dela no salão preparatório, com a aparência calma, porém novamente um tanto fria, como se depois daquela noite tivesse recebido um balde de água gelada e tivesse se mantido daquela forma. Não se preocuparia tanto, se não fosse a forma pela qual ele a havia tratado particularmente no camarim, enquanto se maquiavam. Tratar os competidores e mesmo os jurados de forma hostil poderia ser apenas reflexo da pressão que ambos tinham, mas justo ela sentia receber quase toda a carga de palavras duras, ou mesmo, indiferentes.

Não por acaso, aquilo a ofendeu, e muito. Não imaginava que ouviria um simples "apenas façamos o nosso trabalho, e lembre-se do que eu disse. Apenas isso", depois de todos aqueles sentimentos que trocaram, tão recentemente. Engoliu o próprio orgulho, junto da mágoa, já que aquele não era o melhor momento para discutir algo assim. Se havia sido especial apenas para ela, fosse quem fosse, então seriam os sentimentos para ela, e ninguém mais.

Entretanto, seu ego maltratado acabou obrigando-a a se afastar dele por alguns momentos. Só que alongou-se distante dele no salão e depois não o viu mais. Desde o momento em que o presidente do Festival anunciou a abertura do mesmo, ele havia sumido. Não sabendo o que acontecia, procurou-o em todos os corredores que podia entrar, até que um dos seguranças informou-a que alguém com a descrição que ela dera havia saído do prédio há pouco mais de meia hora e não tinha voltado ainda.

O pânico correu por sua espinha. Não tinha idéia do que havia se passado com ele entre as primeiras horas do dia e aquele momento, mas o mínimo pensamento de que ele talvez não fosse voltar a tempo alarmou-a tanto que, quando o viu voltar minutos depois, ainda mais frio do que antes, não conseguiu evitar as famosas perguntas do tipo "onde raios você estava?", as quais não obteve respostas melhores do que aquelas que, indiretamente, diziam a ela "não é da sua conta". Tais atitudes dele apenas a irritaram mais, fazendo-a, novamente, sentir-se como se fosse subir naquele palco sozinha e não com um parceiro. E era justamente esse o motivo pelo qual, antes daquela noite, havia ignorado a existência de um. Mas agora, parecia que precisava dele de alguma forma, então precisaria suportar essas mágoas até o fim de tudo aquilo.

Para piorar a situação, assim que chegaram à sala de preparação, ouviam o apresentador do festival dizer que a dupla dos irmãos Oswald não se apresentaria, por aparente desistência, sem mais explicações. E, estranhamente, minutos antes da apresentação deles, uma das últimas da lista de competidores, Yuri atendia ao celular, mas não dizia uma só palavra, enquanto a pessoa do outro lado parecia berrar. Gostaria de ter entendido o que a pessoa dizia, porque talvez ali descobrisse os problemas dele, mas... Realmente, não era de sua conta. Era isso que havia colocado em mente em questão de minutos e havia dado certo. Era esse o costume que havia adquirido desde que chegara à França, motivo pelo qual pouco ligou para as amizades que Yuri desejava fazer, o que acabou sendo o mais certo a se fazer, por se tratar de amizades com pessoas que acabavam de desistir da competição. Ela sempre foi a favor do famoso "the show must go on", não importava o que acontecesse, e aquela não seria uma exceção.

Ambos entraram tão frios no palco que mal pareciam querer, efetivamente, estar ali. Sequer se entreolharam, ou mesmo observaram a platéia em que estavam. Mas, assim que as luzes se ligaram, o sorriso voltava de forma mascarada aos seus rostos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por sorte (e também muito treino), a interpretação e o controle emocional deles eram excepcionalmente bons, então a combinação de movimentos sobre o trapézio, completamente sincronizada, não teve um erro sequer.

Ainda sim, aquela mágoa lhe incomodava de tal forma que sua interpretação mudava um pouco nos segundos seguintes. Atuou de forma mais liberta, sincronizando-se mais com a música do que com os próprios passos. Não que isso afetasse a coreografia, mas o que se propôs a fazer, sem querer, por culpa daqueles sentimentos, era ser Julieta, e não uma máquina de bons movimentos. Era uma mistura de mágoa com resistência, aquela sensação de que, apesar de estar sofrendo, tudo acabaria no final e ela enfim poderia se libertar. O conceito era o mesmo, apesar das histórias diferentes entre Julieta e ela, e vendo-a daquela forma, Yuri acabou por também mudar a expressão do rosto para algo menos concentrado e mais suave, dando mais harmonia à apresentação. Estava aliviado por ela ter parecido entender o que ele lhe pedira, ainda que depois daquela noite tão especial, a tensão e os seus planos tivessem acobertado completamente os sentimentos de outrora.

Ao saltar para fora do palco, para voltar com o trapézio giratório, a concentração aumentou-se ainda mais. Não tinha como errar. Porém, enquanto balançava-se e girava em torno de si mesma para realizar a técnica, ela lembrou-se de suas palavras, assim como o pedido. Lembrou-se daqueles sussurros doces, os quais a fizeram descansar como raramente fizera na vida e fizeram-na feliz como raramente se sentiu. Podia jurar que lágrimas haviam vindo pelo seu rosto quando se lembrou de tais palavras, e ao fitá-lo, viu o perfeito príncipe que a esperava ao final daquela barra. Os olhos mudaram para algo extremamente doce e triste e fecharam-se ao se lembrar do amor junto à mágoa, como se algo tivesse sido perdido naquele dia junto daquelas horas trocando carícias e dores do passado, dores dos outros, feito verdadeiros Romeu e Julieta. Por esta razão, portanto, a sua pose de fênix no ar fora tão perfeita que... Jamais alguém daquele recinto havia visto algo tão belo, tão bem-feito e tão vivo de se assistir. O calor da fênix reinava e renascia diante dos espectadores como ninguém, nem mesmo eles, esperava que acontecesse.

Agarrou a barra com apenas uma mão e fora puxada com a outra de forma calorosa, recebendo o abraço que supostamente deveria ser caloroso, mas que sabia, não deixava de ser cênico. Sorria, ofegante, e agradecia ao lado dele pela salva de palmas que receberam, mas assim que saíram do palco, novamente aquela sensação de vazio e incerteza pairou sobre seus ombros. Teriam vencido?

Sim, venceram. Venceram sem necessidade de recontagem de votos ou revisão da técnica. Estavam no topo e ela recebia o troféu com grande prazer em mãos, ao lado dele, proferindo palavras que o mundo artístico inteiro pôde ouvir e com grande admiração guardar.

"Eu quero dizer que um dos meus sonhos era ganhar esse festival. Tenho certeza de que este troféu me dará forças para seguir adiante em minha carreira, e chegar ao ponto mais alto, onde nenhum outro acrobata chegou...", ela dizia, com o mesmo tom brando que usava sempre quando desejava proferir palavras que julgava sábias, ou mesmo, apenas palavras que viessem do seu coração. E aquelas, justamente naquele momento, atravessavam barreiras de mágoa e nervosismo para sair, mas mais uma vez o controle emocional vencia.

Entretanto, somente belas palavras não poderiam preenchê-la naquele momento. Talvez mais tarde, quando não fosse necessário manter-se sempre ao lado de alguém que não parecia querer a sua presença. Estritamente a partir deste momento é que, talvez, ela tenha começado a andar a um passo e meio da frente dele, em todas as ocasiões, para que não viesse a ter de olhá-lo diretamente ou conversarem enquanto percebia sua expressão fria, como estava naquele momento, enquanto proferia simples e calculistas palavras:

- Eu deveria ter esperado mais esse resultado. Nossa vitória já estava certa.

- Sim...

- Já bem certa, huh...?

E aquele gelo não passou. Nem no último dia de entrevistas em Paris, nem quando mencionaram a desistência dos Oswald (ou melhor, ela mencionou e ele desviou o assunto), nem a volta para os EUA, nem quando chegaram ao Kaleido Star e foram muito bem recebidos por todo o elenco, Kalos e o Sr. Kenneth. E por momentos, os quais aos poucos foram se tornando frações de segundo, até extinguirem-se, ela ficou a pensar se, de tanto que desejava um prêmio, uma ascensão, se não acabou decepcionando-o por outros motivos, se suas promessas não valiam de mais nada, se estava se enganando... E decepcionando a si própria.

Nada disso importava. Não à toa, os sentimentos foram sendo esquecidos ao longo das semanas, dando lugar ao seu trono - mesmo que este trono tivesse de ser compartilhado com alguém cujos olhos não fitou mais de forma direta, ao menos por um longo tempo...

* * *

**_Nota da autora:_** pois é, espelhos se quebram... Relacionamentos também. Escolhi uma data próxima ao dia dos namorados justamente por não ser uma data muito feliz para mim. Já era hora de posar algo novo, não é? ^^ As coisas tendem a altos e baixos (muito altos e muito baixos) daqui para frente. E repito: ainda que se saiba toda a história do anime, não se sabe o que há por trás dele...

Reviews, please!


	23. Part XXIII: Coldness

**Part XXIII: Coldness**

O tempo, apesar de apaziguador, também pode ser traiçoeiro. Às vezes constrói, mas também pode destruir, mesmo que não sejam exatamente as mesmas coisas as quais se desejou manter intactas...

Para Layla, foi o tempo que acalentou sua mente, mas também enterrou suas lembranças. No mesmo momento em que surgiu uma estrela, a jovem amorosa que havia dentro de si novamente desapareceu. Os poucos cumprimentos do pai, que já eram insuficientes e raros, já não lhe preenchiam mais como antes. Sua determinação e ambição sempre pediam por mais, a ponto de chegar a um momento em que ninguém era páreo para ela dentro do Kaleido Star, nem mesmo Yuri. Este, por sinal, foi quem mais contribuiu para todo esse gelo, e definitivamente não parecia se importar. Ele se mantinha nos palcos, mantinha-se ''vivo'', como os jornais gostavam de dizer, mas o ano se passou e ambos mal conversaram; ela, ocupada demais olhando para seu próprio futuro, não fazia questão; ele, sempre afastado e com outros planos em mente, o quais no futuro se tornariam bem mais claros, tratava-a com respeito, porém à distância, grandiosa distância. Quando resolviam conversar, o assunto era sempre trabalho, fazendo com que aos poucos, aqueles meses de carinho, apesar da pressão que sofreram na época, não se passassem de meras lembranças, ou talvez nem isso. Além disso, o pequeno detalhe era que Layla cada vez mais se aproximava de Kalos e do Sr. Kenneth, graças à sua vontade de ir cada vez mais longe naquele lugar, enquanto Yuri fazia justamente o oposto, porém de forma sutil e quase imperceptível, algo bastante típico dele. Quando finalmente notassem o tamanho do buraco que abrira, já seria tarde demais.

O ano se passou repleto de vitórias aos dois. Ambos deram origem a uma nova era ao Kaleido Star, um salto ao circo de nacional a mundial em pouquíssimo tempo. Trouxeram frutos de meses que muitos acrobatas em anos não conseguiram a si próprios. Ganharam novos troféus, conheceram pessoas importantes de várias partes do planeta (com a ajuda do, agora então, novo maior patrocinador do Kaleido, Sr. Hamilton) e atingiram o topo, por fim, como ambos desejavam, cada qual à sua maneira, por seus motivos. Entretanto, seus corações foram congelados. Ninguém mais soube o que se passou entre ambos, mas sempre se mostravam apenas com uma boa química no palco. As habilidades de Layla ultrapassaram os seus próprios sentimentos, e então, foi assim que conseguiu manter o seu nível sem precisar se lembrar da dor e da decepção que sentiu e ainda sentia com a frieza dele, se parasse para perceber. Aquela falha que ela sempre tinha em interpretar situações amorosas no palco foram substituídas pela sua paixão pelo palco e pelos espectadores, e assim suas vidas continuaram.

Poucas foram as vezes que parou para notar essa frieza. Mas a que mais lhe chamou atenção foi no começo do novo ciclo de contratação do Kaleido, onde participaram de uma reunião com Kalos para decidir quem seriam os juízes e Yuri negou quando sugeriram seu nome, alegando que não havia outro interesse que não fosse Layla Hamilton, para surpresa da mesma. Seus nervos se manteriam arredios e irritados com ele, por pensar que havia dito tal coisa como se a considerasse um objeto a mais para subir na carreira, se não fosse a fria, porém sutil adicional frase que ele lhe disse momentos depois, quando estavam a sós.

- Não vai mesmo ser jurado? - começou uma sutil conversa, enquanto ajeitava a bolsa em seu camarim. Ele, como sempre, encostado de lado na porta, de braços cruzados e expressão de indiferença, sem fitá-la, enquanto ela parecia esmagá-lo com o olhar direto e fixo refletido pelo espelho, tão mais poderoso que antes, tão mais cheio de garra e frieza.

- Não e eu já disse em alto e bom som o porquê. - respondeu com a mesma indiferença que lhe estampava o rosto, mas resolveu em seguida abrir os olhos para fitá-la de volta e concluir o próprio pensamento - No entanto, desejarei que haja uma nova admitida este ano que realmente possa reacender a chama em sua alma.

O olhar dela logo foi desviado para a bolsa, para não transparecer nenhuma surpresa. Afinal, depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda a observava e sabia que, apesar de todas as vitórias, tudo estava ficando "fácil demais" depois que seu sonho de ganhar o FIC havia sido realizado. Queria chegar mais e mais longe, mas precisava de um parceiro à altura e Yuri parecia estar começando a se conformar com o patamar que havia chegado, o que a deixava inquieta e a fazia definitivamente olhar para outros horizontes. Tentar encontrar alguém naquela audiência que fosse digno o suficiente para estar, num futuro próximo, junto à ela rumo ao próprio estrelato e a novos desafios, seria bastante difícil e estava um tanto desacreditada nisso, antes mesmo de entrar em tal sala.

Como era de se esperar, sentou-se naquela cadeira de jurada para observar novatos; logo, difcilmente encontraria uma "futura estrela" logo de cara, não era vidente, muito menos boa adivinha, então apenas contentou-se em observar os candidatos, um a um, e anotar seus pontos fortes e fracos, lembrando-se por um instante de como foi estar sentada ali há tão pouco tempo e receber tal oportunidade. As garotas da lista que mais lhe chamaram a atenção recebiam anotações finais e círculos em volta dos nomes, enquanto seus pensamentos concentrados e sérios eram depositados sobre aquele papel. No caso, as garotas eram Charlotte, Julie e Mia as melhores qualificadas na sua opinião e assim ficariam, até Ken anunciar o final dos testes, mas algo lhe quebrou a atenção ao final da última anotação. Ao erguer o olhar para o palco improvisado, notou uma voz distante e a porta a se abrir de forma afobada, revelando enfim quem era. Uma candidata atrasada, como sempre existia uma, chegava na tentativa de ainda se apresentar, e se não fosse pela sua rápida intervenção, quase o teria feito. Claro, não poderia admitir que alguém atrasada se apresentasse, seria o cúmulo que alguém que sequer sabia uma das principais regras de atuação (não se atrasar) tivesse a mesma chance que todos os outros ali presentes, todos bem-preparados e pontuais.

- Sora! Muito prazer, meu nome é Sora Naegino! Desculpe ter chegado tão tarde! - dizia a garota de sotaque diferente, mas empolgação na voz. Ao ver de Layla, parecia não perceber a gravidade da situação. Ali era apenas um atraso, mas a garota se mostrava tão conformada com isso que tinha toda a certeza de que, se ela fosse aceita, faria-o com freqüência, talvez coisas piores.

- É, só que acontece que nós já estamos terminando com os testes - Ken respondia-lhe de forma calma como sempre costumava agir, o que em pensamento ela acabou por agradecer ao garoto, ou não se conformaria se aquela situação continuasse.

- huh? A-ah, m-mas sabe, eu vim lá do japão para fazer esse teste!

- Ah...! É sério..? Bom, nesse caso, então, pode subir no palco.

Ao ter visto o mesmo garoto, que antes a impediu de subir no palco, agora dizer aquilo à garota, enervou-se. Claro que não poderia permitir, pelos mesmos motivos de antes. Permitir que um se excetuasse à regra fariam os próximos 100, 1000 e assim por diante acharem-se no mesmo direito, e então não haveria rotina, ou horários, ou nada que pudesse caracterizar uma peça de boa qualidade.

- Ah, que ótimo, muito obrigada...!

- Não. - Sem dúvidas, o sangue subira à sua cabeça e levou-a a interromper a frase dita pela garota, cuja entonação só comprovou o que ela pensava. "Que foi Layla?", foi o que Ken lhe respondeu, quando viu sua irritação nos olhos. - Os testes acabaram.

- h-huh! Desculpe, mas houve um imprevisto e...!

- Aconteça o que acontecer, o show tem que continuar. - ainda que sua irritação transparecesse nos olhos, sua etiqueta lhe mandava dizer algo firme, porém em tom calmo. Com certeza, aquilo levaria uma bela lição àquela garota e talvez pudesse vê-la no ano seguinte, se fosse determinada, obviamente.

- Mas...!

- Dispensados. - endireitou-se e deu-lhe as costas como se sua lição tivesse terminado ali, deixando a garota falar e insistir ao longe para se apresentar. Cruel, mas era o que ela sempre havia sido nesse aspecto, e não iria dar o braço a torcer só porque poderia se mostrar mais simpática ou prestativa.

No entanto, na mesma tarde e para sua surpresa, Kalos, justo ele, trouxe a mesma garota de volta para o Kaleido e ainda por cima a fez substituir uma acrobata minutos antes de sua apresentação. Não pôde acreditar. Uma novata, cujos princípios não pareciam nem um pouco encaixáveis naquele seu ambiente de glória, subiria no mesmo palco que ela e pior, para causar vexame, como realmente quase aconteceu, se não fosse por Yuri. Não só isso, depois daquela suposta lição que lhe deu, o que deveria ter feito era se conformar, mas ao invés disso ela reapareceu ao seu patamar e a desafiou, com a voz, o olhar, as respostas. Recusou-se a não tentar se apresentar e pediu novamente uma oportunidade que já havia perdido com Layla quando chegou atrasada. Era inacreditável. Absurdo e inacreditável.

Como se não bastasse, mesmo que ao final daquela apresentação tivesse dado àquela garota outras palavras para se conformar e desistir, Kalos a admitiu logo em seguida no Kaleido Star. Ele, que sempre a tratou com hostilidade quando não sabia o que fazer dentro daquele lugar, agora tratava uma novata como uma estrela sem sequer se desculpar por isso. Sua mente estava confusa e irritada como dificilmente ficava. Talvez, nem mesmo Yuri conseguiu tal façanha.

- O que é que você está tramando? Como pode aceitá-la se ela sequer fez o teste? - dizia com os braços cruzados e em tom de inconformismo a Kalos, o qual de costas observava o público esvaziar as cadeiras da arquibancada.

- Um dia, o público virá ao Kaleido Star para ver aquela menina, Layla. - tal frase acabou com a conversa mais rápido do que começou. Não conseguia assemelhar o que ele havia dito direito. Quer dizer que ela mal havia se tornado uma estrela e ele já estava pensando na próxima? E justo uma garota que mal conseguia chegar a tempo para o seu primeiro teste? Não era possível. Não podia ser...

Chegou ao seu camarim com rapidez, encostando a porta e apoiando-se na mesa em frente ao espelho. Respirava forte e profundamente, como se estivesse passando mal de algo, mas aos poucos aquilo se acalmava, mesmo que ainda estivesse irritada.

Yuri, depois de cumprimentar o público, foi direto vê-la. Ela nunca havia saído tão rápido do palco, muito menos havia deixado de aparecer para o público, logo, ele poderia saber com certeza que havia algo errado. Bateu na porta de seu camarim pouco tempo depois e a abriu, notando-a apoiada contra a mesa de maquiagem, mas que depois de um segundo já não estava mais daquela forma. Não queria ser vista irritada daquela forma, então preferiu disfarçar. Por outro lado, não aguentaria ficar calada e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

- Está tudo bem, Layla? Achei estranho não ter se despedido dos fãs hoje. - comentava de forma branda, caminhando para perto e observando-a retirar as penas dos cabelos com cuidado.

- Está, eu só parei para conversar com Kalos. Não sei o que ele vê naquela garota..!

- Garota..? Está falando daquela principiante que substituiu uma das acrobatas? - Não obteve resposta falada, mas a expressão em seu rosto lhe dizia que sim - Bem, ela não tem experiência, mas tem muita energia no palco. Se treinar um pouco mais...

A frase foi interrompida pelo olhar que ela lhe deu. Não chegava a estar enfurecida, mas com certeza irritada estava. Retirava parte das vestes, restando apenas o vestido em si, enquanto o olhava.

- Eu espero mesmo que Kalos saiba o que está fazendo, porque não vou admitir falhas por falta de talento!

- Layla, Kalos nunca sabe o que faz, ele dá palpites, e muitas vezes acerta. - respondeu-lhe com a mesma calma, porém mais indiferente. Sempre quando se tratava de falar sobre Kalos, não importava quão bom estava seu humor, sempre piorava. - Ele não vê nada nela, está apenas obcecado com novas aventuras, como nós fomos.

Outro momento de silêncio. Desta vez, por ter ficado surpresa com o que ele disse. Pela primeira vez, um pouco daquilo tudo parecia fazer sentido de por que Yuri nunca ficou tão próximo de Kalos ou do Sr. Kenneth. Mas ainda sim, logo a expressão voltou da surpresa à seriedade de sempre.

- Muito bem. Agora, ela já está admitida por ele, de qualquer forma. Mas... Eu ficarei de olho nela.

Ele saiu com um leve sorriso, novamente mostrando graça ao vê-la tão irritada por tão pouco. Parecia ter voltado no tempo, ao vê-la emburrada por alguma trama que não entendia. Aquela 'leve ponta' de chama na alma que ele mencionara mais cedo apareceu mais rápido do que ele previu. Isto é, se aquela garota realmente fosse tão boa quanto Kalos apostava nela, teriam uma época interessante pela frente, com novos desafios a ela, e novas oportunidades de avanços nos seus planos, sem que precisasse se preocupar com ela, seu olhar, ou mesmo suas perguntas.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_ enfim chegamos ao que o anime conta! Nada mal, hm? Agora é que eu começo a ter problemas para escrever, porque ao mesmo tempo em que cabe a mim, eu não posso esquecer nenhum detalhe que o anime conta. Então, se por acaso faltar algo e vocês perceberem, não hesitem em me avisar! Eu posso não consertar aqui, mas com certeza vou reformular o capítulo para o futuro. Obrigada a todos os fãs que têm acompanhado a minha fic tão fielmente, especialmente a Lu, a Duda a Gii e a Nahimana. Vocês são incríveis, obrigada!


	24. Part XXIV: The Newcomer

**Part XXIV: The Newcomer**

Há fatos que sempre serão contrapostos aos sentimentos e ao que as nossas mentes acreditam. Não importam os ganhos e as perdas, há também aqueles sentimentos que sempre estarão presos dentro de nós, em algum canto da alma, e que sempre terão razão sobre nossas essências. É assim que a vida caminha, repleta de obstáculos, que quando ausentes, tornam esses sentimentos algo oco, sem vida, sem propósito... Mas que no mínimo sinal de chama acesa, voltam com toda força, capazes até de destruir a calmaria conquistada...

Após a primeira semana de adaptação das novatas, para conhecerem os arredores e os dormitórios, iniciavam-se as aulas de aperfeiçoamento. Elas só poderiam subir efetivamente no palco quando completassem o curso, oferecido sem custos adicionais para os admitidos. Afinal, o Kaleido necessitava de apenas os melhores, então era assim que poderiam ter essa certeza. Foi dessa forma, afinal, que Sora demonstrou ser um completo desastre no circo e, para piorar a sua situação, deixou Layla furiosa ao ouvir nas entrelinhas, enquanto passava pela sala de aula de ballet, que ela achava o Fênix Dourado uma técnica fácil.

- Pois então me mostre. - esbravejava em tom alto e firme, porém não chegava a gritar. Layla a fitava da porta da sala, esta agora em silêncio, enquanto recebia de volta um olhar assustado - Estou falando do Fênix Dourado.

Yuri olhava de Sora para Layla um tanto interessado, mas também surpreso, por Layla ter parado repentinamente de andar para desafiar a tal novata que mencionara ter desaprovado noutro dia.

- U-uh... N-não, espere..! - Sora tentava começar a se explicar, mas nada saía. Estava diante dela, Layla Hamilton, e parecia tê-la deixado furiosa com aquele mal-entendido. Não iria conseguir consertar.

- Você é a esperança do Kalos... - interrompeu-a em tom mais 'doce', porém provocativo; estava começando a achar interessante desafiar alguém sem capacidade alguma - Então não te custa nada fazer a minha técnica.

Sora via-se em meio aos tubarões. Sequer podia se esconder ou fugir, diante de tal situação e, ao tentar novamente respondê-la, saiu apenas o gaguejo de um "eu", novamente interrompido.

- O que foi...? Não consegue fazer? - a voz de Layla mantinha-se da forma provocativa e as sobrancelhas se erguiam ligeiramente, como se analisassem a garota do outro lado da sala. - Antes de mais nada, e preciso esclarecer uma coisa: eu não concordo que esteja aqui.

Aquelas palavras pareceram mexer com a novata. Mesmo diante do olhar do resto do grupo de iniciantes, a cabeça de Sora se abaixou como se fosse desistir, de tão insuportável que aquela situação era, mas logo se reergueu, junto a um olhar igualmente desafiador, como o de Layla e logo as palavras de confirmação que esta não esperava saíram.

- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer...! - aquelas palavras arrancaram surpresas de todos, não mais que de Layla, a qual chegou até a demonstrar, por alguns segundos, a surpresa estampada no rosto, ainda mais com a continuação da frase. - Vou mostrar o meu Fênix Dourado!

- Que bom. Estou ansiosa para ver. - a voz desafiadora prosseguia e o olhar fechava-se por um momento de consentimento àquela aceitação de Sora, mas que logo se abria para perfurar a garota com os olhos novamente - Quero que você me mostre daqui a uma semana, mas se você.. Não conseguir, eu vou pedir para que você vá embora. Ficou claro, Sora?

- Ficou. - o olhar de Sora não se reduziu, mas mesmo assim, Layla já havia absorvido aquela sensação de surpresa, e então aquele olhar não a afetou mais, podendo enfim desviar e prosseguir com seu caminho junto a Yuri, para treinarem. "Eu não posso permitir que haja pessoas sem talento no Kaleido Star", foi o que ela disse a Yuri, enquanto iam para mais uma tarde de treinos. E foi assim, o tempo todo nesse intenso e rápido controle mental durante os últimos tempos, que controlou seus sentimentos, e os que tinham relação a não seriam diferentes, ainda mais quando tinha certeza de que ela falharia ao realizar a sua técnica. Ela não teria um Yuri, afinal, para lhe dizer o que faltava...

_**Ou teria?**_

Sim, teria. E não só "um" Yuri, mas sim o próprio, que resolveu ajudá-la. Não seria tão interessante se Sora saísse uma semana depois de ser admitida, então ele resolveu ir ajudar. Momentos antes dos portões abrirem para a peça de Romeu e Julieta começar, lá ele estava, segurando Sora pelos braços e perguntando-a para onde olhava enquanto saltava, já que uma Julieta jamais perde de vista o seu Romeu, ao mesmo tempo em que Layla perguntava-se onde ele estaria que não ali, no backstage, se aquecendo como sempre, detestando sempre quando ele desaparecia. Traumas, talvez, do Festival Internacional. E foi então que o viu por uma fração de segundo naquele palco, ajudando Sora a não se desmantelar novamente na rede de proteção, dizendo-lhe algo que não conseguiu ouvir, mas com certeza algo que lhe seria importante.

Não podia acreditar. Até ele ajudava a novata pelas suas costas. Não era possível que ela pudesse ter tanta estrela a ponto de ser o maior alvo de confiança que aquele lugar pudesse vir a ter um dia. Nada disse, no entanto, quando Yuri retornou ao backstage para fazer o que deveria, se aquecer. Ele estranhou o comportamento mais sério que o normal, mas a julgar pela raiva que transbordava de seus olhos, já saberia qual era o problema e não adiantaria nada tentar se explicar. Ou melhor, não precisava fazê-lo, já que não lhe devia nada. Mesmo assim, a peça correu bem e Layla desapareceu de seus olhos tão rápido quanto lhe disse boa noite.

O dia seguinte fora decisivo para Sora. Yuri acabara salvando-a com o comentário que havia-lhe feito no dia anterior, despertando a Julieta que tinha dentro de si para a surpresa de todos, inclusive Layla.

Esta por sua vez corroía-se de raiva durante os poucos segundos em que a viu realizar a técnica, a sua técnica, que apesar de não ter sido finalizada, ela tinha a necessidade de reconhecer que era o Fênix Dourado. Ela sabia... Sabia que foram aquelas palavras de Yuri do dia anterior que mudaram todo aquele destino em frente aos seus olhos.  
Não sabia como ele fazia aquilo, mas toda vez que lhe dizia algo evasivo, porém repleto de sabedoria, encontrava o caminho certo que precisava para seguir adiante. O problema estava sendo pensar que aquilo, até então, era uma exclusividade sua para com ele, mas agora, uma novata poderia tomar o seu lugar, até nisso, dentro de tudo que mais respeitava e... Amava.

Maldito sentimento que voltava a aflorar. "Por que essa garota? Por quê?", foi o que ficou a remoer até dormir naquela noite, não importando as conversas que teve depois do teste que assistiu ou das conversas vagas com Yuri, ou da própria peça que apresentaram mais uma vez sem erros. Diante de toda a confusão que Sora Naegino causava em sua vida, nada mais parecia importar. Ela parecia aos poucos tirar o seu espaço, então seria aos poucos que precisava tirá-la da sua frente.

_**"Veremos, então, **__**até onde**__** você pode ir... Sora".**_

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_ ciúmes. O mais confundível sentimento que existe. E é claro que ele não passaria despercebido por Layla. De alguma forma, eu imagino que todos os esforços da loira, durante todo o tempo, tiveram seus acontecimentos devido a esse amor inconsciente, que aos poucos vai se mostrando de novo. Mas até ele voltar, ainda tem muito, muito chão. Reviews, please!


	25. Part XXV: Cinderella

_**Part XXV: Cinderella**_

Mal se deu o tempo para que Layla se acostumasse com a idéia de ter um empecilho chamado Sora em sua vida, que novos problemas, ou melhor, obstáculos, voltaram a aparecer em sua vida. Depois de refazer a peça de Romeu e Julieta, tamanho sucesso em todo o mundo, era a vez de Kalos apresentar-lhes o resultado de meses de estudo e preparação acompanhados por ambos de longe, que seria a peça Cinderela. Estava, sem dúvidas, ansiosa pela novidade. Tudo que haviam acompanhado até então lhe chamara interesse, fosse o figurino, o cenário, a trilha sonora, suas performances, o clímax... Exceto pela notícia que viria a seguir.

- Colocaremos os recém-admitidos desta vez - Kalos começou, enquanto juntava as plantas do palco do Kaleido na sua mesa, formando um bloco só - não quisemos colocá-los logo na peça de Romeu e Julieta por ser cedo demais, mas poderemos estreá-los para esta. E alguns deles terão papéis importantes.

E novamente, a imagem daquela garota desafiando-a vinha à sua mente. Desafiando e vencendo, ainda por cima. Não que não permitisse que alguém fosse melhor que ela, mas aquilo a instigava a tomar o seu trono de volta, não importava quanto tempo custasse. Aqueles pensamentos, entretanto, ficaram claros na sua expressão. Costumava escondê-los quando os percebia, mas por estarem tão fortes, Kalos não deixou de evitar perceber tal reação, prosseguindo com a conversa.

- Sei o que está pensando, Layla, e talvez em breve ela seja capaz de estar entre os principais do elenco como te disse, mas não será agora. Ela ainda precisará passar por alguns testes, além do que você propôs a ela, já cumprido. - dizia ele na voz séria de sempre, a qual arrancava um leve e imperceptível suspiro de Yuri, antes de prosseguir - Além disso, é o seu pai o maior patrocinador e colaborador para que esta peça aconteça de forma tão espetacular. Então devemos explorar todos os recursos que temos.

Aquela inquietação com relação à Sora permaneceu ao longo do dia, tanto nos treinos quanto nas conversas, e Yuri já podia perceber facilmente tais reações. Estava mais exigente, com ele e consigo mesma, estava mais rápida, fazia menos pausas, lutava para não se demonstrar instável, até que conseguia se estabilizar, e tentar conversar, ele sabia, seria mais do que em vão. Tinha a plena certeza de que Kalos poderia suspeitar de uma possível ameaça ao seu tão querido circo, e que, portanto, estava se prevenindo, para que caso algo desse errado com uma estrela, tivesse outra. Afinal, Layla estava sob as asas do pai, Sora não tinha nada tão forte assim sobre sua cabeça. Então, tudo o que precisava fazer era deixar Layla se encontrar e, caso parecesse precisar de ajuda, ele interferiria, assim como fez da última vez. Ajudaria Sora também, afinal, para que houvesse mais alguém naquele lugar que valesse a pena contracenar, já que tudo agora parecia tão fácil e tanto ele quanto Layla detestavam essa situação.

Como se não bastasse esses pensamentos tão fixos em sua mente, o real obstáculo estava só para começar para ela. Ao chegar na sua casa à noite, naquele mesmo dia em que discutiram com Kalos os acertos finais da nova peça, seu pai se encontrava em casa e com novidades para ela. Ao vê-lo ali, à sua espera, ficara contente, já que não imaginava tal aparecimento repentino, mas também sabia que aquilo só podia significar interesses dele - e de fato, eram.

- Fico feliz que tudo esteja correndo bem para você, Layla, mas não acha que já está na hora de evoluir um pouco? - dizia após uma conversa casual, iniciando o que ela temia, antes de recolher uma xícara da mesa de centro para tomar um gole de seu chá.

-... Não entendo o que quer dizer, papai. - respondia após um ou dois segundos de silêncio, mantendo a expressão "sem-expressão" que costumava ter perto dele, calma, porém sem demonstrar muitos sentimentos.

- Bem, está maravilhosa onde está, Layla, mas não acha que já ocupou todo o espaço que devia? Quero dizer, há lugares para expandir mais a sua estrela, como teatro e cinema. Dão muito mais prestígio que um simples circo. Não acha?

Estava sem ter o que dizer. Era como se algo tivesse sido arrancado de si e não soubesse dizer exatamente o quê. Obrigou-se a fechar levemente os olhos, já que fazia isso quando não queria que lessem seus pensamentos e sentimentos através de seus olhos, para enfim tentar responder. O problema, no entanto, era exatamente a resposta. Jamais queria decepcioná-lo, por mais que não concordasse com ele, então sempre media as palavras pelo menos dez vezes antes de voltar a respondê-lo e tudo o que acabava saindo era o contrário do que gostaria verdadeiramente de lhe dizer. O seu chá, por sinal, estava intocável.

- Sim, papai..

- Pois então, sei exatamente como te ajudar, minha filha - o ligeiro sorriso despontava por debaixo de seu bigode, satisfeito com o que ouvia vindo dela, como sempre. Curiosamente, era concordando com ele nas poucas vezes em que lhe perguntava algo que ouvia a palavra "filha". Era algo que sempre lhe incomodou muito, mas que também nunca teve coragem de lhe dizer. E era nessas horas que se considerava tão fraca e inútil, perto do mundo de coisas que era capaz de fazer "naquele circo", como dizia ele. Circo este que lhe trazia liberdade. - daqui a um mês, mais ou menos, promoverei uma festa a todos os sócios, empresários e colegas envolvidos à Hamilton Foundation. Gostaria que fosse para que eu lhe apresentasse algumas pessoas, incluindo produtores de filmes e cineastas. Eles se encantarão em conhecê-la. Quando a data estiver mais próxima, irei relembrá-la.

- Claro... - a resposta saía quase que automática, por mais que internamente passasse a se odiar por aquilo. Não queria abandonar o Kaleido Star, mas... Seria por isso que Kalos estivesse de olho em uma próxima estrela? Será que ele já sabia a respeito do que seu pai estava a lhe propor naquela noite? Esperava que não, mas provável que sim, infelizmente.

Paradoxalmente, nos dias que se seguiram, viu Sora se apresentar como um palhaço entregador de pequenas lanternas para crianças. Por um momento achou deprimente; noutro, pensou no que Kalos queria mostrar a ela com aquilo; por fim, pensou como que uma garota daquela, sofrendo tais condições, poderia mesmo ser a esperança do Kalos para alguma coisa. Estava confusa, afinal, pensando se realmente, daqui a algum tempo, sairia de tão fascinante lugar, se seria substituída de forma tão breve e se Yuri tornaria parceiro de alguém ou se desistiria dos palcos. Provável que não. Com certeza não, era o que pensava. Ele viera de muito longe para desistir só porque sua primeira parceira havia sido cretina a ponto de largar algo que supostamente amava em troca de mais fama e mais dinheiro. Ao menos eram esses os pensamentos que parecia que os outros, principalmente ele, teriam sobre ela, a partir do momento em que decidisse por seu pé para fora do Kaleido Star.

Yuri, por outro lado, observava-a minuciosamente, enquanto seus planos corriam por trás dos panos em busca da vitória que tanto procurava. Estava diferente, mais uma vez. Por três dias, olhou Sora de uma forma menos furiosa, enquanto para ele não houve mais um olhar direto feito por ela. Parecia evitá-lo, mesmo nos treinos, quando estavam sozinhos. Teria descoberto algo sobre ele? Impossível. Ele não viria de tão longe para que seus planos falhassem justo na mão da peça mais ingênua. Ao menos era o que pensava, mesmo sabendo que quem sempre estava por trás dela era o seu pai. E o Sr. Hamilton não era nem nunca foi flor que se cheirasse, então era sim alguém para se preocupar, já que estava diretamente envolvido com o Kaleido Star. O mínimo deslize poderia significar tudo a perder e isso ele não poderia permitir. Mas quanto à Layla, ao menos por enquanto, deixá-la-ia seguir sozinha, assim como pensara antes, ao menos até o ponto em que se mantivesse perfeita nos ares e ingênua quando tinha os pés no chão. Ao menos até que precisasse dela, mais uma vez...

* * *

_**Nota da autora**_: capítulo pequeno e mais de transição do que de qualquer coisa. Alguns serão assim, infelizmente. E já aviso que até o final do ano, devo postar mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos, assim eu tenho tempo para recuperar o tempo que fiquei sem escrever. Serão minhas mais merecidas férias e terei tempo para isso! Então, por favor, não deixem de ler e fazer reviews à fic. Isso é muito importante para mim. Obrigada!


	26. Part XXVI: Indignation

**Part XXVI: Indignation**

Cinderella com certeza seria um espetáculo. O cenário que Jean apresentou a eles dois e a Kalos estava perfeito aos seus olhos. As cordas bambas parecendo transparentes, o efeito de luzes, o trampolim que a esconderia na transformação... Tudo maravilhoso. Suas vestes, então... Seriam um desafio que desejava cumprir mais do que tudo. Afinal, deveria desprendê-lo no ar, como verdadeiras pétalas, sem puxar demais a corda, para não quebrar a armação, nem de menos, para que o truque não desse errado. Seriam tantos dias de apresentação que tudo deveria ser conservado até o último segundo do último dia, e era esse o papel que ela exercia e que mais lhe estressava, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe dava certeza de que tudo sairia perfeito.

Entretanto, seu maior obstáculo seriam as técnicas. Era ela a responsável por analisar o que prestaria e o que não prestaria para a peça, visto que os novatos fariam parte do elenco e que, portanto, desejariam permanecer no palco o máximo de tempo que pudessem. Não que não pudessem fazer isso um dia, mas havia muitas pessoas naquele elenco para que o palco fosse ocupado por apenas um ou um grupo, e também havia pouquíssima experiência em jogo para desafiar qualquer um deles a se manter mais do que meia hora de espetáculo no palco, fosse direta, fossem em partes, já que mesmo o físico deles ainda não agüentaria tal rotina por tantos dias.

Sua técnica principal, por outro lado, também exigia muito de si mesma e de Yuri. No momento da história de Cinderella em que o príncipe e ela dançam no baile, a dança seria feita sobre as cordas bambas, trapézios e finalizada na lira, e a velocidade empregada nos passos, além do sincronismo, exigiriam muito de ambos em um primeiro momento, o que só a estimulou a treinar mais. Pensar em seu pai e na possibilidade de que ele finalmente pudesse ir assisti-la era algo que, por mais decepcionante que fosse descobrir que ele não apareceria no final de tudo, sempre lhe impulsionava a dar o melhor de si, na esperança de que ele aparecesse e observasse por que ela havia se tornado uma estrela, enquanto Yuri a acompanhava sem problemas, imaginando como alguém conseguia se motivar tanto apenas com pensamentos abstratos, os quais talvez jamais aconteceriam. E aquela pergunta que ficava em sua mente acabava se tornando óbvia quando ele a observava no final dos treinos, com aquele olhar que ela só tinha para quando pensava no próprio pai, e ele sabia que o motivo pelo qual via com mais freqüência aquele olhar não era somente por conta de ter suas esperanças à mostra, mas também suas preocupações com o que o pai lhe pedira para fazer. Sim, ele sabia perfeitamente. Sua vingança estava mais próxima do que pensava que estaria, o que indicava que seu humor prosseguia cada vez mais frio e seus contatos para negócios cada vez mais abrangentes, incluindo o Sr. Hamilton, mas apesar disso continuava a tratar Layla como se nada acontecesse por trás das cortinas e toda aquela frieza fosse aprenas preocupação para que a peça desse certo. Estavam, afinal, cada vez mais distantes, por mais que a sincronização dos corpos, da respiração e da atuação fosse perfeita, na tentativa de esconderem coisas que o destino não os permitiria esconder por muito mais tempo. E em meio aos seus truques para esconder seus problemas, impasses e tramas, eis que sempre havia aquela peça a qual atrapalhava, mas também lhes serviria como chave para um futuro próximo: Sora.

Sem dúvidas ela era um fator que mudava o curso da situação. Quando Layla pensava estar cuidando bem da peça, treinando aqueles novatos que tinham capacidade, como Mia, mas que ainda não haviam se aperfeiçoado como acrobatas, eis que ela e as duas parceiras aparecem com uma nova técnica a aperfeiçoar para a peça, acabando com toda a sua linha de pensamento a respeito daquela cena da peça em particular. Não por menos, Kalos aceitou; ele sempre aceitava. Imaginava que aquilo fizesse parte de novos desafios da parte dele para que ela sofresse um pouco mais, mas em prol de aprender mais alguma coisa no Kaleido, enquanto Yuri pensava somente na parte do "sofrer", já que se tratava de Kalos. Não por menos, sua frieza acabava ignorando o fato de ter um novo empecilho criado por ela, ao mesmo tempo em que estava curiosa para saber que tipo de técnica apresentariam. Afinal, seria a primeira vez que ela finalmente lhe mostraria sua própria técnica, não apenas aperfeiçoando em uma semana uma técnica copiada dela própria.

Não suficiente, Kalos pediu para que ela as supervisionasse e seria ela quem aprovaria ou reprovaria a técnica. Ao menos esse controle ela ainda tinha, mas como saber? Se simplesmente se negasse a observá-las e depois as dispensasse, ele interviria da mesma forma que interveio todas as vezes, então precisaria ela própria bolar novos desafios à garota, para ter certeza de que ela seria mesmo boa, ainda mais depois de observar que nos treinos das três, aquela com menos habilidade e que mais atrapalhava era ela. "Kalos só podia estar brincando quando a admitiu", era o que pensava a todo momento que a via. E, sem dúvidas, nesses momentos, Yuri concordava com ela, não pela Sora, mas pela outra parte do pensamento. Afinal, tudo que ele via em Kalos era podridão e não havia uma ação feita por ele que Yuri compreendia que aquilo era feito somente com base no seu "bom coração" e no seu "bom espírito como empreendedor daquele circo", como o Sr. Kenneth costumava dizer.

O obstáculo que procurou para tirar a Sora de cena não funcionou. Tentar trocar tanto ela quanto Anna por Charlotte e Julie foi um golpe baixo sem sucesso, já que Mia acabou mudando de idéia no último instante e Kalos, para variar, aceitou que elas tentassem novamente a técnica juntas. Para sua surpresa, a técnica foi apresentada no tempo certo, e mesmo que desse a desculpa que era uma técnica que não poderia ser chamada de difícil, ela própria se animou ao vê-la pela primeira vez. De maneira alguma desejava admitir que, apesar da falta de habilidades que Sora tinha, ela tinha talento, não só no palco, mas de conduzir seus parceiros a uma entrosação fora do normal, a ponto de uma técnica simples parecer difícil, como a Tripla Ilusão, e uma difícil parecer simples, como o Fênix Dourado. Apesar disso, não conseguia admitir que ela era boa e que poderia ser tão boa quanto ela era, ainda mais que, depois de sua última tentativa ter falhado para impedí-la de subir ao palco, Yuri havia completado a resposta de Kalos com um comentário que a agulhou mais do que qualquer coisa que Kalos, Sora e quem quer que fosse pudessem fazer. "Estranhamente cativantes", ele disse. Era como se tudo que ele dissesse, especialmente quando se tratava de Sora, fosse uma ofensa às suas habilidades, uma ofensa à sua pessoa, e não entendia por que isso acontecia, apenas se levantava e saía andando, quando podia, ou segurava qualquer resposta que pudesse lhe dar sem que ele compreendesse o porquê. No caso, o que ocorreu foi a primeira opção, apenas adicionado a um "Kalos, você se encarregará de aperfeiçoar esta técnica". Em outras palavras, abriu mão desse encargo com relação a elas, como uma espécie de desistência temporária. Afinal, não adiantava qualquer coisa que fazia, os fatos - e Kalos - estavam sempre a favor de Sora e não dela, por mais absurdamente incrível que isso lhe parecesse.

Nesse ponto, obviamente, Yuri estava sempre por perto para apoiá-la, e acabava conseguindo aos poucos recuperar a confiança que Layla tinha em suas palavras. Ele parecia adivinhar sobre questões como as que passava com seu pai e dava espécies de conselhos generalizados, mas que funcionavam para que pensasse a respeito da sua situação, fosse em meio a um café ou sobre os trapézios, no meio do treino, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava convencê-la a olhar para as novatas com outros olhos, afinal ela havia sido uma um dia. "Não tão desajeitada", ela respondia decerto arrogante, mas acabava por concordar. Sora parecia evoluir a cada dia que passava, para sua surpresa, mas não deixou de espantá-la ainda mais quando pensou que se demitiria por conta da família. E aquilo, com certeza, a fez pensar.

Sora se preocupou mais com a família do que qualquer coisa no dia em que seu pai sofreu um infarto. Aquilo, para Layla, era mais do que novidade. Havia se enfurecido na hora em que percebeu que a cena da transformação ficaria prejudicada, queria-a definitivamente fora do Kaleido Star o quanto antes, mas para a sua surpresa... Ela mesma se demitiu, horas mais tarde, quando sua raiva já havia sido diminuída, por ter dado tudo certo e por Kalos, que chegou até a fazê-la pensar que "se fosse outra garota no lugar dela, seria a mesma coisa? A mesma performance?", o que era um milagre. Milagre este que adiantou pouco, já que a garota à sua frente, que se reverenciava pedindo desculpas enquanto se demitia, acabou com o pouco de confiança que havia adquirido com relação a ela, mesmo que tivesse sido mais fácil aceitá-la de volta um dia depois.

Não bastasse o problema com relação à demissão, quando pensou que a garota entrara nos eixos, eis que surge seu novo animal de estimação, subindo pela sua perna quando resolveu parar para pegar uma água. Tinha certeza de que o berro que dera, pelo menos metade do Kaleido Star havia escutado. Não à toa, todos que estavam na sala de treinos mais próxima apareceu ali no salão dos sofás para ver o que havia acontecido e se depararam com uma Layla em pleno surto, fitando a pequena foca no chão.

- Ah, é a Jonathan! - exclamava a responsável pelo ocorrido, logo transformando o olhar de Layla de susto para raiva, assim que perguntou "quem?", em coro com os outros presentes.

- U-uh, eu... A encontrei na praia, estava morta de fome... Desculpe se ela te assustou... - Sora começava, da mesma forma que sempre começava quando sentia ter dito ou feito algo errado, tentando se explicar.

- Mas o que acha que está fazendo? Você mal consegue lidar com a sua performance, como espera também cuidar de um animal desses? - Layla olhava-a irritada, agora que o susto havia passado completamente, mas ainda desacreditando no que via.

- M-mas..!

- Livre-se dessa _**coisa**_. - interrompeu antes que ela continuasse, dizendo entre os dentes, deixando-a no chão junto à foca e aos outros presentes.

"Não é possível. Ela só pode ter ficado louca!", pensava, a caminho da sala de Kalos. Sem dúvidas iria tirar satisfações com ele. Era só o que faltava Kalos deixar um animal, ainda mais um "exótico animal rastejante" ficar perambulando pelo Kaleido Star. Não era possível.

Bateu na porta da sala dele e mal o esperou responder para entrar ali, mas para sua surpresa, quem estava dentro da sala vendo alguns papéis era Yuri, não ele. De irritada, passou a surpresa ao vê-lo ali, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco desconfortável e se virou para ela com um leve sorriso de canto, batendo os papéis na mesa para alinhá-los, enquanto dizia.

- Layla, já estava indo ao seu encontro para treinarmos. - comentou ao guardar os papéis na pasta e dentro de uma das gavetas de Kalos, olhando-a em seguida.

- Eu estava... Estava procurando Kalos, o que faz aqui? - emendou a resposta na pergunta, fechando a porta e dando alguns passos à frente, mas sem se afastar muito da mesma.

- Kalos está viajando para decidir sobre a nova produção do Kaleido, ele nos disse isso essa semana. E eu estava vendo algumas informações para passar a ele, a pedido dele. O que houve?

Bastante convincente, a ponto dela sequer desconfiar que não estava ali a mando dele, logo voltava à expressão de irritação e disparava a falar.  
- Aquela garota PASSOU DOS LIMITES! Como se não bastasse tudo o que faz, agora arranjou uma foca de estimação! Uma FOCA, Yuri! E pior, deixa o animal andar por aí como se fosse algo normal! Eu quase morri de susto quando senti aquela COISA na minha perna! - dizia irritada, até gesticulando um pouco com uma das mãos, tamanha a raiva. Yuri, por outro lado, teve de segurar o riso. Sabia que só com isso ela já iria se irritar ainda mais, mas não resistiu.

- Ah, o grito que eu ouvi agora há pouco foi seu...? - disse em tom meio sonso, divertindo-se com o jeito dela, que naquele momento se aproximava dele como se fosse berrar, e de fato quase o fez.

- Você trate de parar de proteger essa garota! Parece que resolveu fazer tudo que Kalos pede! Não é você que vive contrariando o que ele diz? Então me ajude a controlar essa garota, ou eu mesma farei! - Estava realmente irritada. Graciosamente irritada, aos olhos dele, mas por ser um motivo bobo, algo que deixava claro seu estágio de ciúmes por Sora, o que não conseguia impedí-lo de começar a rir, mesmo que baixo, e o que a irritava a ponto de falar ainda mais alto e insistentemente para ele- EU FUI CLARA, YURI?

- F-foi.. Foi! - Dizia meio engasgado por tentar segurar o riso, mas este vinha aos poucos e continuava mais alto depois que ela saiu bufando da sala. Sem dúvidas, ele estava certo quanto ao ciúmes que ela sentia e aquilo definitivamente estava ficando muito interessante, afinal... Já que não conseguia movê-la mais com base na confiança, por que não no ciúmes? Ela parecia responder a ambas as coisas, então era assim que seria dali para frente. E **_sem dúvidas_** ele se aproveitaria disso em algum momento futuro.

* * *

**_Nota da autora:_** só um capítulo, digamos, mais engraçado, para quebrar o clima que andava tendo ultimamente. Claro que isso só piorou a irritação que Layla andava tendo de Yuri, mas... Faz parte! Foi muito divertido escrever esse capítulo enquanto assistia aos episódios de Kaleido. Se alguém ficou na dúvida de alguma passagem, sugiro que reassistam os episódios 4 e 6.

_**Nota 2:**_ até o final do ano, eu devo postar só mais um ou dois capítulos. Motivo: preciso continuar escrevendo! Estou com a fic no capítulo 30, o que significa que preciso me adiantar mais. E sim, ela ficará gigantesca, tal qual.. Um livro. Por isso, eu gostaria que quem lesse até aqui me respondesse na review a uma pergunta: se eu vendesse essa fic em formato de livro a 20 reais, vocês comprariam, mesmo já tendo lido-a toda por aqui? A pergunta é séria, então, por favor, sejam sinceros. Obrigada!


	27. Part XXVII: Birthday

**Part XXVII: Birthday**

- Layla.. Se eu fosse embora do KS para outro circo.. Você iria comigo? - perguntou ele no meio de um de seus treinos diários para aperfeiçoar as técnicas de Cinderella, o que a fez parar de virar o copo de água nos lábios para fitá-lo, atônita.

- Yuri... Mas do que está falando? - perguntou-lhe cautelosa, por certo com receio da resposta. Se havia algo que jamais tinha pensado antes era na possibilidade de abandonar o Kaleido Star por completo, mas pelo visto com ele não era exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Acalme-se, Layla... Foi só uma suposição, mas é bom saber que você me deseja por perto. - respondeu-lhe com um calmo sorriso. Era uma provocação de fato, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não tinha o que responder ou por que ficar irritada.

Era verdade. Ela o desejava por perto. Não era o tipo de parceiro que desejava perder e ele havia sido o único que tinha chegado (ultrapassado, na verdade, mas seu orgulho não lhe permitia admitir) ao seu nível. Definitivamente não queria perdê-lo.

- Ao menos pode me dizer por que fazer essa suposição? - perguntou mais calma, mas também mais séria, não conseguindo imaginar por que ele haveria de sair dali, quando as coisas estavam indo tão bem a eles dois.

- Isso é algo a se pensar, não é? Ou vai me dizer que você realmente pensa que o Kaleido Star durará para sempre?

Como sempre as palavras dele lhe perfuravam no íntimo de sua alma. Nos seus mais belos sonhos, ela se aposentaria naquele lugar e passaria o resto de sua vida assistindo às peças, com ou sem companhia, e aquele circo se manteria ali, intacto, com o futuro de diversões garantidas para ela e talvez filhos, netos etc. Pensava mais nisso do que de fato ter um marido e filhos, se ele quisesse saber. Mas de fato, a pergunta dele não poderia ser ignorada. Não era impossível de acontecer e talvez pensar em algum escape seria melhor do que não pensar em nenhum e acabar sem ter para onde ir.

As preparações para a peça daquele dia lhe foram silenciosas. Andou despercebidamente por todo o Kaleido Star, admirando cada espaço, cada canto, como se fosse muito em breve se despedir de tal lugar. E seu pai, ainda por cima, parecia adiantar esse processo, pedindo para que ela se tornasse atriz e saísse logo daquele espaço. Não queria, ainda mais agora que estava tudo bem.

E por falar em pai, os acontecimentos daquele dia só tenderam a ser mais movimentados. Recebeu um belo buquê de rosas vermelhas dele, parabenizando-a pelo sucesso da peça, o que a fazia sentir sua vida um tanto irônica, já que ao mesmo tempo em que fazia tanto sucesso, era direcionada a outros pensamentos, vindos tanto do pai quanto de Yuri. Pensava em conversar com Kalos sobre isso, mas o que ele menos tinha era tempo, assim como ela, além do que parecia que sempre quando poderia ter um espaço para conversarem, Yuri tratava de aparecer. Coincidência que ela achava um tanto estranha, mas que não deixava de ser coincidência, já que não o via como um empecilho, e sim como uma quase-sombra sua que vivia por perto, mas que não chegava a incomodar - exceto quando resolvia provocar.

- Papai? - chamava-o ao se aproximar. Já estava vestida com os trajes da peça. Ken havia-a chamado quando recebeu o recado de que o Sr. Hamilton estaria ali para vê-la. Por um momento, sua felicidade estampou o rosto em uma calmaria inigualável. Jurava que ele a assistiria aquela noite, por conta do horário em que havia aparecido.

- Ah, Layla. Parabéns pelo seu grande sucesso - respondeu-lhe com uma calmaria parecida ao cumprimentá-la de tal forma, estando próximo de Kalos ao fazê-lo.

- Obrigada. As rosas são lindas, pai. - quem quer que notasse, talvez achasse engraçado o fato dela sempre terminar ou começar uma frase com a palavra "pai", quando se dirigia a ele. Parecia apenas uma mania, quando na verdade passava tanto tempo longe dele, que quando estava perto desejava aproveitar, inclusive chamando-o pelo modo como devia ser.

- Você sabe que não há flores que se igualem à sua beleza, Layla - elogiava-a, o que parecia deixá-la um tanto mais sem graça, apesar de não demonstrar. Tratou logo de cortar o assunto para o motivo de sua felicidade.

- Eu adoraria que você assistisse à nossa apresentação, pai...

- Não tenho tempo. - a expressão dela mudava minimamente, mas para Kalos foi perceptível o desapontamento - A propósito, esta noite eu farei uma reunião e vou receber pessoas muito importantes. Quero que você vá lá depois da peça.

- Sim, pai... - respondeu-lhe um tanto mais desanimada, mas ainda sim ele não pareceu perceber. Mais uma vez, parecia engolir suas vontades em prol do conforto do pai. Dessa forma, não lhe causava problemas.

- Kalos, acompanhe minha filha.

- Será um prazer - Kalos lhe respondeu no mesmo tom calmo, olhando dele para Layla como se percebesse o que acontecia, mas não sendo de seus cuidados aquela relação, não havia por que interferir.

- E essas três fadas madrinhas estão convidadas também - acrescentou seu pai, para sua surpresa.

- Vai mesmo convidá-las? - perguntou mais receosa, olhando-o com os olhos mais abertos e com mais atenção. Ficara incomodada com aquele convite repentino para elas, mas não tanto quanto ficaria com o comentário dele a seguir.

- É importante que sejam conhecidas na sociedade. Precisamos de novas estrelas para quando você sair. Bom, Layla, a gente se vê depois.

"Novas estrelas... Para quando eu sair...", pensava ela em pausas, de tão desacreditada que ficou. Ganhou aquele beijo seco de seu pai no rosto como um tapa. Não era possível, ele já contava com ela fora do Kaleido Star em breve? Muito mais do que imaginava? Não podia ser, não conseguia aceitar...

- Seu pai é um homem muito ocupado. - comentou Kalos ao ter o pai dela já fora das portas do Kaleido, logo em frente, quebrando aqueles pensamentos tão doloridos.

- Sim... Nunca teve tempo suficiente para assistir meu número completo durante as apresentações. - respondeu-lhe de forma ainda mais desanimada, despedindo-se em seguida para poder se preparar para a apresentação.

Trancou-se no camarim, não desejando sequer Yuri por perto naquela noite. E, pelo visto, ele não havia sido convidado para a festa de seu pai, algo no mínimo estranho, já que ela sempre era acompanhada de Yuri nos assuntos profissionais, e não de Kalos, mas não era um assunto que a fez pensar por muito tempo. Ficou mais irritada e preocupada com a idéia de Sora e cia. se comportarem de forma leviana perto de seu pai, ou lhe dizer coisas que não deveriam, ou simplesmente.. Comparecer na bendita festa.

Na verdade, o fato de até o seu pai considerá-las as possíveis próximas estrelas do Kaleido era o que mais a irritava, a ponto de descontar nelas parte de sua raiva quando as ouviu dizer sobre fazer brincadeiras no meio da peça. "Só porque vocês têm boa reputação, isso não lhes dá o direito de improvisar!", ela esbravejou, antes de sumir pelos corredores, até seu camarim, onde se ajeitaria para a tal festa.

E lá elas estavam, bem-vestidas como Layla jamais imaginou vê-las. Antes de sair do meio da roda de autógrafos, apenas deu uma leve olhada por trás do ombro para Yuri, como quem se despedisse, pouco antes de entrar na limusine branca. Trajava um belo vestido azul de mangas brancas em ''v'' caídas pelos ombros, alguns babados discretos e a saia fofa, além dos acessórios de ouro - colar e pulseiras - que a deixavam extremamente deslumbrante. Enquanto estavam a caminho do Hotel Hamilton de Cape Mary, teve de escutar Sora lhe fazendo o mais inconveniente dos comentários.

-Ah, foi uma pena o seu pai não ter ficado para ver sua apresentação...!

- Ele sempre faz isso. - respondeu de forma um tanto seca, como quem não se importava, os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados, como quem formava uma barreira impenetrável à sua volta. Novamente, teve de se concentrar para voltar à calmaria que desejava ter naquela noite, já que o comentário impertinente a irritou mais por Sora saber que seu pai havia ido vê-la, mas não ficou para a apresentação, do que os votos de "pena" da mesma.

E dava certo. Ela chegava à festa ao lado de Kalos com uma expressão encantadora, recebendo vários comentários positivos e elogios ao seu redor, pouco antes de chegar até seu pai.

- Como você está linda, Layla!

- Muito obrigada, papai. - respondia no mesmo tom calmo e cordial, poucos segundos antes de ouvir Sora exclamando ao entrar no terraço, como quem estivesse cercada por leões. Sua vontade foi revirar os olhos e a olhar de forma desprezível, mas não o fez. Apenas observou as três por trás do ombro, não conseguindo enxergar ali como que Sora poderia ser a futura estrela do Kaleido Star.

- Se vê que gosta de chamar atenção. - comentou o pai com uma expressão de estranheza para a garota que pouco conhecia, fazendo com que Layla desse praticamente a mesma expressão ao concordar. Mas ele logo mudou de assunto. Direto como sempre, mostrar-lhe-ia o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual gostaria que Layla comparecesse àquela reunião, e com Kalos. - Layla, você conhece aquele homem?

- Sim, o seu rosto me parece familiar. Acho que é um produtor de filmes... - comentou ao ver o homem magro, de óculos e cabelos grisalhos a alguns metros de si, aos poucos reduzindo o tom da voz, parecendo entender onde seu pai queria chegar, mas esperou-o concluir.

- Sim, ele procura uma protagonista para o seu próximo filme. - continuou - vá fazer o teste.

Seus olhos deram uma breve arregalada ao ter tal oportunidade em frente, reduzindo ainda mais o seu tempo como estrela do Kaleido. Ao mesmo tempo, percebeu que Sora havia escutado junto das outras e começado a comentar em tom preocupado sobre tal assunto, mas Layla nada disse ou demonstrou. Apenas continuou a escutar o pai, com uma expressão vazia, que escondia seus reais sentimentos. Como dizer não àquilo, e em tal lugar?

- Esta é a sua oportunidade. Depois de ser a estrela do Kaleido Star, você vai se tornar uma atriz mundialmente famosa. Lembre-se que você é valiosa para o mundo dos espetáculos.

- Certo, papai... - murmurou em resposta, o que acabou causando certo rebuliço entre as três garotas, mas ela fingiu não dar ouvidos. Apenas se afastou para ir conversar com o tal produtor, deixando-as no meio da multidão.

A conversa de poucos minutos parecia resumir seu destino. Seu pai lhe engrandescendo em qualidades, o produtor as aceitando e Kalos concordando com os possíveis acordos que poderiam fazer em meio disso. Em nenhum momento alguém ali naquela roda parecia realmente perceber o que ela desejava, e os minutos lhe pareceram horas infindáveis em que desejava mais do que tudo se esconder dali, mas o máximo que pôde fazer foi esconder seu descontentamento com a mesma expressão vazia, que mais aparentava calmaria do que qualquer outra coisa.

Foi quando "as três fadas madrinhas" roubaram a cena da festa, criando uma espécie de palco com acrobacias, taças, garrafas de vinho e vestidos sociais. Em poucos minutos, ganharam bons aplausos e reconhecimento daquele público, mas mais do que isso, Layla se aliviava em ter tido uma pausa naquela conversa para poder assisti-las, por mais que fossem elas.

- Puxa, como são hábeis.. - disse seu pai ao resolver observá-las, o que arrancou um leve e esperançoso sorriso de Layla. Poderia ser sua chance de convencê-lo o quão melhor eram os espetáculos do que os filmes.

- Se ficasse mais tempo no Kaleido Star, veria mais truques e... - tentativa em vão. Seu pai pareceu ignorá-la completamente ao se aproximar das três, a ponto de ela não desejar saber o porquê. Voltou a se aproximar de Kalos e do produtor para poderem retomar a conversa, desistindo mais uma vez de tentar convencer o pai o quanto amava aquele lugar.

Acabava por terminar a noite com um acordo em aberto entre o Kaleido Star e a produtora de filmes, onde caso Layla conseguisse o papel, poderia se ausentar do Kaleido Star pelo tempo das filmagens, contanto que uma certa porcentagem do valor total arrecadado pelo filme fosse revertido para o Kaleido. "Nada a perder, afinal", foi o que Kalos lhe disse, pouco antes de se despedir ao deixá-la em sua casa.

- Nada a perder... - sussurrou a si mesma, sentando-se na cama de seu quarto em meio à escuridão, já trajando vestes de dormir e com a expressão que desejou ter ficado por todo aquele dia, de desânimo, melancolia e revolta, por não conseguir expor seus reais sentimentos a qualquer pessoa, especialmente o pai.

Foi quando escutou seu celular tocar no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, vendo no visor que era ninguém menos que Yuri, apenas atendendo o celular sem imaginar o porquê daquela ligação.

- Feliz Aniversário, Layla. - disse em um tom brando e até aconchegante, de tão gentil que fora. Ela logo arregalou de leve os olhos e fitou o relógio que se encontrava no outro criado-mudo. Já passava da meia-noite e era, portanto, dia 15 de Agosto... Havia até se esquecido de seu aniversário nesse último dia conturbado.

- Obrigada, Yuri... Mesmo tendo ligado a esta hora. Eu podia estar dormindo. - completou em um tom até amigável, apesar de estar falando sério, o que indicou a ele uma tentativa de brincadeira da parte dela.

- É o seu aniversário, seu pai está em casa, você foi a uma festa... Eu não ligaria, se já não soubesse que você estaria acordada. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom, levando o braço desocupado para trás da cabeça, deitando-se mais confortável na própria cama, costumeiramente sem camisa e com a janela aberta.  
A festa. Por alguns segundos havia se esquecido do sufoco em que havia passado. Deu um longo suspiro, que pôde ser ouvido por ele do outro lado.  
- Layla? Está tudo bem? - perguntou um pouco mais preocupado ao escutar o suspiro - parece que não teve um dia muito contente... Quer conversar?  
- Eu... Aceitei ir fazer testes para um filme na festa de hoje... - disse mais pausado, enquanto penteava os cabelos com os dedos da mão livre, um tanto contrariada em dizer tal notícia, mas ele era sua "última esperança", como se esperasse que alguém fosse lhe impedir de fazer tal loucura, já que ela não conseguia.

- Como? Filme? Está falando sério? - ele perguntava surpreso, mas na verdade não estava tanto. Sabia que o pai de Layla andava conversando com alguns produtores para engrandescer o nome de sua marca através da própria filha, só não sabia que eram filmes o seu propósito. Ao mesmo tempo, Layla desviou a mão dos cabelos ao rosto, suspirando mais uma vez do outro lado.

- Eu... Devo ter ficado louca em aceitar.. Esse tipo de coisa, não é..? É algo temporário, serão alguns meses, até que comecem os preparativos para a próxima peça, mas... Mas...

- Mas não quer se afastar. - concluiu por ela - Sei que pode parecer besteira o que vou dizer, Layla, mas tente viver um pouco mais o presente, sem se preocupar demais com o futuro. Hoje, por exemplo, é o seu aniversário. Por que não almoça comigo para comemorarmos?

- ... Sabe que não fico bem nesta data, Yuri. Prefiro ficar em casa, fazer minha rotina como deve ser. - disse um pouco mais séria, indicando que havia se acalmado.

- Tudo bem. Mas não pense que enlouqueceu. Fez o que achou mais certo. Mas se precisar de ajuda, eu converso com seu pai e...

- Não, não é necessário, Yuri. - interrompeu-o antes que terminasse, respirando fundo antes de continuar - Ficará tudo bem, tenho certeza. Não quero envolver mais alguém nisso. Mas obrigada, de qualquer forma...

- Certo... Bem, então tenha uma boa noite, Layla. Descanse. - disse no mesmo tom, ouvindo o novo agradecimento vindo dela, pouco antes de ambos desligarem os telefones. A sensação que trazia a ambos era o alívio, não completo, mas que faria ambos dormirem bem aquela noite. Ela por saber que ao menos ele a apoiaria, caso decidisse não ir embora do Kaleido, por mais que aquela pergunta que ele lhe fizera ainda a assombrasse, e ele por perceber que ela ainda não desconfiava dos seus planos e tampouco haviam lhe dito qualquer coisa naquela festa que pudesse lhe descobertar. Estava tudo cada vez mais próximo do clímax de seus planos e quanto mais surpreendidos todos ficassem, melhor.

Como sempre, o que pensou que pudesse ser um simples dia rotineiro para o seu aniversário, obviamente não seria. Logo pela manhã, recebeu a visita de Sora, Anna e Mia, imaginando que o pai havia-lhes dito sobre a festa, mas que sem o consentimento dela, não havia como ter-lhes avisado de que não havia festa alguma.

-Meu pai convidou vocês, não é mesmo? - perguntou-lhes após abrir o presente, apenas para confirmar o que já imaginava. O presente era um belo globo transparente, repleto de acrobatas e que provavelmente brilhava ao ser ligado na tomada. Um belo decorativo.

- Sim. Por que... decidiu cancelar tudo?

- Não se surpreendam - disse com uma expressão estranha, novamente mascarando seus sentimentos - todos os anos, meu pai contrata pessoas para me fazerem uma festa. Mas para mim, não adianta fazer uma coisa assim.

- É, tem toda razão - Sora respondia em tom baixo, parecendo compreendê-la mais do que o normal esperado.

- Por isso eu a cancelo todos os anos - concluiu, parecendo não dar muita importância.

- Eu não queria falar isso, mas parece que o seu pai não compreende como você se sente... - Sora prosseguiu, surpreendendo-a mais. De alguma forma, parecia entendê-la sem sequer ela ter de dizer tudo o que pensava - o que certamente a incomodava.

- Isso é normal. - respondia Sora com a mesma "secura calma", o que surpreendia as três. - Mas como meu pai sempre me deu o melhor e se preocupa comigo, isso é o suficiente para mim.

- Entendo... - Sora respondia novamente como se fosse completar com algum novo pensamento próprio, o que a incomodaria ainda mais. Então, antes que pudesse pensar em fazer isso, se levantou, encerrando o assunto.

- Bom, já chega de conversa. É melhor irem embora. Porque eu tenho que continuar treinando.

- Tá... Treinando? Na sua casa? - perguntava Sora e Mia, respectivamente, ainda mais surpresas.

Para acabar de vez com o assunto, deixou-as entrar no seu espaço de treinos, para explicar por que é que treinava na sua casa. O galpão era quase tão grande quanto o salão de treinos do Kaleido Star, o que as deixou maravilhadas e assustadas ao mesmo tempo.

- Quando.. Você treina em casa, Srta. Layla? - Sora perguntou receosa, imaginando aquilo mais como prisão do que como o divertimento que sempre tinha ao subir em um trapézio.

- Todos os dias, menos quando há estréias e ensaios com Yuri. E também quando preciso aperfeiçoar uma técnica.. - respondeu-lhe sem reações posteriores, enquanto começava a alongar as pernas sentada no chão.

- Mas hoje é o seu aniversário, você devia descansar... - Sora respondeu um tanto pesarosa e até mesmo aflita, como se percebesse a prisão em que ela se encontrava. Não sabia se era o incômodo dela que também a incomodava ou se suas perguntas e comentários a invadiam demais, resolvendo, portanto, respondê-la, como quem desejasse sanar as dúvidas que incomodavam tanto.

- Meu sonho é que meu pai entenda como o Kaleido Star é maravilhoso. E para conseguir isso, a minha atuação deve ser a melhor de todas.

- Srta. Layla.. Você não quer ir ao teste, não é...? - Sora mais uma vez a cutucava, obrigando-a a responder ainda mais rápido.

- É claro que vou. Meu pai depositou todas as suas esperanças em mim. E não quero desapontá-lo - de fato, respondeu logo, erguendo o rosto para olhá-las de canto, como quem perguntasse o que elas ainda faziam ali. - Bom já ouviram o bastante. É melhor irem embora.

- É... Muito obrigada por tudo. - responderam em uníssono, deixando-a a sós. Se até mesmo Sora parecia perceber o que havia de errado com ela, significava que não estava conseguindo mais disfarçar seus problemas, o que era bem grave, já que Yuri era o único que costumava conseguir decifrá-la e ainda sim se irritava com ele. Imaginava com ela.

Os treinos das manhãs serviam-lhe como aquecimento para a peça à noite, então não costumava exagerar nos mesmos, mas naquele dia só parou quando Macquarie lhe chamou para comer alguma coisa às 2 da tarde, após insistir tantas e tantas vezes pela manhã e pelo horário de almoço propriamente dito. Não chegou à exaustão, mas com certeza se cansou mais do que o normal, e o que era pior, sem perceber. Seus pensamentos estavam tão distantes que mal notou a hora passar.

Yuri, por outro lado, estava com a sua rotina "em dia". Chegara no horário de sempre ao Kaleido Star naquela tarde, apenas alguns minutos atrasado por ter passado em uma floricultura para comprar um buquê de lírios brancos a ela. Só não havia comprado rosas por ter visto o buquê no dia anterior e achar que comprar um parecido só a faria se sentir pior ao se lembrar do pai. Foi o tempo de deixar o buquê no camarim dela e fechar a porta para encontrar Sora, Mia e Anna falando sobre uma surpresa que fariam a Layla.

- Estão tramando alguma coisa? - perguntou com o sorriso gentil de sempre.

- Ah! - Sora abria um largo sorriso ao ver Yuri, não se importando em parecer um tanto boba em frente ao seu ídolo. - Faremos uma festa surpresa para a Srta. Layla. Por favor não conte nada pra ela!

- Tomara que tudo dê certo - respondeu com o mesmo sorriso, como quem acatasse o pedido feito por ela, deixando-a ainda mais contente.

- Ah, obrigada por desejar isso! - Sora respondeu claramente mais animada, cumprimentando-o ao modo japonês de ser - com uma reverência.

Sora sem dúvidas parecia querer deixar Layla um pouco mais feliz aquele ano, visto que, aos olhos dela, parecia fazer anos que não se divertia no seu aniversário. Até chegou a ir atrás do pai dela, ligando para ele em meio a uma reunião para convidá-lo para ir até o Kaleido Star. A surpresa seria feita logo depois do espetáculo daquela noite e ela sabia que o que Layla mais queria era a presença dele na platéia, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi uma carta enviada por fax, desejando à filha um Feliz Aniversário, carta esta que fora colocada em um suporte sobre o bolo assado por Sora, que seria entregue no mesmo momento da surpresa.

Layla, no mesmo momento em que Sora tentava falar com o seu pai, encontrava-se já em seu camarim, sentada em frente ao espelho de luzes para se maquiar. Fora interrompida por duas garotas do elenco, Charlotte e Julie - as mesmas duas que desejavam ter feito a tripla ilusão com Mia e que detestavam a Sora mais do que a própria Layla -, com a informação de que seu pai viria de fato assisti-la em seu aniversário, e não que haveria uma surpresa ou que Sora estava apenas tentando trazê-lo.

A mentira causada pelas duas fez uma Layla diferente aquela noite. Sua apresentação fora perfeita, com muito mais entusiasmo e muito mais expressiva do que qualquer outra vez, na esperança de que seu pai realmente a estivesse assistindo e que pudesse ouvir os aplausos dele no final. Mas... Ele não estava lá. Olhou de um lado para o outro ao final da peça, procurando-o entre as centenas de pessoas que a aplaudiam de pé, mas não o viu ali.

Suas esperanças estavam prestes a desmoronar, quando as luzes se reduziram a apenas os holofotes brancos em direção a ela e à enorme caixa de madeira que Sora e os amigos traziam para o palco, enquanto Yuri apenas se afastava da luz para observar. A caixa se abriu como se explodisse, revelando um enorme bolo também de madeira, junto a confetes e serpentilhas.

- Feliz Aniversário, Layla! - Sora dizia com entusiasmo, logo em frente a ela, fazendo-a arregalar ainda mais os olhos. Não havia entendido o que acontecia até ouvir essas palavras. - E estamos aqui para lhe dar este lindo presente!

O bolo de madeira começava a ser erguido, revelando uma sombra abaixo dele. A princípio, jurou que fosse o pai. "Não é possível.. Não é possível...", ela sussurrava para si mesma, sentindo os olhos quase marejarem. Mas não podia, não em frente a todos eles e a todo aquele público... Foi quando o bolo todo se ergueu e revelou Jonathan, a foca que lhe dera um tremendo susto a primeira vez que a viu, vestida com smoking e andando sobre uma bola, além de segurar sobre o focinho o bolo de aniversário verdadeiro, com as velas acesas e o bilhete sobre o mesmo. Sentiu as pernas voltarem ao normal ao ver a foca se aproximar, como se o desânimo voltasse a se apoderar dela e tudo "voltasse ao normal". Estranho seria se o pai realmente tivesse aceitado aparecer daquela forma... Mas era claro que não.

Para não fazer desfeita alguma em frente ao seu público, apagou as velas do bolo e os agradeceu com um aceno e um sorriso aparentemente entusiasmado, dando indício de que tudo havia dado certo. No entanto, assim que saíram do palco, ela se voltou para as três com o bolo nas mãos, com a expressão de pura indignação.

- O que significa isso? Foi outra das suas idéias? - Esbravejou ao entregar o bolo para Sora, sem a necessidade de "tacá-lo" para que ela percebesse o quão irritada estava.

- U-uh... F-foi sim.. - Sora gaguejou ao pegar o bolo. Jurava que tudo havia dado certo e agora que via Layla de tal forma, não sabia o que dizer.

- Me deixem em paz! É a primeira vez que me surpreendem dessa maneira no palco! - respondia-lhes no mesmo tom, com a expressão entre a raiva e a mágoa. Estava impossível de esconder agora.

- E-eu só... Sinto muito... - ela abaixava a cabeça ligeiramente, arrependida por tentar aquela surpresa. Devia mesmo ter conseguido fazer com que seu pai aparecesse.

- Eu não quero que volte a fazer isso, entendeu? - esbravejou novamente, parecendo mais irritada do que entristecida agora, como quem tentava se controlar para não piorar as reações que estava tendo. Virava-se para ir embora, sem perceber que Yuri observava a cena, pouco atrás das três, ao retornar para o backstage.

- Srta. Layla, espere! - Sora se adiantou ao vê-la se virar, um pouco nervosa.

- O que foi? Precisa de alguma coisa? - virava-se ainda irritada.

- Pelo menos fique com isto. Bom, na verdade o bolo não importa... Mas a mensagem que há nele, quem escreveu foi o seu pai. Fique com ela, por favor...!  
Era inacreditável para ela que alguém como a Sora conseguira algo de seu pai que nem mesmo ela se atrevia a pedir. Olhou-a com a expressão mais atônita, chegando a ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder.

-... Não, fique com ela. - Ainda sim, não reduziu sua irritação ou mudou de idéia. Deu as costas para todos e seguiu pelo corredor, em direção aos camarins.

Assim que ela sumiu de vista, Yuri aproximou-se de Sora, pedindo para ela não se preocupar, e seguiu na mesma direção, no intuito de ir conversar com ela. Sua irritação obviamente não era pela festa surpresa, mas sim porque acreditara tanto que seu pai apareceria no seu aniversário, que a decepção fora maior do que a normalmente esperada. Ele não sabia sobre a mentira que Charlotte e Julie lhe contaram, mas sabia que a irritação só podia ser atribuída ao seu pai.

Chegava até a porta do camarim dela e dava duas leves batidas na mesma, não esperando uma resposta muito amigável.

- Layla...

- Vá embora! - como esperava, a reação dela, de longe, havia sido uma das piores. Mesmo assim, ele resolvia entrar no camarim, encontrando-a em frente ao espelho, retirando com certa rapidez e de modo rude os grampos que seguravam o arranjo nos cabelos.

- Essa não é a maneira que costuma agir com quem bate à porta do seu camarim e não vai me expulsar tão facilmente assim, sabe disso... - Ele comentou no mesmo tom calmo de sempre, fechando a porta atrás de si, enquanto a fitava pelo espelho, até que se virou - Foi tão ruim a surpresa?

- Foi! _Absurdamente_ ruim e eu aposto que você também estava por trás dela! - acusou-o, e com razão, ao ir se trocar dentro do provador, fechando a cortina. Ele andava concordando até mesmo com Kalos, por que não com Sora? Seria o mais natural, e portanto o mais ridículo da parte dele, já que ele sabia as coisas pelas quais andava passando e sabia o quanto não ficava bem naquela data - Anda tão a favor dos planos da Sora, não é mesmo?

- Na verdade, eu só soube da surpresa, não participei dela, nem foi a minha idéia. Não precisava agir tão rudemente com elas, Layla, só quiseram te agradar... Ou será que só descontou nelas a irritação por não haver a presença de uma outra pessoa?

Para variar, ele sabia o motivo de sua irritação mais do que ela própria, mas pela primeira vez aquele tipo de "pergunta" não lhe irritou tanto - talvez por já estar bastante irritada e por já ter ficado surpresa o suficiente por aquela noite. Poucos segundos depois, a cortina se abriu, revelando-a com suas vestes comuns, saia branca, blusa vermelha, e a expressão de ainda irritação no olhar, fixo aos dele.

- Sim, exatamente isso. - respondeu, para a surpresa dele, de forma sincera - Mas desde quando isso virou problema seu, Yuri?

- Ouch... - brincou com a onomatopéia, como quem havia se machucado ao levar um tapa. Sorriu para ela, como quem não se abalasse com o que acabava de levar, acabando por lhe responder da mesma forma calma. - Não é problema meu, mas sabe que estou aqui para ajudá-la, não para feri-la mais.

- Aí é que está, Yuri. Eu não preciso de sua ajuda. Não mais. - pausou, ainda fitando-o com aqueles olhos azuis, que deviam ser vermelhos, de tanto que ardiam em dado momento. Fitava-o como se fosse atacá-lo, e de fato ia, mas apenas com as palavras. Parecia que, de tanta irritação, daria finalmente voz aos verdadeiros pensamentos - Já chega de você me tratar como aquela garotinha insegura que conheceu anos atrás. Já chega de me tratar como se eu não soubesse o que estou fazendo, como se fosse necessário ter sempre alguém para sussurrar no meu ouvido o que devo ou não fazer! E, de uma vez por todas... Já chega de você tentar ser o "príncipe encantado" da minha história, porque ele não existe, ainda mais na _sua_ pele. Boa noite.

Sem dúvidas, estava melhorando nos ataques, Yuri pensava. Ela passou por ele, pegando a bolsa e deixando-o a sós ali, sem sequer agradecer pelas flores. Estava irritada o suficiente para fazê-lo. No entanto, apesar de aquelas palavras poderem fazer qualquer um irritado, revoltado, magoado, frustrado ou qualquer coisa do gênero, tudo o que ele fez foi abrir um cruel sorriso de canto, como se estivesse satisfeito com o que ouviu, não o contrário.

- E quem disse que era um príncipe que eu estava tentando ser, Layla...? - sussurrou para si mesmo, rindo baixo e da mesma forma cruel, deixando o camarim dela segundos depois, para poder ir para o seu.

Ela não esperou ninguém, não cumprimentou ninguém. Todos lhe desejando feliz aniversário uma vez já era demais, quem diria duas. Chegou em casa, sem sequer se perguntar se o seu pai estaria ali (e para variar não estava), subindo direto para o quarto e ficando novamente no escuro, desta vez deitada com roupa e tudo sobre a sua cama.

Relembrou tanto a discussão com Sora quanto a com Yuri, cada fala, cada irritação, e tudo que lhe ficou em mente foi "por que me irritei daquela maneira, se não eram eles os culpados, mas sim... eu mesma?". Sim, ela. Culpada por não dizer o que pensava ao pai. Mesmo que não dissesse sobre os filmes, mas que ao menos dissesse sobre o quanto era importante tê-lo ali no seu aniversário... Ainda sim, nada disse. Só piorou o clima de todos os lugares pelo qual passou naquele dia. Sequer cumprimentou Kalos, que provavelmente lhe desejaria parabéns; sequer aceitou as flores, o bolo...

O bolo. Havia uma mensagem do pai dela que ela recusara, tamanha a irritação em que se encontrava. Mas era mentira, queria demais aquele bilhete. Talvez não fosse tão tarde...

No dia seguinte, portanto, acabou por pedir para Macquarie ir buscar o bolo com o bilhete, o que claramente não a fez se arrepender. Nele estava contido o seu melhor presente, a letra de seu pai lhe desejando "Feliz Aniversário, Layla. Lembre que você sempre vai brilhar dentro do meu coração, minha pequena estrela do Kaleido Star". Aquele bilhete salvou seu dia passado, a ponto de não só acabar se desculpando com Sora e os outros por aceitar o bolo, mas também se desculpando com Yuri por telefone, cuja resposta foi obviamente um sim. Cinderella estava quase no fim, então não havia por que manter essa irritação com quem quer que fosse do elenco, já que assim poderiam ter o melhor fechamento de temporada, com as performances mais perfeitas e mais entusiasmadas, não importando, naquele momento, o que aconteceria depois.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_ foi um triste capítulo para ser escrito, por ser o início da demonstração do que é a relação da Layla com o pai dela. E do quanto ela necessita de um apoio que não possui, mas ao mesmo tempo se espelha muito nele, sem perceber. Isso será um problema mais tarde, mas... Ainda falta chão para isso XD

Como prometido, esse capítulo, por enquanto, será o último postado no ano. Motivo? Tenho poucos escritos e quero ter pelo menos mais dez de dianteira xD Não se preocupem, já tenho quatro!

Como prometido também, dedico esse capítulo de aniversário para a aniversariante de hoje. Happy Birthday, Duda! ^_^~


	28. Part XXVIII: The New Mermaid Renegade?

**Part XXVIII: The New Mermaid (Renegade?)**

Depois de seu aniversário, não demorou muito para que a peça de Cinderella terminasse, e tão logo a peça da Pequena Sereia foi anunciada ao elenco como próxima a ser realizada, tendo-a no papel principal novamente, mas com novidades nas acrobacias. No entanto, seu pai e Kalos também já acertavam os detalhes finais com relação ao filme que faria. Era uma produção original de ação que precisava de uma protagonista cativante, destemida e relativamente conhecida no mundo dos espetáculos. Não à toa ganhou o papel dois dias depois de realizar o teste, mas havia um problema: sua agenda. Ao mesmo tempo que Kalos gostaria de ter Layla como Pequena Sereia novamente, as filmagens a impediriam de fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e nenhuma das duas poderiam ser adiadas. Para piorar, havia uma nova pressão sobre eles naquele momento: chamava-se Sr. Kenneth, que aparecia no Kaleido Star com idéias frescas e com desejo de inovação.

- Como vão os preparativos? - ele perguntava do mesmo modo incisivo de sempre, ao sair de seu carro. Era um senhor de idade bastante revolucionário e com a mente para o futuro, futuro este que até mesmo Kalos entendia pouco e Layla menos ainda.

- Perfeitamente bem. - Kalos limitava-se a responder, sabendo que daquela pergunta surgiriam outras.

- Que bom, eu fico feliz. Como sabe, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, mas queria ver antes de ir embora.

- Mas o teste será daqui a duas semanas e...

- Nada de desculpas, quero ver agora mesmo, entendeu? - ele interrompeu. Parecia mais exigente do que da última vez, ainda mais na estranha ameaça que veio a seguir. Tanto Layla quanto Kalos imaginavam que aquelas atitudes eram mais intensas devido ao número de acionistas que havia crescido nos últimos meses, graças ao Sr. Hamilton. - Ou cancelo a peça

- Não se preocupe, se quiser eu posso fazer isso. - Layla disse com a firmeza de sempre, mas por se tratar do cliente, o tom de voz também era calmo. Não havendo resposta, ela estranhou - Algum problema, não gostou da minha proposta?

- Nada disso, eu sempre achei você uma artista maravilhosa, quanto a isso não há dúvidas. Kalos, me diga, por acaso a Layla é a única estrela do Kaleido Star? - esta sim, era um tipo de pergunta que Kalos comumente se surpreendia quando ocorria. Se respondesse que sim, estaria eliminando a possibilidade de crescimento do Kaleido Star a curto prazo, então estava com uma corda no pescoço naquele momento - O que me diz a respeito?

Pensativo ainda, mas igualmente visionário, apenas respondeu ao Sr Kenneth que faria a apresentação de um teste com outro acrobata para que este fosse aprovado por ele naquele mesmo dia, o que surpreendeu Layla. Obviamente, ela não demonstrou a confusão que sua mente ficou quando Kalos lhe dissera isso em frente ao cliente, mas algo para si não cheirava bem e só depois foi saber o motivo, sempre o mesmo infeliz motivo: Sora.

- Você ficou maluco, Kalos? Sabe quanto tempo demora para se adaptar a uma técnica dessas? Está colocando Sora em uma tarefa impossível - disse Layla, quando finalmente ambos ficaram a sós. Mais uma vez, ela tentava convencê-lo de sua loucura em acreditar que aquela garota tinha algo de mais especial que outras ali dentro.

- Maluco ou não, Layla, Sora conseguiu aperfeiçoar a sua técnica e se deu muito bem com a criação da Tripla Ilusão. Por que não arriscar? Só temos o cancelamento da peça a perder, ficaremos um tempo a mais sem as portas do Kaleido abertas, mas logo logo teremos outra produção original. Não há com o que tanto se preocupar.

"Nada a temer...", foi o que pensou com o que ouviu vindo dele. Novamente, aquela sensação de que estava sendo deixada em segundo plano lhe veio ao corpo e à mente. A mesma da véspera de seu aniversário, quando aceitou fazer o filme ao lado dele. De repente, sentiu-se na necessidade de se despedir e dizer que o encontraria daqui a pouco, quando fossem assistir à Sora. Não quis ir até a sala de treinos, fingir que tudo estava bem e aceitar Sora tomando seu papel, este que fora um dia tão importante para sua carreira.

E lá estava ela, sobre a cascata que um dia fora seu trono. Ao mesmo tempo que enciumada, estava deveras preocupada com o que se sucederia. Kalos parecia ter ignorado todas as noções de segurança quando percebeu que Sora não fazia idéia do que fazer lá em cima. "Típico dele", foi o que escutou de Yuri, momentos antes de Kalos chegar com o Sr. Kenneth, em um tom extremamente frio e misterioso, que não soube julgar por quê. Mesmo que devesse desculpas a ele pela última discussão que tiveram, não concordava com aquelas idéias tão extremistas que ele tinha a respeito de Kalos ainda - ao menos, não até agora. Esperava que, por algum brilhante momento de sorte, Sora conseguisse agradar o Sr. Kenneth e toda aquela tensão passasse. Mas não foi bem assim.

Foi quando viu Sora errar o salto. Saltou atrasada demais, e com isso não conseguiu pegar o trapézio seguinte com as duas mãos. Não só havia errado, como um acidente estava prestes a acontecer diante de seus olhos. De repente, sentiu que Yuri não estava mais ao seu lado e logo percebeu, de olhos arregalados, onde ele estava. Salvou a vida de Sora. Previu o que aconteceria e saltou rapidamente em direção a ela, para amortecer sua queda. O susto logo fora preenchido por alívio. Lesões, ou mesmo a morte, não eram coisas que desejava a ninguém, mesmo que fosse Sora.

Ainda sim, quando viu Yuri carregar uma Sora desacordada para fora da piscina e, para sua surpresa, lhe fazer uma respiração boca-a-boca até que mostrasse a respiração mais estável, o sangue repentinamente ferveu. Não demonstrou seu ciúmes, não o faria nem em um milhão de anos, mas aquela cena lhe foi insuportável. Ainda que sua racionalidade lhe dissesse que era apenas por causa de um acidente e que ele estava apenas prestando ajuda, era como se até mesmo ele a estivesse deixando para trás, a única pessoa que a havia apoiado nos últimos tempos.

Precisou, portanto, de muito esforço para suportar as cenas seguintes, até poder arranjar uma desculpa para ir fazer outra coisa, qualquer uma que não fosse ficar perto de ambos, mas assim que Yuri deixou Sora aos cuidados do hospital, foi atrás dela por perceber que havia algo errado. Como sempre, imaginava o que fosse, mas desta vez, por mais que estivesse certo, não jogaria a resposta aos ares para que ela pegasse, como normalmente faria. O momento era se aproximação e não discussão. E foi isso que ele resolveu fazer.

- Ela não vai estragar tudo.. - disse ele, assim que se aproximou de uma Layla perdida em pensamentos e com os braços apoiados no parapeito do espaço aberto que dava para o belíssimo pôr-do-sol daquela tarde. Ela apenas deixou de se apoiar ali como resposta, o que o fez prosseguir - Tenha um pouco de fé nela, Layla.

- Como você e Kalos têm? Veja o que ela fez hoje. - respondeu-lhe em tom meio irritado, mas não chegava a ser ameaçador. Estava mais chateada do que irritada, e não era exatamente com o erro de Sora - acharei interessante o dia em que ela puder realmente tudo a perder justamente pelo número de pessoas neste lugar que acreditam tanto nela.

- Está apenas se esquecendo de uma coisa... - respondeu a ela, vendo-a fitá-lo com aquele olhar de canto que apenas ela conseguia dar. Ainda que chateada, havia força nos mesmos, muita, como se jamais fosse se extinguir. E ele sorria por isso - Acidentes acontecem.

- Mas podem ser prevenidos, coisa que não anda sendo prioridade por aqui. - comentou, suspirando e se afastando da beirada para entrar - Só espero que Kalos consiga uma nova chance com o Sr. Kenneth.

Yuri de repente resolvia segurar sua mão de forma leve, sem a intenção de puxá-la para perto. Apenas segurou-a para que Layla o fitasse, e conseguiu, podendo assim prosseguir com seu comentário.

- Não deixe que os pensamentos tomem conta dos fatos. Eles podem destruir a parte boa que resta.

Foi ele quem soltou a sua mão, tão rápido e leve quanto a segurou. Ela apenas ficou a fitá-lo por alguns segundos antes de resolver entrar. Novamente ele lhe entregava uma frase de efeito para refletir. Foi um bom meio de se desculparem: tendo uma conversa calma e civilizada. Mas ainda sim, aquela insegurança lhe batia como nunca antes. Não era como se fosse simplesmente obra do destino, era como se... _**Estivessem armando para que ela se sentisse daquela forma**_. Mal sabia ela que o responsável por isso era justamente o único que ela não imaginava que fosse.

Felizmente, Kalos havia conseguido uma nova chance com o Sr. Kenneth, mas não era o bastante. Sora precisava aperfeiçoar aquela técnica e, ao que percebia, a pressão que Kalos lhe impunha era tanta que não sabia se ela conseguiria suportar. Até mesmo cogitar sua demissão havia entrado em pauta, caso ela não conseguisse realizar o salto de forma convincente, o que deixava Layla sobrecarregada e preocupada, especialmente com o Kaleido, mas também com relação ao seu filme, já que se Sora não conseguisse, ela se sentiria obrigada a fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Para a sua surpresa, Sora não só apareceu para o teste seguinte bem mais confiante, como vendou os olhos para saltar. "Impossível..!", ela pensou, de olhos arregalados e aflita com o que ocorreria. Foi a mesma coisa com a Tripla Ilusão, um susto, uma aflição e... Por algum milagre, deu certo. Ela não alcançou a barra com as mãos, mas sim com o pé, e no final fez um pouso perfeito. Yuri reparou nos três ao seu lado quando Sora conseguiu realizar a técnica, satisfeito com a reação dos mesmos. Estavam estupefatos com a mudança de atitude, diante do fracasso da primeira tentativa. Sora, finalmente, estava apta a substituí-la e ela, portanto, faria o seu filme.

No entanto, o que parecia perfeito, não foi tanto assim. Acompanhou as críticas através do Sr. Kenneth, que a deixou informada sobre os acontecimentos com o passar dos dias. Constatou a ela que as críticas de jornais e revistas mencionavam a si mesma, e não à Sora. Sentiu algo errado já naquele momento, mas tudo passou a piorar quando ele continuou seu relatório. Sora regredira a sua atuação a movimentos sem vida e confusos, deixando o público em dúvida sobre a peça. Não podia acreditar. No terceiro, quarto, quinto dias, Sora mostrou uma Pequena Sereia completamente cômica e sem nenhuma ligação com a peça, ridicularizando a personagem. O que raios aquela garota estava pensando? Bem sabia, era só dar um pouco de poder a alguém para que este mostre sua verdadeira identidade. E lá estava a de Sora: completamente irresponsável, inconseqüente e livre de quaisquer regras que pudessem-na coibir. Não era possível que ninguém faria nada a respeito.

Ligou para Kalos no dia que conseguiu maior trégua, mas ele não pôde atender ao telefone, então deixou um recado na sua secretária eletrônica, pedindo para que ele a retornasse imediatamente e lhe atualizasse sobre o que estava acontecendo. Se ele finalmente havia aberto mão do Kaleido Star e tornado-o um lugar cômico, sem nenhum compromisso ou valor, era a hora de saber.

No mesmo dia, ele lhe retornou a ligação e pediu para que ela fosse até o Kaleido Star. Precisou arranjar um tempo entre as gravações para poder ir, mas era preciso. Não deixaria o seu tão amado circo se destruir por conta de alguém que não parecia fazer idéia do estrago que causava.

- Entre, por favor - Kalos disse a Layla quando ela bateu na porta de seu escritório. Ela logo entrou e foi caminhando até sua mesa, enquanto retirava com calma os óculos escuros e o fitava.

- Eu saí da gravação assim que pude, depois que o Sr Kenneth ligou para mim dizendo que a Sora estava me imitando e que cometeu a loucura de ridicularizar o personagem. - disse-lhe em tom calmo, como se já imaginasse uma vitória ganha. De certa forma, estava contente com o que havia acontecido, porque mostrava tudo o que andava tentando dizer a ele, principalmente, com relação à Sora, e também com relação ao seu afastamento. Ainda sim, agiu como se estivesse em dúvidas sobre ela. - Isso é verdade? Não acha que é muito cedo para dar um prognóstico?

- Quero que você as veja. - respondeu-lhe de repente. E lá ele estava, novamente com aquele curto sorriso no rosto sob os óculos alaranjados que escondiam sua expressão. Era como se a desafiasse com aquele pedido, como se precisasse dela para dar o tal prognóstico. Não tinha muita escolha, portanto, seguindo-o logo depois para irem assistir à apresentação daquele dia.

- As arquibancadas estão meio vazias, agora entendo por que o Sr. Kenneth estava desesperado. - comentou quando chegaram, mas Kalos logo foi se sentar, como se não desse muita importância para aquilo. Layla o chamou brevemente, mas não tendo resposta, apenas o seguiu.

Com o passar da peça, notou a tal Pequena Sereia ridicularizada que os jornais mencionavam. A peça não era mais nem um pouco comovente, mas sim... Cômica. Era a única palavra que descrevia tudo aquilo. No entanto, conforme a peça seguia, avia peculiaridades que Kalos necessitou de explicar, diante da ausência de perguntas dela.

-A pequena sereia testa a bruxa para ver se ela realmente sabe fazer magia.

- E por quê?

- Porque a bruxa pode não passar de uma grande farsa.

- Mas que coisa ridícula é essa? - perguntou indignada, diante de tamanhas mudanças. Um roteiro tão bem adaptado, tão glorioso, havia se transformado em uma piada e ela não conseguia entender por que isso parecia animar tanto Kalos, e além de tudo abria espaços para os cortes que ele adorava lhe fazer.  
- Melhor assistir até o final antes de dar a opinião.

Consentiu. Não havia muito a dizer, mas tudo tendia para um bom final, apesar de tudo. Era Sora, afinal, quem fazia a personagem, esta precisava ser necessariamente diferente da sua.

- O que é aquela fita azul? Já sei, estão usando a fita para que o príncipe se lembre de seus rostos... - dizia mais para si mesma do que para Kalos em si - Eu jamais hava visto algo assim...

Foi quando viu Sora segurar a mão de Anna e ambas caírem juntas pela cascata. Um novo final. Um surpreendente final, a ponto dela não conseguir conter a surpresa. Novamente. O que estava acontecendo? Era uma completa amadora, que mudara completamente o rumo da peça, mas ainda sim... Havia algo nela inexplicável, irritante... Não sabia dizer o que, mas tentava descobrir à medida em que os espectadores iam saindo do local, comentando sobre o quão linda e surpreendente era a peça, diante do final feliz.

Porém, o que realmente a surpreendeu foi o veredito final dado por Kalos. Ficou tão sem palavras que calou-se diante de tal prognóstico. Apenas o escutou e remoeu as palavras internamente, como quem desejasse não tê-las escutado.

- A interpretação da Sora deu muito mais vida e alegria ao elenco. Trata-se de uma representação jamais criada antes. Eu.. Acredito que o Kaleido Star tenha um programa inovador agora, e tudo isso graças à Pequena Sereia que decidiu traçar o seu próprio caminho...

"Muito mais vida e alegria... O que eu sou, então, um monstro?", perguntava a si mesma em certo deboche, enquanto observava o pôster da nova peça no globo giratório em frente à piscina. Não acreditava ser um monstro, ou um robô, ou algo sem vida, mas ao que indicava, Kalos achava que Sora tinha realmente algo que ela não tinha. E agora... Ah, agora iria definitivamente querer saber o que era. Iria desafiá-la quando chegasse a hora, com ou sem o apoio de Kalos, Yuri, ou quem quer que fosse, mas jamais permitiria que seu trono lhe fosse arrancado sem primeiro lutar por ele. Ela era apenas uma garota de muita sorte, afinal, até o momento em que o verdadeiro desafio se aproximasse...

Só não sabia que esse desafio não seria apenas, num futuro próximo, desafiado por ela, mas também pelo seu companheiro de palco, que naquelas duas semanas ficara ausente por conta de viagens inexplicáveis e assuntos que ninguém, até então, fazia idéia. Mas o momento de revelar essas idéias estava mais próximo do que qualquer um também pudesse imaginar. Bastava apenas mais um pouco de reconhecimento de Sora, mais um pouco de convencimento, e o triunfo dele brevemente seria revelado, para a surpresa de todos. Mas a pergunta que ficava era uma que, por mais que ele soubesse como ela era, não sabia responder com toda a certeza: "Como você irá reagir a isso...?", pensava ele, tendo de pensar em alguma forma de fazê-la ficar ao seu lado, a todo custo. Até mesmo seu pai pensava em tirá-la dele com toda essa história de filmes e nova carreira, mas nem mesmo ele seria capaz disso, se pusesse os seus planos em prática. Nem mesmo ele... Saberia impedi-lo.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_ capítulo não revisado. Culpa de certas pessoas que não me esperam u.u hahaha mas eu adoro ter pessoas querendo ler o que eu escrevo, mesmo que sejam poucas. É como fazer vivo o que eu crio e nada é ais incrível a um autor do que isso.

Bem, quanto à fic, agora Layla está chegando a um momento de confusão, ao mesmo tempo que se mostra independente quanto às próprias decisões. Imagino que tenha sido por conta de tudo que aconteceu no seu aniversário. É como se em uma noite, ela tivesse decidido isso, assim como em uma noite decidiu nunca mais chorar por bobagens. Enfim, é muito bom ver essa evolução da personagem e eu espero que também gostem =)

Feliz 2012 a todos!


	29. Part XXIX: Sora

**Part XXIX: Sora**

Seu papel no filme terminou como deveria terminar: sem emoção alguma. Era maravilhoso assisti-la nas telas grandes fazendo acrobacias incríveis e mostrando a força que sempre tinha, dentro e fora do palco, mas a ele, a seqüência de cenas não passou de uma produção caríssima e pouco desafio para si mesma. Afinal, o que era dar alguns saltos e decorar algumas falas? Nada, se comparado às emoções que o Kaleido Star lhe trazia, e o que era melhor, ao vivo, todos os dias e sem nunca parecer uma rotina, diante dos desafios que ocorriam sempre.

No entanto, se por um lado não ganhou desafios, ganhou um perfeito mala para aturar. Seu nome era Ian, um rapaz de seus 20 e tantos anos (francamente, não lhe fazia a mínima diferença saber a idade dele) que já era considerado um queridinho da América e que, por algum motivo, encantou-se com as habilidades dela, tanto nos momentos de filmar uma cena de ação, quanto na maneira de atuar - e também fora das câmeras. Mas o problema foi justamente esse: encantou-se tanto que agora não largava do pé dela, insistindo para que fizesse um filme cujo produtor seria ele e que seria uma oportunidade única na sua vida. Graças a Deus, seu contrato com o Kaleido Star já havia sido retomado para a próxima peça e Kalos já lhe atribuíra responsabilidades, como supervisionar o palco junto dele e de Yuri e um novo papel principal. Além disso, finalmente Kalos parecia ter voltado a si quando a ajudou a afastar o tal Ian e sua insistência para que continuassem seus afazeres em um dado dia. Só que era pura ilusão pensar que Kalos mudaria em apenas duas semanas uma opinião tão bem concretizada.

Não durou 1 hora entre a decisão de Kalos de expulsar Ian do Kaleido Star e a de tornar Sora sua nova parceira de palco. Depois de se maravilhar com a primeira experiência de andar em uma corda bamba móvel sobre um barco para a próxima peça, essa notícia nada agradável lhe veio aos ouvidos, e ainda lhe veio através de Yuri, que não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com a idéia de não ser o parceiro dela desta vez. Pior, a idéia havia sido do patrocinador, o Sr. Kenneth, e não apenas de Kalos. Ou estavam todos cada vez mais loucos, ou ela é que estava fora de sua realidade, porque "só podiam estar de brincadeira", era o que pensava. Era um grande desafio realizar uma luta sobre aquele barco se movendo já para ela, imaginava Sora caindo no primeiro segundo que tentasse.

- Tanto você quanto o Sr. Kenneth ficaram loucos - precisou dizer logo de imediato. Não agüentava mais essa situação em que todos pensavam que Sora era um gênio, enquanto ela pensava que era apenas uma garota de sorte, mas que acabava com os retornos financeiros do Kaleido Star com os seus erros no palco - A peça da Pequena Sereia não foi um grande sucesso.

- O Sr. Kenneth diz que a rivalidade entre vocês vai trazer melhores resultados para o Kaleido Star.

- Isso é o cúmulo... - disse quase entre os dentes. Que tipo de rivalidade eles viam? Só porque, com um pouco de treino pesado, Sora conseguia realizar as mesmas acrobacias que ela, não significava que fosse uma estrela à altura. Provaria isso ali e agora, na frente de Kalos e também de Yuri, que parecia se simpatizar com a mesma idéia - Sora. Acha que vai conseguir? Se não, é melhor falar logo. Dessa forma, o Sr. Kenneth vai entender. Kalos, é muita responsabilidade para essa menina, não é certo pressioná-la demais. Yuri e eu vamos adaptar o roteiro, principalmente a cena da luta.

Leonina como era, sabia jogar bem as palavras. Jogou a responsabilidade sobre a Sora, a falta dela sobre Kalos e puxou Yuri na conversa para que ele considerasse a idéia. Sabia que faltava esse domínio em Sora com relação a responsabilidades e pressão, e era com isso que jogava naquele momento. Pensou que seria uma batalha ganha pela expressão de Kalos e o que ele disse a seguir, mas mais uma vez a imprevisibilidade de Sora roubou a cena.

- Ah, que pena, o Sr. Kenneth terá uma grande decepção, mas se não há remédio...

- Esperem... Srta. Layla, me deixe tentar, por favor...! - De repente, a voz de Sora interrompeu a de Kalos e todos se voltaram para ela desacreditados.

- Mas o que está dizendo?

- Eu só peço uma oportunidade! Por favor...

- Está falando sério, Sora? - a voz de Layla era quase um sussurro. Espreitava Sora como um felino pronto a dar o bote. Não era possível que mesmo com tudo o que disse, ela ainda não se sentisse intimidada a tentar. Havia algo de errado com aquela garota, e agora havia algo de errado consigo mesma: irritação.

- É claro! Eu... Ainda não estou totalmente segura, mas se ainda duvida, pode me por à prova!

- Se você vai desistir depois do teste, é melhor fazer isso agora. As suas atuações medíocres só nos criaram problemas. - O que estava entalado, desde quando viu aquela garota roubar a cena com uma apresentação falha e péssima em Romeu e Julieta, finalmente saiu. Era como a via, afinal, e aquela decisão de Kalos havia sido a última gota. Iria sim desafiá-la e agora só por cima do seu consentimento é que Sora subiria no palco para ser sua rival. Foi saindo, na companhia de sua nova mala chamada Ian, sem esperar por respostas posteriores, apenas deixando um aviso, inclusive a Kalos. - Me avisem quando chegarem a uma conclusão.

Apesar de ter tomado as rédeas da situação, aquele incômodo dentro de si se mantinha. Mesmo em meio aos seus treinos da tarde, mesmo com Ian ainda insistindo para que ela fizesse o filme (mas finalmente conseguindo fazê-lo desistir), ainda sim ficava se perguntando "por que escolheram a Sora? Por que sinto sempre essa preocupação quando se trata dela? Por quê?" e se lembrando do que não devia. Lembrou-se de Kalos, no primeiro dia em que viu aquela garota estragar a peça com uma improvisação medíocre e depois ver Kalos admitindo-a para o Kaleido. "Um dia não muito distante o público virá ao Kaleido Star para ver esta menina, Layla", foi o que ele lhe disse. Não podia acreditar, estava vendo os desejos dele ali, na sua frente, e parecia que todos o apoiavam, até mesmo o pai dela. Por que, então, não conseguia aceitar isso? Por que era tão difícil crer que aquela garota que veio de tão distante pudesse ser tão boa quanto ela? Não era possível... Não era possível que fosse tão boa.

Passou a tarde toda se remoendo em silêncio por culpa daquela situação. Não sabia o que fazer. Aceitá-la, simplesmente, era impossível. Não importava o quanto tentasse, jamais conseguiria fingir que estava tudo bem. Acabava pensando que o teste para a peça estava sendo aplicado nela, não em Sora.

Treinou até anoitecer e, assim que saiu do banho e se trocou, a campainha tocou e Macquarie avisava que tinha visita.

- Você precisa falar com alguém?

E lá ele estava, o ''príncipe encantado'', encostado no próprio carro com o ar de gentil de quase sempre. As últimas vezes que dirigiu a palavra a ele, havia sido em momentos de tensão ou irritação. De repente, viu-me sorrindo fraco para aquele homem que vivia querendo lhe puxar as informações, a fim de lhe fazer melhor. Sentiu-se aliviada por tê-lo ali, ao mesmo tempo em que envergonhada pelo quanto havia sido estúpida ao se dirigir a ele toda vez, nas últimas semanas.

- Obrigada, Yuri... - foi apenas o que disse, ao atravessar os portões de casa e fechá-lo.

- Eu ia mesmo sugerir que déssemos uma volta - comentou ao vê-la fechar a grade, desencostando-se do seu belo e notável carro vermelho para abrir a porta para ela. Apenas quando começou a pegar uma pista mais aberta foi que o assunto começou.

- Eu acho isso um erro, colocar tanta responsabilidade em cima de uma garota tão inexperiente e pouco treinada... - usou o tom baixo, já que estavam a sós, ele dirigia e ela não estava mais tão explosiva como quando recebeu a notícia pela manhã.

- Ela tem 16 anos, não é isso? É dois anos mais velha do que quando nós começamos com o trabalho pesado. - ele comentou de volta no mesmo tom, olhando para a rua.

- Mas Yuri, por Deus, nós tínhamos treinado feito loucos, éramos os melhores da turma. Ela não chega nem perto do que Charlotte, Julie ou mesmo Mia, que se dá tão bem com todas as acrobacias. Compará-la a nós é... O cúmulo.

Ele podia não estar olhando para ela, mas ouviu o suspiro, seguido de um leve recostar sobre o banco do carro e um breve silêncio que a ele era normal, as para ela era sufocante.

- É a primeira vez que me sinto assim... E eu não sei por quê. - ela retomou, enquanto voltava a observar a rua conforme ele passeava com o carro. Não tinham um destino ao certo ainda, a menos que ela decidisse ou ele tivesse uma idéia.

- Diz isso pela Sora? Olha, ela tem algo que você não tem - Sentiu-a imediatamente desviando seu olhar da rua para ele, e antes que pudesse protestar, ele prosseguiu - Ela se esforça demais. Nem você, nem eu... Bem, ninguém da equipe do Kaleido Star chega a esses extremos.

- Bom, e o que esperava? - disse um tanto mais irritada. Era óbvio que havia ficado ressentida com o que escutou e também era óbvio que Sora fosse tão esforçada, diante das circunstâncias. Foi admitida sem fazer nenhum teste, por ordem do dono do Kaleido. Não tinha treinamento nenhum e fazia de tudo para provar que merecia estar ali. Era claro que precisava se esforçar

- Tem razão. Mas eu receio que seja isso que o Kalos vê nela. - Ele comentou de volta. Mais uma vez transparecia o seu desgosto pelo seu proprio "chefe", assim Layla pararia de pensar que ele estava de acordo com o que Kalos dizia. E ainda completou a idéia, para que não houvesse mais dúvidas. - É claro que eu apoio a sua decisão.

- Yuri, me leve para o Kaleido Star. - Não foi preciso mais do que alguns segundos para ela decidir tal coisa. Se queria testar aquela garota, teria que fazer isso por conta própria.

- Como você quiser. - Ele respondeu de forma cordial. Iria fazer o jogo dela, por que não? Suas intenções já estavam empíricas com a rivalidade das duas e seus planos estavam maquinalmente preparados para entrarem em prática, então bastava se manter no jogo como peão até ter a oportunidade de ser quem move as peças.

- No que está pensando, Layla? - ele retomou a conversa quando estacionou o carro e abriu a porta para ela. Se não a conhecesse, e se não fosse tão indiferente quanto ela, o olhar que ela lhe deu ao sair do carro teria sido fatal. Ele apenas conteve o próprio sorriso quando ela começou a caminhar. Talvez tivesse ficado irritada com o que ele disse, ou talvez apenas estivesse pensando no que dizer quando chegasse até Kalos, mas de qualquer forma, era melhor não demonstrar nada que pudesse parecer um deboche.

- Já que querem tanto que sejamos parceiras de palco, aquela garota terá de mostrar o quanto vale. - respondeu-lhe conforme andavam em direção à sala de Kalos - Ela é capaz de aprender técnicas difíceis, mas agora o que vai contar é outra coisa. Não v...

Parou de falar quando chegou próxima à sala dele e escutou a voz de Sora. Chegou no momento certo de interromper e impedí-la de desistir. Por mais que não quisesse Sora como parceira por não achá-la boa o suficiente, os interesses do cliente deveriam ser levados em conta, e portanto seria melhor Sora aceitar do que desistir do papel.

- Espere. - Disse, entrando na sala, seguida de Yuri - Kalos, vamos fazer um teste. Eu também farei. isso vai servir para você ver se nós duas podemos trabalhar juntas

- Por mim, tudo bem - ele respondia como quem já tivesse pensado naquela possibilidade e já a tivesse aceitado.

- Você só terá 1 semana para treinar. Quero ver se a sua atuação é boa mesmo. - Layla disse no seu tom menos amigável possível. Sora teria que mostrar o quanto poderia inovar e ser ela mesma na peça, uma vez que todos os seus outros grandes feitos eram, até então, cópias de Layla ou idéias de outras pessoas.

- A minha... Atuação?

- Quero que me mostre a sua atuação. E que seja boa. - Layla completava, antes de fitar Sora até que ela percebesse que queria conversar com Kalos em particular. Yuri saiu junto, já que parecia ser tão bem-vindo quanto Sora naquela sala, e não era apenas pela irritação de Layla. Kalos o fitava com certo interesse aparente, mas nada dizia, já havia algumas semanas. Mas como não falava nada, Yuri não tinha por que se explicar também. O silêncio tomou conta por alguns segundos depois que ambos saíram e só então Layla retomou a fala.

- Que isso seja definitivo. Que o sucesso ou o fracasso de Sora seja o último, porque essas suas idéias e do Sr. Kenneth estão ficando cada vez mais absurdas.

- Está sugerindo que dois visionários, que por acaso são seus chefes, estão errados, Layla? - Kalos perguntava calmamente, mas em um tom que deixava claro as intenções dele com aquela pergunta. Ela o desafiou; então ele fez o mesmo.

- Kalos, sabe muito bem que eu sou alguém igualmente sonhadora e gosto de pensar grande, mas isso está ridículo! Estão colocando esperança nas mão de uma garota que só é esforçada demais, e para quê? Por quê? Há semanas eu estou sentindo ares diferentes por aqui, como se tudo estivesse para mudar. Já falam da minha saída, de novas estrelas, de futuros negócios! Por que é que ninguém me diz o que está acontecendo, a não ser qual será o enredo da próxima peça?

As suas perguntas eram definitivamente um ponto sensível, o qual Kalos não pensou que ela fosse perceber tão cedo. Mas, pelo visto, não havia percebido tudo, ou não faria tais perguntas. "Que bom", ele pensava, já que não era exatamente um assunto que se redirecionava a ela, então tudo o que precisaria fazer seria cortá-la.

- Porque não é algo que concerne a você, Layla. - Não havia como dizer aquilo de forma mais amena. Mas ele não parecia se importar em ser delicado - Não há nada de errado em querer mais de uma estrela para um mesmo circo. E Sora parece responder perfeitamente aos requisitos e provavelmente preencherá esse seu próximo desafio da sua forma mais imprevisível de ser, por mais insegura que esteja. Então, eu sugiro que você se dedique aos seus treinos para fazer uma bela apresentação, assim saberemos se vocês duas estão no mesmo nível.

Layla saiu daquela sala como se tivessem-lhe arrebentado uma das pernas e ela agora precisasse mancar para caminhar. Mesmo tendo colocado Kalos contra a parede, ele ainda sim parecia no comando, além de não parecer se incomodar nem um pouco em ser estúpido, não importava com quem fosse. Ainda sim, faria o que lhe foi sugerido: treinaria com todas as suas forças e com toda a garra de sempre. Mostrar-lhes-ia que estavam enganados com relação àquela garota e que só havia uma pessoa boa o suficiente para ocupar o trono do Kaleido Star: ela mesma.

Aquela semana passou muito rápido. Treinou como se já fosse sua coreografia oficial para a peça, ou seja, estava querendo aperfeiçoá-la o quanto antes. Dava-se muito bem com a corda bamba, então não foi preciso mais do que algumas vezes saltando por uma em movimento para se acostumar a ela. Escolheu usar uma espada para simbolizar seus movimentos no ar, e já que se tratava de uma luta entre piratas, a escolha se tornava melhor ainda.

Por outro lado, ignorou completamente as pessoas à sua volta. Estava tão focada e tão irritada, que não quis saber de ninguém. Nem mesmo de Yuri. Seus últimos comentários a fizeram querê-lo bem longe de si, até que aquela situação entre Sora e ela estivesse resolvida. Ele, por sua vez, pareceu não insistir em falar com ela aquela semana, e tão pouco pareceu querer ir assisti-la no dia do teste. Já sabia dos seus anseios pela perfeição e já sabia que faria uma bela apresentação; depois, era só perguntar sobre o resultado de Sora.

Sua apresentação, como previsto, fora perfeita. Nenhum erro, nada fora do programado. Suas técnicas eram concisas e maturas e o uso do barco em movimento havia sido perfeito. Havia até uma dose já do seu personagem pirata, técnicas mais fortes e seguras para se parecer com um. Mas, como sempre, a imprevisibilidade de Sora roubou a cena. Saltou tão alto na corda bamba que Layla tinha certeza de que ela cairia no final, sendo que na verdade Sora havia previsto aquele salto e o finalizou de uma forma totalmente inesperada. Ninguém acharia que ela seria capaz de usar o diabolô que tinha em mãos, junto de sua corda, para deslizar até o final do barco e finalizar sua apresentação da melhor forma possível. Layla ficou tão abismada, que sentiu como se necessitasse morder a própria língua. Sora não era só boa com bastante esforço, como sabia ser original. Ainda que não admitisse que a apresentação tivesse sido perfeita, ela admitia que com um pouco mais de treinos, a Sora e ela poderiam realizar um belo espetáculo.

O que era, afinal, aquela conspiração? De início, pensou que fosse apenas diversão da parte de Kalos. De repente, o Sr. Kenneth e até Yuri começou a concordar sobre aquela garota especial de nome Sora. E agora, ela própria tinha de admitir, em uma semana, Sora fez quase tanto quanto ela, só tirando alguma experiência com técnicas na corda bamba. Admitiu a ela, logo depois, que ela possuía algo que ela própria não tinha, mesmo que deixasse Sora sem entender. Apertou as mãos delas como quem fechasse um negócio e então se despediu para continuarem com os afazeres do dia. Mas, o que estava por trás disto tudo, afinal? Não era Sora o centro das atenções, finalmente descobrira. Ela era o mais pobre dos peões a ser usado. Mas sua maior preocupação era que ela própria também fosse apenas um peão, e não a rainha como pensava ser, afinal de contas.

* * *

Nota da autora: muito bem! Estou pegando o ritmo de escrita novamente, então a cada novo capítulo que eu escrever, postarei mais um em seguida. Estou 3 capítulos adiantada e pretendo continuar assim! haha

Bom, além de independente, Layla está começando a perceber Sora de uma maneira que não aquela tão irritada, ao mesmo tempo em que está com medo de perder o "trono" para ela. Mas é claro que Layla Hamilton não deixa isso transparecer, não é? Enquanto isso, Yuri vai se tornando cada vez mais distante para a sua vingança, a qual está bem próxima, como vocês podem se lembrar.

Só uma coisa: o tempo no anime é muito incerto, então não sei quantos dias ou meses se passam de uma coisa para outra... Mas eu juro que tento rs. Enjoy it and review, please!


	30. Part XXX: Yuri's Revenge

**Part XXX: Yuri's Revenge**

- É a Layla - ela dizia, após bater levemente na porta de Kalos. Estava com seus trajes de treinos, pois havia acabado de se trocar para os treinos vespertinos. Faltava uma semana para a estréia e aquela manhã havia sido quase perdida mais uma vez, porque Sora não conseguia sincronizar-se com Layla, muito menos conseguia manter a velocidade nos movimentos sobre a corda bamba. Estava começando a lhe bater uma ponta de desespero, por não ver nenhuma melhora na semana que se passou.

Havia dito ao Kalos e ao Sr. Kenneth, assim que o teste para Sora e ela trabalharem juntas terminou naquele dia, que já estava na hora de saber do que Sora era capaz e que não seria nada fácil o que faria com ela. E a própria Sora também havia sido avisada desta última condição, o que a fez dar duro todos os dias em que treinou, mas não era o suficiente.

Yuri, por sua vez, aparecia cada vez menos, cerca de duas a três vezes por semana para treinar e ensaiar o seu papel na peça, e parecia não se importar com o resto. Apenas quando ela demonstrou estar desesperadamente precisando conversar com alguém, foi quando ele a levou para almoçar, naquele mesmo dia, antes de ir falar com Kalos. Dizer à Layla que ela e Sora eram como água e azeite, fora os pontos negativos que Kalos tinha os quais ele sempre arranjava um jeito de dizer mais alguma coisa contra o mesmo, como sua falta de escrúpulos, não foi de nenhuma ajuda, especialmente por achar que Yuri colocava tanta fé nelas duas quanto Kalos e o Sr. Kenneth. Mesmo assim, foi melhor dizer o que tinha em mente do que permanecer calada, remoendo todas aquelas idéias.

Momentos depois de bater na porta de Kalos, o Sr. Kenneth saía do escritório com uma aparência de clara satisfação, desejando-lhe uma boa tarde. Já sabia por que ele estava com aquela expressão: iria, finalmente, ter "as duas estrelas do Kaleido no palco juntas, não poderia ser melhor". Ela acreditara nisso, por hora, mas a julgar pelos resultados e pelo pouco tempo que tinham, estava cada vez mais difícil.

- Bem, Layla, espero que tenha falado sério quanto a ter aprovado Sora, porque agora não tem mais volta. - Kalos começou, assim que Layla fechou a porta e se aproximou.

- Sim, é claro que estava. Sabe que não sou de brincadeiras, ainda mais deste tipo. Só está um pouco complicado aperfeiçoar a cena mais do que já está. - respondeu, parando em frente à mesa dele, o qual encontrava-se sentado na poltrona do outro lado. - Mas já que acreditam tanto em Sora, tenho de fazer o meu máximo também, não é mesmo?

O tom que ela usou foi um pouco irônico, mas nada que viesse a ofender ou incomodar. Apesar de ter notado a quase-brincadeira ou quase-provocação, Kalos pareceu não ter reação ao que ela disse, o que indicava que ele não ia respondê-la, mas sim retomar o próprio assunto. Ele tinha as mãos entrelaçadas sob o queixo e o olhar escondido nos óculos alaranjados, algo que sempre criava dentro dela uma espécie de alerta. E não foi à toa. Nunca era.

- Vocês são a esperança deste lugar, minha e do Sr. Kenneth – Ele disse por fim, acabando com seu pressentimento e tornando-o algo realmente preocupante, o que a fez hesitar – Acreditamos em vocês e... Acreditamos que possam sim fazer um maravilhoso espetáculo, muito maior do que qualquer expectativa que temos.

- ...Sabe que dou sempre o melhor de mim e acredito que Sora também dará... - Layla demorou um pouco mais do que dois segundos para responder, devido à surpresa e ao receio pelo que Kalos acabara de dizer. - Mas... Por que isso agora, Kalos...?

Não houve tempo para ele responder. Ken interrompeu a conversa, dizendo que havia uma ligação urgente de seu pai. Pediu licença a ele então, o qual lhe pediu para retornar à sua sala logo que a ligação terminasse, e saiu para atendê-lo às pressas. Queria voltar logo e concluir aquela conversa.

- Papai?

- Boa tarde, Layla. Me desculpe por ligar tão urgente. Estou na cidade para algumas reuniões, mas também para falar com você de noite, por isso peço para que esteja em casa depois, está certo?

- Tudo bem, papai, mas é algo grave? - Já estava preocupada com os assuntos de Kalos, agora então, sua preocupação dobrara pelo assunto com seu pai. Será que aquele dia não acabaria nunca?

- Preocupante, eu diria. É sobre o Kaleido Star, alguns colegas meus me informaram sobre situações nada estáveis e eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre o seu futuro nesse lugar.

Outro baque. Ou melhor, o mesmo baque. Pareciam ter combinado de alarmá-la, Kalos e ele, e pior, sobre a mesma coisa. O Kaleido Star estava ameaçado. Pelo quê? Por quem?

- Situações... Instáveis? O que está acontecendo, papai? - Perguntou ainda mais receosa, sem saber o que pensar. Até ontem, estava tudo bem.

- Adianto que estão querendo comprar o Kaleido Star, mas nos falamos mais tarde, certo? Até, Layla, cuide-se.

Seu pai era sempre muito ocupado, mas desta vez ele bem que podia não estar com tantas coisas a fazer. Ficou pelo menos dez segundos fitando o telefone em mãos, incrédula com o que tinha acabado de escutar. O - que - estava - acontecendo?

Quando voltou à sala de Kalos, estava pálida e sem expressão. Ele chegou a erguer mais a cabeça ao perceber como ela estava, um tanto preocupado.  
- Layla...? Está tudo bem?

- Vão... Comprar o Kaleido Star? - Ela mal retomou a credulidade ou a conversa anterior, imaginando que uma coisa fosse complemento da outra. O silêncio pairou no ar, conforme ela se aproximava novamente de sua mesa. Fitava-o claramente assustada e parecia implorar por algum suporte naquele momento, mas ele receava não poder fazê-lo.

- Seu pai foi mais rápido do que eu pensei... - Kalos respondeu em tom mais baixo, falando mais para si do que para ela, aumentando o tom em seguida - Sim, Layla, é o que está acontecendo. Aparentemente alguém está causando discórdias entre os acionistas e entre o conselho administrativo do Kaleido Star. Cada dia que passa, menos acionistas restam. E com a baixa audiência que tivemos com Sora em "A Pequena Sereia", alguns acreditaram ainda mais nas palavras dessa outra pessoa envolvida. Fiel ao Kaleido Star, dentre os acionistas, restam o seu pai e o Sr. Kenneth. E o seu pai é um homem de negócios, não das artes, então apenas o Sr. Kenneth tem me ajudado mais afinco com este problema.

- M-mas... Quem? Desde quando? - perguntava, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa e fitando-o de uma forma que ele pensou jamais ver nela: um medo se apoderava do seu semblante e ela não fazia questão em esconder.

- Eu não sei ainda quem, Layla, as ocorrências começaram há mais ou menos 4 meses, só vieram a crescer consideravelmente há 1 mês. Não tenho como saber ainda. - respondeu-lhe de prontidão, para que não houvesse dúvidas ou questionamentos, e então continuou - Mas o que eu espero de você não é o de sempre, Layla. Por isso disse que Sora e você são nossas esperanças, porque sabemos que vocês poderão fazer um espetáculo magnífico e manterão o Kaleido Star em pé, farão esses acionistas acreditarem no potencial que este lugar possui.

- Mas... Kalos...

- Escute o que estou dizendo, Layla, confie em mim e confie em você. Faça com que Sora supere qualquer expectativa ao seu lado e terá o melhor resultado possível. Agora vá, ou vai se atrasar para os treinos.

Kalos dispensou-a antes que ela pudesse retrucar ou tentar entender qualquer coisa mais. Saiu dali confusa, assustada, revoltada. E não podia fazer nada. Mais uma vez, sentia-se uma criança em meio aos adultos, em meio aos jogos que não entendia, ou melhor, não a deixavam entender.

Foi o primeiro dia em que foi treinar com certa dificuldade, ainda que tivesse recuperado a concentração assim que subiu na corda bamba com Sora. No final da tarde, quando terminaram, ela mal se despediu. Sua cabeça fervia em pensamentos. Precisava de ajuda. Mas precisava ainda mais resolver o seu assunto pendente.

* * *

Na mesma noite, pediu ajuda para Sarah, para que ela a levasse até o quarto de Sora. Sua idéia era ficar 24 horas por dia perto de Sora para que ambas se acostumassem uma com o ritmo da outra. Foi a melhor idéia que teve, considerando o tempo que tinham. Era um sacrifício que iria fazer, em prol de algo maior. Afinal, não gostava de Sora, mas se para o bem do Kaleido Star elas tivessem que virar melhores amigas, então assim seria.

Os dias se passaram tranqüilos, apesar de ela achar Sora um tanto maluca às vezes, fosse por falar sozinha, fosse por obrigá-la a usar um pijama de frio no calor que fazia, e um pijama dela ainda por cima. Apesar disso, teve a oportunidade de ficar mais próxima ao resto do elenco e pôde perceber a vida simples que levavam. Sentia-se estranha. Tranqüila, porém estranha. Era como se não fizesse parte dali, vendo daquela forma, mas estivesse se entrosando por outra. Idéias impulsivas faziam bem, afinal.  
No antepenúltimo dia em relação à estréia da peça, a situação ficou mais caótica. Estavam em perfeita sincronia, mas o clímax ainda era um problema no seu final. Além disso, ver Yuri presente em quase todos os ensaios diários estava consumindo-a, porque parecia que nada estava prestes a acontecer e ele agia de acordo com o resto do elenco, mascarando-se muito bem.

A idéia de fazer o clímax mais ameno proposta pelo produtor da peça foi o estopim para que ela não aceitasse as coisas da forma como estavam sendo conduzidas. Recusava-se de prontidão a atender a este pedido, mesmo que para isso fosse preciso mais um dia. Sora e ela treinariam em separado então, no lugar de se apresentarem no ensaio geral. E para isso, portanto, precisaria que o treino fosse verdadeiramente algo surpreendente, até mesmo para ela.

* * *

Bastou uma hora para que tivesse a melhor idéia que poderia lhe ocorrer e mais uma hora para pedir que fosse realizada. Iriam lutar em alto mar. Imprevisível, traiçoeiro, como os piratas de verdade faziam... Exceto que não em corda bamba. Layla saiu da casa de Sora pela noite, pedindo para que ela estivesse às 7 em ponto no cais, que seus treinos sairiam dali pela manhã. Não disse o que era. Sequer mencionou o que faria a Kalos, a não ser mencionar a palavra "mar". Também não sabia se aquilo traria os resultados esperados, mas tinha fé de que sim. E se tinham fé nela, daria o melhor para que isso acontecesse.

Sem contar o fato de que estava irritada. Irritada pelos últimos acontecimentos, irritada por não conseguirem um espetáculo perfeito, irritada por começar a ficar insegura quanto à estréia da peça. Percebeu que, por mais tempo que tivessem juntas, o convívio pacífico não traria uma boa luta no palco. Fosse com Sora, fosse com Yuri, fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, se haveria luta no palco, então teriam que treinar suas rivalidades, e não a cooperação.

- Vamos ter uma briga de verdade. - Ela disse à Sora, assim que a corda bamba fora preparada sobre o barco. Estava perigado a cair uma tempestade e Layla mandava Sora lutar em mar aberto. Se não tivesse certeza de que Sora se importava menos com segurança do que ela, não teria cometido essa loucura. Mas sabia que ela aceitaria.

Foi a melhor luta sobre um mar aberto já vista. Mesmo ela não podia ter desejado algo melhor. Ainda que não desejasse machucar Sora apenas por ser sua rival, teve de confessar a si mesma que foi bom uma briga para apartar os ânimos. E Sora acabou por surpreendê-la, no final das contas, ao conseguir permanecer lutando contra ela por horas a fio, sem sequer pensar em uma pausa. Seria uma boa luta para se repetir todas as noites, afinal.

No barco, já de banho tomado e aproveitando um café quente feito pelos rapazes que as ajudaram com a navegação e a montagem da corda bamba, Sora iniciou uma breve conversa, perguntando-lhe por que ela havia entrado no Kaleido Star. Não era uma pergunta difícil, então ela respondeu logo.

- Quando eu era pequena, fui com os meus pais assistir a um dos espetáculos, e achei maravilhoso, parecia um sonho... Claro, eu digo pela apresentação que vimos, mas foi tão extraordinário ver como meus pais se divertiam, pareciam duas crianças...

- E qual foi a peça que vocês assistiram?

- Alice no País das Maravilhas.

- Como é que é? Alice no País das Maravilhas? ...Que coincidência... Foi a mesma peça que eu assisti junto aos meus verdadeiros pais...

Lembrou-se, de repente, de quando ficou extremamente revoltada com Sora quando ela se demitiu do Kaleido Star para cuidar do pai. Pelo que acabara de entender, não era o seu pai verdadeiro, afinal. Isso talvez tornasse a vida de qualquer um mais difícil, mas não a de Sora, não aparentemente. Ela havia aparecido de repente e atrasada nos testes para o Kaleido Star, podia ter desistido antes, ou mesmo em qualquer momento em que fora pressionada, mas ela parecia ser tão dura na queda quanto Layla. Achou, portanto, que simplesmente deveria dizer o que veio à cabeça a ela. Não tinha de se esconder das perguntas.

- ...Embora essa tenha sido a última recordação que eles me deixaram antes de morrer...  
- A minha mãe também morreu... Quando eu era muito pequena. Eu confesso que aquela foi a primeira vez, e última, que eu a vi rir tanto. Ela parecia estar encantada com a peça... - Contou em um tom terno e pausado, retomando após uma pausa - Depois da morte da minha mãe, meu pai se sentiu muito sozinho e o trabalho foi seu único refúgio.

- Tomara que... O seu pai tenha tempo para ver a próxima peça... - Sora balbuciou, o que fez Layla fitá-la sem parecer ter compreendido.

- Huh?

- Ah..! Por... Acaso eu disse alguma coisa que não devia...?

- Que nada...

Ouvir aquilo dela e de repente perceber o que havia comentado sobre seu passado a fez estranhar seu comportamento. Por um lado, estava tão preocupada com o futuro próximo que deveria esquecer outros tipos de situações. Pelo outro, lembrar-se dos motivos pelos quais estava ali, naquele lugar tao magnífico, era o que mantinha sua alma acesa. Era ali onde queria estar o resto da vida, sem por nem tirar. E talvez seria aquela garota, ali, bem ao seu lado, quem a ajudaria a manter esse sonho vivo. Era muito provável, portanto, que esta menina tivesse o poder de mudar tudo que a rodeia... Para a melhor.

Foi então que lembrou-se, mais uma vez, do que Kalos lhe disse quando conheceu Sora pela primeira vez. "Um dia, não muito distante, o público virá ao Kaleido Star para assistir a essa menina". Seria possível ele estar certo, afinal...? E quanto a Yuri? O que faria...?

Voltaram em tempo para a estréia e, sem dúvidas, superaram todas as expectativas, inclusive às delas mesmas. Quando Sora escapou os pés da corda bamba no último salto e Layla a pegou no ar em pleno desespero, e depois as palmas vieram, sabia que tinham conquistado o que precisavam. Há muito tempo, ela não recebia aplausos assim, tão fortes e surpresos, tão intensos. Foi como sua primeira vez sobre o palco, surpreendendo a todos com os improvisos... Sentira falta deles e sequer se deu conta disso. Somente com Sora, foi que pôde perceber o quanto isso era importante, mas não sabia dizer por que justo agora com ela é conseguia perceber isso, e não antes com Yuri.

Foram dois meses de espetáculos até terem uma semana de férias. Nesse período, não houve uma só troca de palavras a respeito de problemas. Os acionistas se mantiveram nos seus devidos lugares e os espetáculos só tenderam a chamar mais atenção. Kalos, desejando treinar sua "futura estrela", deu um trabalho à Sora nessa semana de férias para que ela se acostumasse a outro tipo de palco e não pensasse que "só porque faz sucesso no Kaleido Star, seria estrela em qualquer lugar que fosse" (e também a mandou para lá como pedido de seu amigo Jack Park, o dono do tal circo, mas era só isso que contaria a ela). Estava tudo perfeito como devia sempre ser, exceto o fato de ainda não estar bem com seu antigo parceiro, a quem ultimamente parecia cada vez mais ausente, e não apenas na sua vida.

Yuri... Por culpa dos treinos, ela também o havia ignorado completamente na última semana e sequer conseguiu conversar com ele a respeito do que seu pai lhe dissera. Talvez ele tivesse noção de alguma coisa ou mesmo alguma solução para o problema. Ele era, afinal, quem solucionava a maior parte dos seus dilemas, e mesmo com a constante frieza que andavam tendo um com outro, sentia sua falta. Provável que essa fosse a melhor hora para retomarem a amizade e talvez serem até os responsáveis por alguma solução para o Kaleido Star. Por que não?

* * *

Yuri se encontrava em casa, relaxado, sem camisa e finalizando um telefonema quando o interfone tocou. Ao vê-la pela tela do mesmo, deixou-a subir sem mais explicações e atendeu à porta no minuto seguinte.

- Layla, que surpresa. O que houve? - perguntava calmo, ainda que percebesse a expressão de quase frustração e ansiedade nela.

- Podia... Ao menos ter posto uma camisa, não? - iniciou a conversa desviando o olhar, já que ver homens semi-nus não era do seu feitio costumeiro. Ele apenas soltou um leve riso e deixou-a entrar.

- Não é nada que você ainda não tenha visto... - Provocou-a. Fazia tempo que não sentia tão fina agulha de provocação entrando pelo seu estômago como aquela. Ainda sim, ignorou o retrocesso nos modos dele de agir, enquanto ele apenas colocava uma camisa branca qualquer sem abotoar, jogada sobre a cadeira mais próxima, voltando a fitá-la em seguida. - E então?

- Yuri, eu... Recentemente soube de algumas coisas. Tanto Kalos quanto meu pai confirmaram que o Kaleido Star está correndo o risco de ser vendido, por culpa da instabilidade de suas ações. Eu não sei o que pensar disso, estou preocupada... Não pude fazer ou dizer nada antes por conta dos treinos, mas... Queria saber se sabe de alguma coisa, se poderíamos ajudar de alguma forma e... - Ela parou de falar de repente, por ter visto um claro sorriso de canto se formar nos lábios dele. Franziu a testa, olhando-o mais atentamente e foi mudando o curso da própria fala - Isso foi... Um sorriso?

- Foi sim, Layla... Foi sim. - Ele dizia, ainda sorrindo, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo até o escritório/biblioteca que tinha em casa.

- Como...? Espere, onde vai..? Yuri! - Chamou-lhe a atenção, seguindo-o enquanto entendia cada vez menos o que ele pretendia ou sabia. Estava diferente, especialmente quando voltou a se virar de frente para ela.

- Sabe, Layla... Eu realmente fiquei preocupado que talvez você fosse descobrir antes de qualquer um o que estava para acontecer... Mas foi preciso que o Kalos e o seu pai lhe dissessem... Acho que te superestimei demais.

Não havia reação o suficiente para expressar o que o seu coração fez naquele momento. Ele bateu tão rápido que pensou que havia parado. Arregalou os olhos, sentindo as mãos suarem e o ar faltar diante dele.

- Você...? - Concluiu em um sussurro exclamado, diante de um Yuri completamente calmo e indiferente. Não era possível... Todos aqueles alertas contra Kalos, todas aquelas tentativas de conspiração não eram à toa, afinal. Ela mal tinha fala, quem dirá expressões cabíveis àquele momento. Só lhe restava uma pergunta, portanto, a qual saiu falha e baixa, sem forças para acreditar no que tinha entendido. - Por quê...?

- Vejamos como posso ser mais simples... - O tom dele havia se tornado um tanto sarcástico, ao mesmo tempo que aquela indiferença de ultimamente reinava naquele instante. Quando voltou a fitá-la, estava sério e frio, uma mistura do Yuri de agora e o Yuri de antes, de bem antes. - Kalos matou o meu pai.

Achou não ter ouvido direito. Aquele monte de informações pareciam se tornar alucinações. Ela franzia mais a testa e fechava os olhos, erguendo a mão como se pedisse para ele esperar, antes de voltar a fitá-lo ainda mais atenta e preocupada.

- O que... Foi que disse?

- Meu pai foi um dos fundadores e também trapezista do Kaleido Star, acreditava tanto neste lugar quanto você acredita hoje. E acreditou tanto nas idéias estúpidas de Kalos que abandonou qualquer senso de desconfiança e segurança para atender às idéias dele. Ele morreu tentando uma técnica impossível de ser feita, sob o comando de Kalos, que só estava se importando com o quanto iria ganhar com a morte de meu pai. - Enquanto ele relatava o acontecimento, Layla sentiu-se obrigada a se apoiar em uma estante próxima. Estava completamente sem chão. O único que poderia ajudá-la nisso era justamente o culpado. O "por quê?" ainda continuava em sua mente, adicionado de uma palavra sussurrada em seguida, a qual quase não foi ouvida.

- Mentira...

- O quê?

- Isso... É mentira... Só pode ser...

- Layla, eu vi isso acontecer! - O tom dele de repente se tornou mais agressivo e sério. Ele não tinha por que mentir aquilo. Ela voltou a fitá-lo com a mesma atenção assustada e cautela. - Eu tinha 8 anos quando vi o meu pai despencar de uma altura inimaginável, só porque Kalos o fez acreditar que ele tinha o poder de ver um espírito, lhe falando que aquilela loucura faria esse circo famoso! Se não acredita em mim, veja o que ele está deixando acontecer com Sora. Aquela garota vai além dos limites por culpa de um sonho, enquanto ele a deixa ser dessa forma por puro capricho, para ganhar em cima dela, assim como fez e ainda faz conosco! Só não faz coisa pior porque Sora não participa dos fundos dessa "empresa"!

- Espírito...? Yuri, isso é loucura! - Finalmente ela reagiu, quando aquela história lhe parecia cada vez mais absurda e sem sentido. Ele ria baixo em puro deboche, enquanto ela tentava convencê-lo de suas palavras. - Está paranóico, não percebe? Se Kalos fez ou não alguma coisa no passado, foi incentivar um sonho, assim como ele fez conosco e está fazendo com a Sora.

- Ah, está defendendo sua rival agora? Para defender Kalos? - Ele debochou ainda, mas não ria mais. - Engraçado você fazer isso, já que eu não me lembro de, em nenhum momento, Kalos se preocupar com a sua segurança ou a minha. Que tipo de incentivador ele é, quando apóia decisões malucas e ainda acrescenta frases do tipo "se vocês falharem, não ousem voltar para cá"?

- Não estou defendendo ninguém, Yuri, estou expondo os fatos que você precisa aceitar! O que tem feito por trás de nós, afinal? Porque está querendo se livrar de Kalos, mas está colocando em risco todo o Kaleido Star. Está colocando a culpa em centenas, quando o problema é um só e é entre vocês dois!

- O que estou fazendo? Estou comprando o Kaleido Star e minha primeira medida será a demissão do seu tão adorado chefe. Ao contrário do que estão pensando, eu não estou colocando ninguém em risco, estou é tirando todos do perigo, das mãos dele. Acha que seu pai tem só um foco nos lucros? Bem, ele não é o único. Uma morte sempre causa mais lucros, mais interesse. Com Kalos, não é diferente, mas comigo vai ser.

Não dava para acreditar. Ainda que tudo fizesse sentido, o abismo sob seus pés ia se dividindo no intuito de engolí-la. O ar ainda faltava e as engrenagens do cérebro se moviam mais rápido do que podia acompanhar. O que viria agora? Deveria ficar feliz por ele não simplesmente tramar a morte de Kalos como vingança? Ainda que errado, seria o mais óbvio a se pensar. Mas Yuri nunca foi uma pessoa óbvia.

- Não deveria se preocupar tanto, Layla. É apenas uma troca de direção. - O tom sarcástico voltava aos seus lábios em tom mais baixo e, quando ela percebeu, ele havia se apoiado com a mão na parede logo atrás de onde ela estava, ao lado da estante, tão perto dela que eles podiam ouvir um a respiração do outro. - O que eu preciso perguntar, agora que sabe da história, é... Ficará sendo minha parceira, ou dará ouvidos ao seu pai e ao outro lado da história...?

- Parceira...? - Sussurrou, endireitando-se contra a parede e fitando-o entre o irritada e o nervosa. Aquela palavra lhe causara tanta náusea, que demorou um pouco para continuar. - Algum dia eu fui sua parceira, Yuri...? Todo esse tempo... Estava pensando nos seus planos, não foi...? Eu fui só uma peça do seu jogo... Assim como continuarei sendo, se aceitar essa proposta.

- Sempre dura na queda... - Concluiu junto a um novo sorriso de canto, mantendo-se próximo a ela. - Acontece, Layla, que nem tudo é como planejamos... Você me foi e ainda me é de grande ajuda. Podemos construir um Kaleido Star muito melhor do que ele já foi, muito mais seguro para o elenco. Admita, você não vai conseguir ficar longe daqui por muito tempo. Não importa onde esteja, sempre vai desejar voltar quando filmes e peças não forem suficientes para te acalmar. Nós faremos nossas próprias peças aqui, será um sucesso. Por que não? A menos que você prefira que eu chame a Sora...

- "Nós"...? - ela perguntou em um claro tom de deboche, afastando-o levemente de si, mas firme, como sempre era - Não existe "nós", Yuri. Não existe sequer "você", quanto mais "nós".

- Eu não existo? - Novamente ele soltou um riso. Estando ou não nos planos, ela o divertia, de certa forma. A ausência de mais uma possível ameaça, que era ela, tornava as coisas mais fáceis e prazerosas. - Então, o que está vendo na sua frente agora?

- Eu vejo... Alguém sem identidade, alguém que não se importa com os outros ao seu redor, que só se importa com o Kaleido Star porque está preso ao sonho do pai... O qual provavelmente se envergonharia de ver o que o filho está fazendo por vingança...  
O sorriso saiu automaticamente do rosto dele. Era, provavelmente, a primeira vez que ela o provocava tão profundamente, a ponto de fazê-lo se irritar. Quando viu que causou efeito no que disse, ela se afastou dele, em direção à saída. Não teria mais nada a dizer, se não fosse pela insistência dele.

- Então é isso? Vai abandonar o Kaleido Star? - Ele perguntou em um tom um pouco mais alto e irritado, fitando as costas dela, ao passo em que ela apenas se virou de lado para respondê-lo.

- Não, Yuri. Estou abandonando você. Boa noite.

Deixou-o incrédulo com aquela resposta no seu escritório particular enquanto apressava-se para chegar a tempo de ver o pai em casa. Antes, no dia em que decidiu mudar seus treinos com Sora, enquanto iam almoçar, havia dito a Yuri que não lhe interessavam os planos de Kalos, mas a julgar pelo novo rumo que a história tomava, seria quase como sua prioridade se atualizar dos fatos.

* * *

A conversa com o seu pai não durou tanto quanto pensava, ele apenas expôs o que sabia de modo geral e pedia para que ela considerasse propostas para fazer filmes e outros tipos de peças em futuros próximos, já que ele estava pensando em sair do conselho administrativo e em retirar suas ações do Kaleido devido ao número de empecilhos que estavam sendo criados. A única informação que obteve a mais do que sabia era que o Kaleido Star estava sendo negociado a um empresário de Las Vegas, e concluiu que isso estava sendo feito através de Yuri. Ela, como sempre, não dizia tudo o que pensava ao pai, mas dentro de si as engrenagens continuavam a correr. Ainda que não quisessem que ela se metesse e ela não soubesse como, confiaria em Kalos. E ele havia-lhe pedido para dar o melhor de si e ajudar Sora a fazer o mesmo, então era assim que faria.

* * *

Passados os primeiros três meses da nova temporada de "As Mil e Uma Noites" (depois dos dois meses de apresentação e da semana de férias), a situação começou a mudar. Pessoas começaram a se demitir sem mais nem menos do Kaleido Star e sem motivos aparentes. Quando Layla comentou sobre isso com Kalos, ele não tinha nada a lhe dizer, o que indicava que essas demissões repentinas só podiam significar uma coisa: Yuri começara a atacar.

Quando soube, dias depois, que ele próprio pediria demissão para continuar seus planos, imaginou que aquela informação dada por ele, quase despercebida no dia em que discutiram, sobre pedir para Sora ser a estrela do Kaleido ao seu lado ao invés dela mesma, seria posta em prática. Sua única esperança era que Sora dissesse não.  
- Me desculpe por ter errado hoje... - Sora lhe disse quando a encontrou no palco, fitando o enorme barco onde travaram suas melhores batalhas.

- Não se preocupe, o público adorou, Sora. - respondeu assim que a escutou, apenas virando-se para perguntar o que lhe era de interesse maior. - O Yuri te pediu para se demitir do Kaleido Star?

- Pediu...

- E você vai aceitar?

- Não...

- Entendo... - O alívio lhe tomou o rosto, apesar de para Sora provavelmente ter passado por despercebido - Há alguns dias o meu pai contou que alguém quer comprar o Kaleido Star. Parece que é um empresário de Las Vegas... Eu já havia percebido que o Yuri estava tramando alguma coisa de mal contra nós... Mas, por mais que eu tentasse, não consegui derreter o gelo que havia no seu coração... - Era engraçado como sempre se sentia "falando demais" à Sora, como nesse singelo momento de reflexão sobre os últimos anos passados ao lado do ex-parceiro. Mas, por algum motivo que desconhecia, confiava nela. Confiava que tais informações ao menos lhe fossem suficientes para entender um pouco daquela situação complicada, inclusive para ela mesma. E, pela expressão entristecida que Sora reagiu ao que ela dissera, havia entendido.

- Você acha que... Não vamos mais usar este palco?

- Eu não duvido. Com tantas pessoas do elenco pedindo demissão, as coisas vão mudar... - Ainda que sua resposta se referia a que simplesmente não usariam mais o palco de "As Mil e uma Noites", a sensação que ficou no ar era a de que não usariam mais quaisquer palcos ali do Kaleido, de qualquer peça. Ainda sim, não "consertou" o que dissera. Apenas se adiantou para ir embora. - Bom, eu já vou.

- Até logo e obrigada pela ajuda.

* * *

Ainda no mesmo dia, a informação que correu por todo o elenco era de que a peça seria cancelada, devido à falta de integrantes essenciais para que a mesma continuasse acontecendo (inclusive Yuri e o Diretor Geral). Quando uma, duas, até três pessoas se demitiam em um dia, era fácil de contornar o problema, mas quando 25 o faziam ao mesmo tempo, não havia outra opção. Ainda que Layla tivesse conversado com Sora e, para o seu alívio, ela dissera não à proposta de Yuri, arrepios percorriam sua espinha, de pensar que os problemas, que pareciam tão longe, tivessem chegado tão perto àquela altura.

* * *

Sua primeira e maior reação foi procurá-lo. Os sustos de meses atrás haviam passado, mas a irritação não. E ele parecia perfeitamente bem enquanto ajeitava suas coisas no camarim. Não iria precisar tirar nada dali porque, apesar de se demitir, em breve voltaria novamente, desta vez como diretor, além de trapezista. Então, tudo o que fazia era ajeitar algumas coisas as quais logo, logo levaria ao seu novo local de trabalho diário: o, agora ex, escritório de Kalos.

- Está satisfeito agora...? - Ela perguntava quase que sorrateira, ao fechar a porta atrás de si. Tinha raiva nos olhos e no tom da voz. Ele apenas sorriu.  
- Engraçado você vir aqui e me "perguntar" exatamente a mesma coisa que Kalos. Mas, como trata-se de você, eu me limito a responder "sim, muito", ao invés do que disse a ele. - O tom era tão tranqüilo e com uma dose homeopática de veneno tal que ela só se enfureceu mais. Aproximou-se dele como um leão, pronta para atacar, caso fosse necessário, enquanto lhe respondia com a mesma raiva.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. O que ganha condicionando as pessoas que se demitam do Kaleido Star para entrar na sua companhia?

- Eu pensei que pudesse responder sozinha a essa pergunta, Layla.  
Novamente, uma nova provocação. Novamente, ela se sentiu uma ignorante em meio ao jogo dos grandes, mas controlou-se. Precisava se controlar.

- É simples. Basta pensar que eu não quero só tirar o Kaleido Star do Kalos, mas também quero arruinar a reputação dele. A mídia já estava bastante curiosa em saber por que tantas demissões de repente, até ele soltar a informação de que haveria a criação de uma nova companhia na cidade. Mas você sabe que não é bem isso que vai acontecer, não é mesmo?

- Não, só acho que algum louco resolveu brincar com a própria sorte e achar que pode se comparar aos grandes, vendendo empresas por aí para Las Vegas. - Sua irritação era tão intensa que ela não se preocupava em mascará-la. Ainda sim, fazia Yuri rir e aquele riso lhe causava um conflito emocional tão intenso que não saberia explicar o que exatamente lhe causava aquilo. Apenas o fazia.

- Bom, eu consegui, não foi? Convenci meia dúzia de empresários acionistas, mais um empresário famoso de Las Vegas, a fazer o que Kalos nunca sonhou em conseguir. É apenas questão de tempo, agora, para que o restante do elenco também se demita e venha para o meu Kaleido Star.

- Pois eu ainda acho que você não é capaz de manter isso tudo sozinho. Mas isso, nós veremos em breve. Boa sorte com os seus mais novos colegas de trabalho. - Ela lhe respondeu em tom mais baixo e de provocação, mas não chegou a sorrir, ainda que ele sorrisse para ela como se pouco ligasse para o que ela dizia.

Layla saiu do camarim de Yuri um pouco menos irritada do que havia entrado, simplesmente por acreditar que nem tudo estava perdido. Antes ele mandasse demolir o Kaleido Star para que ela perdesse as esperanças, mas isso não era uma hipótese. Antes ele tivesse destruído a vida de alguém, mas não, eram apenas negócios. E ela sabia, mais do que ninguém, o quão instáveis eles poderiam ser. O segredo do sucesso do Kaleido Star estava justamente em mantê-lo vivo, não importava quantas pessoas restassem dentro dele...

_...Com o que restou das cinzas, ela ajudaria uma nova fênix a renascer..._

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_ posso dizer que esse foi um ótimo capítulo para escrever. Escrever personagens maldosas é comigo mesma haha. Mas as coisas só tendem a melhorar, como podem ver ;)

Ah sim, uma coisa que não comentei, mas que é um pouco óbvio: quanto mais informações eu tenho sobre o que aconteceu no anime, menos eu discorro sobre, mais eu resumo. Porque é claro: eu não tenho por que ficar escrevendo sobre o que já está mostrado, só o suficiente para que quem nunca viu Kaleido saiba do que eu estou falando mais ou menos e quem viu se lembre das cenas. ;)


	31. Part XXXI: Rivalries and Friendship

**Part XXXI: Rivalries and Friendship**

O clima dentro do Kaleido era o pior possível. Aquela mistura de incerteza e revolta do elenco assombrava os corredores e parecia não haver esperanças de se transformar em algo melhor. No final dessa onda de demissões, restariam 10 pessoas do elenco original, inclusive alunos e mesmo professores, o que significava o cancelamento da peça "As Mil e Uma Noites", a qual praticamente acabara de estrear.

Como se isso não bastasse, Kalos repentinamente lhe contara que autorizou Mia e Sora a montarem a idéia de um novo roteiro, para investir em uma nova peça.

- Mas... Você enlouqueceu, Kalos? - Era raro ela reagir de tal forma, mas diante do que escutou, foi só isso que conseguiu dizer - Está com apenas dois investidores, que por acaso também são os únicos acionistas, sendo que um deles é o meu pai, que não vai ajudá-lo se achar que este lugar não tem futuro, e me faz uma coisa dessas? Está querendo entregar o Kaleido Star assim, de uma vez só? O que te faz pensar que vão querer investir em uma nova peça, a essa altura?

- Esperança, Layla... Esperança. - Foi só isso que ele respondeu, deixando-a ainda mais aflita do que antes, mas não necessariamente permitindo-a continuar aquele discurso moral. - Apenas faça o que precisa fazer, e confie nelas. Confiem em vocês mesmos. É o que mais precisamos agora.

"Faça o que precisa fazer... Muito bem". Jamais havia levado as palavras dele tão a sério quanto levaria naquele dia. É claro que não poderia deixar que o futuro do Kaleido Star ficasse nas mãos de pessoas tão amadoras. Por melhor que andasse sua relação com Sora, ainda não era a hora de permitir que ela ou qualquer uma das suas colegas tomasse as rédeas de uma situação tão grave quanto esta. Por esta razão, ligou para Simon Park, o roteirista da peça de Cinderella. Seria perfeito se ele pudesse trazer o sucesso da gata borralheira de volta. Apesar de não achar tão justo assim com os espectadores em assistirem a uma peça tão recentemente produzida, ao menos seria uma adaptação digna da imagem que o Kaleido Star passava para o seu público, e assim não seria um fiasco. No entanto, ela parecia a única realmente preocupada com a situação.

- Simon! Simon Park! - Chamou a atenção do produtor no meio do almoço de ambos, enquanto ele parecia mais preocupado em flertar com algumas moças que passavam pela mesa deles.

- Uh.. Sim, Layla? - Ele respondeu de forma sonsa, deixando-a ainda mais irritada.

- Dá para continuar com a conversa?

- Ah... Tá, eu ouvi falar da situação do Kaleido Star. - Ele concluiu, depois que ela contou em resumo o que andava acontecendo.

- Apesar disso, o Kalos está pensando em estrear uma peça feita por uma novata. Isso está me preocupando demais. Então eu queria te pedir um favor... - Disse com mais cautela, já que sabia que para alguns, o Kaleido Star estava fadado a acabar e que, portanto, ninguém seria louco de investir em uma empresa nessas condições. Mas, para a sua surpresa, a reação foi outra.

- Tudo bem. Como você quiser. - Ele disse com a mesma expressão distraída que tinha sempre.

- Como? Vai aceitar assim tão fácil?

- Olha, já há alguns anos, eu me interesso pelo Kaleido Star. Só que eu acho o Kalos muito difícil. - Isso já não era surpresa à Layla. Só não esperava que alguém tão descontraído como ele fosse também ter problemas com Kalos, ainda mais pela peça da Cinderella ter sido um de seus maiores sucessos.

- Eu vou convencê-lo. - Ela disse firme, já pensando em como fazê-lo. Não deveria ser muito difícil, uma vez que Kalos estava com poucas escolhas.

- hmmmm - A reação foi estranha, mesmo tratando-se de quem tratava, o que a fez olhá-lo estranhamente.

- Uh.. O que foi?

- Nada. Você é uma moça muito ousada, Layla - Ele disse em um sorriso, o que lhe causou novas irritações. Ele realmente parecia não levar nada do que lhe diziam a sério ou respeitosamente.

- Mas eu estou falando sério!

- Ah tá... Eu espero que sim. - Ele disse em certo descaso, já que não acreditava que ela pudesse convencer Kalos a qualquer coisa. Não era muito de dar créditos a mulheres, quanto mais adolescentes.

- Daqui 3 dias, o roteiro estará pronto. E vou achar um pretexto para que o Kalos não autorize a peça. - Ela disse de forma mais séria, o que acabou atraindo mais a atenção de Simon a ela, ainda que ela parecesse mais pensar alto do que propriamente ter uma conversa - Se continuar assim, será o fim do Kaleido Star.

Suas tentativas até que o roteiro de Mia ficasse pronto foram em vão. Quando Kalos se propunha a algo, não havia nada que o fizesse mudar de idéia, e naquele caso, ele não decidiria nada até ler o que Mia tivesse escrito. Ainda sim, antes que o terceiro dia de prazo se esgotasse para que Mia entregasse o roteiro pronto, Layla permaneceu quase todo o tempo perto de Kalos para tentar dissuadi-lo, fosse simplesmente lhe fazendo perguntas do tipo "acha que ela vai conseguir entregar a tempo?", até comentários mais extremos do tipo "não sei por que tanta confiança em alguém que escreveu um simples conto de três páginas". Ainda sim, Kalos raramente lhe respondia, e quando o fazia eram apenas respostas monossilábicas. Os três dias só tiveram o assunto desviado quando Kalos deu a entender que sabia quem estava por trás de todos esses problemas do Kaleido Star e que não tinha por que ela se preocupar, já que, segundo ele, tudo estava sendo bem-encaminhado e/ou controlado. Não sabia até que ponto isso era verdade, mas resolveu não se aprofundar em tão delicado assunto com ele. Não valia a pena, naquele momento, levantar suposições que pudessem ser completamente erradas, ainda mais as que dessem a entender que Kalos realmente matara o pai de Yuri.

Quando Mia apareceu com o roteiro pronto, Layla já estava na sala de Kalos à espera dela. Ficou preocupada em ver o tamanho do roteiro, que não era nada grande, mas mesmo assim, fez que ia lê-lo, junto de Kalos. Quando o viu abaixar o calhamaço de páginas, fez o mesmo. A história não era tão mal, mas realmente não sentia que era o suficiente para uma peça naquelas condições.

- Kalos eu acho... Acho que as minhas suposições estavam corretas. A Mia ainda tem muito o que aprender. - Layla começou, assim que sentiu que podia fazê-lo. - O melhor seria contratar Simon Park para a peça da Gata Borralheira. Você concorda, Kalos?

Antes que ele pudesse lhe responder, a secretária lhe telefonou.

- Sim, o que é?

- O Sr. Simon Park está aqui e quer falar com o senhor.

- Pode mandar entrar. - Ao dizer isso, foi como confirmar que ele havia escolhido a opção de Layla para a próxima peça, o que a fez adiantar o processo.

-Bom, já está decidido. Mia, você pode sair.

- Tá bom... - A ruiva simplesmente ia se virar para ir embora. Já não era do feitio dela ser muito otimista, então aquilo a entristeceria bastante pelas próximas semanas, se não fosse por Kalos.

- Espere. A próxima peça que apresentaremos terá a produção feita pela Mia Guillem. - Ele disse de repente e com tanta convicção que Layla mal conseguiu conter a surpresa e afobação.

- Kalos? - Ela levantou-se da cadeira em que estava e fitou-o com tanta dúvida que não sabia o que dizer além do nome dele, naquele tom de quem pedia por explicações.

- O roteiro precisa de acertos. Você tem quatro dias para fazer isso. - Kalos prosseguiu, ignorando completamente os surtos de Layla na frente dele. Mia também mal acreditava no que acontecia. Ao mesmo tempo, o próprio Simon entrava na sala, parecendo ter escutado o suficiente da conversa para saber que havia sido dispensado.

- Olha eu não tenho mais nada para falar. Parece que a sorte não estava do meu lado. A gente se vê em outra ocasião.

- Simon Park! - Layla o chamou no mesmo tom que chamara Kalos, mas para tentar consertar a situação. Afinal, ele era um produtor famoso, amigo de seu pai. Se as coisas dessem mal ali, não saberia o que fazer depois para consertar.

- Espere um pouco. - Kalos prosseguiu, levantando-se também da própria poltrona. - Eu adoraria que você supervisionasse o roteiro da Mia Guillem. O que você me diz? Aceita?

- Kalos, mas... Que falta de respeito é essa? - Sentia que, realmente, Kalos não tinha seus limites traçados. pior do que negar um produtor era pedir para que ele se rebaixasse à uma amadora. Mas, também para a sua surpresa, assim como se surpreendeu no restaurante com a fácil aceitação dele em ajudá-la, o fez agora.

- Pelo contrário, acho muito interessante. Por mim, negócio fechado. - Simon respondeu, deixando Mia completamente eufórica internamente e quase sem respirar no meio da sala do chefe. - Bom, tudo bem, eu tenho coisas para fazer. Por favor, mandem o roteiro para mim e o resto vocês podem acertar com o meu empresário, tá bom? Até mais tarde.

- O talentoso Simon Park vai me supervisionar...? - Mia disse em voz alta a si mesma, mais em sussurros do que em alto e bom som, mas suficientemente alto para Layla e Kalos a escutarem.

- Eu acho bom. - Layla respondeu alto de forma tão grosseira que Mia até a olhou receosa. A tempo, Kalos a dispensou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Mia agradeceu e saiu rapidamente, em tempo justo para que Layla se virasse e fitasse Kalos com uma irritação sem igual.

- Se também resolver se vingar de mim, ao menos avise logo. - Ele disse em um tom que misturava o sério e o sarcástico, ajeitando os papéis do roteiro para arquivá-los. Ela simplesmente não disse nada a respeito e após um desgostoso "com licença", saiu da sala.

Como ele podia ter sido louco em aceitar uma peça tão elementar, ela não sabia. Mas nem tudo estava perdido. Ao menos sua relação com Simon continuava boa. Por esse motivo, convidou-lhe para uma conversa mais particular do que aquela em público, no restaurante. Foi até o escritório dele para dar-lhe a idéia de ser extremamente rígido com Mia, já que se ela fracassasse, a idéia de ambos ainda estaria de pé. Não seria tão cruel a ponto de dizer a ele "faça com que Mia desista dessa produção", mas teria de vê-la "sangrando" para ter certeza de que ela era boa o suficiente. Apesar das indiretas e cantadas que ganhou dele (provavelmente por ser a única mulher no recinto, já que ele era um mulherengo de primeira), ele concordou em ser bastante exigente e assim o fez.

Acontece que Mia sentia que havia chegado longe demais para desistir. E com as parceiras de palco que tinha, não desistiu em momento algum. Isso acabou fazendo com que Layla não causasse mais entraves além da exigência de Simon para que o roteiro ficasse perfeito. Apesar de toda a irritação que ganhou com Kalos, seguiu seu conselho de confiar nela e ter esperanças. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas ainda sim, reservou esses sentimentos tão nobres unicamente ao Kaleido Star.

"Os jovens que não se dão por vencidos". O Kaleido Star adaptaria a um conto simples que era o roteiro de Mia para transformá-lo em uma história baseada nos próprios problemas que andavam sofrendo. Se cada um realizasse ao menos três acrobacias, cada artista valeria por três e portanto seriam 30 e não 10 no elenco. Simon continuava a dar a sua opinião à Mia, cada vez menos necessária, diante do bom enredo que ia se formando. Jean, o responsável pelo cenário e equipamentos do circo, também tinha as suas idéias para lá de fantásticas. Arranjou um jeito de inventar um trapézio circular, onde os acrobatas poderiam utilizá-los juntas. É claro que Layla ficou fascinada, assim como havia ficado com a corda bamba de "As Mil e Uma Noites". No entanto, desta vez, disse à própria Sora que "devido à grave situação, você é a única que eu posso aceitar como companheira de cena. E mesmo que se recuse, vou te obrigar a fazer isso". É claro que, mesmo com o tom de imposição da loira, Sora ficou extremamente feliz.

A história da peça se passaria em um mundo de trevas e fogo, onde há a disputa entre dois grupos de jovens. Eram todos ótimos amigos, mas as batalhas os mudaram totalmente. Ainda sim, a maioria dos jovens quer recuperar a antiga amizade, e com o tempo esse sentimento chega ao coração de todos que, admitindo suas culpas e perdoando seus semelhantes, finalmente decidem unir forças para viver em harmonia. Então, quando superam essa fase de batalhas, finalmente compreendem o verdadeiro significado de liberdade, e por isso o título desta peça ficou "Liberdade". Até Jean e Kalos ficaram entusiasmados com ela. Simon a assistiu na estréia e viu como o público ficara enlouquecido com tal conjunto. O cenário de fogo, a história, os números ardentes e intensos, tudo ficou tão perfeito e cheio de vida que, ao final da peça de estréia, tudo pareceu estar perfeito e a batalha vencida.

A peça ficaria em cartaz por um mês, pelo menos, até que Kalos acertasse algumas negociações finais com os empresários e patrocinadores que desejavam comprar ou participar das ações do Kaleido Star. No entanto, a raiva que Yuri ficou em ver o sucesso da nova peça o fez agilizar os processos de subornar os mesmos acionistas para que fechassem a proposta antes da negociação, fazendo com que a peça durasse apenas duas semanas e tanto o Sr. Hamilton quanto o Sr. Kenneth desistissem de participar das ações do circo, o que naturalmente o faria fechar, e assim Yuri poderia assumir como diretor geral.

Layla soube disso praticamente no mesmo momento em que o resto do elenco soube, apenas adiantada cerca de meia hora, junto ao Kalos. Chegou ao seu escritório para saber como estavam as coisas e se deparou com Yuri já sentado no seu atual posto de diretor, com a expressão mais satisfeita e cruel que poderia estar. Ela nada disse, a não ser fitá-lo com um ar de extrema irritação e decepção com ele.

Quando Sora, Anna e Mia chegaram, ele novamente explicou a situação a ela e ao resto do elenco, assustando-as inclusive ao dizer que acabaria com o Kaleido Star. Novamente, sugeriu que tanto Layla quanto todos os outros repensassem no 'não' que deram a eles, ou obviamente ficariam sem um emprego - adicionando à Layla o fato de que o próprio pai dela o impediu de contratá-la, mas ele ''poderia convencê-lo''. Ainda sim, todos negaram, inclusive ela. Aquele não era o seu Kaleido Star, mas sim o palco dos desejos obscuros de alguém que um dia pôde confiar. Então não havia nada a dizer. Não a ele, ao menos.

Assim que Layla pôs os pés na própria casa, ligou para o pai e pediu um tempo do seu dia a ela para entender aquela situação. Felizmente, ou talvez não, ele pôde atendê-la.

- Papai, é verdade que vendeu todas as ações do Kaleido Star? - Ela perguntou em tom baixo ao se sentar no sofá da grande sala que seu pai tinha ali, na sede da Hamilton Foundation.

- Isso mesmo, já vendemos todas as nossas ações da Kaleido Star, e é melhor que você não continue lá. - Seu pai seria sempre desta forma seca, mas por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia compreender o porquê de tanto tom seco, ainda mais com relação a este assunto.

- Por quê?

- Lembre-se que as coisas não duram para sempre. Agora, o "grande" Kaleido Star está falido. E não posso ficar tranqüilo sabendo que você continua lá. - A verdade era que ele não queria a imagem da filha se manchando por conta de um lugar que não valia mais nada. Isso seria um problema para ela e também para ele em ter a própria filha arruinada.

- Mas papai... O Kaleido Star ainda não morreu...! - E lá ela estava, tentando convencê-lo do contrário. Sempre o faria, tratando-se do que se tratava. Mas assim como ela era teimosa, ele era teimoso e meio, e não havia conversa que conseguiria ajustar a idéia de ambos um dia, nem que faria um deles ceder à idéia do outro.

- Layla, teve um ótimo desempenho nessa companhia, agora vou pedir que providencie um outro trabalho para você. Pode se sobressair no mundo do cinema ou outro tipo de palco. O importante é que você faça o que gosta, então o que acha de começar com um filme? O anterior foi um grande sucesso e acho que é o melhor para você.

Aquele sermão mais parecia uma gravação sendo novamente rodada. Desde o seu aniversário, e mesmo tendo feito uma participação em um filme, ele não tirou esta idéia da cabeça. E, naquele momento, até pensou que seu pai já poderia saber há mais tempo dos planos de Yuri e não lhe havia contado nada justamente para que mudasse de idéia. Apenas tirou isso momentaneamente da cabeça para não se ferir mais, mas ainda sim, não abaixou a cabeça.

- Parece que você ainda não entendeu... O que eu preciso na verdade, papai, é me desenvolver dentro do Kaleido Star. - Disse mais firme, olhando-o de perfil com o mesmo olhar que ele a fitava. Impossível de quebrar.

- Hm... Já que insiste tanto, posso deixar você representar na empresa que Yuri acabou de criar. - Ele respondeu, de forma que parecesse finalmente ceder ao que ela queria. Mas não era o que ela queria.

- Não, isso não adiantaria...! - Disse com a testa levemente franzida, voltando a fitar o chão. Estava tão confusa que chegou a se arrepender de ter ido até o pai desta forma. Porém, era provável que fosse a única chance de vê-lo na cidade.

- Layla...! Então me diga o que quer fazer? - Ele lhe analisou novamente, rendido pelas reações dela.

- Na verdade, nem eu mesma sei... - Confessou, mantendo a testa levemente franzida e o olhar longe do dele para que não percebesse sua confusão. Só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa naquele momento e por conta disso, atribuiu a "culpa" dessa confusão toda a ela. - Talvez... O que eu não queria perder é aquela colega que me desafia a todo instante no Kaleido Star... Minha companheira...

Dizer aquilo em voz alta lhe fez clarear a mente. Pelo visto, era mesmo culpa da Sora. Aquela peça havia-lhe dado um novo sentido naquela parceria e parecia que era graças a ela que conseguiria seguir adiante. Apenas um palpite, por enquanto, mas quem sabe...?

- Você esquecerá tudo isso quando começar com algo novo. - Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo ceticismo do pai, e ela logo suspirou, voltando à realidade.

- Bom, quem sabe... - Foi apenas o que respondeu, sem ligar muito para as reações dele. Estava cansada de ouvir tantos "não vai dar certo" na sua vida.

- Bom, o que sabemos é que esta noite será a última apresentação do Kaleido Star, e não há como mudar isso. - Respondeu-lhe como quem desejasse por um fim naquele assunto. Afinal, não tinha mais o que discutir.

- Como você quiser. - Disse de forma mais seca, levantando-se para ir embora e demonstrando que também não desejava mais conversar sobre aquilo com ele.

- Layla! Daqui algum tempo, você perceberá que todos os meus conselhos sempre foram corretos, minha filha! - Ele continuou em tom mais alto, já que ela simplesmente se dirigia para fora da sala.

- Sim, claro...! - Respondeu igualmente alto, de longe, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

A verdade era que não importava o que ou quem dissesse. Aquela não seria a sua última apresentação, e não seria a última no Kaleido Star. Kalos lhe ensinara a ter esperanças para o futuro e era assim que iria atuar naquela noite. Porém, antes disso, sentiu a necessidade de falar com o seu chefe. Sentia-se em dívida com ele, diante de tudo que andou ouvindo de Yuri nos últimos anos, então, ao invés de ir direto ao Kaleido Star, já que ainda faltavam algumas horas até a apresentação 'final', telefonou a ele.

- Sim, Layla, pois não? - Ele respondeu no seu tom sério de sempre. Nesse quesito, ele lembrava o pai, mas por algum motivo, não sentia todo o desgosto na voz dele quanto aquele em que seu pai se dirigia a ela.

- Eu acho que nunca o agradeci por tudo que fez por mim. E como acho que hoje eu finalmente entendi o que queria dizer com tanta esperança, estou ligando para agradecer. - O tom lhe foi cordial mas ao mesmo tempo terno, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos para poder se banhar. Por alguns segundos, cerca de 2 ou 3, não houve resposta do outro lado da linha. Talvez ele tivesse precisado se recompor da surpresa, ou o que quer que fosse. De qualquer forma, o tom na voz dele não mudou, mas o tipo de resposta sim.

- Sempre soube que poderia contar com você, Layla. Obrigado por sempre cuidar deste espaço como se fosse a sua casa. - Ele respondeu de forma surpreendentemente carinhosa, apesar do tom sério de sempre. Tanto que Layla sentiu-se na obrigação de sorrir do outro lado da linha.

- O Kaleido Star é a minha casa, Kalos. E por isso não irei desistir dele tão fácil. Eu prometo. - Respondeu de forma igualmente carinhosa, adicionando o fato de que inclusive o seu tom era no mínimo gentil. Depois de mais algumas trocas de palavras, ela sequer se lembrou em dizer que não acreditava que ele tivesse matado alguém de propósito, quanto mais o pai de Yuri. Mas não viu necessidade nisso, diante de tão boa conversa.

Ainda que aquele breve momento no telefone a tivesse causado extrema paz, o som da buzina e o carro esportivo do lado de fora lhe causaram certa náusea. Yuri parecia ter adivinhado o exato momento em que ela sairia para ir até o Kaleido Star realizar sua suposta última apresentação.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou a ele de forma seca, já que não tinha mais nada a conversar com ele.

- Conversar com você, enquanto te levo para o Kaleido. Acertar algumas coisas. Acho que devemos isso um ao outro, não acha? - ele perguntou enquanto a olhava calmamente pelo canto dos óculos escuros. Ela o fitou por alguns segundos, também por trás dos próprios óculos escuros, e então dispensou o motorista para ir com ele. Não sabia por que ainda lhe dava uma chance, mas talvez não custasse muito.

O caminho que fizeram foi o mesmo de sempre, pela avenida principal. Ele dirigiu de forma tranqüila, enquanto ela em momento algum o fitou.

- E então? Sua resposta ainda é não? - Ele perguntou como quem não quisesse nada, olhando-a novamente de canto e de forma breve. - Sabe que continuará grande naquele palco, Layla. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não diminuiria seu resplendor. Nunca o fiz.

- Minha resposta ainda é não e sempre vai ser. - Disse em tom de conversa final, ainda sem fitá-lo. Mesmo assim, sentiu que ele apertou um pouco mais o volante do próprio carro com a mão direita. - Não me interessa um palco cheio de efeitos especiais, onde eu não faço nada além de mostrar meu rosto para os outros. Não é com o resplendor que eu estou preocupada.

- Ora. E eu que pensei que gostasse da fama que tínhamos. - Ele disse em sarcasmo, e ela percebeu que era simplesmente para quebrar a própria irritação que ele sentia. mesmo assim, ela não se impediu de falar tudo o que pensava.

- Estou vendo que realmente não me conhece, ou me acha fácil demais.

- Pelo contrário, está bem difícil de te convencer. - ironizou, parando no único semáforo vermelho que haviam pegado até agora, possibilitando-o que a fitasse, por fim. - Por que tão teimosa? É tão ruim assim, para você, o que eu fiz? Você deveria estar irritada com Kalos, foi ele quem iniciou todo este problema, caso você não se lembra.

- Não vai me convencer.. Jamais conseguiria me proporcionar a mesma alegria que eu tenho sentido nas duas últimas semanas naquele palco, Yuri.- Respondeu de forma ainda mais firme, fitando-o de forma breve para lhe dar o que provavelmente seria a maior provocação, até então, que poderia ter feito a ele. - Você não entende os ideais do seu pai. Não entende que agradar o público é mais importante que o valor que se arrecada dele. Não entende que nós, incluindo Kalos e também seu pai, pensamos desta mesma forma e que por isso, é impossível que Kalos tenha feito o que você disse que ele fez.

- Este palco, assim como essas pessoas que tanto preza, vão desmoronar em cima de você. - Provocou-a de volta, como sempre o fazia, e em um tom que chegava a ser cruel, tamanho seria aquele mau agouro que ele parecia pôr sobre ela. Mas, desta vez, por pior que tenha sido suas palavras, ela não se sentiu mais irritada como antes. Na verdade, apenas o que sentia era tristeza em ver quem ele realmente era, e por esta razão não se importava em dizer tudo o que pensava. Esta seria sua última conversa com ele, uma vez que nada mais que ela dizia lhe afetava e, portanto, não havia motivos para insistir em explicar a ele por que gostava tanto daquele palco como era antes dele destruir aquele símbolo por uma simples vingança.

- Se acha isso, então não temos mais nada para conversar. Acabaram suas tentativas. - Disse, sem fitá-lo em momento algum. Logo chegaram ao estacionamento do Kaleido e ela pôde sair do carro.

- Layla... - Chamou-a em um tom que significava uma tentativa de ser mais dócil. Mas o olhar que ela lhe dera foi definitivo: não funcionaria mais.

- Obrigada. - Disse pela carona ao sair do carro. - Nunca mais nos veremos.

- Nunca diga nunca... - Ele disse de forma tranqüila, abaixando o vidro do carro para fitá-la. - Você sabe que eu posso convencer o Sr. Hamilton. Não importa o que digam, esta será a última noite do seu Kaleido Star.

- Esta não será a minha última apresentação. - Afirmou a ele ao contornar o carro para então fitá-lo. Fitou-o de forma tão intensa que ele bufou dentro do carro.

- Vamos, Layla, pare de sonhar, por favor...! - Ele começou em tom de escárnio, mas ela não o deixou continuar.

- Yuri, você já teve a oportunidade de assistir à nossa peça? - perguntou-lhe como quem não queria nada, enquanto o fitava da mesma forma.

- Assistir à "nossa" peça? Ora, você nunca fala pelos outros... - Debochou pelo estado dela. Parecia finalmente ter se rebaixado aos demais artistas, na visão dele. Algo que jamais pensou que aconteceria. - Não quero ser grosseiro, mas eu achei que não valia a pena.

O que ele disse provavelmente seria algo que marcaria oficialmente o fim daquela relação. Ela se tornara alguém ainda mais apaixonada pelo que escolheu fazer na vida, enquanto ele parecia apenas realizar todas aquelas façanhas em busca de um sentimento de vingança que deveria ter ficado no passado. Não havia mais esperanças no coração dele. Mas não por isso ela desistiria de tentar. E tentaria até o último instante mostrar a ele a mesma sensação que o seu próprio pai lhe negara durante todo o tempo de possuir: amor por aquele palco, que lhe trazia tão boas lembranças da sua infância, da sua mãe e da sua vida.

- A peça "Liberdade" conta a história de dois grupos de jovens que acreditam no futuro. Enquanto a batalha continua, ambos lutam fervorosamente para chegar ao dia de amanhã. Eu interpreto um desses jovens que fazem até o impossível para tornar realidade todos os seus sonhos. - Ela começou de forma tão decidida que ele não ousou interromper. Apenas a escutava para ver até onde aquele "sermão" daria.

- Eu acho que os outros pensam o mesmo. Não importa que tipo de dificuldades se apresentem, eles não esperam que a tristeza os aprisionem. Cada um mostra sua grande força. Esse é o motivo pelo qual eu gosto da peça. - Fez uma breve pausa, sentindo como se as próprias palavras curassem um espaço vazio dentro de seu coração. - Mesmo que o Kaleido Star feche as suas portas, isso não impedirá que eu tenha o meu futuro. Quer dizer: a minha última apresentação não virá, a menos que eu realmente queira. Eu quero acreditar nisso. Quero muito acreditar nisso, do contrário eu não poderia subir ao palco para interpretar o meu papel.

- O que você disse foi um simples clichê pra mim. - Ele concluiu antes mesmo de parecer pensar para responder. Pareceu ignorar completamente tudo o que ela acabara de dizer vindo do seu lado mais íntimo. Por essa razão, não tardou em dar o troco, mas da mesma forma aberta em que toda aquela conversa se seguiu.

- Você diz isso porque, na verdade, não tem fé no futuro, Yuri.

Provavelmente, aquela foi a primeira e última vez que o veria tão irritado, a ponto de não só não responder, como sair à toda, cantando pneu. Ela o irritara seguidas vezes naquela conversa e sua maior vontade era a de simplesmente demolir aquele circo. Mas não faria isso, em memória ao seu pai. Ainda sim, não sentia a mínima vontade de voltar até ali amanhã, e iria para casa esperando que essa vontade voltasse.

Enquanto isso, Sora aparecia por entre os pilares do Kaleido, já se desculpando por ter escutado aquela conversa. Mas, pelo visto, havia sido bom ela ter escutado, já que graças a ela, havia recuperado as esperanças e também adotaria a idéia de que aquela não seria a sua última apresentação, a menos que ela realmente quisesse.

Sora... Aquela garota realmente mudava o ar de tudo à sua volta. Apesar de ainda não ter amadurecido muito e ser um tanto irresponsável, Layla não podia deixar de perceber o quão especial ela era. O palco se tornava diferente na sua presença. As pessoas, também. Mesmo o seu pai foi alguém que Sora conseguiu mais sucesso em conversar do que ela própria, filha dele. Não sabia como era possível, mas o fato de ter Sora como parceira a fazia querer ir adiante, e por esta razão, aquela 'última apresentação' foi a melhor apresentação daquelas duas semanas. Sentiria saudades daquela peça, mas assim como todas as outras, guardava um sentimento especial e inesquecível dentro de si para ela, um sentimento que serviria de base para planejar um futuro maravilhoso naquele lugar. E não importava quem ou o que estivesse na sua frente, ela iria enfrentá-los e iria vencê-los sempre, assim como Sora dizia que o faria ao lado dela.

_O começo de algo novo... Sempre seria emocionante._

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **_Alguém começa a mostrar por que é chamada de fênix. E alguém começa a desprezar quem antes tanto queria ao seu lado. Será? É claro que algumas coisas jamais mudam, não importa o quanto tentemos. E ambos sabem que dentro dos seus corações, alguma coisa fala mais alto do que os objetivos profissionais e pessoais.

Aproveito para dizer que ontem (25/01) foi o aniversário de casamento desses dois loiros tão amados, então dedico essa publicação a eles (ainda que não seja um clima muito favorável para tal na fic, mas a intenção tá valendo). Happy Anniversary, my dears! ~^^~


	32. Part XXXII: Obstacles

**Part XXXII: Obstacles**

_"Talvez... O que eu não queria perder é essa colega que me apresenta a todo instante novos desafios no palco..."._

_"Você logo esquecerá quando começar com algo novo"_, dissera seu pai.

- Não, será impossível para mim. - Disse a si mesma em frente ao espelho, momentos antes de entrarem no palco do Kaleido Star para a última apresentação de Freedom.

De repente, lá estava ela maquiando a garota que tanto lhe causou problemas no passado recente, dizendo em claras e simples palavras o quanto tinha se divertido ao lado dela. De repente, lá estavam todos do elenco dando o melhor de si para que aquela apresentação fosse digna de fechar com chave de ouro a melhor temporada de peças que o Kaleido Star já tivera. E então, não mais que de repente, já não havia mais pessoas sentadas na platéia; ainda sim, ela permaneceu ali, respirando fundo o ar frio que agora ocupava o recinto ao final do espetáculo. 90% de si lhe entregava um "até breve", mas aqueles 10% de dúvida questionavam se voltaria a pisar ali, se realmente era sua hora de se desprender daquele palco e se, finalmente, sentir-se-ia completa com aquele final precoce de uma temporada de sucesso.

Como todo fim, passou os dias seguintes pensando sobre o começo: pensava em Yuri, Kalos e Sora, além das insistentes lembranças de seu pai lhe dizendo o que fazer nos últimos meses, enquanto em meio a pelo menos meia dúzia de roteiros, tentava projetar seu próximo passo com base justamente nessas lembranças. Escolheu, dentre elas, um filme de ação, aventura e um toque de drama, imaginando que assim poderia suprir um pouco da falta que a adrenalina do palco lhe faria. Além disso, as provas de figurino, entrevistas iniciais e sessões de fotos seriam na própria cidade, enquanto o filme em si teria suas filmagens em Londres, o que lhe tomaria praticamente todo o tempo livre e a impediria de pensar demais noutras coisas.

Enquanto isso, no mesmo mês em que fez a sua decisão, o "novo" Kaleido Star era inaugurado por Yuri. Ganhou um único ingresso de cortesia pelo próprio, mas sequer fez questão de olhá-lo mais do que uma vez. Pior: jogou-o fora, ao invés de entregá-lo à Macquarie, ou a quem quer que fosse, para ir assistir no seu lugar. Isso porque, no momento, sentia algo próximo ao desprezo por aquela sombra de pessoa estampada no envelope de entrega junto ao símbolo do Kaleido Star, a ponto de sequer desejar pessoas próximas a si que pudessem desejar algum contato com ele. Distância, afinal, era tudo que tinha a oferecer no momento.

Por outro lado, procurava por notícias de Sora e o restante do elenco, mas a impressão que tinha era de que, ou haviam desistido, ou não estavam conseguindo o espaço merecido na mídia. Imaginava ser a segunda opção, já que considerava a desistência algo impossível por parte daquele último elenco que trabalhou consigo e também pelo fato de Yuri estar impedindo que esse espaço midiático acontecesse de outra forma que não direcionado ao seu precioso Kaleido Star, o qual, mesmo com todo o marketing investido, recebeu críticas em tom de dúvida quanto à diversificação de um espetáculo tão "computadorizado". Era justamente desse tipo de crítica que Layla precisava para confirmar suas suposições de que o Kaleido Star jamais seria a mesma coisa depois de 'revolucionado' pelas mãos de quem, no momento, mais detestava saber sobre.

Em compensação, quem desejava saber sobre bateu da sua porta em uma tarde naquela mesma semana; recebeu uma Sora de sorriso sincero e admirado no rosto, indicando que dali viria mais alguma idéia absurda e talvez brilhante da parte dela e das duas outras sempre companheiras dela, Mia e Anne. De fato era uma idéia interessante participar de uma apresentação no parque de diversões Marine, mas isso dependia de tempo, e tempo era algo que não andava tendo desde que aceitara fazer o filme.

- E então, nós pensamos em criar nosso próprio Kaleido Star... E seria excelente se você participasse com a gente... - Sora lhe dizia, cheia daquelas esperanças que Layla não sabia de onde ela tirava, ainda que o tom da voz fosse calmo - ou talvez nervoso. Layla apenas fechava brevemente os olhos, suspirando imperceptivelmente antes de respondê-las.

- Depois disso, eu vou a uma sessão de fotos. Amanhã será a prova do figurino. Desculpem, mas eu não tenho tempo. Além disso, meu pai é quem está cuidando de todo o meu itinerário. - Dizia-lhes em tom tão brando que deixava transparecer a tristeza. Talvez tivesse contido tanto tal sentimento, que não conseguia mais escondê-lo por completo, mas sempre tentava ao máximo fazê-lo.

- Ah, eu não sabia... Então, está feliz com isso...? - Claro que Sora parecia perceber aquela tristeza. Ela sempre parecia ver mais do que as outras pessoas e apesar de um dia isso já ter lhe irritado muito, não mais o fazia agora. Apenas tomava o devido cuidado de não responder mais do que queria ou precisava naquele momento, mantendo um olhar baixo para a mesa de centro da própria sala enquanto o fazia.

- Eu só penso em dar o melhor de mim, não importa onde eu esteja.

- Senhorita Layla, ainda não chegou a sua última apresentação, não é...? Porque.. Porque eu quero estar novamente no palco com você..! - Sora dizia um pouco mais animada aquela segunda parte, fazendo-a perceber que era muito provável que a garota à sua frente sentisse exatamente o mesmo que sentia por ela. No entanto, não podia dizer isso agora. Não teria como ajudá-las como desejava no momento, então, ao invés de criar esperanças, mudou de assunto.

- Sora.

- O quê?

- Não acha que você engordou um pouco? - Disse em um tom de bronca brando, mas que mesmo assim pôde assustar a japonesa e surpreender as outras duas. Não era do seu feitio dizer algo assim, mas tratando-se de Sora, era sempre necessário uma chamada de atenção que ninguém mais daria no lugar dela. - Eu posso ver claramente que você ainda não entende o que custa repor um dia sem treinamento, não é mesmo?

- Desculpe, eu não sabia... - E com isso, encerraram a conversa que a estava incomodando tanto. Bastou menos de um minuto para Macquarie lhe chamar a atenção da porta e com isso precisar dispensá-las por conta de seus compromissos.

Apesar de ter dito não enquanto observava as três irem embora, aquela sensação de vazio e falta de compromisso com algo lhe bateram novamente. Era impressionante o que aquela vontade louca de subir em um palco circense lhe proporcionava. As frases de seu pai novamente lhe ocorreram e, diante dessas sensações, teve a absoluta certeza de que seria impossível esquecer tudo e mudar de tipo de palco.

Não poderia cancelar o filme, mas não por isso deixou de se atentar à novidade que lhe ocorreu.

Naquela noite, mesmo exausta pelo dia corrido, matou algumas horas de sono para poder pesquisar sobre o Parque Marine e sobre o palco em que iriam fazer a tal apresentação. Se aparecesse de surpresa por 5 minutos que fosse, já lhe seria o suficiente para suprir momentaneamente às suas vontades e provavelmente à vontade das meninas também, especialmente Sora.

Sua cabeça estava a mil; mil idéias surgiam, algumas imediatamente postas em prática. Pediu à Macquarie que lhe ajudasse com uma fantasia, de preferência um que lhe cobrisse o rosto para que não tivesse problemas com quem quer que fosse. Provável que se o seu pai soubesse o que faria, mesmo que por cinco minutos, ficaria furioso. E se Yuri ou qualquer um do atual elenco do Kaleido Star soubesse, provavelmente seu pai seria o próximo a saber.

Estava imaginando que tipo de acrobacias poderia fazer em 5 minutos quando percebeu o tamanho do palco onde se apresentariam. Estreito demais, pequeno demais. Não era um palco de grandes acrobacias, tampouco era para acrobacias. Não tinha como se apresentarem ali, não teriam o sucesso que almejavam ter com aquela proposta aceita. Seu coração disparou com a nova idéia, mas mesmo tendo hesitado, não desistiu em pegar o celular e ligar para a diretoria do Parque Marine.

- Boa noite, eu gostaria de saber se o grupo Liberdade irá mesmo se apresentar no palco do parque. - Ela disse assim que atenderam, já se preparando para negociar ou mesmo subornar o dono do parque em troca de melhores condições, mas não foi necessário, diante da resposta.

- Sinto muito, mas o grupo não se apresentará mais amanhã. Um homem ligou agora há pouco cancelando a apresentação do grupo, então sequer retiramos os equipamentos do palco para amanhã - O atendente lhe respondeu em tom pesaroso, já que muitos ingressos haviam sido perdidos por conta desse tempo vazio de palco que teriam nas próximas semanas.

- Cancelaram? ...Ok, muito obrigada. - Layla respondeu com certo receio e logo desligou. Duvidava muito que o próprio grupo tivesse cancelado a apresentação, mas se por acaso o tivessem feito, provavelmente seria em prol de um espaço maior. Ou talvez fosse culpa de Yuri, mas tinha certeza de que isso não só não as impediria de se apresentarem como tornaria a apresentação delas muito mais livre e atraente, além de poder contribuir com essa apresentação. Então, supondo que fossem se apresentar no parque ainda, bolou uma apresentação ao ar livre para o dia seguinte, passando meia madrugada ajeitando os últimos detalhes.

Dois dias depois, estava com uma satisfação estampada no rosto que havia por semanas desaparecido. Até Macquarie estava empolgada. Encontrou um costureiro de última hora para acertar as medidas da fantasia que Layla usaria, uma roupa emborrachada em tons azulados as quais lembravam um pouco um bobo da corte, por conta da máscara. Era perfeito. Agradeceu Macquarie pelo enorme esforço e agora tudo o que tinha era 5 minutos.

Bastou esperar um pouco para perceber que seu plano havia dado certo. Lá estava o elenco mais adorado da cidade no meio do parque, se preparando para atuar. Em meio às sombras das árvores, sorriu como há muito não fazia, repleta de uma euforia inexplicável e pronta para agir.

Quando viu todos sobre o carrossel, teve a certeza de que a apresentação deles já havia acabado e que a dela poderia começar. De cima da árvore onde estava, arremessou a firme corda que tinha em mãos em direção às vigas que seguravam os trilhos da montanha russa do parque e se balançou, dando início aos seus 5 minutos.

Era o que precisava, afinal. Em minutos, atraiu o olhar do público para si e desapareceu logo em seguida, deixando todos com uma expressão de encantamento pela maravilhosa apresentação e dúvida por não saber se aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido.

Layla correu o máximo que pôde para o carro que lhe esperava do lado mais vazio do parque. Toda aquela fuga fora extremamente improvisada e por conta daquilo, quase torceu um dos pés. Mas não importava. A expressão de extrema felicidade, misturada aos ofegos pela corrida que teve de fazer, valiam a pena. Mas não era o suficiente. Cinco minutos não haviam sido suficientes. Ela precisava de mais daquilo, precisava daquelas expressões surpresas, ainda que não houvesse aplausos. Precisava voltar àquele elenco, precisava delas. Dela. Justo ela. Sempre que pensava em Sora, olhava para o alto como quem se perguntasse o que é que tinha acabado de pensar. Mas já havia se conformado em pensar assim. Aquela garota tinha algo a mais, já sabia, mas era algo que inclusive ela não conseguia mais viver sem.

No entanto, era óbvio que aquela apresentação não geraria apenas lucros. Sora e as outras foram contratadas, mas a "estrela mascarada", como Layla ficou conhecida, também acabou sendo e com isso teria que obrigatoriamente aparecer mais vezes naquelas apresentações. Mas as (agora malditas) filmagens em Londres aconteceriam em dois dias e logo no dia seguinte estaria em um avião para o velho continente. O que, então, poderia fazer?

Uma loucura, obviamente. Não era só não deixar o elenco Liberdade na mão, mas também não se deixar na mão. Aquela apresentação havia sido a melhor oportunidade que lhe ocorrera desde o fim do Kaleido Star, então não podia perder essas apresentações. Com a ajuda de Macquarie, ambas compraram durante a primeira semana de gravação do filme passagens para os Estados Unidos em horários cravados, de forma que ela pudesse chegar, fazer sua apresentação e depois fugir novamente até o aeroporto para voltar para Londres. Faria isso nos dias em que soubesse que as filmagens seriam em menor quantidade de horas e assim teria tempo para as 20 horas de vôo entre ida e volta que faria. Uma loucura que seu coração lhe mandava fazer a todo custo.

Além disso, acompanharia as notícias sobre a apresentação, as quais desde o primeiro dia obteve tanto sucesso que quase superlotou o Parque Marine. No entanto, como previa, também tiveram problemas em não ter a estrela mascarada no elenco e por causa disso quase foram demitidas. Felizmente, ela pôde aparecer um dia após os problemas e graças ao desejo de Sora em oferecer ao público o melhor espetáculo que pudesse, ambas puderam atuar juntas enquanto seguras por um par de cordas, após resgatar dois irmãos de uma quase queda mortal. Além de heróicas, atuavam tão bem que pareciam voar sem sequer a ajuda do vento naquela tarde e por conta disso, Sora teve a certeza de que a Estrela Mascarada era a Layla e ninguém mais. E Layla queria que ela soubesse quem ela era, apesar de não mostrar seu rosto ou lhe dizer em claras palavras. Afinal, era apenas com a presença de Sora que aquele espetáculo passava de ótimo a incrível e formidável.

Entretanto, nem tudo ocorreria tão bem a partir de então. Yuri não era tolo e muito menos deixava passar despercebida uma situação como aquela. Ao ver a apresentação do Parque Marine na televisão, a certeza era absoluta de que assistia à Sora... E Layla. Assim como Sora, não tinha como ele não saber a forma como a ex-parceira atuava, não depois de tudo. E aquela atenção toda do grupo Liberdade estava tirando a atenção do Kaleido Star. Era como se a imprensa quase que dissesse "o Kaleido Star já foi melhor graças a esse grupo que se apresenta todos os dias no Parque Marine. Hoje em dia, restou apenas boa tecnologia e bons empreendedores, mas o espetáculo em si não é mais cheio do sentimento de antes, gerado pelo próprio elenco". E é claro que ele não iria permitir que isso continuasse, ainda mais tendo o Sr. Hamilton como quase um comparsa de toda aquela história. Isso porque, já que Layla decidiu não participar mais do Kaleido Star e fazer um filme, ele não queria que a filha voltasse atrás, pois sabia que isso traria más críticas à sua carreira. E com isso, Yuri ganharia um aliado para essa situação. Tanto que a primeira coisa que fez foi pedir para transferirem a ligação a ele e lhe informar que a estrela mascarada era Layla, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Naquela mesma tarde, enquanto Layla estava prestes a sair para a sua viagem de volta a Londres, recebeu um ramalhete de rosas de diversas cores, aparentemente de um admirador. Mas bastou que olhasse o pequeno cartão que viera junto para saber de quem se tratava. "Está gostando do esconde-esconde?", Yuri lhe escrevera, o que fez seu coração acelerar um tanto por alguns instantes. Ela sabia que uma hora desconfiariam, e por um momento pensou que ele pudesse ter provas contra ela. Mas como poderia? Apenas Macquarie sabia do seu segredo e sabia que o esconderia muito bem, então não havia com o que se preocupar... Ao menos era o que pensava até chegar em Londres.

As filmagens ocorreram bem no dia seguinte, especialmente porque o dia ensolarado ajudou muito. Ainda sim, nada a fazia gostar daquela experiência. Era algo tão monótono quanto tomar o chá das 5 inglês em frente a uma lareira apagada todos os dias. Em compensação, ao final das filmagens, recebeu a visita inesperada de seu pai ao set. Sabia que ele estava vindo para a Europa, mas não esperava vê-lo do outro lado da rua. E o fato de não esperar vê-lo não significava que a surpresa seria necessariamente boa. Bastou que o diretor do filme finalizasse a conversa com seu pai e saísse do seu camarim que o ar do lugar mudou de figura.

- Há pouco soube de uns boatos ridículos. Estão dizendo que você está se apresentando em um parque de diversões. - Era óbvio que ele estava ali para ter certeza de que ela não estava envolvida naqueles boatos. Não estando, ele mencionou aquilo de forma tranqüila, apesar de séria, mas mesmo assim foi o suficiente para ela quase se levantar da cadeira diante do susto.

- Mas quem te disse isso? - respondeu com a pergunta, enquanto a primeira imagem que lhe veio à cabeça foi do ramalhete de flores que recebera antes de voltar para Londres. - Eu acho que já sei, foi o Yuri, não foi...?

- São simples boatos do mundo dos espetáculos, filha. Você não deve se preocupar. - Ele respondeu com a mesma tranqüilidade, o que significava que ele não acreditava mais naqueles boatos, visto que estava com a filha ali no camarim do set, onde ela deveria estar. Apesar disso, continuou tensa, mesmo com a leve mudança de assunto - Eu, do contrário, estarei em Vancouver muito em breve para ser jurado do Festival deles. Já havia aceitado ser juiz há tempos, então não tenho como cancelar agora.

- En...tendo. - Disse ainda um pouco hesitante, não percebendo naquele momento a informação que seu pai lhe dera e que seria muito valiosa mais tarde.

O festival de Vancouver não era um festival grande como o internacional da França ou alguns outros dos Estados Unidos e Europa, mas era um bom lugar para se ganhar maior reconhecimento, ainda mais porque o festival envolvia as mais diversas artes, tanto circenses como plásticas, ou mesmo os esportes como a patinação no gelo e a ginástica rítmica. Justamente naquela semana, o grupo Liberdade conseguiu se inscrever de última hora para o festival e, conforme as notícias aconteciam, Macquarie informava Layla por telefone, a qual não pôde mais ir para Cape Mary, sob o risco de ser pega pelo pai, agora que ele já sabia dos boatos. Sabia que Sora e o resto do elenco havia sido demitido do Parque Marine por culpa de sua ausência e por culpa de uma barganha de Yuri com o dono do parque, e que o festival seria uma última chance do elenco de se recompor e melhorar sua imagem, ao menos por enquanto. No entanto, também soube que o conselheiro principal do festival era ninguém menos que Yuri Killian e que ele havia sido a pessoa quem havia permitido a entrada tardia deles no festival, o que definitivamente não cheirava boa coisa.

Estava em um impasse. Ao mesmo tempo em que havia pedido à amiga que cancelasse todas as viagens para os Estados Unidos, aquela visão de uma possível armadilha a fazia fechar os punhos de raiva. Quando soube que o festival seria no próximo final de semana, o que coincidiria com as cenas de clímax do filme, não mediu esforços para postergar as cenas do filme que precisava fazer. Seu coração andava pedindo tanto ultimamente que sentia como se não houvesse outra opção, a não ser atendê-lo. Não podia deixar Sora e os outros entrarem nessa armadilha desavisadas. Nem que aparecesse de última hora, e mesmo correndo o risco de ser descoberta, sua vida dependia muito mais do sucesso do grupo do que do filme. Além disso, diante da conversa em um jantar que teve com seu pai e o diretor, o Sr. Hamilton tinha absoluta certeza de que mesmo que a filha fosse a Estrela Mascarada, não poderia aparecer no festival por conta das filmagens.

É claro que ninguém esperava que ela se tornaria tão independente nas suas próprias escolhas, nem mesmo ela própria. E as notícias as quais Macquarie a atualizava só aumentava mais essa necessidade de intervir. Soube que um outro grupo conseguiu entrar no festival de última hora e que sua apresentação seria muito parecida - se não igual - à que o grupo Freedom (de Sora) estava apresentando no Parque. Uma armadilha cuidadosa, portanto. Seria mais um meio de humilhá-las em público, apenas para dizer que elas, sem o Kaleido Star, não eram ninguém, e não o contrário. Yuri venceria.

Seria um plano perfeito, contando-a fora da jogada. No entanto, apesar de praticamente no último segundo, a Estrela Mascarada surgiu nos bastidores do festival, para a alegria e ressurgimento da esperança do grupo, cuja apresentação inicial não mudou, apesar de quase idêntica ao do grupo anteriormente apresentado, mas no momento em que Layla entrava em cena, tudo mudava. A apresentação dela era incomparável e não fora copiada pelo outro grupo, afinal, também não podiam imaginar que ela apareceria. Tanto o Sr. Hamilton quanto Yuri quase derrubaram as cadeiras em que estavam sentados, pelo espanto de vê-la ali. Era impossível de acreditar, visto os seus esforços de deixá-la longe dos palcos. Yuri sabia que não poderia competir enquanto Sora e ela estivessem atuando tão perfeitamente no mesmo palco.

De repente, Layla aterrissava sua acrobacia em frente à sua mesa e lhe fitava de uma forma incompreensível por trás daquela máscara. Mas ela, apesar de não ser vista, sorria mais do que satisfatoriamente com aquela expressão dele de desacreditado.

- Olá... - Ela sussurrava diante dele.

- Você sabe em que graves problemas está se metendo?

- Yuri... Obrigada pelas flores. - Era apenas o que lhe respondia, sem ligar para a nova ameaça, conselho, ou o que quer que fosse aquele aviso dado.

Aquela surpresa levou a última gota de sua paciência e sanidade embora, fazendo-o tomar as medidas mais drásticas que podia ter tomado. Moveu-se como uma sombra por entre as pessoas e os bastidores e logo alcançou o alto do palco, onde pôde se agarrar a um trapézio e saltar em direção à corda que segurava Layla.

Naquele momento, Layla segurava Sora, atuando em uma apresentação magnífica, mas que se não fosse pelo apoio do elenco, Sora teria caído feio contra o chão, devido ao impedimento de Yuri. Layla não conseguiu segurar Sora, mas Yuri conseguiu segurar a Estrela Mascarada e levá-la até o chão, no meio do palco. Antes que pudesse se soltar dele, sentiu a máscara sendo arrancada de seu rosto enquanto escutava um Yuri insano berrar para que ela não interferisse nos seus planos.

O público e todos os que compunham o festival naquele instante souberam a identidade da estrela mascarada, incluindo seu pai, que de sua cadeira, encontrava-se igualmente furioso. Ainda sim, a única pessoa que ela conseguiu fitar naquele momento foi o próprio Yuri, cujo olhar era de arrogância e desprezo descomunais. Os dois segundos em que o fitou foi de alguém que não sabia mais como olhá-lo. Era tanta mágoa que desacreditava que aquela pessoa ali era a mesma que havia conhecido anos atrás. Dois segundos foram suficientes para não desejar fitá-lo mais e correr escadaria abaixo em direção aos corredores, desaparecendo de vista.

Enquanto o grupo Freedom era eliminado pelo próprio Yuri do festival, ela recompunha o ar no camarim reservado aos artistas. Sora e os outros do elenco chegaram logo em seguida, mas seu pai havia chegado antes ao local, para a sua surpresa.

- Layla...! O que está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar gravando aquele filme?

- Eu... Pedi para que adiassem a filmagem. - Respondeu com franqueza, apesar de não conseguir fitá-lo.

- O que está dizendo, filha?

- Eu entendo que isso é um simples capricho, mas eu... Não podia ficar sem fazer nada! - Os punhos se fechavam na tentativa de dizer a si mesma para enfrentar aquilo. Já era a hora de ser quem queria ser.

- Por quê? Admito que às vezes não faço idéia no que você está pensando, filha...

- Me desculpe.. Mas, acredite, o que eu menos quero é te causar uma terrível decepção na minha carreira profissional, papai... Mas... Desta vez eu não pude me conter. Finalmente percebi como meus colegas são valiosos... - De repente, percebia que buscava forças no olhar que tanto evitou depender nos últimos tempos, enquanto a Sora em si parecia se abrir em alegria com o que escutava.

- Eu não posso perdê-los, papai. Não posso perdê-los, nem a maravilhosa sensação que as apresentações me dão. - Disse por fim de forma mais firme, finalmente fitando-o a seguir. - Eu só.. Eu só quero representar num palco cheio de desafios, onde os aplausos do público me façam tremer de emoção! E agora... Eu conto com o apoio que eu preciso.

- Senhorita. Layla...! - Sora sorria ainda mais emocionada diante do olhar da parceira, contente também por ela finalmente estar dizendo o que precisava ter dito antes para o pai.

- Minha última apresentação ainda não chegou. - Layla finalizou o discurso, por fim, tornando a olhar o pai com o mesmo olhar que dava quando estava decidida a algo. E nisso o seu pai a conhecia bem.

- Eu só quero que você termine aquele filme. O resto... Eu deixo para você decidir. - Ele também finalizava a discussão dando-lhe as costas, claramente desapontado com ela.

- Papai..? - Chamou-o instantaneamente quando o viu se virar, o que o fez parar momentaneamente de andar. - O que.. Achou da minha apresentação de hoje...?

Nada lhe foi respondido diante daquela pergunta, mas ao menos estava mais aliviada em poder ter dito tudo o que tanto queria ter falado a ele. Suspirou, mais uma vez discretamente, e logo em seguida escutou Sora lhe chamar a atenção.

- Desculpe, senhorita Layla, mas não está pensando em ir atrás do seu pai?

- Acho que não. Ele tinha de saber isso, cedo ou tarde.

- É, eu entendo...

A conversa talvez se estenderia um pouco, ou talvez ela simplesmente resolvesse ir para casa organizar novamente sua agenda para viajar de volta a Londres e terminar as filmagens, se não fosse um pequeno contorno de luz lhe refletir os olhos naquele instante seguinte, bem à sua frente.

- Huh...? O que é isso...? - Perguntou a Sora em um tom baixo, pensando ter ficado louca ao ver uma miniatura de, ao que parecia, um bobo da corte flutuando logo ao lado do ombro direito de Sora. Esta, por sinal, pareceu extremamente surpresa com a pergunta, mas pelo visto, sabia do que Layla estava falando, já que apontou para ele.

- Seus olhos também... Conseguem me ver...? - Fool lhe dirigiu a palavra, o que a deixou ainda mais confusa. Não sabia se era por finalmente ter tirado um peso enorme das costas ou o que era, mas sentia-se mais lenta que o normal enquanto observava aquilo tudo acontecer diante de seus olhos. De repente, Sora puxou o seu braço e disparou a correr em direção a lugar nenhum, fazendo Layla entender cada vez menos.

- Sora, o que está fazendo? - Perguntou quando ambas se esconderam atrás de uma placa de madeira em um corredor vazio. - O que está acontecendo com você?

- Ah, desculpe, mas você também pode vê-lo, não é?

- P-posso ver o quê?

- É o Fool! - Sora dizia com tanta convicção que ela não sabia mais quem tinha enlouquecido ali.

- É o... Fool? - Layla perguntou ao se virar para o ser flutuante logo ao lado delas.

- Isso mesmo, meu nome é Fool, o Espírito do Palco. - Por um momento, Layla pensou que fosse mais alguma brincadeira, mas achou que estaria indo longe demais, diante do que havia acontecido com a surpresa de aniversário que Sora lhe fizera da última vez. Tudo o que fez, então, foi cutucar de leve o "boneco", para ver se era mesmo de verdade. E era, apesar de não entender por que, então, ele se chamava espírito, se tinha uma forma corpórea.

- Será que isso quer dizer que eu fiquei completamente louca, Sora? - Perguntou com franqueza, assim que se sentaram para conversar sobre aquilo.

- Que nada, o louco é esse espírito aí. - Sora respondeu em um deboche que Layla não tinha visto antes, para a sua surpresa e revolta do espírito. - Mas... Senhorita Layla, por que não conseguia vê-lo antes?

- Porque o palco não a tinha escolhido até agora. - Fool respondeu de forma séria, antes mesmo que Layla pudesse pensar em uma resposta. - E esta é a prova mais clara que ela pode realizar a Técnica Fantástica.

- A Técnica Fantástica? - Layla foi a primeira a perguntar, atentando-se mais ainda ao que ele dizia. Não sabia por quê, mas sentia que já tinha ouvido falar dela antes.

- Há muito tempo, uma pessoa corajosa conseguiu fazê-lo, mas desde aquela época, ninguém teve a mesma sorte. Muitos são vítimas do medo e outros são ousados demais e morrem tentando. Se realmente quiserem aceitar o desafio, o Kaleido Star vai precisar de dois integrantes.

- Dois integrantes...? - Sora perguntou primeiro, diante da igual surpresa de Layla.

- Isso mesmo. Precisarão de duas estrelas para realizar o desafio da técnica.

- E as pessoas que fracassaram antes? - Layla continuou seu raciocínio, ainda com aquela certeza de que conhecia essa história, apesar de nunca tê-la ouvido antes.

- Morreram. - Fool respondeu na mesma sinceridade de todas as outras perguntas e por conta dos olhares espantados, preferiu explicar os porquês da morte a deixá-las com todo aquele receio. - Os últimos a desafiarem a técnica normalmente foram pessoas que não souberam dela por mim, mas por histórias contadas por outros e por boatos, lendas até. E com isso, desconheceram partes importantes da técnica, ou às vezes, sequer conseguiam me ver.

- Mas quem faria uma coisa dessas...? Estavam... Arriscando suas vidas, não é? - Sora perguntava de forma mais apreensiva.

- Você consegue me ver desde que entrou para o Kaleido Star, Sora, mas nem sempre é assim que acontece. Layla só está me vendo agora. E, da última vez em que aceitaram o desafio da Técnica Fantástica... O acrobata que podia me ver contou ao seu parceiro sobre mim e sobre a técnica, mas... Seu colega não podia me ver. E mesmo assim, ele mentiu, fingiu, sem se importar com as conseqüências.

- Mas a senhorita Layla pode ver você. Por favor, conta pra gente Fool: do que consiste essa lendária técnica fantástica?

- Desculpem, mas eu ainda não posso contar. Eu farei isso quando as duas estiverem realmente preparadas.

- Preparadas? - A cada nova afirmação que Fool fazia, surgiam-lhe mais perguntas a se fazer.

- E quando será o dia em que estaremos preparadas? - Sora perguntou logo em seguida.

- Eu também não sei quando vai ser. Inclusive, pode ser amanhã, ou daqui a 10 anos...

- Ah, não! Eu quero que me diga agora! - Claro que a japonesa tinha ansiedade e curiosidade escrita nos olhos. Não podia se conter, enquanto Layla fazia exatamente o oposto.

- Se vocês realizarem aquela acrobacia agora... - Fool parecia usar de uma magia para ler um tarot mágico. Àquela altura, Layla estava tão compenetrada no assunto da técnica que já não achava mais loucura ter um espírito mágico na sua frente. Fool ergueu uma das cartas e mostrou a elas.

- A Morte... - Layla leu em voz alta.

- Pelo menos uma de vocês pode morrer.

A afirmação de Fool causou um silêncio curto, porém mórbido no local. Layla estava prestes a dizer a si mesma que tal coisa era impossível de acontecer, quando Sora se pôs a falar.

- Mas agora que eu estou com você, alguma coisa me diz que podemos conseguir! - Os olhares de ambas se cruzaram e por um momento, Layla se viu nos olhos da outra. Aqueles sentimentos que outrora a impediram de ficar apenas fazendo um filme em Londres eram os mesmos que Sora lhe mostrou ali, e então, não lhe pareceu uma boa idéia desistir antes mesmo de compreender.

-... Me deixe pensar. - Respondeu-lhe, levantando-se para ir embora. Não havia mais razão de prolongar aquela conversa; agora, a decisão de aceitar ou não aquele desafio era de cada uma por si.

- Ah... Espera! Eu prometo treinar muito! - Layla a escutou dizer ao longe e sabia o quão verdadeiras eram aquelas palavras, mas o problema não era exatamente este.

Precisava repassar os próprios pensamentos e aquela conversa. Precisava rever os pontos que estavam errados em toda aquela história e se realmente era pelo Kaleido Star que lutariam, ou se por si mesmas. Afinal, não sabia se podia ver o Fool por ele ser um conselheiro de estrelas ou por ele ser do Kaleido Star, então era algo a mais para se pensar.

Aquela noite, portanto, foi de tudo, menos descanso. Não só a noite, como o resto dos dias em Londres. Prometeu ao diretor e ao produtor a sua melhor atuação, e assim o fez, mas em troca disso, o cansaço das noites mal-dormidas e do cérebro a mil lhe renderam dores de cabeça insuportáveis ao longo da semana. No entanto, em troca disso, pareceu revisar todas as informações que tinha sobre os últimos acontecimentos e formular sua opinião a respeito.

Fool, ou "o espírito do palco" como era conhecido, podia ser visto por Sora desde que ela entrara no Kaleido Star. Isso significava que talvez aquele "algo a mais" que sempre viram nela fosse culpa dele, ou então ela realmente tinha um brilho a mais capaz de atrair logo de primeira o espírito para aquele desafio, o que era mais provável. Pensava isso diante da paixão com que Sora mostrava pelo palco e pelos espectadores, sem medir esforços ou conseqüências para as responsabilidades que assumia. Ela era, sem dúvidas, alguém digna de estar onde estava e com toda a certeza aceitaria o desafio proposto a elas.

Apesar disso, elas não tinham mais o espaço do Kaleido Star para isso. Chegava a ser estranho ter sido destinada a um desafio cujo princípio parecia ter morrido... Ou então, era justamente isso que precisavam recuperar. Mas Yuri não parava de medir esforços para cortar cada vez mais o espaço que tinham, e ela tinha certeza de que ele continuaria fazendo isso até que desistissem de vez em permanecer ali como artistas circenses.

E então lembrou-se do festival de Vancouver. O que ele fez a ela ainda não lhe era claro em sentimentos. Não havia como descrever aquele ato de covardia, e por conta disso, achava que ele jamais permitiria que a Técnica Fantástica fosse realizada no seu precioso Kaleido Star, ainda mais por se tratar de algo perigoso e ele parecer ter uma forte aversão aos perigos sobre o palco, fosse transformando o Kaleido em um palco computadorizado, fosse se vingando de Kalos por algo que parecia incompreensível até aquele momento para si.

Foi quando, em meio a reviradas na cama pela falta de sono, a ficha pareceu cair. Sentou-se subitamente na cama, fitando o nada. Parecia que tudo fazia sentido agora. Se Fool era apenas um espírito do Kaleido Star, então todos os acrobatas que aceitaram realizar a Técnica Fantástica vieram de lá. E se era algo que desafiava a morte e desde muito tempo não há sobreviventes para contar a respeito dela, só podia significar que o pai de Yuri havia sido uma das vítimas desse desafio. Se Kalos estava ou não a par disso, ou se ele realmente o induziu a tal, era outra história, mas Kalos definitivamente teria vivido essa época e saberia lhes dizer como treinar para a técnica. Precisariam estar preparadas para ela, então ninguém melhor do que ele para lhes dizer o que fazer.

Pareceu lhe faltar ar quando fez tais ligações. Eram não mais de 4 da manhã quando o fez, e com isso o sono estava completamente perdido. Mas agora, pouco ligava para ele. Sua vontade de realizar aquela técnica estava aumentando, e corria o risco de não conseguir impedir mais essa euforia de aparecer, assim como aconteceu da última vez. Mas desta vez, pelo fato de precisarem do Kaleido Star, teria de falar com ele e por isso, nos dias seguintes, precisaria arranjar forças mais para conseguir enfrentá-lo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Enquanto isso, no Kaleido Star, Yuri se remoía ainda com a história do festival, e não media esforços para punir quem quer que achasse melhor estar com Layla e Sora do que com ele. O público do Kaleido Star diminuía consideravelmente com o passar dos dias e com isso os acionistas já pensavam em fechar as portas, o que o obrigava a ter de tomar mais medidas drásticas. Sabia do tamanho da crueldade que havia feito com Layla, Sora e os outros, mas ainda não era tarde para desistir da primeira, já que enquanto todos pensavam que ela tinha desistido do Kaleido Star, ela reaparecia sob um ótimo disfarce para ajudar as antigas colegas. Significava que ela ainda queria aquele palco e que faria de tudo para tê-lo de volta. Significava que ele ainda tinha uma chance de trazê-la, e iria azer isso, custe o que custasse.

Mas, de fato, não precisou chegar a tantos extremos. Quando a convidou para almoçar no dia seguinte através de Macquarie, Layla aceitou em primeira instância. Achou surpreendentemente estranho o fato dela aceitar almoçar com ele, diante do último encontro que tiveram, mas isso só alimentou as suposições de que ele estava certo. Ainda mais quando viu que ela realmente compareceu ao almoço, e não apenas aceitou para fazê-lo passar por idiota.

- Pensei que não viesse. - Ele disse assim que chegou, sentando-se na mesa a qual ela já estava sentada há cerca de 10 minutos. Havia até comentários à volta deles, por vê-los juntos depois do que aconteceu em Vancouver, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu ligar. - Demorei?

- Não, Yuri, pelo contrário. Sempre chega na hora certa. - Respondeu-lhe com uma pontada de ironia e bastante calma, fazendo alusão ao fato do festival, já que ele apareceu bem em tempo de estragar a apresentação do grupo. Ele apenas deu um leve riso.

- É, eu havia me esquecido que está sempre com pelo menos 5 minutos de vantagem, não é mesmo? - Retribuiu à ironia mais como brincadeira do que como ofensa, apenas para que não a afastasse mais de si, já que no momento queria o contrário. - E o filme, como está indo?

- Já acabamos a filmagem.

- Ótimo, fico muito feliz.

- Por que você me chamou, Yuri? - Dirigiu-se ao assunto que interessava, já que aquele falso jeito de dizer que se importava incomodava-a muito e estava sem paciência para tal.

- Preciso de você no meu Kaleido Star, Layla. - Ele disse de forma mais séria, inclusive no olhar semi-escondido pelos óculos escuros que estava usando. - Olha, eu quero compartilhar o palco de novo com você. Entenda, ninguém pode substituí-la.

- Me desculpe, mas a minha parceira de cena é a Sora. - Ela respondeu na mesma seriedade e franqueza, o que já não o havia agradado muito. Se ela quisesse ter certeza de suas suposições da madrugada daquele dia, elas teriam de se confirmar agora. Então continuou, para a surpresa dele. - Já que é muito provável que eu aceite o desafio da Técnica Fantástica com ela.

- Com a Sora...? Vai fazer a Técnica Fantástica...! - Ao invés de reagir de forma dúbia, questionando-a sobre o que se tratava aquela técnica, ele provou que já sabia sobre o que se tratava enfurecendo-se, chegando a até tirar os óculos escuros para fitá-la melhor - Você ficou louca? Não conseguirá!

- Yuri... - O tom que ela usou de reação foi o de ligeira surpresa pelas reações dele. Não imaginava que ele fosse agir de forma tão agressiva, a ponto de socar a mesa do restaurante e fitá-la como se lhe previsse a morte. Mas ao menos agora tinha a certeza de que suas suposições estavam certas.

- Se é isso que você quer, eu me ofereço! - Ele continuou, ainda tentando a todo custo trazê-la de volta ao Kaleido como sua parceira, mas diante da incapacidade de se manter calmo, agora a sua preocupação era outra.

- Não, você não vai conseguir. - Layla lhe respondeu com a mesma sinceridade, para a sua surpresa. Dizer aquilo era como lhe jogar um balde frio e não haver a possibilidade de se secar da água. Seus punhos se fecharam na mesa, diante da falta de resposta para aquele momento e para a raiva que sentia, e após um rude "tudo bem", ele se levantou e levou a conta consigo da salada que ela havia pedido para pagar.

Em momento algum ela mostrou surpresa diante das reações dele, mas era claro que ficara no mínimo incomodada pela forma dele de agir. Cada dia que passava era como se conhecesse um pouco mais de um Yuri que jamais pensou que existisse, ainda que entendesse o porquê daquela raiva. Por um momento, pensou que ele talvez realmente pensasse que pudesse suprir a morte do pai realizando o feito que o mesmo não conseguiu realizar, mas ela, assim como Sora, sabiam que isso não seria possível.

Quando voltou para casa, a primeira coisa que sentiu vontade de fazer foi a de se sentir de novo com 7 anos, assistindo a uma peça do Kaleido Star pela primeira vez. Então, caminhou calmamente até a sala de vídeo e pegou o primeiro DVD da sua lista de vídeos do circo, que era nada menos que a peça "Alice no país das Maravilhas", a primeira que havia assistido e a única que havia assistido com seus pais. Enquanto assistia, recordava de uma série de coisas que só poderiam vir à tona enquanto conseguisse voltar àquela época.

_"Quando vi o Kaleido Star pela primeira vez, parecia um sonho se tornando realidade..."_, pensava, enquanto via uma Alice cheia de entusiasmo saltar em direção a uma enorme flor, e ressurgir diante dos seus olhos em uma corda bamba de tons coloridos. _"Então eu tomei a decisão de vir para esse lugar fantástico..."_

Lembrava das primeiras aulas que teve, de trampolim e corda bamba, sempre almejando o Kaleido Star. _"Todos os dias, eu me empenhava em aperfeiçoar as técnicas que ainda não tinha aperfeiçoado. E quando conseguia, os aplausos dos meus pais me deixavam muito feliz..."_. A imagem de seus pais lhe apoiando era a imagem mais forte e ao mesmo tempo a mais fraca que possuía. Aqueles leves aplausos que jamais ouviu novamente depois da morte da mãe a corroíam, ao mesmo tempo em que a forçavam seguir adiante, na esperança de que um dia o seu pai pudesse lhe oferecer novamente aqueles calorosos aplausos e de fato ficar feliz com a carreira que ela decidiu seguir. _"Por isso eu quero fazer mais acrobacias.e criar um incontável número de atos para todo o público..."_

Foi quando se lembrou de Sora e por um momento chegou a se surpreender com o salto que seu coração deu ao pensar em realizar uma técnica tão difícil ao lado dela. Parecia um sinal para que seguisse em frente, e ainda que tivesse se obrigado a desligar a televisão, aquela sensação não lhe saiu mais do peito. Parecia que agora tinha certeza do que queria e de quem precisava buscar para tornar aquela técnica realidade.

Ainda era final de tarde quando decidiu sair novamente de casa. Já que Kalos não estava na cidade, foi atrás de contatos que pudessem lhe dizer onde ele estaria, e portanto acabou chegando em ninguém menos que Sarah, a antiga cantora do Kaleido Star e também noiva de Kalos.

- Desculpe te pedir para vir até aqui, Layla, é que estou no meio de uma aula. Mas como vi que parecia algo muito importante, tudo bem parar um pouquinho - Sarah lhe dizia daquela forma espalhafatosa e alegre de sempre, algo que Layla jamais compreenderia como ela conseguia ser assim.

- Sim, de fato é importante. Estou precisando falar com Kalos a respeito da Técnica Fantástica.

- Como é? A técnica fantástica? - Sarah pareceu se inquietar com aquela afirmação e mudar completamente o modo de agir para um tom mais sério - algo que Layla também não fazia idéia de como ela fazia.

- Eu suponho que o Kalos saiba alguma coisa a respeito. Ele conheceu as pessoas que tentaram fazer isso.

- Sim, mas não sei se ele vai aceitar. E além disso, eu acho que ele não contou isso para ninguém...

- Acontece que eu e a Sora vamos tentar. - Respondeu da mesma forma firme, o que novamente fez Sarah se surpreender.

- Ah...! É verdade, eu acho que vocês duas vão conseguir. - Ela respondeu em um sorriso - Eu vou te dizer onde pode encontrar o Kalos.

- Como posso ajudá-la, Layla? - Kalos lhe disse assim que abriu a porta, visto a surpresa em que ela havia aparecido ali no seu pequeno apartamento em uma cidade próxima a San Francisco, mas ela pouco se importou com aquilo naquele momento.

- Eu sei que está acompanhando às notícias, então preciso atualizá-lo de mais uma. - Layla respondeu com aquela prontidão de alguém que, ele sabia, estava tramando alguma coisa. - Sora e eu pretendemos realizar a Técnica Fantástica.

Houve um demorado momento de silêncio entre eles, diante daquela afirmação. Era a primeira vez que Layla via uma expressão de surpresa no olhar dele, então ao invés de esperá-lo responder, ela continuou.

- Sabemos que é arriscado. Mas tanto eu quanto Sora tivemos um grande momento de reflexão e por isso eu... Acho que estamos prontas para esse desafio. - Ela sequer pediu para se sentar quando entrou no apartamento. Ficaram ambos em pé e Kalos fitando-a com aquele olhar de quem analisava a situação.

- Eu não pretendo impedi-la, Layla, então não precisa me esclarecer esse tipo de coisa. Além disso, eu sei que não está aqui para pedir a minha permissão. - Disse na mesma calma de sempre, o que rendeu à loira um leve sorriso de agradecimento, que durou pouco por conta da seriedade do assunto.

- Na verdade, eu estou aqui porque eu sei que você provavelmente acompanhou os treinos do pai de Yuri e do parceiro dele para a tentativa de uma Técnica Fantástica, não é mesmo? Então eu gostaria que você nos ajudasse a treinar para essa técnica. - Houve uma nova pausa, desta vez de apenas alguns segundos entre o que ela disse e a resposta dele, mas pareceu muito maior do que um minuto por conta da ansiedade em ver se ele aceitaria ou não o pedido que ela acabara de lhe fazer.

- ... Venha comigo. - Foi apenas o que ele disse, caminhando em direção a um pequeno quarto onde ele guardava alguns livros e muitos filmes, a maioria de gravações feitas em VHS. Puxou um desses filmes e o colocou para que ela visse. Era o treinamento de Aaron e seu parceiro, em um lugar que lhe lembrava o...

- ...Grand Canyon? - Perguntou surpresa ao ver as terras e paredes rochosas avermelhadas. Mas mais surpreendente eram os treinamentos que faziam. Enquanto Kalos ia adiantando aos poucos a gravação para que ela visse quase todas as fases de treinamento pelas quais deveriam passar, ia prendendo mais o ar pela ansiedade que lhe percorria o corpo.

- Aaron foi quem me pediu para ajudá-lo a construir esses equipamentos no meio do Canyon. O motivo de ser lá é justamente por ser um local de difícil acesso e também por oferecer desafios naturais ao físico. - Kalos comentou, pausando o vídeo e se erguendo para fitá-la novamente. - Se você e Sora concordarem em fazer tudo o que é necessário fazer para essa técnica, avise que darei as coordenadas de como chegar a esse lugar.

- Claro. - Layla respondeu com a mesma seriedade, agradecendo-o antes de ir embora. Não trocaram abraços ou mencionou qualquer coisa mais que pudesse fragilizar aquela confiança mútua. Agora, tudo dependia se Sora aceitaria aquele desafio, já que por ela, era um absoluto "sim".

Porém, o seu dia corrido ainda não havia acabado. Bastou que chegasse em sua casa por volta das 9 que um carro vermelho de luxo lhe buzinou do outro lado da rua. Carro este que não esperava ver, não tão cedo.

- O que você quer, Yuri? - Ela lhe perguntou do portão, perguntando-se se ele a havia seguido até Kalos.

- Estava te esperando voltar. Quero falar com você e lhe mostrar algumas coisas. Será que pode vir comigo? - Disse em tom sério, o mesmo tom que ele havia usado, só não tão rude, quando ela mencionou a Técnica Fantástica. Não sabia por que ainda resolvia dar qualquer crédito a ele, mas atendeu ao pedido, entrando na lamborghini.

- Que seja breve. E que seja algo realmente sério. - Avisou-lhe assim que entrou, sem sequer fitá-lo, mesmo de relance. Ele não respondeu. Apenas dirigiu até o seu apartamento em silêncio, sério como nunca antes visto.

Não demorou muito e ele pediu para que ela se sentasse no sofá. Diante da mesa de centro, foi jogando uma notícia de jornal atrás de outra. Notícias antigas, com fotos de um rapaz que lembrava muito o próprio Yuri, só que de cabelos ligeiramente mais longos. Por fim, ele largou por cima da pequena pilha de revistas e jornais o que parecia uma bandeira triangular, com os dizeres em inglês sobre a Técnica Fantástica e o símbolo do Kaleido Star. Ela apenas o fitou em seguida, sem entender totalmente o que significava aquilo e ao mesmo tempo esperando que ele próprio lhe desse explicações.

- Isso foi o que sobrou do meu pai, depois da tragédia. - Ele disse, quebrando o silêncio entre ambos desde o caminho para a casa dele. - Passei o dia pensando se você estaria realmente disposta a sacrificar sua vida por causa de um circo, só para tentar provar alguma coisa.

- É para isso que me chamou? É isso que considera importante agora? Me assustar? - perguntou em tom mais frio do que calmo, fitando-o de baixo, já que ele estava em pé e ela sentada.

- Eu quero que veja no que está se metendo, Layla. Você tem pouco mais da metade da idade e quase nada da experiência do meu pai, e veja só o que aconteceu com ele! Não pode fazer isso!

- E por quê? Porque eu posso morrer ou porque estou afetando os seus planos novamente? - Disse na mesma altura que ele, levantando-se para fitá-lo. - Não devia estar feliz com a probabilidade de morrermos? Assim não teria mais ninguém te impedindo de conseguir o que quer!

- Layla, eu jamais desejaria que você morresse! Já tive uma experiência ruim o bastante. - Ela poderia entender que talvez estivesse mencionando o pai, mas na verdade ele também mencionava Sophie, que morreu quando as intenções dele não chegaram nem perto disso.

- Se já teve, então não aprendeu nada com ela. - respondeu-lhe de forma rude, o olhar estalado e atento a ele. - Acha que seu pai fez isso apenas pelo Kaleido Star, enquanto tudo o que ele queria era fazer a melhor apresentação da sua vida. Para você, Yuri.

- E veja só o que eu ganhei no final! Uma pilha de notícias velhas e nada mais! - Ele esbravejou, o olhar parecendo se distorcer em raiva - E agora... Você, justo você, quer o mesmo destino que ele... Maldito Kalos...

- Yuri... Não foi Kalos que nos influenciou a nada. - ela lhe corrigiu ao ainda fitá-lo atenta, sem saber o que sentir diante de um alguém que agora se esfacelava à sua frente e nada podia fazer. - Sora e eu tivemos um momento de reflexão e fomos desafiadas a isso. E nós iremos aceitar. Não tem nada a ver com Kalos ou com o Kaleido Star, apenas. Não sei por que não consegue abrir os olhos e entender...

Bastou um segundo de quebra daquele olhar atento que ela lhe dava para ele puxá-la para si e beijá-la com um fervor e desespero que ela jamais havia sentido antes. Os poucos segundos que o mesmo durou lhe pareceram um ato de súplica e uma sinceridade comovente, até que ela recuperou a consciência de quem estava lhe causando isso. Desviou o rosto até que os lábios se separassem, como quem o negasse lentamente, e então, com o novo silêncio tomado, ela se afastou e fechou os olhos com a mão direita levemente repousada sobre os lábios.

- Por favor... É você quem precisa me entender, Layla. Quando eu digo que vai morrer, não é porque eu quero que isso aconteça ou porque não ligo para vocês duas, é porque eu sei que não há outro jeito...

- ... Alguém... Já conseguiu realizar essa técnica, Yuri. Há muitos e muitos anos, alguém conseguiu. Nós podemos conseguir também, se fizermos tudo corretamente. Teremos ajuda e confiamos uma na outra. Então, tudo o que lhe peço é para que não interfira nisso também. Você já causou muitos problemas com a sua vingança, mas agora o risco de algo maior é grande e por isso é a única coisa que lhe peço.

A mão se direcionou para pegar a própria bolsa e partir, mas ele a segurou de leve no pulso antes que o fizesse.

- Eu não quero perder você também... Não posso permitir que faça isso, Layla...

- Isso... Não é algo que cabe a você decidir, Yuri. - Ela disse, voltando a fitá-lo em seguida. - Eu já lhe contei todos os meus sonhos uma vez. Espero que não tenha se esquecido de quando eu falei sobre encontrar desafios cada vez maiores. Eu me sinto preparada para este e farei o possível para realizá-lo... Não importa... O preço a se pagar por isso.

- Só que a morte não vai te proporcionar os frutos do que você tentar conquistar, Layla! Não estará mais aqui para ver os resultados.

- Por isso mesmo é que eu tenho de conseguir superar este desafio, não acha? - respondeu em tom singelo, soltando-se dele para pegar a bolsa e ir embora. Não o ouviu chamar seu nome, ou sequer se mexer de onde o havia deixado. Fechou a porta atrás de si e pegaria um táxi para ir para casa, absorta nas lembranças da conversa que acabara de ter.

Saber que ele não desejava a sua morte ou a de Sora foi, de certa forma, um alívio. Diante da forma cruel que ele andava se mostrando, tinha quase certeza de que este seria o próximo passo dos seus planos. Mas ali, naquela conversa, ele se mostrou novamente frágil diante de uma situação como essa, de possível morte. Ela não sabia mais em qual Yuri acreditar, mas sempre esperava que as suas conversas com ele adiantassem alguma coisa para o futuro, e enquanto isso, as memórias guardavam com cuidado e carinho cada uma das palavras e gestos que trocaram, na esperança de que ao menos aquele beijo significasse mais do que significou um dia: um simples ato de desespero para tentar convencê-la a fazer as coisas da forma que ele queria.

_Ter fé no futuro, afinal, era tudo o que lhe restava..._

* * *

**_Nota da autora:_** demorei, mas postei! E postei MUITO, quase 10 mil palavras. Então, não vale reclamar u.u *por favr, não reclamem ç_ç*

A história que conhecemos como primeira temporada do Kaleido Star está chegando ao seu fim. Estou me divertindo muito relembrando de cada momento, e espero estar passando todo esse gosto a vocês. E se tiver algum erro nesse capítulo ou em qualquer outro, é culpa da pressão alheia '-' XD obrigada pelo apoio, sempre!_  
_


	33. Part XXXIII: Cruel Efforts

**Part XXXIII: Cruel Efforts **

Era a primeira noite tranqüila que passava desde que os acontecimentos envolvendo Sora e Yuri lhe atravessaram a vida ao meio. Não sabia exatamente se devia isso mais a uma decisão sem volta do que a uma boa descoberta, mas sabia que as duas coisas a permitiram ter essa noite calma. No entanto, só aquela noite não fora o suficiente para o baque do dia seguinte: Macquarie lhe mostrou a notícia de que "Layla e Sora retornarão ao Kaleido Star para desafiar a legendária e mortal técnica" assim que ela se levantou e ela quase entrou em choque ao ler aquilo. Depois de toda a sinceridade, depois de tudo o que ele lhe dissera na noite anterior, lá estava ele debochando de suas decisões em público novamente. E aquele deboche, com toda certeza, havia superado todos os outros.

Sua visita ao Kaleido Star seria bem breve naquela manhã. Perguntar-lhe-ia o que ela havia feito para merecer tanta humilhação e se ele já não estava satisfeito com o que já tinha ganhado, mas Sora estava lá, para a sua surpresa. Pelo visto, havia descoberto tão "cedo" quanto ela sobre essa nova notícia espalhada por Yuri, e não apenas ela, como ele próprio, estavam ali na entrada para o palco a discutir sobre o ocorrido.

- Mas como você soube da Técnica Fantástica? - Sora perguntava, desfazendo-se das mãos do segurança que a impedia de entrar no Kaleido quando viu Yuri se aproximar.

- A Layla me contou tudo. - Ele respondeu com a maior calma do mundo ao chegar mais perto, até sorridente, por assim dizer.

- Então isso quer dizer que a senhorita Layla finalmente aceitou o desafio, não é?!

- Não, Yuri tomou a liberdade de publicar isso. - Layla interrompeu a conversa na hora certa, ao aparecer para ambos logo em seguida. Pelo visto, ele continuaria a mentira até o fim, se ela não o impedisse de falar com aquela interrupção. - Será que você, por acaso, está pensando em zombar de nós?

- Como mostra de admiração, eu vou emprestar o palco para que realizem uma das técnicas mais perigosas. Mas, se quiserem voltar atrás, tudo bem, por mim não tem problema. Só que os ingressos vendidos não serão reembolsados de jeito nenhum. Azar dos espectadores.

- Como?!- Era a vez de Sora ficar indignada. É claro, para alguém que se importava mais com o público do que com ela própria, só uma notícia dessas para piorar a situação.

- Eu não penso em voltar atrás. - Layla respondeu a ele, antes que qualquer um dos dois dissesse qualquer besteira. - Mas poderíamos fazer isso com uma condição.

- Que condição?

- Se nós realizarmos a técnica perfeitamente, você nos devolverá o Kaleido Star. - Já que era para "apelar", como ele fazia, por que não terminar de vez essa história? Afinal, continuava tentando dialogar com ele por esse motivo, então se ele não acreditava em nenhuma das duas, que ao menos lhes devolvesse o que é de mais valioso quando conseguissem realizar a técnica.

- Concordo. Não vou me decepcionar. Claro, isso se vocês aperfeiçoarem essa técnica. - Como sempre, aquele tom de deboche a enervava e a desafiava. Sora passou a olhá-lo com outros olhos quando ele se afastou dela e passou por Layla para ir embora, mas não pôde conter sua ansiedade por saber que ela aceitaria o desafio quando se aproximou dela.

- Senhorita Layla!

- Eu também tomei uma decisão. Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou te provar que juntas podemos aperfeiçoar a técnica fantástica, para depois mostrar essa acrobacia para o público do Kaleido Star.

- Tudo bem... Mas, se a gente não sabe como é essa técnica, como vamos treinar?

- O Kalos conhece o método de treinamento.

- O quê? O Kalos?! - Layla já esperava essa reação dela, uma vez em que Kalos nunca revelava as coisas que sabia, inclusive sobre os recentes acontecimentos do Kaleido Star, os quais ele parecia saber bem mais e há bem mais tempo do que dizia saber.

- Eu vi o treinamento dos escolhidos. Ele disse que se estivéssemos interessadas nessa técnica, que fôssemos para o Grand Canyon para fazer o treinamento. Você vai comigo, Sora?

- É claro que vou. - Aquela resposta sem hesitação parecia acender uma chama no coração de Layla inexplicável, tal qual os olhos de Sora se mostravam. No entanto, estava preocupada e aflita demais para demonstrar qualquer sorriso a ela. E pensava em algo mais: se ela se mostrasse frágil por qualquer razão, Sora também definharia, então seria dura com ela como jamais teria sido antes.

- Mas já lhe aviso de antemão, Sora: se você pensa em desistir no caminho, só vai criar problemas. - Ela acrescentou em tom impositivo, o que fez Sora se assustar um pouco, mas mesmo assim não hesitara em respondê-la.

- Não vou desistir, senhorita Layla!- A resposta de Sora foi no mesmo tom que a resposta anterior, o que foi suficiente para Layla acreditar nela. Pediu a Sora, então, que fosse descansar, assim poderiam partir bem cedo no dia seguinte. Assim que saiu de lá, pediu que Macquarie providenciasse um aeroplano de 10 lugares para partir amanhã de manhã no primeiro horário que o piloto se disponibilizasse a aparecer. Imaginou que Sora não fosse sozinha, uma vez que ela própria havia ganhado a companhia de Charlotte e Julie, as quais haviam saído do Kaleido Star recentemente e lhe pedido para que a acompanhassem nessa aventura; era bem provável, portanto, que Mia e Anna estivessem com Sora, da mesma forma que sempre estavam, isso se todo o elenco do Freedom não resolvesse ir junto. Ainda que não fosse impossível, não aconteceu.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou como se tivesse dormido a noite toda com rochedos sobre as suas costas. O peso de tanta preocupação, responsabilidade e raiva pareciam matá-la aos poucos, mas mesmo assim, não iria desistir tão fácil.

O aeroplano anfíbio que havia pedido para Macquarie era perfeito e chegaria sem dificuldades até o Grand Canyon. Apenas Ken estava com Sora por enquanto, mas eles pareceram ir conversando durante toda a viagem; quando não era com Ken, Sora conversava com Fool, que de quando em quando olhava de relance para ver como Layla estava, sentada no último banco disponível próximo a uma das janelas. Mesmo em uma situação tão extrema, não falou sobre nada nem com ninguém durante toda a viagem. Preferiu se preocupar em uma melhor concentração a respeito do que faria e em acreditar que Sora faria o mesmo.

- Estava esperando por vocês. - Kalos disse assim que todos desceram do aeroplano. Estava ali com um carro que mais parecia uma van para levá-los até o local do treinamento.

- Kalos...!

- Estão preparadas, meninas?

Aquela pergunta fez ambas inflarem o peito em resposta. Ele se contentou com aquele tipo de resposta, ajeitando os óculos alaranjados contra o rosto e pedindo que todos entrassem no carro. Em pouco menos de vinte minutos e muitos buracos e pedras pela "estrada", chegavam a um belo chalé próximo a uma das muitas cachoeiras do Canyon, cuja lareira já estava acesa e os quartos arrumados para que ficassem bem aconchegadas. Sabendo que Layla gostava de exclusividade justamente por assim conseguir se concentrar mais, separou um quarto apenas para ela, nada diferente dos outros, mas com menos camas.

Mal bastou que se acostumassem com o conforto do chalé e já usaram a tarde para começar os treinos. Pela expressão de Sora, ela jamais imaginara um treino tão intenso quanto seria aquele. Primeiro, foram cem flexões com a mão direita, cem levantamentos de peso de 5 kg, mais uma subida na corda penhasco acima com a mão direita. Memso já tendo visto isso em um vídeo, nada como sentir aquilo na pele. Não contente, Kalos lhes mandou saltarem do penhasco que subiram e desviarem dos rochedos - o que, até hoje, Sora não entende por que teve de fazer aquilo, enquanto Layla imagina que fora algo justamente para aumentar a coragem e determinação.

Aquele primeiro dia só não foi pior porque a determinação e o foco andaram juntos com a força de vontade. Do contrário, Sora jamais teria, além de tudo isso, exercitado mais cem vezes o braço direito em novos levantamentos de peso naquela tarde. No final das contas, sequer conseguia cortar a carne do prato no jantar. Layla mantinha o silêncio absoluto, fosse nos treinos, fosse no jantar, apenas observando tudo o que acontecia com Sora e o porquê dela se cansar muito mais do que ela.

Acontecia o que todos já sabiam: Sora nunca treinou para ser perfeita no circo, apenas treinou para superar os desafios que lhe eram impostos e portanto não tinha toda a resistência necessária para agüentar grandes rotinas de espetáculos sem lesionar o corpo ou agüentar fortes treinos como aquele. No entanto, não era só isso que Sora e ela precisariam. Ela sabia que treinos não compunham tudo daquela técnica e que, acima de tudo, era necessário confiar em si mesmo. Aaron havia dito isso a Kalos fazia 10 anos e ela acabou por refletir sobre isso sozinha; sabia que Sora tinha essa confiança e a esbanjava pelos olhares que sempre lhe dera, então, bastava ter paciência para ver como ela reagiria.

No entanto, ao final daquela primeira semana, Layla sentiu que aquela confiança estava sendo posta à prova também. Ao término do treino daquela tarde, escutou-a balbuciar o que devia ser só mais um choramingo pelo cansaço, mas que graças ao Ken, a fez perceber que era muito maior do que isso.

- A gente está fazendo a mesma coisa há uma semana...

- Pare de se queixar. Concentre-se no que está fazendo. - Ele disse, sem sequer fitá-la, o que fez Sora se assustar.

- Ken, o que foi? Você nunca falou assim comigo...

- Você devia mudar de atitude, Sora. Afinal de contas, foi você quem aceitou o desafio, não foi?

Com aquilo, pensou que provavelmente Kalos e ele haviam conversado e que ele acabara decidindo ser uma espécie de demônio para que ela não desistisse daquele sonho. Ainda sim, fora duro demais, a ponto de causar um breve silêncio, antes de Kalos voltar a falar alguma coisa.

- Layla, você terminou a sua primeira prova. A partir de amanhã, vai começar a praticar com as cordas, entendeu?

- Certo. - A confiança dela, ao contrário da de Sora, não havia mudado nem um pouco, especialmente agora com essa notícia, ainda que tampouco tenha demonstrado alegria ou alívio em "passar de fase".

- Sora, venha comigo. - Kalos acrescentou, mostrando a ela mais tarde o seu novo treinamento para fortalecer o braço direito, antes de se juntar à Layla, o que não a animou muito mais.

Enquanto treinam, correndo contra o tempo que lhes fora dado, Yuri aproveitava a sua sobra de tempo para melhorar a imagem do Kaleido Star e sua via revistas e programas de entrevistas na tv. Em um desses programas, Mia e Anna o acompanharam, o que mais tarde, quando elas se juntaram ao grupo no Grand Canyon, foi motivo a mais para esbravejar a raiva contra o loiro.

- Nos próximos dias, vamos realizar uma variedade de números com a Técnica Fantástica, seria muito bom se vocês pudessem vir. - Ele falava em alto e tranqüilo som à entrevistadora.

- A emoção do Kaleido Star nunca termina. A propósito, soubemos que não haverá a devolução dos ingressos caso o número não aconteça. Isso é verdade?

- Sim. Quando eu assumi o Kaleido Star, a tão aclamada peça Freedom teve que ser cancelada. E vocês não sabem como foi doloroso pra mim, principalmente no aspecto econômico, já que o reembolso que fizemos foi enorme. - Se tinha algo que ele sabia fazer bem era mentir a ponto de os desconhecidos sentirem pena dele. Apesar de a figura de Kalos jamais sair por detrás do Kaleido Star, ele fazia bem o papel de divulgador do seu empreendimento. - Por isso, desta vez, quisemos ser honestos com os espectadores, avisando as condições da compra dos ingressos, que se esgotaram rapidamente.

- E houve alguma queixa?

- Felizmente, não.

- Segundo os boatos, a última pessoa que aceitou esse grande desafio foi o seu pai, jovem Yuri. - É claro que ele já esperava por aquilo. Com tantos holofotes sobre ele, ao invés de Layla, Kalos ou Sora, era natural que seu passado fosse revirado, e portanto treinara muito bem as respostas para perguntas desse tipo.

- Sim. Infelizmente, ele perdeu a vida ao treinar essa perigosa acrobacia.

- Ah...Sinto muito. Então, trata-se de uma técnica difícil.

- É por isso que, desta vez, eu desejo que esta técnica seja um sucesso total.

- Bom, por hoje é só, mas nos encontraremos em outra interessante entrevista sobre o espetáculo do Kaleido Star.

É claro que ele blefara quando dissera que esperava que a técnica fosse um sucesso. Afinal, apesar de não desejar a morte de ninguém, o fracasso das últimas esperanças do Kalos lhe daria a força necessária para guiar o barco sozinho, e precisava provar isso aos acionistas e empresários logo à sua frente, que assistiam atentamente à entrevista que ele dera.

- E o que pode nos dizer sobre essa fantástica ilusão? - Um deles lhe perguntava, sem real interesse na resposta, como sempre.

- O mais certo é que vão fracassar. Há 99% de chance da apresentação ser cancelada. - Yuri repsondia com franqueza e escárnio, mantendo-se em pé na frente de todos.

- Segundo os estudos, a propaganda influiu nos espectadores de forma positiva. E as vendas de mercadorias vão muito bem.

- Esta é uma grande oportunidade que não podemos perder.

- Depois de tê-la cancelado, vou anunciar ao público que eu e a Layla faremos. - Yuri complementou o que ele achou ser bons cumprimentos, até ser interrompido logo a seguir. - Garanto que os efeitos da propaganda...

- Chega. Cancelaremos a apresentação e, é claro, o Kaleido Star, já que estamos pensando em vendê-lo.

- Mas senhores...

- Se deixarmos você cuidando dele, teremos mais prejuízo.

- Tenho certeza que o Kenneth já sabia, por isso retirou imediatamente todo o seu capital...

Aquela discussão não parou ali. Yuri ficara espantado com a notícia que acabaram de lhe trazer. Vender o Kaleido Star, naquelas situações, só poderia significar seu fim. Ninguém apostaria manter aquele negócio diante das recentes notícias a respeito do mesmo.

Naquela tarde, ele não falou com mais ninguém ao sair do escritório do empresário. Foi direto para casa, mantendo-se naquele silêncio reflexivo e de súplica consigo mesmo. Tinha sérias dúvidas se conseguiria manter qualquer coisa depois do dia do espetáculo, e até chegou a ter dúvidas se realmente queria que ele fracassasse. "Mas é claro que sim", concluiu sozinho, "estou tão perto de acabar com os meus maiores problemas, jamais desistiria agora..."

Enquanto isso, Sora ia de mal a pior. Sua confiança se desmantelava à medida em que o tempo passava e porque Layla não lhe dizia nada. Aquele silêncio a matava mais do que a ausência da loira ao seu lado nos treinos. Layla, por outro lado, a viu ser carregada quando desmaiou e por um bom momento hesitou em pensar se Sora realmente conseguiria completar aquele treinamento. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não se desfocava do seu próprio treino. Fazia questão de refletir sobre cada movimento, cada esforço que fazia, até perceber que o fato de estarem exercitando a mão direita a uniria de alguma forma enquanto estivessem no ar, naquela altura em que se empurrava agora.

"Finalmente eu compreendi o que é essa técnica fantástica... E será uma coisa surpreendente se eu conseguir aperfeiçoá-la... Mas... Eu duvido que vou conseguir... Tendo uma parceira tão frágil quanto a Sora...", ela pensava enquanto se recompunha do seu treino, refletindo sobre os treinos da parceira também. Se precisariam se unir, isso significava que o peso de ambas deveria ser o mais próximo possível, do contrário, o peso dela no ar infringiria no de Sora. Circo também era Física, afinal. A tração dos corpos precisaria ter o mesmo peso, assim não se deslocariam muito e não afetariam a técnica.

Por essa razão, a partir daquela noite, Layla abriu a boca apenas para avisar que comeria sozinha no seu quarto, o que para Sora só foi um desânimo a mais, enquanto ela pensava estar fazendo o melhor para ambas. Na verdade, Layla não jantaria; o discurso foi apenas para que soubessem da sua decisão, mas fez Charlotte prometer que não diria nada sobre aquela encenação de levar o jantar a ela, que na verdade não existia. Além disso, ela passou a acordar de madrugada para correr, assim perderia mais peso e se igualaria ao peso de Sora. A julgar pela altura e massa corporal de ambas, ela deveria perder de 5 a 7kg naqueles próximos dias para ficar com o mesmo peso da parceira, o que não seria nada fácil de perder sem se prejudicar. Isso tudo ela também pensava antes de dormir, já que até dormir estava difícil, mesmo tão cansada e preocupada. Precisava cansar a mente ao máximo também, assim teria chance de descansar alguma coisa.

Na semana seguinte, Sora já a acompanhava nos treinos com a corda e os impulsos, apesar de não conseguir impulso suficiente ainda. Era impressionante e ao mesmo tempo lamentável a diferença de habilidade das duas. Sora podia ter o talento que fosse, mas era mais do que claro para Kalos que ela jamais chegaria à mesma altura em que Layla se impulsionava. Mesmo assim, aquele treino era mais do que necessário, ainda que no final daquela semana, a frustração de Sora estivesse tão grande que chegava ao ponto de não conseguir mais não demonstrá-la.

- Senhorita Layla... Por que não me diz nada? Sei lá, diga "se esforce", ou "agüente firme, Sora", ou "você não vai conseguir ser minha parceira"... - Ela soltou aquelas frases como quem praguejasse contra si mesma ao vento naquele final de tarde. Layla hesitou um tanto, mas não o suficiente para que Sora percebesse, e assim continuou com a sua frieza, acreditando que os treinos e palavras duras eram a melhor coisa naquele momento; afinal, foi assim que aprendera todas as outras lições da vida, então não sentia que aquela situação fosse diferente de qualquer outra que já tivera. - Eu só quero que me diga alguma coisa, não importa o quê, mas alguma coisa! Por favor, senhorita Layla!

- Eu... Não tenho nada para lhe falar. - Respondeu-lhe na mesma indiferença em que seu olhar demonstrara durante todo aquele treino, mantendo aquilo que Sora e os outros achavam ser desprezo, quando na verdade era a sua forma de dizer "você deve descobrir as coisas por si só, eu não posso te ajudar nisso".  
Assim que voltou ao chalé, Kalos apenas lhe olhou como quem perguntasse se havia tido alguma melhora com relação à Sora e o mesmo silêncio de sempre lhe era retribuído com pesar. No entanto, o que ela não esperava era escutar tão cedo a voz do Sr. Kenneth, ainda mais ali ao lado do chalé. Ele havia chegado segundos depois que ela havia entrado e a essa altura se encontrou com Sora e Ken, o que não rendeu uma conversa muito agradável, mas em compensação, uma conversa necessária para ela, inclusive.

_"Aqueles sujeitos estão conseguindo o que querem. Me refiro aos executivos e àquele garoto que está na direção do Kaleido Star. Nenhum deles acha que a Técnica Fantástica será realizada com sucesso. Mas isso não importa para eles. O que estão pensando é em aproveitar as apresentações restantes para obter lucros"_, ele disse a Sora, sem pestanejar. _"Além disso, se tiverem sorte da apresentação ser cancelada, não terão que devolver nenhum centavo"_

- Mas e os espectadores...?_ - _Aquele pontoaparentemente movia mais a Sora do que se lhe dissessem que ela não poderia mais trabalhar no Kaleido Star depois daquele espetáculo. Tanto Layla quanto Kalos estavam parados em pé na sala, escutando atentamente à conversa, mas sem se fitarem. Cada um, ao seu modo, parecia querer saber qual seria a reação de Sora depois de ouvir ao que o Sr. Kenneth tinha a lhe dizer. Mas não parou por aí.

-Diga Sora: tem confiança suficiente para dizer a eles que não vai decepcioná-los durante o espetáculo? Tem fé suficiente para dizer que vai aperfeiçoar a técnica junto da senhorita Layla?

- Bom, eu...

- E me diga: você também já se perguntou se Layla te aceita como parceira?  
Aquela pergunta fez Layla continuar o seu caminho até o quarto, enquanto Kalos se manteve ali na janela. Não importava qual fosse a resposta de Sora ou qualquer que fosse a continuação daquela conversa, isso poderia afetar a sua segurança em si mesma e não desejava de forma alguma que isso acontecesse. Ficou sem saber, portanto, que a conversa havia acabado ali, já que Sora correu para dentro do chalé, sentindo-se derrotada com o que ouviu.

Diante daquela situação, ainda mais depois de saber que Sora não jantaria, Charlotte sentiu-se na obrigação de revelar o segredo de Layla, afinal, aquela situação não poderia continuar do jeito que estava, ou as duas não conseguiriam realizar a Técnica Fantástica. Sendo assim, Charlotte acabou contando ao Ken sobre tudo e, na primeira oportunidade, ele fez o mesmo à Sora. Surpresa com tudo o que ouviu, Sora esperou que Layla voltasse de sua corrida fora de hora para poder agradecê-la por tudo o que estava fazendo.

- Senhorita Layla!

- Sora...! - Ao escutá-la, parou as flexões que fazia, surpresa em vê-la ali, mas ainda mais surpresa pelo abraço que recebeu e as coisas que ouviu a seguir.

- Me desculpe! Eu estive a ponto de desistir de tudo isso, pelo treinamento ser muito duro, eu procurei qualquer pretexto...! E você não me dizia nada, eu pensei que não me apoiava! Confesso que me senti tão fraca, tão sem esperanças! Por favor, me desculpe...! Eu não vou voltar a duvidar, prometo me esforçar...! Me esforçarei mais para poder alcançá-la e assim aperfeiçoarmos a Técnica Fantástica... Senhorita Layla!  
Escutar tudo aquilo pareceu diminuir pelo menos um terço do peso que tinha no seu coração. Apesar das lágrimas de Sora, aquelas palavras eram tão verdadeiras que seria impossível duvidar dela. Afinal, ela não havia desistido, e aquilo valia ouro para ela.

- Lembre que esse... É o principal motivo de estarmos aqui, Sora. - Respondeu ao se fitarem, mantendo o leve e contente sorriso no rosto, o mesmo que lhe deu nos camarins antes da última apresentação da peça Freedom.

- Eu sei...! - Sora lhe respondeu da mesma forma contente. Apesar do olhar de determinação não estar presente devido ao choro, a partir dali, a loira confiaria ainda mais nela. - Eu prometo comer muito para fortalecer os meus músculos, mas por favor não perca mais peso, senhorita Layla...

- Combinado, Sora. - Respondeu-lhe com a mesma firmeza de sempre, feliz também por Sora ter percebido que elas duas precisariam ter a mesma força para realizar aquela técnica. Não sabia, é claro, que era Ken quem havia lhe contato essa parte.

- E a partir de agora, como parceiras que somos, não deverá ter segredos entre a gente. - Sora complementou, já que aqueles segredos eram os responsáveis por terem-nas afastado tanto uma da outra, ao que Layla concordou prontamente.

Entretanto, uma decisão tão urgente, como a de perder peso em tão pouco tempo, traria resultados igualmente urgentes e irremediáveis. Bastou mais metade de um dia para que a ausência do jantar e de horas de sono completas lhe fizessem desmaiar em pleno treino, provocando um acidente. Por pouco a mão esquerda não soltou a corda, enquanto o ombro direito bateu com tudo contra os rochedos, fazendo-a acordar. Apesar de conseguir mentir que estava tudo bem à Sora e ao Ken, com o passar dos dias o ombro foi fraquejando e parecendo se deslocar e doer cada vez mais conforme o forçava. Não sabia quanto tempo seu ombro ainda responderia, mas agora que Sora finalmente havia tomado o rumo certo, jamais desistiria desse sonho em conjunto, especialmente se isso significasse ter o Kaleido Star de volta.

_I must not give up... __Never._

* * *

_**Nota da autora**: _'ello people! Desculpem mesmo a demora para postar. Eu queria ter feito isso antes, mas ando na correria de acha emprego, perde emprego (é, pois é ¬¬) além de pc quebrado, Anime Friends e cosplay etc., realmente tomou meu tempo! Estou postando porque tem um pessoalzinho que realmente acompanha e me cobra postagem, e eu fico muito feliz com isso, muito mesmo, mas já aviso que esse capítulo é o último que eu tinha completamente pronto, o que significa que eu também demorarei para postar o próximo. Eu espero que não demore tanto, mas eu prometo manter como prioridade meu bebê (a fic).

Para quem ficou curioso quanto ao cosplay que eu fiz, foi ninguém menos que Layla Hamilton! Se quiserem ver, vejam no meu facebook _(site do facebook /vivianenobre)  
_

Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre e aguardo reviews xD


	34. Part XXXIV: The Legendary Maneuver

**Part XXXIV: The Legendary Maneuver (Maboroshii no Owaza)  
**

Há momentos na vida em que é necessário medir os prejuízos a fim de que se possa completar o objetivo traçado, este normalmente desviado por obstáculos diversos ou por simples revisão de determinadas prioridades. Entretanto, há momentos na vida onde só há uma chance para alcançar a meta estipulada, e não há tempo ou paciência que traga essa oportunidade de volta, o que nos faz agarrar essa chance com todas as nossas forças para que enfim possamos atingir o sucesso... No caso de Layla Hamilton e Sora Naegino, era a segunda opção.

Sentia dor. Muita dor. O ombro, a cada mexida que dava nele, fisgava cada centímetro dos seus músculos e a impediam de movê-lo corretamente. Estava cada vez mais complicado de fingir que estava tudo bem, mas felizmente (ou talvez não), os dias de treino estavam chegando ao fim. Então ao menos para Sora, precisaria fingir um pouco mais. Certa noite, ela própria foi lhe entregar o jantar no lugar de Charlotte e até lhe ofereceu ameixas para ''combater o cansaço'' - o que achou estranho, mas vindo de quem vinha, qualquer coisa era possível -, mas não desconfiou que seu ombro estava ruim a ponto de sequer conseguir levantar a colher para tomar a sopa direito.

Para piorar sua situação, o treino do dia seguinte seria ainda mais pesado. Teriam apenas mais aquele dia para treinar o último desafio, sendo que Sora ainda não havia aperfeiçoado o anterior. Desta vez, teriam de se balançar ao trapézio sincronizadamente, até chegar a um par de troncos de madeira erguidos por hastes de aço no ar, bater com as mãos nos mesmos e impulsionarem-se de volta para o trapézio. Entretanto, bastou que Layla erguesse a mão direita para segurar no trapézio que seu ombro reclamou e ela precisou abaixá-la novamente. Kalos viu a velocidade com que voltou o ombro ao lugar e aquilo com certeza o alarmaria, mas nada foi dito, nem mesmo com gestos.

Sora chegou em seguida, e apesar de estar atrasada, estava contente. É claro, havia tido uma idéia nova, por isso tinha aquela expressão. Quando Kalos reclamou de seu atraso, ela ergueu a blusa de treino e mostrou uma série de "saquinhos", pesos, amarrados em sua cintura.

- É para ter o mesmo peso da senhorita Layla! - Ela justificou, ofegante, e Mia perguntava o que era aquilo.

- São pesos que geralmente são utilizados como lastro para mergulho. - Ken explicou.

- E você vai agüentar? - Foi só o que Layla conseguiu perguntar, afinal, não eram pesos leves e sequer ela já havia tentado se mover em trapézios com tanto peso antes.

- Sim! Não posso deixar que você fique com toda a carga. Afinal de contas, nós somos parceiras de número!

Aquela justificativa fez Layla sorrir e concordar. Sora estava novamente com aquele ar de que tudo daria certo, não importava como. E cada dia que passava, surgia com uma novidade como aquela e a impressão que dava era que sua imaginação era sem limites.

Infelizmente, imaginação não era tudo naquele momento. Se fossem outras circunstâncias, talvez Layla chegasse a perguntar se ela tinha alguma idéia de como fazer o seu ombro doer menos, mas não era o caso. A primeira vez que tentaram se impulsionar contra os troncos foi uma nova surpresa à loira. O ombro doeu em uma nova e intensa fisgada e ela se segurou, mas com o passar das tentativas, o peso contra o ombro com aquelas impulsionadas a fez ceder e cair contra a rede de proteção. Mais uma vez Kalos não disse nada, enquanto Sora ia ao seu socorro, mas ela logo se levantava, dizendo que não havia tempo a perder. E de fato, não havia mesmo.

No final daquele treino, ela concluiu algo importante: tendo o mesmo peso, tendo que fortalecer o braço direito e fazendo sempre os exercícios em igual e em sincronia só podia significar que elas teriam que trabalhar juntas e provavelmente em posições opostas. Isso significava que se ela falhasse Sora falharia também e vice-versa, por isso não podia em hipótese alguma deixar que uma mera dor lhe fizesse perder tudo - inclusive até a própria vida.

O problema era que essa dor não era pouco problema. Ela precisou suportar o peso contra o ombro machucado durante um dia inteiro, sem sequer poder fazer uma expressão diferente para que não notassem a sua dor. Isso lhe forçou mais que o normal, porque se ao menos liberasse a angústia que sentia ela talvez relaxaria, mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi se adiantar até o chalé e se fechar no primeiro cômodo vazio que encontrou. Estava prestes a derramar lágrimas quando Sora entrou desesperada na cozinha perguntando se ela estava bem, e aquela foi a segunda vez em que ela reagiu de forma exagerada com Sora: a primeira havia sido por conta da surpresa de aniversário que ela lhe havia feito. Desta vez, ela custou para dizer em alto e bom som que estava bem e que não tinha nada, mas só o fato de ter agido tão irritada já dava para perceber que havia sim algo errado e ela não queria contar.

Layla apressou-se até seu quarto e se fechou nele. Naquele momento tão crítico, só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-la e que provavelmente manteria sigilo contra todos: Kate, a médica do Kaleido Star. Com alguma habilidade conjunta com Macquarie, encontrou o telefone do hospital e telefonou para a médica.

- Layla? Há quanto tempo, como vai?

- Kate... estou precisando de sua ajuda, preciso que me atenda amanhã de manhã sem falta.

- Você não aparece aqui por um mês e agora quer uma consulta de emergência. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Não posso falar por aqui. Por favor.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Tenho a agenda vazia amanhã de manhã, então venha ao hospital até meio-dia que eu te atenderei, está bem?

- Certo. Obrigada. E mantenha isso em segredo, por favor.

- Sim, claro...

E desligaram. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de contar via telefone o que tinha acontecido. Sora ou qualquer outra pessoa podiam estar escutando do outro lado da porta, ou simplesmente contar aquilo podia significar fraqueza, algo que nesse momento era imperdoável para si mesma. Por isso, ao invés de ficar pensando demais, deu um jeito de tentar esquecer aquela dor e descansar, afinal, o grande dia estava próximo.

A viagem de volta fora bastante tranqüila; sem turbulências, sem conversas paralelas, um silêncio misturado ao cansaço. Elas duas podiam ser as mais cansadas por conta dos treinamentos, mas não eram as únicas. Voltaram quando o sol ainda nascia, o que significava não terem tido muito tempo para descansar, ainda mais Layla, com a dor que lhe infernizava, mas tinha fé de que aquilo iria se resolver com a ajuda de Kate.

O grupo não esperava por aquilo, mas foi recebido de braços abertos por todo o elenco do Kaleido Star, inclusive o pessoal do backstage.

- Bem-vindas!

- Finalmente todos perceberam que o Kaleido Star não é o mesmo sem vocês - Jean complementou as boas-vindas ditas por todos, deixando o clima de paz pairar novamente sobre eles.

- Nós prometemos que vamos fazer a nossa melhor apresentação até o momento do seu número!

- Nos deixe criar o melhor cenário e trabalharmos juntos de novo!

Os acrobatas continuariam a dizer o que sentiam e todos continuariam sorrindo se não fosse por aquele leve e terno momento de paz ser subitamente destruído com apenas uma pergunta e uma voz: Yuri.

- Mas o que estão fazendo? - Yuri parecia ter surgido ali sem ninguém notar e atravessou o grupo do Kaleido a passos lentos para poder confrontar Layla e Sora em novos deboches. - Digam-me, vocês foram aceitas pelo suposto espírito do palco? Era o que eu temia. Nunca conseguirão realizar essa acrobacia. Por que não admitem honestamente? Com um único telefonema, podemos pôr um fim em tudo isso.

- Elas não precisam da sua insegurança. - Kalos respondeu de prontidão, o que deixou Yuri sem outra reação a não ser a raiva.

- Mentira! Você não se importa com a vida de seus artistas. - Yuri vociferou e logo em seguida aproximou-se um pouco mais de Layla. Novamente ele tentaria convencê-la. - Por favor, abra os olhos, Layla. Não há forma alguma de realizar a Técnica Fantástica. É impossível, você sabe disso.

- Já chega, Yuri!

- Vai sacrificar sua vida em vão!

- Yuri!

- Você não entende que o Kalos está te enganando?! Ele só quer usar você!

- Isso não importa! - Ela estava farta daquilo. Estava farta de olhar para ele e enxergar outra coisa. Estava farta daquela ladainha que não levava a nada. Kalos realmente não importava mais, ao menos não no sentido que ele queria que importasse. E ela estava segura demais para deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse com ela de novo. - Tenho plena certeza de que poderemos realizar a técnica, e todo o elenco aqui presente acredita que assim será, exceto você!

- O Kalos também não acredita. Ele quer usar vocês para aumentar seus lucros e ser o miserável dono de sempre! Ele te trata como tratou meu pai, não é?! - O olhar de Yuri ia além de qualquer ódio mensurável. Ele não podia acreditar que o poder de convencimento de Kalos havia ido tão longe. Tinha que quebrar aquilo de alguma forma, quebrar suas pernas. E de algum jeito, conseguiria surpreender com a fala seguinte. - Mas, lamento dizer, que mesmo que tenham sucesso com essa acrobacia, o Kaleido Star vai acabar.

- Do que está falando?! - Layla sentiu o ar faltar. Enquanto o escutava, lembrava-se da promessa que tinham feito com Sora como testemunha. Nada daquilo valeu algo para ele. Mesmo assim, ele sorria diante dela daquela forma maníaca e ela não podia mais acreditar.

- Depois da sua última apresentação, o Kaleido Star será vendido pelos acionistas... Pelo menos foi isso o que me disseram... - O sorriso de Yuri só aumentava diante do horror que todos tinham nos respectivos rostos por escutar aquela notícia. - Hahahaha não importa o que façam, tudo está perdido! Por isso não adianta vocês fazerem a acrobacia fantástica e...!

O tapa ecoou antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase. A raiva era tanta que apenas com aquele tapa ela conseguiu fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio e levá-lo ao chão. Àquela altura em que seu braço se encontrava provavelmente havia distendido mais algum músculo ou um ligamento do ombro lesionado, mas não importava. Ao menos naquele momento, o ombro não doía tanto quanto o seu coração ao ver alguém cujo carinho antes era tão intenso e agora só lhe restava a decepção, já que as lágrimas eram sempre engolidas à força.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que sempre senti orgulho em ter você como parceiro, Yuri. Eu só peço que não me mostre o seu lado patético! - Foi a vez dela vociferar, e sem conseguir mais fitá-lo nos olhos, voltou-se à parceira como quem precisasse recuperar o estrago de segundos atrás com palavras novas de encorajamento, ainda que ela própria estivesse completamente desgastada com aquilo tudo. - Sora. Não importa o que aconteça, amanhã faremos o melhor para realizar aquela acrobacia!

- Claro...! - Ela respondeu de prontidão, ainda confusa com tudo aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Eu não penso em cancelar nada! - Ela continuou, passando por ele e pelos outros, em direção à entrada, enquanto Yuri foi em direção ao estacionamento para ir para casa, já que não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer ali.

Ela havia passado por todos e sumido de vista feito um verdadeiro demônio recém-surgido na Terra. Sua raiva era tão imensa que conseguiu mantê-la no rosto até que não houvesse mais ninguém por perto. Felizmente, ele havia mantido seu camarim intacto, inclusive com as recém-chegadas flores dos fãs, imaginando talvez que ela fosse voltar um dia, e somente nele pôde se permitir sentir a dor que sentiu no ombro quando lhe desvirou aquele tapa. Não havia outra escolha: precisava ir logo ao médico. Ligou antes para Kate, para assim poder ir vê-la imediatamente. Saiu discretamente do Kaleido Star logo em seguida para poder vê-la.

- Eu já estava estranhando você não ter vindo mais fazer seus check-ups. Por que esperou até que a situação piorasse? A dor deve ser imensa, como suportou? - Kate lhe dissera enquanto via os raios-x da fratura. Era uma fratura tão grave que parte dos ligamentos já estava fragilizada por não ter o osso no lugar. Kate estava horrorizada. Jamais imaginou que estivesse a esse ponto, ainda que se tratasse de uma fratura. - Por esconder a sua lesão e se esforçar mais do que devia, a única coisa que você conseguiu foi piorar a fratura e estressar todos os ligamentos. Preciso internar você para um tratamento cirúrgico.

- Não posso fazer isso. A apresentação será amanhã. - Layla logo disse, para a surpresa da médica e também amiga. Ela via Layla claramente se segurando para no mínimo não chorar de dor e ainda sim dizia uma coisa daquelas.

- Layla, é uma loucura! Se continuar se esforçando, é possível que não volte a movê-lo!

- Não me importa! - Disse ainda mais firmemente, mas com um tom levemente desesperado. Precisava acreditar em si mesma, precisava acreditar que não havia outra escolha, do contrário não poderia subir ao palco no dia seguinte. - Eu só quero que me dê uma coisa para acalmar a dor... E também quero que isso fique em segredo.

- Está falando sério...?

- Sim, Kate... - Bastou que dissesse tudo o que precisava dizer para que o corpo não suportasse mais aquela dor e passasse a não responder. Layla caiu da cadeira por desmaiar, de frente para Kate e de bruços no chão. A única coisa que conseguiu foi amortecer a queda com o braço esquerdo e depois disso, não se lembrou de mais nada, nem mesmo de Kate desesperada gritando pelo seu nome.

Não havia o que Kate podia fazer, se não imobilizar o seu braço e deitá-la com cuidado, além de obviamente quebrar a promessa de deixar aquilo em segredo. Seria impossível não contar a quem precisasse saber, uma vez em que a situação havia chegado à altura em que chegou. Kalos, Sora e mesmo Yuri foram contatados, de modo que todos chegaram para vê-la ao mesmo tempo.

- SEM-VERGONHA! POR ACASO PENSAVA EM MATAR A LAYLA TAMBÉM?!

Layla acordou com a raiva de Yuri se espalhando pelo consultório onde todos estavam. Mas por um momento, ela ficou apenas a escutar ao que tinham a dizer. Ela ainda não conseguia entender como ele podia ser tão frio em um momento contra ela, e no momento seguinte parecer tão preocupado... Ou talvez fosse apenas seu desejo de ter Kalos arruinado. Não sabia, então apenas escutava.

- Se a Sora percebeu a lesão, com certeza o treinador dela também! Você nunca se importou com o risco que os outros correm!

Apesar das tentativas de negarem aquilo, o próprio Kalos afirmou que ele tinha razão, para a surpresa de todos ali.

- Eu tinha percebido a grave lesão que ela sofreu no ombro direito.

- E por que não disse nada para ela?! - Sora perguntou em tom apreensivo, mas antes que Kalos pudesse responder, a raiva de Yuri rugia em interrupções.

- Porque ele só se interessa em recuperar o seu Kaleido Star, é um miserável!

- Está enganado. Ele não fez por isso, Yuri. - Foi a vez de Layla interromper. Ela saiu por detrás das cortinas que cobriam a visão da cama do consultório onde ela estava. Quando apareceu, tinha uma expressão imutável de segurança, mesmo tendo acabado de sofrer um colapso. E apesar de todos os pesares, ainda fitava Yuri nos olhos e tentava convencê-lo do contrário daquilo que ele imaginava serem as situações ao seu redor. - Era eu quem devia tomar a decisão de prosseguir. Não é mesmo, Kalos?

Um breve silêncio, seguido do olhar de espanto de Yuri, foi suficiente para Kalos atrair novamente a atenção. Ele nunca foi de contar sobre o passado, muito menos com espectadores, mas aquele momento talvez fosse crucial para que Yuri finalmente entendesse o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu devia ter feito mesmo quando Aaron aceitou o desafio. Ao ver o treinamento dele, percebi que se tratava de uma técnica formidável e, claro, como era perigosa, o Aaron me disse que aperfeiçoaria a técnica fantástica para mostrar algo fora do comum no Kaleido Star. A única coisa que fiz foi acreditar nas palavras dele, mas no último dia de ensaio, eu cometi o erro de perguntar a ele se realmente conseguiria enfrentar o desafio. O meu comentário deu a ele uma grande insegurança, quando na verdade eu deveria ter confiado mais nele. E é por isso que eu decidi que desta vez eu vou confiar cegamente em Layla e Sora.

- Finalmente superou aquele doloroso passado, Kalos... - Sarah disse com carinho, apesar de não durar muito por conta de Yuri.

- Isso é bobagem! Seus doces comentários não vão me convencer! Digam o que disserem, cancelarei o espetáculo! - Aquela afirmação despertou novamente o ódio de Layla, ainda que ele parecesse ter dito aquilo por não ter outra alternativa para impedi-la.

- Se fizer isso, jamais vou te perdoar, Yuri! - Ela esbravejou, e desta vez quem ficou surpreso fora ele. Ele não podia acreditar naquela teimosia. Ela tinha um ombro quebrado e queria continuar, não era possível.

- Layla...! Não entende que isso é uma loucura? Você tem uma grave lesão!

- Ele tem razão. Eu acho... Que desta vez, devemos cancelar. - Sora entrou como uma bomba explodindo na conversa. Layla a olhou desacreditada com o que ouvira.

- O que está dizendo?!

- O importante agora é cuidar da sua lesão. Esse grande desafio pode esperar. Vai haver uma outra oportunidad...

- E QUANDO SERÁ?! - Nem mesmo a própria Sora seria perdoada daquele recuo da parceira. Para mostrar que estava bem para continuar, arrancou a tipóia do pescoço enquanto se justificava. - Daqui um mês, um ano, dez anos?! E quando for, o Kaleido Star vai existir?! Você já pensou o que faria se estivesse no meu lugar? Sabe o que acontecerá comigo?!

- Desculpe, mas não sei o que dizer... - Sora parecia extremamente arrependida pela sugestão que deu. Todos observavam calados os três.

- O que acontecerá com as pessoas que estão esperando ansiosamente? Não entende? O espetáculo já começou..! Eu não posso permitir que as pessoas fracassem por minha causa, Sora... - Sua voz foi sumindo e os olhos se tornando cristalinos de lágrimas ao se lembrar do pai e da última vez que o vira, no camarim do festival onde participaram com o grupo Freedom e Yuri havia revelado a sua identidade. - Ao ver a profunda tristeza em que meu pai vivia com a morte da minha mãe, jurei a mim mesma que não traria más recordações a ele enquanto vivesse... Mas mesmo assim, eu o decepcionei com os meus caprichos... Por isso não quero decepcionar mais ninguém, Sora.

- Por quê? Por que está obcecada dessa maneira? Arriscando a sua vida?! - Yuri continuava perplexo com aquela insistência e o olhar que dava a ela era de alguém que queria compreendê-la e não sabia como.

- Yuri... Não me diga que você se esqueceu? - Ela apenas sorriu para ele, como há muito não fazia, justamente por parecer perceber que ele estava ali buscando respostas, ao invés de confusão. - Eu faço isso para receber o melhor dos aplausos.

- O melhor... Dos aplausos...?

- Este será um desafio com o meu destino. Eu vou mostrar a todos que, apesar do meu estado, vou receber o melhor dos aplausos. Se eu voltar atrás agora, duvido muito que eu volte a me sentir igual. Isso é tudo que eu posso dizer. - Ela resumia seus sentimentos como ninguém, finalmente olhando para Yuri novamente com esperanças de que ele lhe entendesse, e em seguida voltando-se à sua parceira. - Espero que possa entender meus sentimentos, Sora.

- Senhorita Layla... eu entendo perfeitamente seus sentimentos. E quero dizer que aceito desafiar o meu destino para receber o melhor dos aplausos. - Sora respondeu com a firmeza de sempre, convencida de que aquela era a hora certa e que se não fosse realmente necessário, Layla não se arriscaria dessa forma.

- Papai... - Enquanto isso, Yuri parecia ter momentaneamente perdido a noção do espaço presente em troca de lembranças do passado, as últimas lembranças que tinha do seu pai, pedindo-lhe que aplaudisse o mais forte que pudesse quando a apresentação dele terminasse. E Layla parecia querer exatamente a mesma coisa, por isso, ao invés de insistir que elas não conseguiriam, ele abriu mão de suas tentativas para finalmente deixá-las em paz e sair do consultório. - Façam o que quiserem...

- Yuri... - Ao ouvi-lo, sentiu como se aquele gelo tivesse derretido, apesar da amargura na sua voz. Um fino traço de esperança havia reacendido e ela esperava um dia poder reatar o que havia se perdido nesse dia tão conturbado. Mas não havia tempo para qualquer coisa agora que não fosse prestar atenção no espírito do palco que pairava em frente às duas.

- Será que vocês não temem a morte? - Ele perguntou, diante da atenção das duas.

- Nós não vamos morrer. - Layla respondeu com um novo sorriso, assim como Sora.

- Você vai ver que tudo dará certo.

- O momento chegou! Escolhidas do Kaleido Star que superaram infindáveis provas, chegou o momento de revelar a vocês o segredo da Técnica Fantástica.

Uma leve brisa pareceu envolver as duas e retirá-las mentalmente da sala de Kate naquele instante. Fool finalmente revelaria o segredo daquela técnica, depois de tanto pelo que passaram. E era magnífica. Com seus próprios olhos, puderam ver o que precisariam fazer e o sentimento que precisariam ter quando pisassem naquele palco, mas era de fato bastante assombroso ver que estariam há pelo menos 20 metros de altura do chão sem nenhum tipo de proteção, motivo pelo qual essa técnica, se feita errada, era fatal. Mas Fool admitiu a realização da técnica por parte daquelas duas e por essa razão, além de muitas outras, sabiam que nada lhes aconteceria de ruim.

Layla imediatamente pediu para que Mia falasse com o pessoal da produção da peça, para que eles fossem instruídos sobre como a técnica deveria acontecer e como a estrutura do palco deveria ser. Jean, que já havia feito a estrutura da técnica 10 anos antes para Aaron, repetiria o seu feito com a ajuda da equipe. Kalos nunca pareceu tão orgulhoso, especialmente com relação àquelas duas.

Enquanto isso, Yuri também moveria as suas peças, desta vez no sentido contrário ao que iam antes. Ele ligou para a imprensa e pediu para que continuassem soltando a notícia de que a apresentação aconteceria sim, sem se importar com os recados que recebia dos acionistas. Ele inclusive insistiu que eles fossem assistir à peça, oferecendo até mesmo o aluguel de uma limusine para ir pegá-los. Ele também entrou em contato com os acrobatas que haviam se demitido do Kaleido Star com a sua chegada e autorizou a volta deles, bem como a volta do elenco do grupo Freedom. Mas isso, naquele momento, não era suficiente. Talvez fosse suficiente para o pessoal do Kaleido e mesmo para Sora, mas ainda sentia que devia para Layla. Talvez sempre devesse, mas mesmo assim, tentaria ser atendido por mais uma pessoa aquela tarde.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Hamilton. - Ele cumprimentou assim que entrou na sala do pai de Layla e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Faz um tempo que não nos vemos. A última vez que nos vimos foi no festival de Vancouver.

- Sim.

- Amanhã farei uma longa viagem de negócios pela Ásia, então peça o que quiser o mais rápido possível.

- Eu gostaria que amanhã... o senhor assistisse ao espetáculo de sua filha, não importa como.

- Eu já entendi. Eu fiquei sabendo sobre a venda do Kaleido Star, mas se as suas intenções são de me pedir ajuda para que isso não aconteça, sinto dizer que está perdendo o seu tempo. É melhor você se conformar de uma vez por todas e desistir de tentar salvar o que já não dá mais para salvar.

- Nós dois somos muito parecidos. - Yuri respondeu, ganhando novamente a atenção do outro. - Vou explicar. Eu tentei recuperar o Kaleido Star, que era muito querido pelo meu pai, e transformá-lo no que eu achava ser a visão dele, mas no fim das contas eu percebi que não havia compreendido nenhum dos seus ideais. Ou melhor, eu não queria nem tentar compreendê-los. Mesmo. E o senhor também está fugindo dos verdadeiros ideais da sua filha.

- Eu estou fugindo dos ideais da minha filha? - ele perguntou, perplexo.

- Eu percebi que fui um tolo por não sair do ninho onde meu pai tinha me abandonado depois do acidente. E o senhor também é, por não aceitar que sua filha já tem maturidade suficiente para sair do seu lado. A Layla não precisa de sua ajuda para voar com força e chegar ao mais alto cume. É isso que ela tem tentado lhe provar há anos, mas o senhor continua dando as costas para ela. - Ele sabia que se não fosse completamente sincero e incisivo, não adiantaria. E por dizer aquilo como se Layla tivesse a certeza de que ele compareceria é que ele não hesitou em nenhum instante - Reservei um lugar para o senhor.

Layla descansou com analgésicos fortes o resto daquela tarde e quando acordou, seu ombro já não doía mais. Estava calma, ansiosa pela apresentação, mas não nervosa como o de costume quando tinha uma estréia para acontecer, mesmo com a notícia que Kate lhe dera. Seu ombro, com toda aquela carga, teria sérios problemas para se recuperar cem por cento. Talvez nunca se recuperasse, mas a certeza que ela tinha era de que Layla teria de se retirar do Kaleido Star por um bom tempo até recuperar o mínimo dos seus movimentos. Mas Layla já sabia disso. Ainda quando estavam no Grand Canyon, ela tinha a certeza de que seu ombro não voltaria a ser o mesmo nunca mais, e mesmo assim resolveu prosseguir. Talvez tenha sido a decisão mais difícil que teve de tomar em toda a sua vida, mas ao menos teria a certeza de que receberia o melhor dos aplausos, que conquistaria seu sonho, mesmo que isso lhe custasse o palco - e também a parceira - que representavam a sua vida naquele momento. Mas o fato de estar tão tranqüila era a certeza de que nada daria errado, ela tinha absoluta certeza disso, ainda mais quando viu, junto de todo o elenco, a estrutura da Técnica Fantástica finalizada e pronta para uso. Ficou absolutamente encantada. Não havia mais nada que as impedisse de alcançarem os céus e no dia seguinte, com toda a certeza, fariam isso com as próprias mãos.

Sora e Layla estavam mais conectadas do que nunca. Mesmo com Macquarie, Yuri ou com qualquer outra pessoa, Layla jamais havia tido uma amizade desse tipo. Aquela japonesa, com todos os seus defeitos, também tinha grandiosas qualidades que a tornavam alguém extremamente especial e única. Tanto que fez Layla rir como há muito não fazia quando ambas se perguntaram o que fariam se Fool não as tivesse aceitado como acrobatas da Técnica Fantástica e nenhuma soube responder. Estavam já no camarim quando Sora foi receber os seus pais. Da parte de Layla, já havia se conformado em não ter o pai por perto, ainda mais depois do festival de Vancouver. Sequer se incomodou em tentar contatá-lo, já que a esta altura estaria até no Iêmen, menos ali para vê-la. Apenas se perguntava, no entanto, se Yuri estaria ali para vê-la.

Kate estava lá no camarim, pouco antes do espetáculo começar. Sora a ajudava a enfaixar firmemente o ombro e peito de Layla, assim o impacto seria menor, mas Layla não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com aquilo. Enquanto era enfaixada, Sora contava quem havia convidado para ir assistir. Era bastante gente que ela conhecia, e eram mais amigos do que Layla havia tido em toda a sua vida. Realmente, era uma garota especial. Tanto que ficava com pena de tê-la conhecido tão tardiamente, ainda mais agora que suas chances de perdê-la eram grandes por conta da sua retirada. Mas não teve coragem de contar aquilo a ela, e mesmo depois da apresentação, talvez tivesse ainda menos coragem do que agora.

Mas não era hora de pensar no futuro, e sim no agora. Era hora de finalmente conquistar os seus maiores sonhos, ao lado de alguém única e especial. Era hora de mostrar a todos que duvidaram e a todos que acreditaram o quanto podiam tornar sonhos realidade e no quanto podiam acreditar nelas. Não haveria rede que as impedisse de voar ou cair. Não haveria sonho inalcançável, sonho impossível. Apenas elas e o silêncio dos céus.

Quando as travas do teto do Kaleido se abriram e mostraram os céus sendo cortados por um par de enormes postes com Layla e Sora sobre eles, os espectadores perceberam que aquilo seria muito mais do que imaginaram. O medo lhes aflorou no começo justamente por notarem que não havia rede ou qualquer tipo de proteção que impedisse qualquer erro ou queda daquelas duas, mas não foi o suficiente para atingi-las lá no alto. Uma só olhava para a outra e seria assim até o final.

O público prendeu a respiração quando os trapézios de ambas começaram a se mover. todos as observavam aflitos sobre qual seria o resultado daquela brincadeira com a morte. Tanto uma quanto a outra não deixavam de se fitar em nenhum momento, até que quando finalmente os trapézios atingiram 100º de ângulo, ambas confirmaram que era aquela a hora de se impulsionarem uma última vez e se soltarem.

"É agora", ambas pensaram, momentos antes de se soltarem e se encontrarem nos céus com as mãos. O impacto foi sentido por Layla, mas não tanto quanto pensou que seria. Na verdade, Sora absorveu maior parte daquele impacto, justamente por ser um pouco mais "fraca" que Layla, mas aquilo não as impediu de pairarem no ar e realizarem acrobacias enquanto tinham a gravidade a favor delas.

Foi algo inesquecível de se ver. Enquanto seguravam suas mãos, elas emanavam um brilho jamais antes visto; pareciam voar sem a necessidade de asas e deixaram o público absolutamente perplexo. Enquanto assistia àquele milagre, Kalos concluíra por si só que a Técnica Fantástica não representa apenas uma acrobacia difícil, mas também um forte desejo de viver, que nem a morte pode controlar. Talvez por isso que nenhum outro acrobata tivesse conseguido realizá-la, por acreditar em outros objetivos e por não acreditarem que poderiam superar a morte.

"O resplendor da vida não pode se extinguir por nada. Este é o significado da Técnica Fantástica". Yuri enfim entendia por que não poderia interferir nisso, enquanto o Sr. Hamilton observava sua filha voar mais alto do que nunca antes, admirado com o tamanho de suas asas. cada um, naquela noite, realizou ou recuperou um sonho perdido; cada um recebeu aquela energia vital em igual proporção e deixou para trás qualquer desejo anterior que não fosse o de continuar vivendo para conseguir conquistar seus objetivos. Era, definitivamente, a realização de um milagre.

No entanto, quando ambas finalmente precisaram se impulsionar uma contra a outra para conseguirem alcançar os trapézios, o ombro de Layla cedeu de vez. A dor que sentiu foi excruciante, tanto que por pouco não alcançou o trapézio em seu retorno. Felizmente, seu outro braço o fez, mas ela sabia que aquele definitivamente era o seu fim sobre o palco do Kaleido Star; fim este que não poderia ser mais memorável.

Ainda com a sensação de que iria desmaiar pela dor, pôde ouvir os aplausos. No começo eram aplausos tímidos, ainda surpresos pelo que tinham acabado de ver, mas bastaram alguns segundos mais para serem cem por cento ovacionadas pelo público. A sua dor foi substituída pela sensação de ainda estar voando, e o corpo estremecia com aqueles aplausos tão intensos. Era isso. Havia vencido o medo e a morte. Havia vencido a sua própria falta de confiança nos outros, havia vencido tristezas, havia vencido aquelas pessoas que lhe diziam que não iria conseguir. Vencera tudo, em troca daquela emoção, daqueles aplausos. E quando pensava que não poderia estar mais feliz, seu pai foi o primeiro a ser visto quando os postes voltaram ao chão, no subsolo do palco.

- Layla.

- Papai?!

- Foi um número espetacular.

- Você... Estava assistindo? - Já era surpresa suficiente vê-lo ali; aquela notícia, então, encheu o espaço que faltava em seu coração para estar completamente realizada.

- Sim. Agora entendo o que Yuri queria me dizer.

- Yuri...? E o que era? - A expressão de surpresa se tornou gentil. Yuri... Ele o havia trazido até ali, o que significava que provavelmente também assistiu à apresentação. Não era certeza, mas a idéia de que ele havia ido atrás de seu pai só a deixou mais feliz, ainda mais com o que seu pai tinha a lhe dizer.

- Que você, filha, já não precisa mais da minha proteção. Você tem suas próprias asas para voar para onde você quiser. - Aquela afirmação quase lhe rendeu lágrimas. Era tudo o que precisava ouvir naquele momento.

- Obrigada, pai...!

- Você machucou o ombro? - Infelizmente, sua felicidade não podia ser 100%. Ele a lembrou do que preferia esquecer.

- Sim...

- É grave?

- É muito provável, papai, que eu não possa mais subir no palco do Kaleido Star.

Talvez, pior do que precisar afirmar algo assim, foi ter Sora a escutá-la. Pôde ouvir seu soluço e ver seu olhar de desespero, logo ali ao seu lado, sem que notasse.

- O quê...? Não acredito...

- É verdade, Sora. A Kate me avisou disso antes de tentar. Mas acontece que... Eu não queria perder essa maravilhosa oportunidade. Eu queria fazer a minha melhor atuação ao seu lado, para receber o melhor dos aplausos. E eu consegui, Sora. Mas... Com essa lesão... Eu não poderei mais fazer peças...

- Isso... Não pode ser...!

- Sora! - Ela tentou lhe dizer aquilo da forma mais sincera e menos dolorosa que encontrou, mas não tinha como ser menos doloroso. Aquilo não deixava de ser o resquício da morte que lhe restara. Pediu ao seu pai um momento, mas como ele realmente tinha uma viagem de negócios marcada, precisaram se despedir antes de ir ao encontro de Sora. Podia ouvir seu choro à distância, então precisou respirar fundo para esquecer que o problema era seu e se aproximar dela para novamente encorajá-la.

- Sora, você tem que ser forte. Eu quero que saiba que eu estava disposta a pagar qualquer preço, contanto que eu conseguisse realizar a técnica fantástica com você. Você também aceitou desafiar o destino, será que você ainda se lembra disso? - Tentava ser firme, apesar de as lágrimas da companheira serem difíceis de se ignorar. - Se o que você disse era verdade, fique em pé agora, Sora!

Layla sabia que ela precisava de uma motivação, ainda precisava dela como "tutora" por perto e ela sabia disso. Mas também sabia que não poderia ficar para sempre por perto, já que o caminho de uma estrela era único e por muitas vezes reflexivo, sendo portanto necessário que Sora fizesse suas escolhas por si só a partir de então. No entanto, não era por isso que não poderia ajudá-la ainda e lhe dar algo a se pensar quando a sua parceira resolveu se levantar do chão onde chorava.

- Sora... Eu quero que você se torne o meu sonho.

- Você quer... Que eu me torne o seu sonho?

- Por favor, aceite a minha proposta. Sei que você poderá ser a nova estrela do Kaleido Star, Sora.

Aquilo poderia ser um absurdo no atual momento. Sora estava sofrendo com a drástica perda da sua mais querida admirada parceira, e de repente a mesma pessoa que ela tanto admirou lhe jogaria uma bomba dessas em sua cabeça. Mas foi o que Layla achou necessário para o momento, do contrário Sora não teria com o que seguir em frente; teria apenas a base sólida que construiu e nada a mirar no horizonte.

- Todo protagonista luta para se tornar uma verdadeira estrela. Mas nenhum dos acrobatas até hoje conseguiu ser a verdadeira estrela, nem mesmo eu. - Layla começou a explicar, em um leve tom de carinho, o que tinha escutado há anos, antes mesmo do FIC acontecer.

- Uma verdadeira estrela?

- Isso mesmo. Quando o público vê a atuação de uma verdadeira estrela, seus corações se unem em um só. Na realidade, eu nunca vi isso acontecer. Mas, Sora, você é a única que pode chegar a lugares que eu nunca alcancei. Eu sei que vai conseguir. Torne-se uma estrela, uma estrela do Kaleido Star e me mostre isso um dia. Mostre suas habilidades. Quando esse dia chegar, você verá como o palco voará com as grandes asas de seus sonhos.

- Mas... E você, senhorita Layla...? - Os olhos cheios d'água a fitavam como quem buscasse um porto seguro. Ela só conseguiu sorrir com carinho em retorno.

- Eu, no momento, preciso cuidar desse ombro. Depois disso... Irei atrás de novos sonhos, assim como você, Sora. E estarei sempre te observando.

Quando voltaram para perto do elenco, havia uma festa à espera delas. Provavelmente Sora seria consolada o resto da noite por culpa da notícia que Layla lhe dera, mas ela em si não poderia ficar. O ombro doía tanto que estava ficando difícil se manter acordada por muito mais tempo, por mais feliz que estivesse. Ainda sim, antes que fosse com Kate até o hospital, deu uma última olhada por trás do ombro saudável para ver se não encontrava alguém. Ele. Queria agradecer-lhe pelo que fez. Só um acerto tão grandioso poderia suprir os erros que cometera com ela, e ele conseguiu esse feito. Mas não o viu em parte alguma. Conformada, seguiu com Kate até um táxi e imediatamente foi dada a autorização para que fosse internada. Os papéis para a cirurgia e a internação haviam sido preenchidos por ela no dia anterior, já que não havia dúvidas que precisaria deles, piorando sua situação ou não.

"Irei atrás de novos sonhos"... Que sonhos? Definitivamente, havia se preocupado com o momento e aproveitado-o ao máximo, sem se preocupar com o depois. O que o destino havia lhe reservado, só Deus para saber, mas a única certeza que tinha era que seriam longas semanas de recuperação, assim que fechasse os olhos por conta daquela anestesia.

Enquanto isso, Yuri providenciava uma viagem de última hora. Depois de ter entregue todos os papéis do Kaleido Star para o Sr. Kenneth e Kalos, pegou o primeiro vôo disponível para Paris. Era ali, afinal, que sua grandeza e fama de anos havia atingido o topo, então queria saber que outras surpresas aquela cidade poderia lhe reservar - especialmente por estar bem longe do lugar que agora seria o seu passado, o próprio Kaleido.

Não há nada que possa nos dar a certeza do que o destino nos reserva, nenhuma corda que possamos segurar com a certeza de que não irá se partir. No entanto, há algo muito mais grandioso do que o próprio destino, e isso ambos sabiam muito bem: a esperança. Era com ela que seguiriam suas vidas e também com ela que acreditariam ser possível se encontrarem novamente um dia, para por a conversa em dia e finalmente acertarem as diferenças. Tanto ele quanto ela haviam mudado muito desde que Sora apareceu, e apesar dela ter sido um dos motivos para terem tanto se afastado, ela também seria o motivo para um dia não muito distante estarem próximos novamente.

_Só o destino consumado para ser certo. Nada mais do que isso._

* * *

_Nota da autora: Tentei fechar a primeira temporada aqui, abrindo portas para a minha criatividade agora. Isso porque quase não se fala do paradeiro de Yuri e Layla até a Sora precisar ir para Paris, lá pelo 37º episódio. Sem contar que passa-se alguns meses depois da técnica fantástica, até a época do novo Festival Internacional. Mas eu tenho a impressão de que não vou demorar mais tanto para escrever, ao menos não nessa parte onde eu tenho que ser mais criativa do queseguir um roteiro, porque olha, vou dizer... É muito complicado seguir o anime à risca. Eu precisei assistir aos episódios 25 e 26 (e o começo do 30) em 4 idiomas diferentes pra ter certeza das falas (já que a dublagem em Português veio do roteiro em Espanhol e algumas coisas ficaram um lixo rs), então, me perdoem a demora, eu realmente queria fazer algo o mais perfeito possível e eu espero ter conseguido.  
_

_Gostaria também de dizer que eu chorei, mais uma vez, assistindo a esses dois episódios e (trans)crevendo-os para vocês. É incrível o que Kaleido Star representa para mim. É muito mais o que qualquer um pode imaginar e eu espero ter conseguido transmitir isso através das palavras de Layla. Obrigada a todos que seguem essa escritora aqui. Fico muito feliz de ser cobrada por vocês, então por favor, me deixem reviews, quanto mais, melhor!  
_


	35. Part XXXV: Broken Wings, New Dreams

**Part XXXV: Broken Wings, New Dreams**

Enquanto ouvia já ao longe o som das notícias falando sobre a magnífica apresentação ocorrida no Kaleido Star na noite anterior, suas pálpebras iam pesando cada vez mais. Estava naquele estado pré-cirúrgico de quando dão um remédio ao paciente para que ele relaxe, seguido da anestesia e de todos os sentimentos se confundindo com as lembranças e se misturando com uma sensação de, naquele caso, contentamento, ainda que um pensamento em particular a fizesse preferir manter-se acordada.

Não quis esperar mais dias para aquela cirurgia. Quanto antes melhor, assim poderia seguir em frente e pensar no que fazer da sua vida depois. E claro, havia a possibilidade de que seu ombro se recuperasse perfeitamente, apesar de não acreditar muito nisso, e além disso, as notícias da televisão também anunciavam seu afastamento dos palcos por período indeterminado, o que acabava por deixá-la um tanto sem escolha por hora.

No entanto, de todas as notícias que esperava ouvir antes de entrar em um sono profundo, só se importava com uma: a de que uma pessoa a visitasse, ou que falassem o seu nome ali na tv: Yuri. Não tinha notícias dele desde que o viu sair do consultório de Kate quando ela desmaiara e aquilo a incomodava. Não achava que algo de ruim pudesse ter acontecido, mas... Queria vê-lo. Queria poder falar com ele, nem que fosse para dizer "olá" ou "obrigada pelo que fez", mas ele a privou de tal coisa quando sequer sua sombra pôde ver no Kaleido Star na noite anterior. Quando ia saindo do Kaleido olhou diversas vezes para trás, mas não viu seu carro no lugar de sempre, nem as flores costumeiras em seu camarim. Até seu pai o viu depois que ele saiu do consultório - por causa dela, inclusive -, menos ela e não fazia idéia de que aquela ausência seria tão dolorosa quanto agora. Justo agora que não se deviam mais nada ele desaparecera e nem recado havia deixado, nem em notícias na televisão ele se permitiu mostrar presente. Quando o encontrasse, certamente o cobraria de alguma forma, mas no momento tudo o que podia pensar é que acordaria finalmente sem dor e com um longo e solitário caminho de fisioterapia lhe esperando pela frente.

A cirurgia ocorreu bem, dentro do horário previsto e de forma discreta, assim não haveria o assédio da imprensa, dos fãs ou dos colegas para que assim ela pudesse descansar. Era tudo o que mais queria naquele momento: descansar. Não fazia isso perfeitamente bem há pelo menos um mês, então era mais do que merecido aquele tempo só para si. Kate a olhou satisfeita quando acordou, com aquela expressão que Layla sabia que significava algo do tipo "finalmente eu vou poder te manter quieta em uma cama para se cuidar". Não que isso fosse ruim, mas ela esperava sair o quanto antes dali e poder descansar na sua própria cama, sem aparelhos, odores etéreos e enfermeiros ao seu redor.

Apesar de não receber notícias dele, cerca de dois dias depois, ele próprio se permitiu notícias, mas não para ela. Ligou diretamente para Kate em um final de tarde que felizmente estava tranqüilo para que ela o atendesse.

- Yuri, como vai? A ligação está baixa.

- Olá, Kate. Talvez seja porque estou distante da cidade. Eu liguei... Para saber como ela está.

- Ah, Layla? Ela está bem, mas... Como sabia da cirurgia?

- Eu tive um palpite de que ela não iria esperar muito tempo para fazê-la. Então ela está bem, que bom.

- Sim, se quiser posso transferir para o quart...

- Não. - Interrompeu-a logo, seguido de um suspiro e um leve passar da mão livre nos cabelos - Não, eu... Acho que ainda é muito cedo para falar com ela. Só queria saber se estava bem.

- Ah sim... Está, a cirurgia foi um sucesso e com um pouco de paciência e fisioterapia, o ombro dela voltará a responder, ainda que provavelmente não como antes.

- Bom... Ao menos a sua parte, você já pode dizer que fez, não é? - Disse em tom de deboche, já que paciência não era uma das grandes virtudes de Layla. Kate riu.

- Eu acho que posso te surpreender em dizer que ela fez a cirurgia logo no dia seguinte da apresentação e até agora ela não apresentou nenhum quadro de impaciência.

- Isso sim é um milagre. - Respondeu em tom sincero e divertido, contente por saber daquilo. - Eu pedi para entregarem flores a ela, mas não sei se chegaram...

- Eu acho que não, não andam permitindo flores no hospital por risco de alergias a alguns pacientes e coisas do tipo. Tente chocolates. - Ela brincou.

- Tudo bem, talvez tenha sido melhor assim. - Disse conformado, suspirando mais uma vez. - Darei um jeito da próxima vez quanto a isso, mas... Não diga que liguei. Em breve eu entrarei em contato com ela.

- Está certo. Cuide-se, hum?

- Obrigado, Kate.

Era como se só eles dois existissem no mundo e no momento estivessem completamente distantes, sem a possibilidade de se comunicarem. Ao menos essa era a sensação que ele tinha e ordenava a si mesmo que esquecesse por hora, já que não levaria a nada ficar preso a isso enquanto ambos precisavam seguir em frente. Ela precisava decidir que rumo seguir agora que não tinha mais o Kaleido e ele precisava repensar em todo o seu passado para poder assim entender seu presente e futuro. Seria em vão qualquer conversa entre eles sobre qualquer coisa em um momento tão delicado como agora.

Ela, por outro lado, só conseguia reviver seguidamente os seus momentos de sofrimento e superação durante os treinos e a apresentação em si, ao invés de pensar no depois. Enquanto olhava pela janela do hospital e via seu glorioso Kaleido Star ao longe, pensava que sequer tinha tido a chance de dizer "obrigada" ao Fool, e agora talvez fosse tarde demais já que provavelmente teria deixado de vê-lo, por ter deixado de ser uma estrela. Não havia nada mentalmente mais complicado do que aceitar sua saída definitiva do Kaleido e precisar procurar outra carreira. Dificilmente encontraria algo tão maravilhoso e desafiador quanto aquele circo, e mesmo que o fizesse, dificilmente seu ombro lhe permitiria tal coisa. Se essa sensação não fosse a de se sentir derrotada de alguma forma, então com certeza estava muito próxima disso.

Apesar das inúmeras lembranças e do volume de pensamentos, nada impedia os dias de continuarem a passar. Em duas semanas pôde sair do hospital, apesar de ter a necessidade de voltar para ele todos os dias por conta da fisioterapia. A imprensa só soube do seu paradeiro quando o táxi parou na porta de sua casa, o que significava que, apesar da solidão do hospital, também pôde descansar e ficar em paz por lá, sem o assédio e as inúmeras perguntas que lhe fariam por conta da apresentação, da lesão e também do seu afastamento. Infelizmente não tinha nem seu pai, nem Kalos nem Yuri para cuidar disso por ela agora, então mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de enfrentar aquele batalhão de perguntas sozinha.

Ainda quando estava no hospital, fez três ligações particulares. A primeira foi para o seu pai, para avisar da cirurgia. Ele ficou surpreso em saber da velocidade com que ela tratou o assunto e, apesar da conversa ter sido breve, desejou-lhe sorte na sua nova jornada e ofereceu ajuda para o caso dela precisar de um novo lugar para começar. Uma força a mais.

A segunda ligação foi para Kalos, pelo mesmo motivo. Disse-lhe também que ele poderia comentar do seu estado, mas não que estava em Cape Mary e ele, é claro, lhe desejou toda a força do mundo e ofereceu toda a ajuda também. Kalos sem dúvidas apaziguaria os ânimos da imprensa por ela sem ela nem precisar pedir, e aquilo já lhe daria mais forças para continuar do que ele poderia imaginar. Por fim, ela ligou para Yuri, mas ninguém atendeu, nem no celular, nem em sua casa. Por um momento, sentiu que ele estava ainda mais distante do que ela poderia ter pensado e aquilo lhe causou um vazio sem motivo racional aparente; apenas sentiu aquela ausência, mas tentou esconder isso até mesmo de si própria. O passado, afinal, era como um rolo de aço que ela precisava continuar empurrando até que chegasse a uma parede e se prendesse nela, sem a possibilidade do rolo se desprender e voltar com tudo, esmagando-a.

Não teve tanto problema com a imprensa quanto pensou que teria. Imaginou que Kalos já havia dado a confirmação de que ela estaria afastada do Kaleido por tempo indeterminado e que precisaria cuidar do ombro, por isso só precisou dizer 'não' a entrevistas quando voltou do hospital para casa. Tiraram poucas fotos e logo foram embora para a sua felicidade, mas talvez o que ela esperava menos estivesse do lado de dentro.

- Bem-vinda de volta, dona Layla! - Sua amiga e empregada a esperava com o sorriso gentil de sempre e ajudava-a com a pequena mala que havia levado ao hospital para aquelas longas duas semanas vivendo por lá.

- Obrigada, Macquarie. Alguma novidade? - Perguntou enquanto notava a enorme quantidade de flores de diferentes tipos na entrada, cada buquê vindo de uma pessoa diferente. O número era um bocado maior do que da vez em que ficou indo e voltando de Londres para dar conta de ser a Estrela Mascarada sem que ninguém soubesse. Por um momento, pensou se talvez um certo buquê a mais não estaria ali...

- Dona Layla? - Macquarie pareceu chamá-la como se ela tivesse ido a algum outro planeta por alguns segundos. E de fato tinha, já que pelo visto a amiga estava lhe contando se havia ou não novidades e ela não ouviu uma só palavra do que ela disse. Mas também notou a pequena pilha de papéis e envelopes nas mãos dela.

- Ah, sim, Macquarie?

- Não param de chegar. Acho que são roteiros. - Comentou como quem repetisse o que havia dito segundos antes e só então Layla ouviu.

- Roteiros? - Parecendo mais interessada, pegou os papéis que estavam sobre a pequena pilha nas mãos da outra e leu a capa: era sim um roteiro, com título, nome dos produtores, do diretor e tudo o mais. Ficou impressionada. - Eu... Vou tomar um banho. Será que pode colocá-los em minha cama? Darei uma olhada com calma depois disso.

- Claro, senhorita! - Disse mais apressada. - Posso já fazer o jantar em seguida?

- Sim, obrigada. - Sorriu de leve e se prontificou a levar a própria mala, já que Macquarie levava os roteiros. Contanto que não usasse a mão direita - e nem poderia, já que o braço estava imobilizado até o pulso com uma faixa e preso por uma tipóia -, poderia carregar algum peso, desde que leve.

Só quando finalmente se ajeitou na própria cama e respirou fundo é que pegou aquela pequena pilha de envelopes para abrir e ler. A maioria dizia a mesma coisa: "Prezada Srta. Hamilton, lamentamos sobre sua atual condição física e esperamos que esteja logo recuperada. Diante de tal magnífica apresentação, gostaríamos de parabenizá-la e convidá-la para participar do próximo filme/peça/série de TV que faremos, cujo roteiro segue anexo a esta carta. Caso se interesse, por favor entre em contato o quanto antes. Agradecemos antecipadamente pela atenção".

Ela não sabia se ficava feliz ou irritada com aquela situação. Mal tinha feito uma cirurgia e já tinha aquele bando de opções jamais vistas antes pedindo que ela esquecesse o passado tão recente. Era maravilhoso ter a possibilidade de escolha, mas conforme lia cada resumo de peça, filme ou o que quer que fosse, ficava ainda mais desmotivada. O motivo ela já sabia: não havia nada que pudesse se comparar à emoção do Kaleido Star, e ela nem estava pensando apenas na Técnica Fantástica. É claro que a sua última apresentação não podia ter sido melhor, mas as outras todas também contavam. Nunca fez uma peça "mais ou menos" no Kaleido Star e seu portfolio não a deixava mentir. Podia até ter tido sucesso com aqueles filmes que fez, mas não se comparou ao sucesso atingido no circo. Naquele circo, em especial.

Estava ficando complicado, portanto, receber diariamente pelo menos 5 roteiros e não aceitar nenhum. Ainda não precisaria se preocupar em aceitar ou negar qualquer coisa formalmente, afinal, estava se recuperando. Mas à medida que o tempo passava, a pressão parecia aumentar. Não queria receber visitas, não importava quem fosse (e não foram poucas; inclusive Charlotte e Julie do Kaleido querendo conversar com ela e nem mesmo elas foram atendidas), chegou até a pedir que Macquarie trancasse a sua sala particular de treinos para não se tentar à idéia de voltar até ela e aquele sentimento deprimido ia tomando um volume tal que pareceria não ter volta, se não fosse por Kate acordá-la antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Acho que está se esquecendo daquela Layla que pisou semiconsciente no meu consultório dizendo que só queria acalmar a dor insuportável que sentia e se manter acordada em troca de uma apresentação. - Ela disse em meio a uma das sessões de fisioterapia.

- Tinha uma razão específica para aquilo, Kate. Se eu desistisse naquele momento, eu nunca mais seria capaz de continuar de onde parei...

- E não é assim agora? - Uma encontrou o olhar da outra com aquela pergunta. - Diga: o que está tão diferente? Se desistir agora, vai se aposentar? Ou vai tentar achar um outro lugar que está esperando pelo seu brilho? O Kaleido Star não é o único lugar que o merece, Layla, ele já teve sua cota. Procurar outro lugar não quer dizer que você está traindo qualquer coisa. Se desistir, aí sim você estará traindo a todos que acreditaram em você e que são seus fãs.

Trair... Estava aí algo que ela não tinha pensado ainda, mas com toda certeza sentia. Seria por isso que não conseguia enxergar nada de bom e novo à sua frente? Por achar que trairia seu tão adorado circo e as pessoas contidas nele em troca de algum sucesso e o que mais viesse? Não. Kate tinha razão, ninguém a culparia por sair à procura de novos sonhos - ao menos, ninguém do Kaleido Star. Sabia que a mídia era terrível quanto a mudança de carreira de pessoas conhecidas. A atriz que virou cantora, a cantora que lançou linha de perfumes, a bailarina que virou comediante. Nenhum tipo de artista tinha vida fácil quando decidia mudar o seu foco, não importava o quão famoso fosse, então... O que seria de si se resolvesse mudar seu rumo e não desse certo? Ela não se preocupava exatamente em fracassar onde quer que fosse aos olhos da mídia, mas sim em se sentir feliz e resolvida com o que quisesse fazer dali em diante. Mesmo que não fosse algo que mexesse tanto com a sua adrenalina quanto o Kaleido mexia, que ao menos fosse algo que continuasse a fazer seu coração vibrar, que continuasse lhe proporcionando outros desafios, mas estava difícil de encontrar tal lugar. Estava difícil de se desapegar e mudar de carreira quando nenhuma lhe atraía tanto quanto a sua primeira, aquela que decidiu ser desde criança e "para sempre"...

Quando estava começando a perder qualquer esperança de que algo a iluminasse, alguém lhe bateu à porta. Ou melhor, telefonou antes. Apresentou-se como Cathy Taymor, uma produtora nova da Broadway e perguntou se poderia lhe fazer uma visita para conversarem. Seu jeito incisivo e que não aceitava não como resposta fez com que Layla finalmente aceitasse receber alguém. Macquarie subiu às pressas dizendo que ela tinha visita e ela ficou com cara de quem não entendia aquele desespero, mas tratou de descer logo, sem as esperanças de que algo mudaria sua visão das coisas na atual conjuntura.

Quando estava chegando ao final da escada, no entanto, travou. Podia ser quem ela tanto esperou que fosse. Ele. Por isso o desespero de Macquarie? Tinha todas as razões para ser, por não ter tido notícias dele depois de semanas e também porque ele adorava aparecer nas horas mais improváveis, mas, para a sua infelicidade, não era. Talvez ele tivesse tido a chance de vê-la animada novamente, mas sendo uma desconhecida, dificilmente se animaria.

- Pois não? - Disse ao fazer o coração voltar ao lugar depois de perceber que era a tal moça que ligou há 2 dias. - Sente-se.

- Puxa, que viagem longa! - A moça de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis se sentava espaçosamente no sofá à sua frente. Por um momento, Layla achou que a cena era a coisa menos entediante que havia visto em semanas, mas logo em seguida viu o roteiro de capa vinho ser jogado na mesa na sua direção. - Tome, aqui está o roteiro. E então, quando estará recuperada da sua lesão?

"Mais um roteiro...", pensou antes de dar uma olhada melhor no título e preferindo dar atenção a ela antes de dispensá-la.

- Se eu seguir as instruções do médico, será daqui a um mês.

- Seria maravilhoso que fosse antes, mas ordens são ordens, não é? Diga, o que você acha?

- Salomé in Vegas... - Leu em voz alta e em seguida os nomes do produtor e diretor da capa. Não era de toda instância ruim, então deu sua opinião. - Parece uma peça nova e original.

- Sim, é. e acho que ficará perfeita como Salomé, é adaptado do conto! - Aquela moça à sua frente parecia tão animada que parecia não conseguir tratar de negócios com seriedade. Se fosse antigamente, a teria dispensado no momento seguinte, mas depois de Sora... Aquela mulher não parecia nada errada com o que fazia, pelo contrário. - Será que se eu te pedir para me dar uma resposta até amanhã, você consegue ler e me falar o que acha com mais detalhes? Sei que no Kaleido Star você também participava das produções, dava sua opinião. é isso que estou procurando agora, alguém que possa lotar aqueles 500 lugares com suas idéias e performances. E você é perfeita para isso.

Quinhentos lugares... Isso significava que era uma peça Off-broadway, e não Broadway. Não seria nada tão grande que fizesse a mídia especular demais sobre ela. Além disso, era uma boa história. Conhecia Salomé desde criança e foi uma tragédia que lhe marcou quase tanto quanto Hamlet quando a leu. Teria dança, e talvez pudesse incorporar acrobacias no palco...

O olhar de Cathy não mentia. Ela parecia saber ler no olhar de Layla o que a mesma sentia e sorria satisfeita. Se ela poderia dar a opinião que quisesse, teria a liberdade de criar algo novo, partindo de suas próprias idéias, e isso era o que todo artista que se preza gostaria na vida: ter a liberdade de escolher o próprio papel.

- Está bem. Irei ler e hoje ainda lhe darei o meu prognóstico.

- Maravilha! Então ficarei na cidade até que se decida. Será um prazer ouvir sua opinião, mesmo que não aceite, mas como eu espero que aceite, então não direi mais nada!

Cathy era realmente elétrica. Os adjetivos alegre, maluca, hiperativa e sinônimas descreviam-na muito bem. Parecia que para ela não havia tempos difíceis e aquela alegria foi o que pareceu convencê-la de ler aquele roteiro. E que roteiro. Comparado a todos os outros, aquele era o que mais lhe chamou a atenção. Havia muito desafios para ela, desde dança até a própria atuação. Uma pessoa que preferiu a morte de quem mais amava a ter de viver sem ele não era algo que lhe cabia na vida real, já que, se comparasse ao Kaleido, escolhera justamente o contrário. Preferiu se afastar a fazer o circo cair em desgraça com atuações medianas que ela acabaria por fazer dali em diante por conta do ombro. Mergulhar em um mundo cuja visão não era a sua talvez lhe fizesse mais bem do que a própria liberdade que teria na produção. Mas havia um porém: teria de se mudar para Nova York. Um novo começo... Por que não?

Não precisou de mais muito tempo para aceitar a oferta, ou pedir que Macquarie lhe listasse os apartamentos à venda próximos à Broadway, ou simplesmente avisar o seu pai de que estava indo para Nova York dentro de alguns dias sem avisar mais ninguém. Macquarie não poderia ir com ela, então ficaria sozinha, o que era mais um tópico daquele novo começo. Apesar de ter tido grande parte de sua vida como solitária, não estava acostumada a não ter ninguém ao seu redor e aquilo a fazia ficar imaginando como seria. Jamais pensou que Cathy, no futuro, pudesse ser seu braço direito em tantas coisas. Foi quando se lembrou da ligação de Charlotte e Julie e, apesar de não saber o motivo pelo qual havia se lembrado disso justo naquele momento, pediu o telefone delas à Macquarie. Ambas queriam trabalhar com ela, não importava onde, e quando anunciou que iria para Nova York, as duas aceitaram imediatamente o papel de assistentes proposto. Ao menos assim não ficaria tão sozinha.

No outro lado do mundo, um certo loiro também se movia. Já que ele não iria querer pensar no Kaleido Star por algum tempo, decidiu correr atrás de algo que há muito não fazia: estudar. Havia parado no colegial e nunca mais tinha cogitado seguir adiante, mas a julgar pela situação, não seria má idéia. Não queria sair do ramo artístico, mas a maioria das faculdades que lhe interessavam lembrava o Kaleido em si: design, artes cênicas, dança, arquitetura. Por mais matemático que pudesse ser, desgostou da idéia de continuar ligado ao passado de alguma forma, então escolheu o menos provável: história da arte. Não era nada muito complexo e segundo as instruções da universidade, ele poderia comparecer às aulas quando bem entendesse, ainda que necessitasse de ir no último mês do semestre para entregar todos os trabalhos necessários e passíveis de serem avaliados. Ou seja, teria liberdade no que escolhera. Não seria nada mau, depois de tantos anos preso a um circo, às suas próprias idéias distorcidas e a um desejo de vingança, mas não podia negar: sentiria falta de uma pessoa em particular desse passado e esperava um dia poder trazê-la de volta para o presente.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, ele comprava e enchia o seu apartamento de telas e tintas e livros para começar seus estudos. Sentia-se mais confortável em mudar de ramo também, assim ninguém (ou quase) o reconheceria, fosse pelo seu sucesso, fosse pelos seus erros e fracassos.

Foi questão de uma semana até ver tudo: papéis de admissão, passagens, apartamento, roupas, mala. Pediu que Macquarie não fosse com ela ao aeroporto, assim não sentiria que aquilo era um adeus, ou no mínimo um até breve muito longo. Ela instalaria no apartamento que comprou um telefone com câmera, assim ela poderia ajudá-la à distância, mas mesmo assim sabia que para a amiga não era a mesma coisa do que ''servi-la ao vivo''.

Quanto ao teatro em si, quando chegou não sentiu nada demais. O palco não a chamava como o Kaleido, mas era o suficiente por enquanto. O diretor da peça, Mike Abbott, ficou honrado em conhecê-la e parecia um homem de tanta visão quanto Cathy, e por falar nela, achava que ter tido Sarah em sua vida já era loucura demais em um ser só, mas Cathy superava expectativas. Estava sempre falando, dando suas opiniões, fazendo perguntas diretas e observando. Parecia saber de tudo, querer saber de tudo e analisar os mínimos detalhes, além de andar sempre com um caderno e uma caneta ao alcance das mãos para possíveis novas idéias. "Vou saber se não estiver satisfeita ou contente aqui'', ela lhe dizia, como se realmente pudesse ler sua mente. Era desconfortável por muitas vezes, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia preencher o tempo em que sua mente e o seu coração ficariam pensando em coisas que não devia ou que a fazia se sentir mal.

O tempo passaria logo e seu ombro continuaria sendo tratado em uma clínica especializada de Nova York. Como já sabia, ele não teria um conserto 100%, mas ao menos estaria em um mês de volta no lugar. Enquanto isso estudou suas falas, acompanhou os testes dos atores, a produção e deu poucos e humildes palpites no que achava que conhecia. Charlotte e Julie se envolveram como assistentes dela e de palco, além de coadjuvantes menores. Também andavam humildes, para a sua surpresa. Ela em si podia não ser nada humilde quando se tratava de circo, mas sabia onde era o seu lugar e que ali era apenas uma iniciante que fizera dois bons filmes e nenhuma peça de teatro. Estava ali por conta de seu nome em outro ramo e precisaria aprender muito antes de realmente criticar qualquer coisa. Apenas se perguntava quanto tempo isso levaria, já que no Kaleido isso demorou bons anos.

A cidade grande estava lhe fazendo mais bem do que mal; os chamados pelo seu nome não paravam e suas opiniões eram sempre bem-vindas, até mesmo no figurino, mas toda vez que saía do teatro após um longo dia de trabalho e olhava o céu perdido por entre os enormes prédios de Nova York, aquela leve melancolia lhe voltava aos olhos e a fazia se perguntar o que fazia ali todas as vezes que parava para recapitular a sua vida. Os jornais locais também ajudavam, acusando-a de "fugitiva" por não ter respondido pessoalmente ou diretamente à imprensa, ou por simplesmente ter se "refugiado" em um teatro pequeno ''aparentemente sem futuro'' com a peça que estreariam. A opinião da mídia, àquela altura, era o que menos lhe incomodava, mas era difícil de ignorar. Afinal, não sabia ainda o que seu futuro lhe reservava, só esperava que aquela sensação de algo faltando se extinguisse com o tempo.

* * *

**_Nota da autora:_** Ahhh! Como é bom escrever algo que não seja estritamente fiel ao anime! Adoro esses ''desenrolares'', mesmo que tenha se tratado de um momento delicado para os nossos loiros, né? Mas imaginem vocês no lugar deles: ela é obrigada a se afastar do que ela mais ama fazer na vida e ele é obrigado a se afastar de todo mundo por culpa dos erros que cometeu. Triste, hm? Mas só uma Fênix e um Dragão pra aguentar o tranco mesmo e no próximo capítulo terá, já aviso, romaaaaance! AUhauahauh XD mas não pensem que é entre eles dois não! Vai ser bem mais interessante que o reencontro (por enquanto xD).

Reviews, onegai! *-*/


	36. Part XXXVI: New Paths

**Part XXXVI: N****ew Paths**

Os chás da tarde haviam sido intercalados com café. O motorista fora substituído por uma bicicleta e seus horários não eram mais fixos como antes. Apenas a empregada tinha continuado a mesma, apesar de ser necessário um telefone com vídeo para falar com ela e ter a sua ajuda. O caos de Nova York não chegava nem perto de se equiparar à calmaria de San Francisco, e apesar de ter aderido à bicicleta como meio de transporte, não a evitava de ouvir as buzinas. Talvez fosse a razão de Cathy ser tão repentinamente estourada às vezes. Sua vida havia mudado quase que completamente e em poucos meses. O que 18 anos não fazia com uma pessoa...

A peça em si havia estreado com a casa cheia e, graças ao sucesso, continuaria assim nos dias seguintes. Em compensação, Layla teria de lidar com críticas severas a seu respeito, apesar do sucesso atual. Ao longo dos milênios, o ser humano sempre teve dificuldades em aceitar novas idéias, atitudes e recomeços, portanto, nessa situação não era diferente. A mídia maior a chamava de "frustrada em cena", enquanto os canais de notícias de entretenimento menores insinuavam que caso essa sua situação de agora não desse certo, o próximo passo seria o bordel. Como seria de seu costume, poderia processá-los, mas desta vez, com tudo diferente, isso também seria. Simplesmente ignorou, porque afinal, se ligasse para críticas desse tipo, seria como ligar para provocações de competidores antes de subir ao palco para competir. O que eles queriam era o circo pegando fogo e isso ela não teria o prazer de dar.

- Não me interessa. Apenas queime isso e vamos ensaiar. - Ela disse a um dos atores que lhe veio mostrar as barbaridades que haviam escrito sobre ela depois da noite de estréia. Cathy parecia cada vez mais admirada com as atitudes e reações da loira.

- Sabe, Layla, eu realmente não acreditava que você fosse do tipo que "topava-tudo". - Comentou a ela antes que o ensaio começasse, ganhando o olhar da outra. - Quer dizer, você sempre foi vista como a filha de um milionário e quando eu me dispus a ir atrás de você, eu imaginava que fosse encontrar uma pessoa completamente diferente.

- Diferente como? - Perguntou a ela, e naquele momento soube que seus colegas mais próximos e amigos valiam muito mais em críticas do que todo o resto da imprensa mundial juntos.

- Pensei que fosse alguém que se achasse demais. Alguém que reconhecia o trono de ouro que nasceu e quisesse virar rainha. Ao menos, é a impressão que me passava.

Layla apenas sorriu de olhos fechados enquanto abria uma água para tomar um gole. "Cathy, se você soubesse que não é a única...", pensou em meio àquela pausa, antes de voltar a fitá-la.

- E agora, o que pensa de mim?

- Eu penso que você não nasceu para ser rainha, mas sim para ser uma estrela. - Cathy sorriu quando o sorriso da outra sumiu. Ali nascia um carinho mútuo sem que percebessem. - E que fez de tudo para sair do trono de ouro, ao invés de se conformar e ficar nele. Eu te admiro por isso.

Pelo visto, ela era a única por ali. Bem, ela, Charlotte e Julie, apesar de não confiar intimamente nessas duas últimas. Não por nada, mas nunca se sentiu confortável suficiente perto delas para isso. O fato é que Cathy não era a primeira nem seria a última a pensar aquilo dela, e ela sabia. Infelizmente, seu gênio, signo e condição social a impedia de ser diferente, ou de se fingir de humilde. Ela simplesmente sabia o seu lugar e sabia o que exigir dos outros, caso coubesse uma exigência. Jamais diminuiu os outros por conta de suas condições físicas, sociais ou o que fosse, mas mesmo assim sempre iria parecer que o faria, ainda mais pela mídia parecer ter uma certa atração em destruir a vida de quem está de bem com ela, por isso sempre arrumavam motivos para fazê-la parecer arrogante, carrasca, hostil e, claro, uma prostituta. Tudo o que queriam eram razões pessoais para piorar o quadro, e claro, conseguiram algum tempo depois.

Jason Stewart era o típico ator americano que tentava a sorte, sem ligar para o que os outros pensavam dele. Havia tentado ponta em filmes, teatros outros, televisão e agora voltara ao teatro. A única coisa que recusara na vida foi filme para adultos e por isso, no auge dos seus 26 anos, era alguém extrovertido, brincalhão e cheio de energia. Era de se esperar que ele tentasse arrancar sorrisos da sempre-séria-Layla, a qual por muito tempo o ignorou completamente. Ele era um coadjuvante, por vezes figurinista, mas se destacava não só pela sua atuação, como também pela sua disposição. Layla aos poucos reconheceu nele alguém de futuro promissor e já que aos poucos a peça foi dando cada vez mais certo, ela se permitiu relaxar.

- Não acredito que finalmente arranquei um sorriso seu. - O moreno de olhos claros sempre lhe sorria, não importava a situação. Cathy se divertia com as reações e os "foras" que ele levava dela, mas aquela vez foi diferente.

- Muito bem. Se quer sair comigo, por que não pede de uma vez? - Ela perguntou em um tom tranquilo, o mesmo que certa vez desafiou uma certa japonesa a realizar o Fênix Dourado, e para a surpresa dele, ela sorriu levemente mais uma vez. Já que tudo estava diferente, era hora de continuar seguindo em frente, sem olhar para trás. Alguém que por meses não lhe deu notícia, talvez não desse nunca mais, quanto mais quisesse qualquer coisa de volta. Imaginava que no futuro mais distante pudessem se encontrar, e ele provavelmente já teria um filho nos braços e ela estaria se aposentando da carreira artística. Por isso, não hesitou quando Jason lhe chamou para sair, sabendo que ele finalmente receberia um "sim".

O rapaz não era dos mais ricos financeiramente, mas tinha bom gosto. O restaurante que ele a levou era simples, mas era também um ideal criado por nutricionistas recém-formados, então todo o cardápio era balanceado e repleto de opções para quem precisava chegar ou se manter em um peso certo. Ou seja, ela.

O jantar foi bastante tranqüilo, e ela pela primeira vez aproveitou a companhia de alguém de uma forma mais natural, sem se resguardar ou se soltar demais. Ele era divertido o tempo todo, e a extroversão dele em momento algum se tornou espaçosa ou invasiva. Ela acabou rindo (do seu jeito leve e inevitavelmente resguardado de ser) de alguns comentários dele a respeito de si mesmo e de algumas criaturas que havia encontrado ao longo da vida, fazendo piadas sobre esses produtores, roteiristas, diretores e outros que passaram pela sua vida profissional, o que a fazia crer que apesar de não ser rico, ele se sustentava muito bem e tinha valiosos contatos que lhe renderiam emprego pelo resto da vida.

- Eu só faço o que eu gosto e ganho com isso. Se eu não gosto, não duro um mês fazendo. - Ele lhe dizia enquanto dirigia rumo ao apartamento dela. O carro também era simples, mas tinha tudo o que precisava, segundo ele próprio, e a levaria para casa com segurança. - Também já sentiu que estava no lugar errado e na hora errada? Ah, mas que pergunta. Haha você, sendo quem é, deve ter sempre feito o que mais gostava.

- Nem sempre. - Ela não respondia em detalhes o que ele supunha, como por exemplo explicar que os filmes que fez foram horríveis ou que ter saído do Kaleido foi o sentimento mais difícil de entender e suportar que já tivera, mas ela dava um parecer para que não ficasse a sensação de que ela era perfeita e indestrutível e rica e famosa e arrogante, como pensavam que ela fosse.

- Mesmo? E eu que pensava que dinheiro e fama resolveriam meus problemas - Ele brincou ao estacionar quando ela lhe pediu e manteve o sorriso enquanto tiravam o cinto. - Obrigado por ter aceitado jantar comigo hoje. Nem em um milhão de anos eu pensei que fosse aceitar.

- Olha, eu... Não digo um milhão de anos, mas... Estava bem perto disso. - Ela brincou de volta, pegando a chave da bolsa e voltando a olhá-lo. - Mas fico contente em ter resolvido aceitar, foi uma boa noite.

- E será que eu posso deixá-la melhor? - Os olhares se cruzaram novamente e houve uma pausa de alguns segundos, mas que pareceu gigantesca. A mão segurou a chave mais firmemente enquanto ela pensava se estava pronta para dar esse novo passo. Mas por parecer hesitar, ele não esperou um sim ou um não em palavras; aproximou-se de Layla, e ela, desistindo de pensar, cedeu.

A sensação, no início, fora suficientemente estranha. Havia beijado apenas outra pessoa, e essa outra maldita pessoa ainda não tinha sido esquecida, por óbvios motivos. Aquela experiência lhe passava em mente naquele momento justamente por não ter sentido o mesmo "choque" que sentiu com o primeiro beijo do outro. Talvez porque tinha sido seu primeiro beijo da vida toda, mas este de agora não era de todo ruim. Jason beijava bem e a trazia para si sem parecer um completo pervertido, o que já era um bom começo. Do jeito que ele era, imaginou que ele fosse agarrá-la ali mesmo ou querer subir com ela, mas o máximo que fez foi envolvê-la com as mãos em um leve abraço enquanto a beijava e aquilo a fez sorrir em agradecimento pelo respeito.

- Agora sim, nós... Hm, nos vemos amanhã..? - Ele disse ainda meio consternado por parecer ter gostado ainda mais daquele beijo do que ela.

- Mas é claro... Temos ensaio e peça amanhã. - Disse em tom mais tranquilo.

- Ah, sim, claro. - Ele riu, fazendo questão de ver se a porta já estava destrancada e de dar a volta para abrir para ela. - Nesse caso, nos vemos às 4?

- Às 4. Boa noite. - Disse ao manter o leve sorriso e sair do carro. No entanto, antes que pudesse entrar em segurança no seu prédio, os flashes foram inevitáveis. Achou ter sentido um clarão enquanto se beijavam, mas agora tinha certeza do que tinha imaginado. Não tinha o que fazer agora, já tinham duas fotos comprometedoras, ou talvez mais, e seria suficiente para nova enxurrada de notícias ruins pela manhã. Apenas suspirou, beijando-o no rosto e lhe desenhando uma boa noite antes de entrar.

Não houve dúvidas. O primeiro jornal que infelizmente não conseguiu evitar de ler teve direito a montagem de foto dela com Yuri no passado junto da dela com Jason no presente. Precisou respirar profundamente algumas vezes antes que fizesse qualquer loucura além de amassar o jornal e tacá-lo no lixo. Quando é que a deixariam em paz?

Ninguém do elenco ou do staff disse uma só palavra a respeito das notícias locais, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que todos sabiam. Jason, pro outro lado, parecia bastante tranquilo. Ele podia não ser tão conhecido quanto ela, mas talvez já tivesse vivido situações do tipo, o que a tranquilizou um pouco, já que assim ele não aumentaria a polêmica, como muitos aspirantes a astros faziam para aumentar a fama.

- Desculpe por isso. - Ela disse em um momento a sós com ele. - Eu já devia saber que não me deixariam em paz, e agora te coloquei no meio disso.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Só tem de se acostumar, essa laia é assim mesmo. Qualquer coisa é motivo de fofoca. E eles ainda acham que são importantes meios de comunicação. - Ele debochou, junto a um leve carinho em seu ombro. Era incrível como ele conseguia confortá-la sem parecer invasivo e daquele momento em diante não se importou em aparecer ao lado dele. Os ensaios continuaram os mesmos, os bastidores também, e no final daquela semana ele passou a levá-la todos os dias de volta para casa. Abandonara a bicicleta por um bom motivo, afinal.  
Aquilo tudo estava longe de ser um romance, no entanto, e em breve descobriria que não seria nada duradouro, mas por enquanto era apenas passível de se considerar os fatos envolvendo aquela pessoa. Ela gostava de conversar com ele, da sua presença junto aos outros atores e do modo como era tratada - ainda que certa vez tenha que ter impedido-o de dar passos a mais naquela relação -, mas não era como se não pudesse ficar sem a sua presença. Ainda bem, pelo que viria a seguir, ela precisaria de bastante frieza.  
Com o passar do tempo, a peça ganhou certo nome e não foi graças a ela, apenas. O ator que fazia o personagem Johan teve de sair e Jason foi a primeira pessoa em que ela pensou para o papel. Independente de se darem bem no pessoal, ele era um bom ator, então sugeriu que ele fizesse os testes, e graças ao talento dele, conseguiu. Infelizmente, como muitos dizem, a fama mudava algumas pessoas. O reconhecimento do nome dele para aquele papel deu a ele uma sensação de estrelato muito maior do que ele poderia suportar, e apenas com uma semana em um dos papéis principais, ele mudou completamente. Continuava extrovertido, mas ao invés de atencioso, ficou arrogante, e ao invés de brincalhão, ficou sarcástico.  
Com ela, a coisa piorou um pouco mais; ele deixou de cavalheirismos, deixou de se importar com o que ela tinha a dizer e usou-a para conseguir mais atenção ainda da imprensa - a fama parecia ser viciante, afinal, e ele queria cada vez mais dela -, até que enfim ele passou dos limites e tentou forçar o que não devia com ela.  
- Já chega! Boa noite! - Disse irritada ainda dentro do carro ao se desvencilhar dos braços pegajosos e bater com mais força que o normal a porta do carro dele.  
- Hey! Se fosse uma lamborghini, eu ficaria muito irritado!  
- Ah, que sorte a minha, não? - Ironizou ainda irritada, fechando a porta do próprio prédio com a mesma raiva que fechou a do carro dele. É lógico que essa cena seria lembrada pela manhã nos novos jornais, mas não só isso. Se ele já estava arrogante, agora ficaria pior ainda. Ele passou a fazer o seu papel de qualquer jeito e ainda por cima convenceu a atriz que fazia o papel da Cólera de que ela era a cretina da história. Em resumo, não só as cenas dele com ela, mas também o clímax estava sendo feito de qualquer jeito.  
Ela podia ser xingada em público; podiam dizer que ela era terrível no que fazia, que tinha saído com 50 pessoas nos últimos 2 meses, mas nada, absolutamente nada, era mais devastador e irritante do que aquele tipo de atitude. Descontar no profissional aquilo que não se resolve no pessoal é sempre a pior opção, ainda mais quando a envolve no meio da história. A parte boa era que ela tinha liberdade para fazer o que bem entendesse naquela situação, e com a casa deixando de ficar lotada por culpa da queda de qualidade na apresentação, não pensou duas vezes em chamá-los para dispensá-los.  
- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Demitidos?! - Irritado, Jason, jogou a toalha da rosto contra o chão, enquanto a garota ao lado dele continuava boquiaberta com a notícias.  
- Foi você quem me disse que quando está fazendo algo que não gosta, não dura um mês, não foi? Pois bem, estou lhe poupando o trabalho. E você também, Jessie. Estão dispensados. - A frieza dela chegava a -10. Pouco se importou com as expressões de raiva que lhe dirigiam. Apenas Charlotte, Julie e mais dois atores estavam presentes, então ficava ainda menos preocupada.  
- Quem você pensa que é? Não pode nos demitir! - Finalmente a garota resolveu dizer algo, e parecia tão arrogante quanto ele. - Só porque ELE não está com você, não é direito seu descontar nos nossos empregos!  
- Layla Hamilton. - Respondeu ainda mais rude do que ela, e sequer precisou erguer o tom para isso. - Suponho que seja com você que ele esteja agora, para defendê-lo assim. Caso não tenha notado, isso não me importa. Vocês estão há dias fazendo uma apresentação por fazer e eu fui muito clara quando disse que não trabalho com pessoas que não amam o que fazem. Quanto a você. - Ela o olhou novamente - Espero que com isso aprenda a lição. Fama não é tudo.  
- Não importa, o cacete! Não pode nos demitir, Jessie disse muito bem! - Ele respondia cada vez mais irado com aquilo. - E se bobear, ainda ganha um processo na cabeça! É isso o que quer?!  
- Jason, que o seu nome fosse Tom Cruise, eu ainda sim poderia demitir você. Eu me darei o trabalho de relembrá-los que também sou produtora, eu tenho esse direito. E você pode tentar me processar, se quiser, mas vai perder o dinheiro da sua lamborghini para isso. - Ela não pôde perder a oportunidade de um sarcasmo.  
- Isso NÃO VAI ficar assim! Guarde minhas palavras! - Ele só faltou voar no pescoço dela antes de puxar Jessie consigo para irem embora. Layla permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, olhando na mesma direção, antes de fechar os olhos e puxar o celular para ligar para Cathy.

- Como assim, vamos ter que cancelar as apresentações dessa semana?! - Cathy pôde ser ouvida por toda a extensão do teatro, e se bobear, até do lado de fora.  
- Você disse que eu tinha liberdade de fazer o que eu achava certo, então eu fiz. sabe muito bem que ele era um péssimo Johan e ainda transformou a Cólera em... Inveja. - Usou da ambigüidade para tentar clarear o que tinha acontecido até mesmo para si própria, enquanto via Cathy se afastar espumando em direção à própria bolsa para poder ligar para o diretor.  
Aquele dia fora bastante problemático porque tiveram apenas 2 horas para avisar o elenco, o público e a imprensa que os assistiria naquela semana que a peça seria adiada até encontrarem novos atores para integrarem o elenco. Tentaram organizar uma coletiva para se explicarem, mas Jason já havia feito isso da maneira dele bem antes de 24 horas. Disse-lhes que aquele teatro resguardava uma pessoa de protagonista sem qualquer talento que não fosse a arrogância e que ela não valia o prato que comia. A resposta dela contra todo e qualquer ataque foi uma só: "eu não trabalho com pessoas que não estão dispostas a fazerem o seu trabalho corretamente sem levar para o palco seus problemas pessoais", para não falar que ele era completamente incompetente. Depois disso, não ligou mais para as críticas. Só se deu ao trabalho de responder às de Cathy, que continuaram ao longo da semana.  
- E sabe o que é pior? Nem desculpas você me pediu! Ou ao Mike! - Ela dizia enquanto analisava os portfólios dos atores novos junto com ela. - isso porque a idéia de colocá-lo como Johan tinha sido sua!  
- Eu me enganei com ele. Em todos os sentidos. - Respondia na calma de sempre, enquanto destacava as fotos e trabalhos de quem achava mais interessante. E com isso, estaria decidida a nunca mais se envolver com ninguém profissionalmente de novo.

Do outro lado do globo, também havia um novo caminho a ser traçado. No final das contas, escolheu a arte por influência de sua mãe, então não importava em qual "setor" da arte trabalhasse ou usasse de hobby, contanto que sempre o tivesse em sua vida para se lembrar dela. Tratando-se de desenho, ficava ainda mais próximo das "aulas" que recebia dela quando pequeno, e por essa razão, o primeiro quadro que terminou foi o de sua imagem. Parecia um anjo com aqueles cabelos loiros ondulados quase brancos, pele alva e olhos azuis em tom gelo, sentada sob um banco de praça e lendo um livro em tempos de verão. Ele não agüentou ficar olhando aquele quadro por muito tempo, uma vez que a saudade apertava demais por culpa da fidelidade com que o tinha pintado, então acabou colocando-o em outro cômodo para não olhá-lo demais.  
Com o passar dos meses, seu apartamento na França ia lotando de quadros, a maioria composta por pessoas e todas elas sorridentes. Devia ser a saudade de ver o sorriso dos espectadores, ele pensou certa vez. Ou então poderia ser a simples saudade de ter companhia por perto. Foi apenas isso que o fez se desligar um pouco dos estudos para ir dar uma volta pela cidade e finalmente conhecê-la, após tanto tempo morando nela.

Ele não achava Paris "tudo aquilo" que muitos achavam. Era uma cidade bonita, tinha o seu charme, mas se fosse escolher, preferia Moscou, ou mesmo San Francisco. E por falar nessa última, era inevitável se lembrar dela. Sabia que Layla não estava mais em Cape Mary, sabia do seu recente contrato com a Broadway e ficou contente em saber que ela não parou no tempo, mas também ficou bastante reticente quando viu algumas imagens dela com outro na web. Não que ele estivesse procurando, mas bastou que pesquisasse por "Kaleido Star" que qualquer assunto relacionado vinha. Tanto esse assunto quanto a notícia de que Leon Oswald estaria temporariamente no Kaleido o deixaram suficientemente irritado, mas ao contrário do que poderia antes, não fez nada. Não valia a pena se envolver ainda, e quando o fizesse, seria da melhor forma. Ainda devia uma ao rival, ao invés de tê-lo como inimigo, então, no momento certo, voltaria.  
Naquele momento, no entanto, ele parava para tomar um café enquanto se lembrava das notícias que leu e das fotos que viu. Em um primeiro momento, perguntou-se se ela já o teria esquecido, e logo em seguida ele suspirou para si mesmo, conformando-se em lembrar que a decisão de partir foi dele e ela havia seguido em frente, obviamente. Talvez devesse fazer o mesmo.  
Foi quando sem querer uma moça esbarrou nele, e quase que o café para viagem foi para os ares.  
- Pardon...! - A moça loira de olhos caramelados logo arregalou os olhos por parecer reconhecê-lo, e ele fez o mesmo. - Yuri...?!  
- Catherine? Minha nossa, quanto tempo. - Ele retribuiu ao espanto e ao sorriso também. Quais as chances de achar uma ex de outro país lai, onde ele estava? Uma ex muito bonita, por sinal, que o fazia cumprimentar a si mesmo mentalmente por ter tido alguém assim consigo (e depois de condenar por idiotice mental). - O que faz por aqui?

- Estou aqui a trabalho, os circos daqui são famosos e estão sempre precisando revezar artistas. - Disse, e logo o assunto "Leon Oswald" veio à mente dele de novo. Talvez ela pudesse ajudá-lo a desvendar suas dúvidas.  
- Ah sim, tem razão em estar aqui.  
- Mas e você? Também está a trabalho?  
- Não, não. Escute, está com pressa? Podíamos tomar um café aqui mesmo. O que acha?  
- Claro. - Ela voltou a sorrir e escolheu uma mesa para se sentarem. Quando estava adoçando o café, voltou a lhe perguntar. - Se não está a trabalho, está aqui por...?  
- Estudos. Depois de algumas coisas terem dado errado no Kaleido, eu resolvi me afastar um pouco.  
- Ah sim, é verdade. Eu fiquei sabendo en passant sobre isso. Mas tome cuidado, viu? Não se afaste por muito tempo, sabe o que acontece. - Ela brincou e ele deu um leve riso entre um gole de café e outro. - E a sua... Parceira? Ela foi mesmo embora do Kaleido?  
- Imagino que sim. - Ele disse aquilo fingindo pouco interesse. - Não cheguei a esperar qualquer confirmação oficial para ir embora do país e não corri atrás para saber. Como eu disse, quero distância, por enquanto.  
- Hm, entendo... Bem, quem sabe eu não tente a sorte por lá, nesse caso?  
- Está de trapezista agora?  
- Estou começando, tem uns 6 meses. Meu negócio é trampolim, mas também gosto dos trapézios, então estou treinando.  
- Isso é muito bom, terá mais chances de ser contratada assim. - Novamente, ele sorriu. Conversa vai, conversa vem, ela acabou contando sobre o que sabia de Leon. Ele andava buscando uma parceira fixa desde que Sophie morrera e, por não encontrar ninguém que valesse a pena no continente europeu, resolveu aceitar a oferta de Kalos depois que viu a Técnica Fantástica. Então, concluindo para si mesmo, o seu pior temor antes era que Leon tomasse seu lugar no Kaleido, e agora que ele finalmente tinha conseguido esse feito sem competirem por isso, Yuri estava ok. Aquele topo já não lhe valia nada e talvez nunca mais valesse na vida.  
Acompanhar Catherine até o apartamento dela lhe rendeu muito mais que a simples socialização que procurava quando resolveu sair do seu próprio apartamento. Dormiu com ela na condição de não tocarem nos assuntos do passado e ela até acabou agradecida por não ter sido nada sentimental, mas ele logo lembrou do porquê de terem terminado. Sentiu o forte traço de egoísmo e egocentrismo da parte dela quando ela mencionou em simples e bom som que não teria mais tempo para ele nos próximos dias e que por isso nem adiantava ir procurá-la, a menos que fosse a trabalho. Saiu da casa dela feliz da vida por não ter procurado sentimento nenhum aquela noite, ou aquilo afetaria um bom tanto o seu orgulho.

No entanto, o sentimento viria inevitavelmente quando pensasse nele e ele o levasse a ela. Céus, como errou com ela. Estava tão vidrado na própria vida que se esqueceu do sentimento alheio. e ele ali, achando um absurdo ter ouvido o que acabara de ouvir de Catherine. Nessas horas, concordava com ela: era mesmo muito patético. Ainda mais porque cogitou ir atrás dela pela terceira vez em dois meses, estando ela com namorado ou não. Que fosse ao encontro dela para assistir à nova peça em que ela estava, assim ao menos teria uma desculpa para passar e dizer "oi", mas ainda não tinha toda essa coragem, ou melhor, cara-de-pau. Era o que achava de si naquele momento em que se lembrava de tudo o que fez e saiu ileso, sem culpas, até que tudo o que jamais acreditara que aconteceria aconteceu, através dela. Lembrou-se da Técnica Fantástica e do quão maravilhado ficara com aquela apresentação, do quanto se chamou de tolo depois disso e do quanto se arrependia em ter jogado fora uma vida que tinha tudo para dar certo, não fosse pela sua vingança.

O tempo passou e ele continuou a acompanhar as notícias de longe sobre ela e sobre o Kaleido. Layla fazia o mesmo quanto ao Kaleido, já que ele parecia ter sumido do mapa de vez, mas tanto ele quanto ela ficaram sabendo da nova peça (Viagem ao Oeste) e das audições para novos acrobatas que havia selecionado um bom número de pessoas novamente - o que era ótimo, já que desde a audição em que Sora entrara para o Kaleido não haviam feito outra, então quem sabe dali não surgissem novas estrelas para o futuro. Ouviram boas notícias sobre May Wong, por exemplo, e de outras pessoas de nomes desconhecidos até então. Era bom para renovar o mercado saber que novos estavam surgindo e ambos estavam de olho nisso, cada qual ao seu modo.  
Ele também soube do escândalo que foi no teatro de Layla por conta da repentina demissão do tal Jason, logo depois que eles pararam de serem vistos juntos, acabando por acusar a ela de falta de profissionalismo contra "um jovem ator que estava começando a carreira agora". Ficou se perguntando por que que era sempre na cabeça dela que as notícias caíam, mesmo quando eram os outros que pareciam errados na história (inclusive ele). Deveria ser algum karma que ela teria de carregar por toda a vida só por ser filha de quem era, ou por ter escolhido a carreira que escolheu, ou por ser do jeito que era. Ou os três. Não sabia. Só sabia que independente de qualquer mulher que ficasse, o pensamento com relação a ela voltava logo em seguida, e cada vez mais forte.  
Afinal, ele não a tinha amado completamente do modo como deveria ser porque estava "ocupado demais" usando-a pelos seus propósitos, e agora descobria que queria tentar aquilo de novo, queria saber se conseguiriam manter um relacionamento sem os problemas de antes. Ficou imaginando-a ali com ele, as coisas que poderia fazer em Paris e em outros lugares, e se algum dia iria conseguir convencê-la de que agora seria para valer, amando-a da forma como tinha de ser, sendo ele apenas Yuri e ela apenas Layla, sem os sobrenomes, sem os títulos, sem o passado. Apenas eles.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Eu fiquei emocionada escrevendo o final desse capítulo. Mesmo. Achei que ia me emocionar só nas partes da Layla, mas foi na do Yuri que eu desmanchei. Se mais alguém teve o mesmo ''problema'', HI 5 o/

Eu não ia postar tão rápido assim, mas a cobrança é grande (e é boa!), então assim que eu termino o capítulo dá vontade de deixar todo mundo ler. E eu sei que tenho seguidores fiéis por aí, por isso, agradeço de coração, sempre. 3

Quanto ao próximo capítulo, é a hora de Sora voltar em cena e também de MONSIEUR Leon Oswald estrear... Talvez. Ainda estou pensando em como vai ser o próximo capítulo, mas com certeza não vou demorar mais para postar xD Aguardem!


	37. Part XXXVII: Sparkle

**Part XXXVII: Sparkle **

Catherine e Jason viraram passado em menos de um mês. Era fácil esquecer o que não dava certo, dentro ou fora do palco. O show sempre tinha de continuar e Layla não perdeu tempo em encontrar um melhor Johan para a peça, este que acabou perdurando muito mais tempo na mesma. Seu nome era Ethan e ele parecia tão profissional quanto ela, já que o máximo de aproximação que ele teve foi quando pediu que ela o acompanhasse em um café para que pudessem discutir sobre a peça.

Em compensação, nem ela nem Cathy conseguiam encontrar uma pessoa que fosse capacitada o suficiente para entender o papel da Cólera na peça; todas as garotas escaladas não tinham vida no palco, não pareciam entender a paixão daquilo como ela e, como se tratava do clímax, ela dava tudo de si e acabava apagando completamente o brilho de qualquer outra pessoa no palco. E pelo visto seria assim com qualquer um, a não ser...

- Sora. - Pensou em voz alta, em meio a uma reunião com Cathy e o produtor. - Já sei quem chamar. Eu só espero que ela possa vir. Você me esperaria confirmar, Mike?

- Claro, Layla. Se é uma boa escolha, tente. Ficamos sem ninguém por ora.

Cathy tinha emburrado para ela por não querer uma peça sem a Cólera, mas como Mike já havia dado o seu ok, precisariam esperar.

Layla entrou em contato com Kalos no mesmo dia para checar a disponibilidade de Sora. Ela podia estar pressionada a conseguir alguém que aprovasse nesse papel, mas jamais tiraria a Sora do Kaleido Star em troca de ajudá-la, não importava o motivo que fosse. O Kaleido Star sempre lhe seria prioridade, mesmo estando fora dele.

- Layla, que bom ouvir notícias suas. Como vai?

- Estou bem, Kalos. "Salomé" está indo muito bem.

- É, eu ouvi falar. Pelo visto está se dando bem como produtora também.

- Estou tentando. - Ela sorria do outro lado da linha. Ouvir coisas desse tipo vindo dele eram reconfortantes, por mais distantes que estivessem um do outro. - E é por isso que estou ligando, na verdade. Estou precisando da Sora.

- Da Sora? Não sabia que aí faltavam enxeridas estabanadas. - Ele ironizou em tom de brincadeira.

- Faltam pessoas com estrela, pessoas apaixonadas. E estou precisando dela para provar que esse tipo de artista ainda existe.

- Eu pensei que você fosse o suficiente, Layla. - Ele continuou a brincadeira, ainda que fosse verdade essa afirmação.

- Estou falando sério, Kalos. Ela por algum acaso está com a agenda livre para pelo menos uma semana? Imagino que estejam próximos de alguma data para férias, manutenção, ou o que seja.

- Mesmo longe, continua sabendo os horários daqui. É, tem razão, teremos uma pausa dos espetáculos por uma semana, logo mais.

- Mesmo? - Ela pareceu mais contente no tom de voz. - Então pode falar com Sora por mim? Sei que com ela, a situação por aqui melhorará bastante.

- Falarei sim, Layla. Entramos em período de "férias" daqui uma semana.

- Muito bem, estarei à espera do seu telefonema então para me confirmar. - Ela pensou em agradecer, mas antes disso outra coisa lhe veio à mente e seu sorriso automaticamente sumiu. - Tem... Ouvido falar de Yuri, Kalos?

Houve uma leve pausa entre a pergunta e a resposta, o que acabou deixando Layla um tanto desconfortável em ter perguntado isso a ele. Kalos poderia pensar o que bem entendesse daquela pergunta, afinal.

- Ele está bem, soube que está na França, estudando. - Ele respondeu, por fim, e como se já não pudesse esperar todo tipo de resposta, aquela a deixou surpresa.

- Estudando? Na França?

- Sim, na Universidade de Paris. Ao menos foi o que ouvi dizer. - Ele mentia, afinal, o próprio Yuri havia ligado recentemente para ele para saber como estavam as coisas no Kaleido Star e aproveitou para resumir as novidades. Kalos se divertia, no fundo, com o fato de que nenhum dos dois conseguia viver longe dali, ou mesmo longe um do outro.

- Ah... Que bom que... Ele deu notícias... Bem. - Emendou uma coisa na outra para disfarçar a surpresa e fingir que não se importava tanto, mas no fundo não adiantava muito. - Ligue qualquer coisa.

- Claro, Layla. Digo o mesmo.

Ela suspirou ao desligar. Então, ele estava na França. Imaginou que ele estivesse longe, mas que fosse em outro Estado americano, ou mesmo na Rússia, sua terra natal, mas a França definitivamente seria o último lugar onde o procuraria. Lembrava do quão estranho ele havia ficado momentos antes de se apresentar com ela no Festival e que por isso, apesar da vitória, ele talvez não tivesse lembranças tão boas de lá.

Por falar em França, lembrou-se que aquele ano o Festival Internacional aconteceria novamente. Isso também a lembrava que só fazia três anos que sua carreira disparara de um jeito inimaginável e isso mais uma vez a fazia sentir falta do seu tão adorado circo. Havia trabalhado tão pouco tempo nele, afinal, que tinha razões para sentir falta. Parecia ter passado bem mais tempo por lá do que imaginava, tamanho o volume de acontecimentos ocorridos naqueles três anos...

Para o seu contentamento, Sora aceitou trabalhar com eles naquela semana - o que foi ótimo, já que Layla não dava tudo de si naquela cena sem alguém contracenando com ela, ou ao menos não parecia dar. Ver Sora chorar quando se abraçaram a fez ter certeza de que não era a única que sentia falta daquela presença. Ainda que detestasse admitir, ficara dependente daquela japonesa, de certa forma.

O que não esperava (nem ela nem ninguém, aliás) é que Sora seria seguida até a Broadway por uma garota chinesa de cabelos longos e escuros, olhos azuis e belo físico só para tomar o seu lugar na peça. Layla ficou surpresa, mais com as atitudes do que com as acrobacias em si. Seu nome era May Wong e ela já tinha ouvido falar da melhor novata daquele ano do Kaleido Star. A novata era quem tinha tomado o lugar de Sora como papel principal na peça Drácula e que, pelo visto, estava disposta a tudo para conseguir o lugar dela em todo e qualquer lugar. Graças a essa fibra da menina, resolveu aceitar as duas para o papel. Quem sabe aquilo fosse mais interessante do que uma artista só junto de si. Além disso, Sora parecia estar precisando de uma motivação a mais e May seria perfeita para isso.

Mas foi em seu apartamento, após convidar ambas para passarem a semana por lá, que descobriu a razão de toda aquela perseguição. May a acusava de ter causado a lesão em seu ombro e de tê-la afastado do Kaleido, por isso foi necessário esclarecer que aquela decisão havia sido dela, ainda que isso não fizesse com que os ânimos das duas melhorassem.

Como esperado, as rivais no palco fizeram o público aplaudir de pé a peça ao final de todas aquelas apresentações da semana e até mesmo ela melhorou sua atuação graças à presença das duas. Entretanto, mesmo que a qualidade na atuação de Sora não tivesse diminuído, Layla a achou bastante apática e preocupada. Imaginou que fosse pelas metas que ela estava tentando alcançar e a frustração de não conseguir, por isso os conselhos que lhe dera antes, na época da Técnica Fantástica, foram reforçados naquele momento de despedida.

Ela não queria, afinal, que Sora perdesse a confiança que tinha e mostrara todas aquelas vezes que a desafiou dentro e fora do palco. Talvez por isso que quando Sora ia partindo, pôde ver fracamente ninguém menos que Fool, o espírito do palco, sobre sua mala enquanto se despediam. É claro que estranhou, já que pensava que depois da técnica fantástica não o veria mais, mas depois disso, imaginou que talvez houvesse motivos inacabados para ele ainda existir na sua vida, e que provavelmente esses motivos também envolviam Sora.

Não podia estar mais do que certa. Não passou dois dias para que Macquarie lhe telefonasse e avisasse que os ingressos Fênix, que permitiam sua entrada automática no Festival Internacional por ter sido a vencedora do último, haviam chegado. Era óbvio que desta vez não participaria, mas isso não significava que precisava necessariamente deixar aqueles ingressos "morrerem" em suas mãos. Pensou imediatamente em Sora, mas também pensou que não deveria dá-los de graça, já que qualquer facilidade como esta poderia desmotivá-la; além disso, ela precisaria de um parceiro e no momento o único disponível era alguém conhecido pelo corpo de jurados do Festival como o Deus da Morte: Leon Oswald.

Não fazia a menor idéia de por que ele era chamado desta forma, mas era óbvio que por motivos bons não era. Apesar disso, sabia que se Sora de fato quisesse superá-la para enfim cumprir a promessa que lhe fizera na noite da Técnica Fantástica, ela também deveria ganhar esse festival a todo custo. Aquela decisão de parceiro talvez lhe custasse o bem-estar da sua ex-parceira, mas se antes tivesse facilitado tanto para ela, ela não teria chegado onde chegou e nem teria a possibilidade de ir mais longe.

Portanto, logo no dia seguinte ela já estava de volta ao Kaleido Star. Conversara com Kalos para que Leon propusesse um desafio a May e Sora e a vencedora do desafio seria a parceira dele no Festival. Além disso, pensou que se Sora por acaso perdesse esse desafio, ainda sim teriam um plano B: Yuri. Kalos gostou da idéia e por essa razão acabou lhe concedendo o único contato que tinha dele da França para que ela o contatasse. Já Leon, como ela acreditava que ele também teria de ser convencido a participar, ela decidiu entregar ela mesma os ingressos nas mãos de Kalos para poder convencê-lo pessoalmente.

Estava conversando em tons baixos com Kalos sobre o festival quando Leon chegou. Ambos se encararam e, antes mesmo que Kalos pudesse "apresentá-los", eles já haviam trocado olhares hostis. Isso porque Leon ainda tinha em mente que Layla não passava de uma acrobata resignada e com certo esplendor apenas graças ao pai, enquanto para ela, Leon não passava de um acrobata sem vida e sem paixão nenhuma pelo que fazia. Era óbvio que do encontro não sairia boa coisa.

- Uhm... - Kalos limpou a garganta, ligeiramente constrangido pela situação - Acredito que já se conheçam...

- Perfeitamente. - Leon limitou-se a dizer, ao fechar a porta atrás de si, em um tom tão desagradável que Layla tomou como ofensa.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você. - Ela respondeu da forma rude que já sabia muito bem como fazer e ambos continuaram a se encarar por mais alguns segundos, até que Leon a ignorasse completamente e se prostrasse ao canto da sala de Kalos, abrindo um livro para ler. Duas grandes estrelas com gênios de leões e ideologias opostas só poderia resultar nisso, mas não durou muito tempo, já que alguns minutos depois May e Sora chegariam às pressas graças ao telefonema de Kalos avisando que Layla estaria ali para falar com elas.

- Senhorita Layla! - Ela as ouviu exclamarem assim que entraram com o furor de sempre na sala de Kalos, e após uma breve explicação do porquê de suas apresentações na Broadway estarem e recesso, ela retirou da bolsa os ingressos do festival.

- Bom esse é o motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui. Este é o convite para participar do festival de circo. É chamado de ingresso fênix. - Ela explicou, séria como nunca esteve anteriormente na frente das duas.

- Ingresso fênix? - Tanto May quanto Sora pareciam não ter muita noção de nada do festival, quanto mais sobre aquelas entradas automáticas.

- Exatamente. Por ter vencido o último festival, a Layla tem um passe automático para participar no evento e foi por isso que ela veio trazer esse ingresso, para que uma de vocês participe por recomendação dela.

- Recomendação?

- Para participar do festival?!

- Isso é claro se estiverem preparadas. - Ela avisou, como quem esperasse de costas às duas para escutar suas reações. Leon, até o momento, sequer se preocupou em parar de ler o que lia.

- Claro! Prometo me esforçar muito, por isso peço que me recomende!

- Olha, eu também prometo me esforçar muito...!

- Ah, deixem de bobagens. - Apesar daquela reação das duas ser esperada por ela, aquilo não evitou que um desapontamento se aflorasse no seu peito. Fitou-as como quem censurava alguém por ter dito uma enorme besteira, e assim manteve o olhar conforme prosseguia com seu discurso, repleto de lembranças da sua época naquela situação. - Não pensem que este evento circense é um festival qualquer. Isso não é nenhuma brincadeira. Ou se ganha ou se perde, ou luta ou se rende, tem de arriscar tudo para obter os melhores resultados. Aqui o esforço não vale para nada, vocês devem estar preparadas para ganhar.

- Lembrem-se que a recomendação da Layla não vai ter influência nos resultados que vão ter no evento. Não importa se são estrelas do Kaleido Star, se vocês se apresentarem em um número realmente vergonhoso, isso afetará gravemente a carreira de vocês. - Kalos completou com palavras ainda mais severas, deixando ambas tão alarmadas que em seguida fez-se um silêncio na sala, mas não por muito tempo.

- Leon, você vai escolher qual dessas duas meninas será sua parceira, certo? - A surpresa de ambas ficou clara quando Layla se voltara para ele, ainda mais porque o próprio também parecia ligeiramente surpreso por aquela colocação. - Para participar desse festival, é obrigatório ter um parceiro, portanto eu te concedo este direito.

- E quem disse que eu participaria de uma coisa como essa? - A voz dele saía quase como um coice. Como sempre, ele não parecia muito feliz, ainda mais com aquela notícia.

- Se você não acredita ter a vitória assegurada, tudo bem, eu vou entender. E tem mais, eu não pretendo voltar a te pedir ajuda. - Uma coisa que Layla era boa, e Kalos sabia, era em tratar das situações da maneira mais direta possível, pisando onde doía mais em quem deveria acertar. Kalos lhe relembrou alguns fatos do festival anterior antes de Leon chegar, e por aquela razão parecia já ter um discurso pronto contra a rudez do colega de profissão. - Por acaso você não tem confiança para vencer um festival cheio de adversários?

- O que é que você disse? - Ele de repente pareceu completamente tomado pela atenção da conversa, sem mais desdéns ou desprezo da parte dele. Mas Layla não pararia por aí. Precisaria de mais para convencê-lo.

- Me contaram que você tem muitos inimigos no comitê da organização do evento, e o motivo verdadeiro pelo qual não te escolheram, Leon, é porque você deixou incapacitadas as acrobatas que trabalharam com você.

- Incapacitadas...? - Sora e May pareciam horrorizadas a cada nova revelação do futuro parceiro, mas isso não foi um impedimento para que Layla prosseguisse.

- Você sabe que lá há pessoas que se negam a entregar esse troféu para você. Trata-se de um desafio especial que você tem com o destino. Você só tem duas opções, Leon: ou enfrenta este desafio ou foge dele para sempre. Você é quem decide. - Layla agora tinha a completa atenção dele, para a surpresa de Kalos. Ele em si era uma pessoa bastante convincente, mas estava contente que tinha Layla ali para fazer brilhantemente o que ele apenas era bom em fazer. - Há 3 anos eu não tinha outra opção a não ser ganhar o festival de circo, mas afinal consegui cumprir o meu destino. E naquela época, eu achei que você fugiu daquela prova.

- Eu fugi?

- Você foi escolhido para participar, mas não compareceu ao evento. Ignoro os motivos pelos quais você decidiu não comparecer.

- Você está enganada, eu não fugi. - Ele disse ao se levantar. Parecia levemente transtornado com aquelas afirmações e acusações, então preferiu se decidir de uma vez. - Eu só achei que eu deveria me preparar mais se quisesse garantir o troféu.

- Você tem razão.

- Espero que vocês não se importem em ficar em pedacinhos. - Ele disse ao se voltar para Sora e May, causando novo horror em suas faces. - Não me importa se vocês se sentirem lesadas, a única coisa que eu quero é alguém que seja capaz de satisfazer às minhas exigências.

- Eu já entendi, agora eu sei que tipo de pessoa você é, Leon... - Era visível o desprezo em igual tamanho dela por ele, especialmente depois daquele tipo de informação desnecessária que ele transmitira em um momento de desconforto. Nadam ais era preciso dizer - ao menos não naquele momento.

- Vou participar. - Com isso ele se retirou da sala e fora seguido por May. Sora, por outro lado, ainda ficara, talvez na tentativa de falar com Layla a sós. Mas ela não podia passar a mão m sua cabeça, não agora. Entendera que qualquer tentativa de amenizar a situação poderia fraquejar o já-não-tão-confiante espírito de Sora, e naquele momento isso não era uma opção.

- Layla... Você sabe como chamam o Leon naquele lugar? - Kalos disse em um suspiro quando ficaram a sós.

- O Deus da Morte, não é...? - Ela disse em igual suspiro. Parecia tão desconfortável com essa decisão quanto ele.

- É... Eu devia supor que já sabia... - Ele disse ao se levantar da cadeira e se aproximar da janela, contemplando a vista, mas perdido em pensamentos.

- Para ficar entre os primeiros lugares do festival, é necessário estar preparado... - Ela disse ao colocar os ingressos do festival na mesa dele, fazendo leves pausas entre uma coisa e outra que dizia; era como se mensurassem a cumplicidade um do outro com isso. - Afinal, foi você quem me ensinou isso, não foi Kalos?

O silêncio dele já dizia tudo. Ela já havia visto aquele olhar antes. Não se tratava simplesmente da imagem do Kaleido Star, mas das duas meninas de singular importância para ele que corriam riscos de serem "despedaçadas" por alguém que não valorizava o mesmo que ele, ou até mesmo que elas próprias.

- Você está certa disso, não está? - Ele perguntou um tempo depois, por fim, voltando o olhar da janela para ela, a sua terceira, ou melhor, primeira menina importante daquela 'era'.

- Não, eu não estou. - Ela respondeu com sinceridade. - Mas, no momento, é tudo o que temos. Sabe melhor do que eu que eu participaria desse festival com muito mais confiança desta vez, se não fosse o meu imprevisto físico. Mas, infelizmente, não sabemos qual será o nosso futuro antes de fazermos nossas escolhas, não é mesmo?

- E quanto a Yuri? - O fato dele não ter desviado o olhar dela o fez perceber a mínima hesitação da parte dela ao ouvir o nome, apesar do olhar ter se mantido rígido.

- Ainda não falei com ele... Mas pretendo em breve, para o caso de Sora não ser aceita por Leon. - Ela disse enquanto já pegava sua bolsa para ir embora. O assunto seguinte provavelmente a deixaria bastante desconfortável, então achou melhor se adiantar. - Eu te deixarei informado.

- Por favor. - Ele pediu em resposta, voltando a olhar pensativo para a janela de sua sala e se despedindo quando ela chegou à porta. Era provável que ele ficasse naquela posição pensativa pelas próximas quatro horas se ninguém o incomodasse. Layla, por sua vez, decidiu que era melhor ficar um tempo no Kaleido Star para saber se Leon realmente cumpriria com a sua decisão e, em caso afirmativo, se realmente poria em riscos May e Sora apenas por conta dos próprios objetivos.

Ficou surpresa, e não menos aliviada, em saber que ele não estava brincando quando, em pleno clímax de um dos atos de "Drácula", soltou os braços de May e voltou a alcançá-la quando ela estava prestes a cair contra a pista de gelo central. May chegou a desmaiar por alguns segundos, até ser posta de volta ao chão por ele, sumindo de vista até o camarim quando pôde.

Layla levantou-se imediatamente do lugar em que estava assistindo à peça e se dirigiu aos camarins. Quando estava próxima, ouvira Leon dizer da porta que não acreditara na péssima improvisação feita por May. Então, confirmou para si mesma o que já suspeitara: aquilo não passara de um teste.

- Agora entendo por que te chamam de Deus da Morte. - Disse ao se aproximar, fitando Leon com a mesma intensidade de antes. Não podia ser menos com ele, principalmente porque ela própria precisava conter o próprio desgosto.

May, tendo o seu ombro machucado por conta daquela grosseiro ato de improviso de Leon, sentiu-se um estorvo naquele momento. Disse em alto e bom som para todos os presentes que aquilo havia sido feito apenas para que ele a tirasse do seu caminho, não para ajudá-la, e quando ele lhe respondera que aquela lesão era graças à sua falta de talento, May não sentiu mais a obrigação de continuar ali. O que Layla de fato não pôde acreditar foi quando viu Sora querer ir atrás da colega, ao invés de se preocupar com o que tinha da fazer. Aquilo a irritara mais do que a covardia de Leon.

- Se não quiser se machucar como a May, é melhor dar duro nos seus treinos. - Ela lhe avisou enquanto ia embora. Se ficasse mais tempo ali, acabaria se envolvendo demais.

Mas por que, afinal, se envolvia com tanta obrigação assim? Ela parara para pensar nisso quando voltava para casa naquela noite, sem ter uma resposta única formada em sua mente. Sentia-se, talvez, em dívida, por ter saído tão precocemente do Kaleido? Ou seria uma obrigação de ajudar Sora a seguir seus passos? Qualquer que fosse a resposta, ainda sim não saberia dizer o que a motivava se controlar tanto diante daquelas situações.

Jamais teria deixado Leon fazer o que fez na May em outras épocas e aquilo a incomodava com relação à Sora, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia impedi-lo, já que se ele não estivesse satisfeito com a própria parceira, eles com toda certeza perderiam o festival. Então, só lhe restava ficar ali para ver como seria o andar das coisas. De qualquer forma, Cathy não resolveria as questões do teatro em apenas uma semana, então não estava com pressa de ir embora. Assistiria aos treinos de Leon e Sora no dia seguinte e talvez por toda aquela semana, na esperança de ver Sora reagir e realmente querer participar daquele festival.

O que ela viu no dia seguinte quase lhe foi um choque, mas acabou por considerar a situação apenas como uma distração de sua parte. Leon havia mandado que Sora ficasse em apenas uma posição durante todo o dia; quando foi parar para pensar no que isso significava, chegou à mesma conclusão que todos os outros: Sora entrara no Kaleido Star fazendo os truques mais diversos no trapézio, na corda bamba e em aparatos circenses que nem mesmo ela própria já havia experimentado antes daquelas chances com a ex-parceira. Isso significava que Sora, como acrobata iniciante, era um fracasso. Tanto isso era fato que ela não era experiente com ballet, malabarismo e outros itens básicos de equilíbrio para ter uma boa pose no palco - e isso, aliás, lhe trazia a lembrança do Fênix Dourado de Sora e de como parecia impossível ela realizar aquilo sem ter de passar por desafios menores.

Talvez Leon não fosse tão estúpido, afinal. Talvez ele realmente soubesse o que estava exigindo e poderia fazer de Sora uma acrobata mais completa. E ainda que tivesse descoberto por meio de Sora, enquanto observava seus treinos, que Leon havia falado mal da Técnica Fantástica, o maior problema eram os exageros da parte dele. Não contente em fazê-la ficar todo o tempo em uma perna só, mesmo que a cada dia ele trocasse a perna em que ela deveria se apoiar, os treinamentos envolveram ônibus em movimento, metrô e até mesmo a cachoeira utilizada na peça da Pequena Sereia e na peça infantil que Sora e as suas amigas andavam apresentando. Tanto Leon quanto Layla foram assistir a essa peça e tanto ele quanto ela ficaram surpresos que ela conseguisse, apesar de alguns erros, manter o sorriso e a alegria contagiante daquela apresentação.

Layla via, por fim, que Sora se sentia motivada com aquilo que ela acreditava. Se ela acreditava poder fazer aquela peça infantil, ela simplesmente faria, não importava quão cansada estava. Se ela queria ir ao festival, então não se importava em fazer o que fosse preciso para que Leon a aceitasse. Ela simplesmente não se impunha limites, não importava quão difícil o desafio fosse. Talvez aquilo fosse sua maior virtude, ou seu maior problema.  
- Leon, posso saber com o que você está obcecado? - Ela lhe perguntou enquanto assistiam ao enorme esforço que Sora fazia para se manter em pé sob aquela cascata artificial. Estava acompanhando cada vez mais de perto os treinamentos que ele fazia com Sora, justamente por achá-los cada vez mais absurdos, por mais que concordasse que um treinamento básico era necessário.

- Eu só estou fazendo o que acho necessário, Layla.

- Pois eu não acho isso. Sabe, Leon, eu estou achando que você está com muito medo da Sora.

- O que você disse? - Ele a fitava novamente com raiva, novamente alfinetado por ela. Ela parecia não se cansar em fazer isso, com o único intuito de querer entender o que se passava na cabeça daquele homem que só parecia ver a si mesmo e nada mais.

- Me diga, o que você está planejando? O que você está fazendo no Kaleido Star? Se não aceitou a May como sua parceira de atuação, o que você está querendo com a Sora? - Ela perguntava também irritada, já que há dias não entendia o fundamento daqueles treinamentos e, sabendo que Sora não iria desistir, era capaz de vê-la morrer ao invés de s negar a continuar. - Aquela menina é o meu sonho e eu não vou permitir que você a prejudique com o seu orgulho e obstinação, Leon.

- Onde você vai? - Ela perguntou mais alto quando ele se afastou em direção à Sora, temendo que ele piorasse mais uma vez o treinamento e ela não fosse aguentar. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente cedeu.

- Acabou o treinamento.

- Quer dizer... que a Sora passou no teste? - Mia lhe perguntou meio aflita.

- Definitivamente.

Aquela única palavra fez com que o peito de Layla se esvaziassem em alívio, apesar da tensão ainda lhe correr o corpo. Talvez aquilo não fosse o suficiente, ou melhor, apenas aquele teste básico não seria o suficiente para que ela provasse ser digna de ser chamada uma acrobata perfeita a ponto de ir ao festival.

Havia algo mais que Sora ainda não tinha, algo que se perdeu desde que Leon submetera May a um improviso cruel sobre o palco: confiança em seu parceiro. Apesar de todos os altos e baixos, Layla nunca deixara de confiar no seu parceiro de palco, fosse Yuri ou fosse a própria Sora, mas esta parecia carecer dessa confiança em Leon - justamente porque ele não media esforços em provar o quanto não era confiável. Mesmo assim, era necessário quebrar essa barreira, então, como último teste, Kalos sugeriu a Layla e Leon um simples teste nos trapézios para saber se Sora era ou não capaz de confiar em Leon.

Era como se Layla soubesse que Sora precisasse de um incentivo a mais. Mesmo com seu aviso, antes que ela entrasse na sala de treinamento para ser desafiada por Leon, para que ela tivesse certeza de que era aquilo que ela realmente queria, ela falhou em seu último teste. Ou melhor, sequer tentou. Não teve segurança suficiente para saltar e realizar uma simples meia-volta prolongada para ser pega por Leon, porque seu subconsciente achava que ele a largaria como fizera com May. Ela sentira novamente na pele o que sentiu quando se traumatizou nos treinos da peça da Pequena Sereia, mas ao invés de não confiar em si, simplesmente não confiara nele.

- Jovem Leon, por favor, mais uma vez! - Sora lhe pedira assim que voltou à base do trapézio, mas em seu olhar via-se que não importava o quanto ficasse ali, aquele receio não iria passar.

- Está pensando também em pedir novas oportunidades quando estiver no festival? - Leon lhe perguntou com desdém do outro lado da sala.

- Olha, eu prometo que isso não vai voltar a acontecer...!

- Sora! - Layla praticamente a interrompeu, lá de baixo. - Não está envergonhada?!

Ela não podia acreditar. Depois de ter a ex-parceira lhe olhando nos olhos e lhe dizendo que seguiria em frente para depois desistir antes mesmo de tentar... Era algo tão inadmissível que, se pudesse, naquele momento teria dado as costas a todos e desistido de ajudar. Ela confiara em Sora um sonho que parecia impossível para ela naquele momento, e aquilo a desapontava como se Sora fosse uma irmã mais nova que tivera um insucesso irrecuperável. Afinal, daquela forma, nem mesmo o seu plano B adiantaria, se Sora não quisesse participar do festival.

Quando quase todos saíram da sala, restaram apenas Layla e Kalos. Eram parecidos quando se tratava de um fracasso porque nenhum dos dois saía do lugar em que estavam até colocarem todos os pensamentos em ordem. Quando finalmente ergueram as cabeças, trocaram olhares, mas infelizmente nenhum sorriso.

- Eu acho que este ano o elenco do Kaleido Star não vai participar do Festival de Circo.

- É...

- No começo, eu pensei que o Leon queria participar do festival para apagar a má reputação que ele tem, mas eu... Eu vejo que não é assim. Você sabe por que ele ficou no Kaleido Star, Kalos?

- Dizem que o Leon está tentando encontrar uma parceira que esteja no mesmo nível que ele, mas todas as acrobatas que tentaram tiveram que desistir da carreira.

- E era de se esperar, já que saíram bem machucadas... Mas ao se ver como uma ameaça no palco, o seu dever seria desistir dessa profissão e procurar um outro caminho... Como ele já percebeu isso, preferiu depositar as suas últimas esperanças na Sora... E dessa forma, ganhar o festival.

- Desde que você se retirou, a Sora tem tentado seguir os seus passos, Layla. Ela sabe que a única forma de superar você é ganhando o troféu daquele evento. Quer dizer, é o seu primeiro passo para ser uma profissional. - Kalos comentou enquanto seus pensamentos pareciam fluir mais conforme ele se perdia ao fitar os trapézios. Layla sorriu com aquele comentário e não pôde deixar de se lembrar de quando a conheceu.

- Eu fico muito feliz por ela ainda não ter esquecido o nosso sonho, porque quem insistiu em colocá-la no palco pelo seu caráter tão efusivo foi você, Kalos.

- Você sabe que sou capaz de qualquer coisa para ganhar dinheiro. - Ele respondeu em um tom mais descontraído por perceber a alfinetada de brincadeira e ela, é claro, não resistiu.

- Se você se interessasse tanto pelos lucros, o Kaleido Star nunca teria tido problemas... - Foi preciso segurar o riso pela reação dele tão inconformada. Tanto que ele voltou a fitá-la, como quem se perguntasse como ela se atreveu a se lembrar daquele tipo de coisa tão constrangedora - Desculpe, eu só estava te elogiando...!- Hm... E você não tem de voltar para Nova York? - Ele mudou de assunto conforme já se direcionava para os portões de saída, e ela o acompanhava.

- Eu gostaria de antes ver como ficará a situação. Talvez, mas apenas talvez, a Sora poderá reagir. - Ela comentou ao passar por ele e esperá-lo no corredor. - Ela me pareceu insegura, mas não me pareceu desistir completamente. Talvez, Kalos, ainda há esperanças...

Para a surpresa de todos, quem voltou a desafiar Leon não foi Sora, mas sim May. May rompera um ligamento do ombro, mas mesmo assim prosseguiu graças aos conselhos de sua antiga treinadora de patinação. Enquanto Sora treinava o básico, sem saber como faria para ter uma nova chance com Leon, May criara uma técnica jamais vista, aproveitando a debilidade de um de seus braços, chamada Espiral Demônio. É claro, para satisfazer o Deus da Morte, só mesmo sendo um demônio.

A técnica era perfeita e original. May se movia com tanta velocidade que ficava difícil de acompanhar seus movimentos um a um, tanto que fora difícil para Leon alcançá-la e pegá-la em pleno ar quando precisou - e mais, May confiara tão cegamente que sua técnica iria surpreender, que não se importou em saltar sem as redes de proteção e depender de Leon para não se espatifar no chão, requisitos esses que Sora deveria ter superado da última vez. May acabou sendo aceita por Leon, sem mais desafios posteriores, e assim treinariam até o dia do festival para aperfeiçoar esta técnica criada por ela.

Enquanto isso, Sora se escondera no armazém, longe de tudo e de todos. Como sempre, seus amigos sabiam onde ela estava, então para que Layla pudesse usar o seu plano B, era necessário antes ter a certeza de que ela realmente queria participar do Festival, do contrário jamais pediria a Yuri para se sacrificar por algo que não valesse a pena. Ao encontrá-la, ela imediatamente se endireitou e Layla encontrou um espaço para se sentar e conversarem.

- Sinceramente eu... Nunca esperei que a May chegasse tão longe durante a prova. A dolorosa recordação provocada por aquela lesão fez com que ela criasse uma nova acrobacia...

- Eu sinto muito... - Layla escutou Sora balbuciar e aquilo lhe pareceu verdadeiro como sempre era vindo de Sora, mas não havia esperanças naquele tom e isso a preocupava.

- Há três anos, quando Yuri e eu decidimos participar do festival de circo, o Kalos nos avisou que se não fôssemos os vencedores do festival, não poderíamos voltar para o Kaleido Star.

- O Kalos disse isso para vocês?

- Naquela época eu não tinha outra opção a não ser ganhar o troféu. - Ela disse ao fitar Sora, que parecia dar mais atenção à situação que antes.  
- Mas... Você enfrentou e superou o seu próprio destino. Acho isso impressionante.

- E o que você fará a partir de agora?

- Vou voltar mais forte... para que a May não volte a me derrotar.

- Sora... Você acha que a May te venceu nesta prova porque você não tem a força necessária? Se esta fosse a sua fraqueza eu não teria te recomendado para o concurso. O motivo pelo qual você perdeu é porque este festival não significava muito pra você, não é Sora?

- Não! Não é isso!

- Eu posso te dizer que, no meu caso, eu tenho a obrigação de vencer em todos os eventos que eu participar. É assim que eu valorizo as oportunidades, mas com você as coisas funcionam diferentes, não é verdade?

Aquelas perguntas poderiam resumir a situação, mas Layla não voltaria a perguntar diretamente sobre as certezas de Sora quanto ao festival. Era ela mesma quem teria de se encontrar dentro de si, a fim de desafiar o próprio destino. Saber que Sora gostaria de superá-la e que por isso queria participar e ganhar o festival ela já sabia. A questão era se Sora estava realmente preparada para enfrentar tudo e todos para isso, como fizera na época da Técnica Fantástica.

- Quando você realmente se propõe a algo, você consegue se resignar, e isso eu sei melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Mas parece... Que agora nada te interessa. Seus fracassos são a prova mais clara do seu conformismo. Eu não sei se você se lembra do que eu disse quando acabamos a apresentação de Salomé... Eu deixei de sentir aquela veracidade que antes você tinha. Você continua confusa, como se tivesse perdido parte de sua essência... - Layla complementara a pergunta com aquelas afirmações por não ter escutado possibilidades de resposta de Sora. Significava, afinal, que estava certa quanto a tudo o que acabara de dizer, e por essa razão, a decepção lhe batera novamente o seu peito. - Eu queria... Que você fosse a escolhida...

- Senhorita Layla! - Sora lhe chamara, mas ela não tinha mais o que dizer, então continuou a andar. Sabia que aquelas últimas palavras afetaria Sora muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa que tivesse-lhe dito, mas era necessário. era necessário que Sora se movesse de alguma forma, então se aquilo tudo significasse que ela só se movia diante da sua presença, então que fosse através dela que o fizesse.

Ela, afinal, tentaria o seu plano B. Seria pior se não tentasse, afinal, o pior arrependimento é aquele de coisas que não são feitas, e não das que são. O Kaleido Star já tinha uma dupla principal, então o máximo que aconteceria era não vencerem, mas se Sora e Yuri pudessem ser parceiros e realizassem uma boa apresentação, Kalos não os negaria de volta ao Kaleido Star. Há três anos, a situação era outra. O Kaleido Star jamais havia ganhado aquele prêmio e nem mesmo Kalos sabia das circunstâncias que envolviam os acrobatas ao participar de tal competição. Foi dever dela ganhar não só por ela, mas também pelo Kaleido Star. Sora, talvez não tendo tanto peso nas costas, também tria essa mesma chance. Bastava, agora, que o outro lado aceitasse...

* * *

**_Nota da autora:_ **êeee! Demorei, mas postei! Não vou abandonar não essa fic, de jeito nenhum. É uma promessa e um desafio com o MEU destino! hahaha espero que tenham gostado, e se sim ou se não, quero reviews u.u sinto falta delas!

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a alguém muito especial, que não me deixou desistir e me encheu o saco todo esse tempo para eu conseguir escrever XD e eu disse a ela que amo essas encheções, por isso, obrigada 'Lauren' ;) esse capítulo é especial pra você, especialmente as faíscas entre Layla e Leon! UAhsuahusha

Próximo capítulo? O reencontro! (Juro que não demoro desta vez, ele está já na metade!)


	38. Part XXXVIII: Reunion

**Part XXXVIII: Reunion **

Não havia mais tempo para enrolar, esquecer ou ignorar que aquela situação inevitável aconteceria. Ela pegou da bolsa o pequeno papel onde anotou o telefone dele e respirou fundo. Era tanto tempo sem sequer escutar sua voz que não saberia se iria de fato conseguir uma conversa efetiva ou se travaria no meio da fala...

Ora essa, Layla Hamilton não falhava a voz, muito menos a travava, ainda mais quando sabia o que dizer. Talvez não soubesse o que dizer a ele sobre a situação pessoal pendente, mas tinha um assunto mais urgente a ser tratado e isso seria suficiente por ora para conversarem civilizadamente, antes que ela resolvesse estapeá-lo e perguntar por que diabos ele desaparecera.

Discou sem mais delongas o número quando já estava de volta à sua casa. Estavam apenas ela e Macquarie na casa, então não precisaria falar em tons mais baixos, caso precisasse. Esperava não precisar, mas sabe-se lá o que aconteceria daquela ligação. E quando pensou em desistir, no terceiro toque ele atendeu e ela logo reconheceu a sua voz.

- _Alo_. - Ele atendeu ao modo francês sem parecer prestar atenção no número internacional.

- ...Oi. -Gaguejar ela talvez não iria, mas pausas longas eram inevitáveis, não só da parte dela como da dele também.

- Layla...? - Ele perguntou logo de primeira, parecendo incrédulo. Ela sorrira do outro lado da linha, em um alívio sem igual. Era como se nada tivesse mudado.

- Sim... Como vai?

- Céus... Há quanto tempo. - A voz que há dois segundos estava tão simples tornou-se melodiosa e terna, quase como um afago. - Como vai?

- Bem... Muito bem... - Ela respondeu em tom vago, mas logo respirou fundo e de forma inaudível para que ele não percebesse para recuperar a compostura, ao passo em que ele logo lhe surpreendera com a pergunta seguinte.

- Que bom. Então me diga, do que precisa?

- O quê?

- Não me ligou para me pedir algo? Algum favor, ou...?

- Ou? - O tom de voz dela virou um de ofensa. Ele apenas riu.

- Layla, Layla... Você pode estar a quilômetros de distância, há meses sem falar comigo, mas eu ainda vou te conhecer bem. - Era a segunda vez naquela semana que ela era confrontada com aquela situação de "alguém conhecê-la bem", mas desta vez não se sentiu mais ofendida. - Sei que não me ligaria à toa. Estamos com assuntos pendentes, não estamos?

- Eu poderia ter ligado para resolver esses assuntos, ora essa!

- Mas acaba de me confirmar com esse "poderia" que não ligou por isso. - Ela podia ver o sorriso de triunfo dele como se ele estivesse a dez centímetros de distância. Só conseguiu suspirar, resignada.

- Ok, ok, você tem razão. Satisfeito?

- Muito, muito. - Ele disse em tom de riso. - Então, do que se trata?

- Festival. Imagino que tenha recebido seus ingressos fênix, não?

- Ah, sim. Já. Chegaram semana passada. Quer que eu os passe para o Kaleido Star? Eu estava pensando em fazer isso, na verdade...

- Não, não quero que os passe ao Kaleido... - Ela quase o interrompeu pela afobação, mas logo respirou fundo novamente. - Quero que participe. Com Sora.

- O quê? - Ele parecia incrédulo. - Quer que eu participe?

- Eu espero que sim. - Ela disse, suspirando logo em seguida. Não adiantaria enrolar, então seria mais direta. - Olha, Yuri, não sei se tem acompanhado os acontecimentos no Kaleido Star, mas recentemente, May Wong, uma novata, venceu Sora em uma competição e será ela quem participará do Festival junto de Leon, representando o Kaleido.

- Leon... Então ele de fato está lá, não é algo passageiro. - A voz de Yuri pareceu ligeiramente mais amarga, como quem tentasse esconder a real amargura.

- Sim. Aparentemente, está tentando encontrar uma parceira "perfeita" e fui eu quem o convenceu de participar do festival, mas minha real preocupação é Sora... Ela me parece perdida, e eu não queria que ela desistisse desse sonho, do sonho que construímos juntas.

Ele momentaneamente pareceu se perder em lembranças mais obscuras, lembranças entre Leon Oswald e ele. Aquilo era o que provavelmente o motivaria a aceitar aquela proposta. Se finalmente competisse de forma justa com ele, poderiam pôr um fim ao passado de uma vez por todas.

- Certo... O que quer que eu faça?

- Bem, no momento, nada.

- Mas... Layla, não acabou de dizer que quer que Sora e eu participemos?

- Acontece... Que Sora está desmotivada. Se eu simplesmente disser a ela "vá para a França, Yuri está à sua espera para que treinem para o Festival", ela terá conseguido isso sem esforço algum, e por esse motivo talvez não dê tudo de si. Eu gostaria que ela percebesse que tem esta chance sozinha.

- Entendo. Nesse caso, é para eu esperar que ela venha até mim?

- Sim, mas eu gostaria que já pensasse em alguma técnica para apresentarem juntos. Claro, se puder.

- Sim, eu posso. Minha faculdade me permite um recesso.

- Obrigada, Yuri...

- Ah, não Layla, eu que agradeço.

- Você? E por qual razão?

- Por procurar por mim quando precisou de ajuda. - Ele disse em tom tranquilo e, na ausência de resposta, prosseguiu. - Ajudarei Sora com prazer e espero que ela venha me procurar.

- ... Eu também. - Ela de fato tinha ficado sem palavras, mais uma vez, pelo que ele disse. Nada mudara, afinal. - E quem sabe não nos encontremos.

- Ah sim?

- Sim, afinal, serei a anfitriã do festival este ano. Se estiver nele, nos encontraremos.

- Não, Layla. Independente dele, nos encontraremos.

Aquela afirmação a fez sentir o sangue esfriar (ou esquentar) em milésimos de segundo, fazendo-a suspirar. Só o fato de que poderiam se reencontrar já era assustador, a certeza então... Era esmagadora.

- Muito bem... Nos veremos então. Espero que dê certo.

- Eu também, Layla. É bom ter notícias suas.

Ela desligou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em resposta. Aquela sensação era terrível, ao mesmo tempo em que era extremamente agradável. Saber que ele estava bem e que parecia mais tranquilo ao ouvi-la do outro lado da linha era algo que seu íntimo parecia ter esperado de alguma forma e que, por alguma razão, a fizera tão nervosa não só durante a ligação, mas depois também.

Felizmente, não foi preciso sequer um dia para que Kalos lhe avisasse que Sora havia viajado para Paris. Seu contentamento com a notícia estava visível enquanto acompanhava Macquarie na compra de suas passagens para a França. Ken, que havia acompanhado May e Leon a Paris, também havia sido avisado por Kalos que Sora também estava lá e que deveria encontrá-la para que ela não se perdesse. Estava tudo conforme combinado e agora restava que Sora e Yuri se encontrassem para que concordassem juntos a participar do Festival.

- Yuri? Está podendo falar? - Ela ligava novamente para ele, desta vez um pouco mais animada e menos nervosa.

- Estou. Pelo visto tem boas notícias? - Ele supôs por conta da leve afobação.

- Sim, Sora está indo para Paris te encontrar. Gostaria que fosse ao encontro dela amanhã. É provável que ela vá te procurar nos arredores de onde acontecerá o festival, por isso eu peço...

- Calma, Layla. Respire. - Ele sorria do outro lado da linha. - Eu a encontrarei. Mas antes de aceitar o pedido dela e seu de participar do concurso, eu vou querer ter certeza de que é isso mesmo que ela quer. Você sabe, afinal, que esse festival não é fácil, nem justo.

- Eu sei. Faça o que achar melhor. Liguei apenas para avisar e...

- Agradeço que tenha ligado. - Ele a interrompeu de forma suave para que não houvesse dúvidas de sua sinceridade e, pouco depois, desligaram.

A partir dali, Layla nada poderia fazer, a não ser esperar pelo dia do Festival. Não iria ficar atormentando Yuri com novas ligações, especialmente porque a cada dia que passava, ficava mais e mais ansiosa. Já ele, por outro lado, escolheu justamente a técnica que Leon falhara em apresentar com sua irmã três anos antes; não só achou que a Técnica Angelical seria uma forma de "combater" o seu rival, como também acreditava que Sora seria capaz de dar a beleza necessária àquela técnica, o que de fato aconteceu.

Os dias se passaram e logo o trigésimo festival internacional teve seus portões abertos. Layla chegara mais cedo para se familiarizar com a sua posição e também para receber as vestes que usaria na celebração, tanto na abertura quanto no encerramento. O vestido longo azul-piscina com a gola canoa branca ficara absolutamente estonteante nela, e com a ajuda de uma leve maquiagem, ela chamara bastante atenção pelos corredores, ainda que tivesse se restringido a caminhar do seu camarim até o camarote principal e vice-versa para não ser assediada, nem correr o risco de encontrar Sora, por exemplo. Não seria uma boa idéia encorajá-la mais que os outros sendo a anfitriã, e por essa razão seria melhor que não se encontrassem por ora.

- Quero lhes dizer que este lugar pode acabar sendo cruel. Entretanto, para chegar ao topo, é necessário enfrentar este desafio. Sejam fortes; lutem profissionalmente, já que para realizar o seu sonho é necessário usar sua capacidade máxima. - Seu discurso era breve, porém poderoso; ninguém, afinal de contas, poderia se queixar que não avisaram sobre os obstáculos ali presentes. Layla faria o seu papel, torceria por um torneio limpo, em seu íntimo desejando que Sora vencesse, ou pelo menos que não fizesse feio, o que duvidava muito vindo de quem vinha.

De fato, o festival ocorrera de forma muito mais amena do que três anos atrás. As rivalidades e disputas sempre existiriam, mas tirando o acidente de Myute e Alice provocado por falta de preparação de ambos, tudo estava saindo bem... Até o momento em que Sora subira no palco com Yuri.

Sora simplesmente não terminou a técnica. Os olhos de Layla se arregalaram ao vê-la subir tão maravilhosamente em um equilíbrio perfeito para a técnica angelical, mas se arregalaram mais ainda ao ver que ela desistira de realizar a mesma. Ficara sem palavras. Tanto que, antes mesmo que as luzes se apagassem, ela se levantara de seu lugar e se dirigiu ao próprio camarim, pedindo apenas que lhe avisassem quando fosse a hora de entregar o prêmio.

Não podia acreditar no que Sora fizera. Manchou a própria reputação, manchou o festival e, se fosse muito azar, teria manchado a reputação de Yuri junto de si. Sentia algo parecido com rancor misturado com desgosto enquanto olhava a vista de seu camarim, quando bateram à sua porta. Era Sora.

- Senhorita Layla, eu vim para pedir desculpas. - A voz de Sora parecia resignada e graças a isso ela não se virou para olhá-la.

- O pior que você pode fazer é desistir. Você acabou de manchar o festival de circo. Eu não acredito que você tenha subido no palco para depois fugir dele. - Sua voz não conseguiu ser menos resignada e sem aquele tom de arrependimento. Arrependera-se de apostar seus sonhos nela e naquele momento não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. - Você me decepcionou, Sora.

- Me... desculpe... - Ela ouviu Sora chorar aquelas palavras pouco antes de ouvi-la sair a passos rápidos dali. Foi como se o seu sonho criasse pernas e partisse dali junto d Sora, desaparecendo de vista. Ao que parecia, estava sozinha novamente, não só fisicamente, mas nos próprios objetivos também. Respirou fundo ao abaixar a cabeça, chegando a franzir levemente a testa para conter a própria tristeza, quando escutou a porta novamente fechar atrás de si. As possíveis lágrimas automaticamente secaram e ela novamente suspirou.

- Layla. - A voz familiar lhe pareceu retorcer o seu peito por dentro, ao mesmo tempo em que o afagou. Ela fechou os olhos antes de se virar quase que completamente para fitar Yuri, ainda vestido com as roupas do festival e igualmente resignado, mas também tranqüilo, aparentemente.

- Yuri...

- Eu sei... Não é o que eu esperava do nosso reencontro também. Agora sim, jamais serei desculpado por você, não é mesmo?

- Ora, deixe de bobagens... - Ela disse, novamente se voltando para a janela e suspirando. - Não foi você quem abandonou o palco. Você fez o que eu te pedi e por isso merece minha grat... Yuri...?

Ela sentiu o corpo endurecer quando ele ultrapassou qualquer barreira daquele momento para lhe dar um abraço. Era como se ele soubesse, ainda que tanto tempo longe, o que ela mais precisava naquele momento. Mesmo em choque, seus olhos voltaram a embaçar.

- Desculpe por isso... Eu só senti sua falta... - Ele se justificou em tom terno e baixo e, apesar dela não responder de imediato, retribuiu ao abraço com igual carinho e necessidade. Havia tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo para ser dito. Seria um ótimo momento para sair estapeando-o e perguntando porque ele havia sumido, mas havia preferido o abraço, o carinho e a cumplicidade.

- Acho que... Nós temos muito o que conversar... - Ela disse, por fim, enquanto se afastava lentamente para fitá-lo da forma de sempre. - Mas não aqui. Não agora.

- Eu sei. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso e ela lhe retribuiu da mesma forma. Bastou segundos para que lhe batessem à porta.

- Madame, temos 5 minutos.

- Já estou indo, obrigada. - Ela disse no tom autoritário e cheio de si como sempre e logo voltou a fitá-lo.

- Posso te levar até o hotel onde está, se quiser. Assim aproveitamos e conversamos. O que acha? - ele perguntou enquanto a admirava. Não sabia se era aquela situação, ou as saudades de meses, mas tinha se convencido de que ela estava ainda mais bela que antes. - Já terei ligado para Kalos e o atualizado dos acontecimentos.

- Tudo bem. Estarei livre depois de hoje, ao menos do festival.

- Enfim livre, não é mesmo? - Ele tornou a sorrir. Era como se ela já soubesse o que ele queria dizer antes mesmo dele lhe lembrar. Aquele era mais um marco de sua carreira, uma missão cumprida, como uma miss universo do ano anterior passando o trono à miss atual. - Pronta para passar a coroa adiante?

A entrega do prêmio foi para quem já era esperado. May provou que sabia ultrapassar qualquer desafio e por isso tornou-se digna de segurar aquele troféu em mãos, assim como Leon. O Kaleido Star, de uma forma ou de outra, ganhara mais um título, consecutivo ainda por cima, e por isso Kalos não teria com o que se preocupar nesse sentido, já que o elenco ficaria muito contente cheio de trabalho pelos próximos 3 anos.

Já Layla imaginava que, no momento, não havia nada a se fazer, mas quando voltassem todos ao Kaleido Star dentro de alguns dias, poderiam conversar a respeito do que aconteceu e como seria o futuro de sora dali em diante. Ela com toda certeza precisaria desse apoio e, apesar de não tratá-la mais como um sonho remanescente, ajudá-la-ia de qualquer forma.

Seus pensamentos voltaram a si quando o viu esperando-a em frente ao local do festival, recostado como sempre contra o carro que dirigia - desta vez um renault conversível alugado na cor preta, ao invés de sua lamborghini vermelha usual.

- Já dispensei o motorista por hoje. - Ela comentou assim que se aproximou, fechando um pouco mais o sobretudo riscado em tons de cinza por conta do frio que fazia. Ele acabou concluindo para si mesmo que era ela quem estava bela, independente se usava vestidos longos ou curtos, calças sociais ou jeans. Sorrira, apenas. - O que foi?

- Nada. É uma boa notícia, assim posso levá-la para jantar ao invés de simplesmente levá-la ao hotel. Aceita?

- Seria bom, não como faz algumas horas e a nossa conversa com certeza demorará mais que 15 minutos. - Ela respondeu com calma e ele logo abriu a porta do carro para ela. - Obrigada.

- E está linda como sempre, se me permite o elogio. - Ele comentou antes dela se ajeitar perfeitamente no seu assento. A troca de olhares seguinte dispensou agradecimntos e ele fechou a porta logo depois, circulando o carro para chegar ao seu lugar. - Uma pena que meu carro teve de ficar nos Estados Unidos. Mas eu teria mais papéis para assinar só para trazê-lo e acabariam por me encontrar mais facilmente.

- Que bom que mencionou isso: por que não queria ser encontrado? - Ela foi direto ao assunto justamente por detestar enrolação e ele entendia perfeitamente o porquê daquela ânsia por resposta. Ele havia, de fato, sumido de repente e, por melhor que ele pudesse estar, havia deixado a incerteza de estar até mesmo vivo para qualquer um, especialmente para ela. Era natural que ela se preocupasse, portanto, depois de tanto tempo juntos. Ele ligou o carro e saiu lentamente, concentrando-se na pista e também na resposta.

- Eu precisava de um tempo longe de tudo para pensar no que aconteceu e ter calma para continuar minha vida. Ter de lidar com o que fiz de perto me deixaria louco, por isso preferi acertar tudo de longe.

- Quase tudo. - Ela o corrigiu, olhando-o de canto e deixando claro o que queria dizer. Com ela, ele nada havia corrigido por fugir. - Aonde vamos?

- Ritz. Assim aproveitamos para ver a Torre Eiffel. - Ele respondeu com calma e ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça. - Não deve ter relaxado desde que chegou aqui, não é mesmo?

- E quando, exatamente, eu tenho tempo para relaxar? - Ela perguntou junto a um leve tom de deboche de si mesma, ajeitando-se no carro e também a boina em tom cinza que usava - Acho que eu nunca vim, de fato, para Paris...

- Hm...Quanto tempo tem até precisar voltar?

- Dois dias. Meu vôo para Nova York será depois de amanhã, às 11 horas da manhã.

- O que acha, então, de conhecer alguns pontos turísticos amanhã?

- Podemos ir... Isso se esta conversa não terminar em uma guerra nuclear. - Ela disse em tom d brincadeira, fazendo com que o loiro risse.

- Eu realmente espero que não, mas te garanto que não há motivos para tudo isso. E só para constar, eu adoro esses seus comentários.

- Eu sei, você casaria com eles, se pudesse. - Sorriu, provocando-o com mais uma brincadeira e provocando mais risos da parte dele. Era estranho, mas a falta que ele fez fora tanta que agora a sua presença causava a impressão de que ele jamais partira. Quem sabe jamais realmente tivesse partido? Em um relance, ela pôde perceber que todas aquelas sombras que ele carregava consigo não estavam mais presentes e concluiu que a distância lhe fizera bem, deixando apenas aquele Yuri companheiro, divertido, protetor e compreensivo. E com aquele sorriso único para ela.

Chegaram ao restaurante a tempo de conseguirem o melhor lugar antes que começasse a lotar. Próximos à janela, eles ficaram a admirar o pôr-do-sol enquanto ele pedia um Cabernet Sauvignon da melhor qualidade e ela, surpresa pela escolha tão exagerada, pensou em protestar por não achar necessário, mas já que não tinha compromissos no dia seguinte, desistiu da idéia.

- Até agora só falei de mim. Como tem passado, Layla? - Ele perguntou assim que o garçom se afastou após anotar os pedidos.

- Estou bem... Mas, acho que já deve saber de todas as minhas novidades, não? Através de Kalos, ou... Das notícias. - Ela disse ligeiramente hesitante por conta do que lembrara; as confusões e os maus relacionamentos não era algo que gostava de se lembrar.

- Sim, eu soube da peça da Broadway. E também soube que está se saindo muito bem.

- Ah, sim. Não é algo difícil, a experiência com o Kaleido conta bastante. Acho que, aliás, diante dos recém-acontecimento e dos pequenos assuntos que Cathy, a produtora, ficou de resolver, nós devamos fazer só mais uma semana de apresentações e depois pensaremos em uma nova peça.

- Entendo. Ainda mais porque é provável que Kalos precise de sua ajuda agora no Kaleido Star, não?

- Talvez. Quando eu voltar, penso se não seria uma boa idéia conversarmos, ele e eu, com Sora sobre o que aconteceu... Aliás, como ela está?

- Não me pareceu muito bem, mas não quis conversar. Disse que iria para o hotel descansar, então não insisti.

- Imagino que ela precise de um tempo para pensar e assimilar o que aconteceu... Ainda não acredito no que ela fez.

- Layla, ela estava confusa desde o começo. Nós já sabíamos que o festival não era o lugar ideal para ela. Ela só estava querendo seguir os seus passos.

- Sim... Uma pena que tenha percebido isso tarde demais. - Ela disse junto a um leve suspiro e a um leve gole do vinho tinto oferecido por ele. Não era muito favorável a bebidas alcoólicas, mas algumas, incluindo o Cabernet, era inegavelmente maravilhoso. - Mas e você? Kalos me disse que estava estudando, é isso?

- Sim, estou. História da Arte. Não é exatamente uma faculdade, eu pago por módulos e estudo o que bem entendo. Acabei recuperando um gosto que eu tinha quando era pequeno e a pintura acabou virando uma terapia... O que foi?

Ela estava sorrindo e até mesmo segurando um leve riso enquanto o escutava, o que o fez sorrir também, mas ela logo balançou levemente as mãos como quem quisesse deixar para lá o assunto, ainda que se justificasse em seguida.

- Não é nada, eu só não consigo te imaginar pintando quadros, me desculpe. Não consigo te imaginar em outro lugar que não seja em um trapézio.  
- Alguém que por pelo menos 3 anos me viu sendo... Bom, quem eu fui, não conseguiria me imaginar sendo alguém que não um monstro, não é mesmo? - Ele respondeu com certo pesar, e os sorrisos logo diminuíram entre ambos.

- Yuri... Você não é nenhum monstro. As pessoas erram e acertam o tempo todo nessa vida e o mais importante é que você percebeu que errou. E, aliás, você se redimiu por isso da forma mais nobre possível, especialmente comigo. - Ela o fitou enquanto ele parecia surpreso em ouvir aquilo. - O quê? Acha que não sei que foi você quem levou meu pai para assistir à peça? A única razão que vejo ainda motivos de você me dever desculpas é por ter sumido sem avisar, Yuri.

Ele voltou a sorrir, estendendo a mão para tocar a dela com carinho sobre a mesa. Estavam frente a frente e ela não pôde evitar de sorrir de volta. Não podia estar mais aliviado do que tê-la ali consigo e ainda por cima nessa boa situação.

- Então eu te peço as mais sinceras desculpas, mas foi um mal necessário na época... Viu só como não estourará uma guerra hoje? - Ele brincou e logo em seguida os pratos que pediram chegaram e eles puderam jantar.

O salmão estava divino e o _crème brûlée_ mais ainda. Fazia tempo que ambos não tinham um jantar tão prazeroso, especialmente por conta da companhia. No final, acabaram não falando muito mais do passado, mas sim do presente e dos recentes acontecimentos. Havia muito para se contar. Ela contou sobre Cathy, sobre o que era a peça, sobre Nova York e sobre o que andou acontecendo no Kaleido, enquanto ele lhe contara sobre a França, sobre os passeios que fez, sobre as aulas e sobre os quadros que andara pintando.

- Falando nisso, gostaria de subir para ver? - Ele disse de forma oportuna, já que parara com o carro em um semáforo em que praticamente dividia ao meio o caminho que teria de fazer para ir ao hotel ou para ir ao seu apartamento. Com um pouco mais de insistência e alguns sorrisos, ele a convenceu de dar uma olhada.

Ao chegar ao apartamento dele, Layla notou não só os quadros, mas também a diferença entre aquele apartamento e o de Cape Mary enquanto ele s oferecia para tirar seu casaco. Ali era tudo mais simples, menor, apenas dois cômodos além da cozinha e do banheiro, sendo um dos cômodos a sala espaçosa. Não fazia muito o estilo dele, ou talvez agora fizesse. Os quadros eram muitos e tomavam grande parte da sala; todos, sem exceção, continham retratos de pessoas sorrindo.

- Todos... Foi você quem pintou? - O tom saíra até mais baixo que o normal enquanto admirava aquelas obras, algumas delas retratando anjos inclusive, o que a fazia relembrar da técnica que Sora e ele apresentariam no festival, se não fosse a desistência da mesma. - Você levou mesmo a sério o tema "angelical" nessa história, hm...?

- Haha... eu diria que tratou-se de uma coincidência, apesar de não acreditar muito nisso. Na mesma época em que meus quadros passaram de retratos de pessoas para anjos, você me ligou e Sora apareceu. Eu me lembrei da técnica angelical assim que olhei para esses quadros.  
- Entendo... São todos realmente lindos. Dariam uma bela exposição. - Ela disse ao sorrir levemente.

- Não sou de me expor. Não mais. - Ele comentou ao também se voltar para ela e tornar a se aproximar. - Mas... Sora os aprovou também, então talvez eu pense a respeito.

- Sora esteve aqui? - O tom imediatamente mudou de brando a inquisitivo e ela o fitou diretamente. A surpresa deixara o ciúmes bem claro, ele só não sabia se era dela ou dele de quem ela sentia aquele ciúmes, mas mesmo assim riu.

- Sim, Layla, no dia em que ela veio me procurar para participarmos do festival juntos, eu a convidei para um café e ela acabou vendo os quadros. Ken logo veio ao encontro dela para levá-la ao hotel. - Ele acrescentou com calma e sorriu ao ver que a expressão dela se aliviava aos poucos. - Melhor explicado?

- Ah sim, muito. - Ela respondeu com um fingido desinteresse, mas logo o olhar mudou quando ele pegou sua mão e a puxou levemente em direção ao outro cômodo. Ele parecia meio hesitante, apesar de não demonstrar muito. - huh?

- Tem um quadro... Um quadro que ninguém viu ainda. Eu gostaria que você me desse sua opinião.

- Claro... - Ela respondeu ainda em tom de dúvida, sentindo as mãos se esquentarem aos poucos quando unidas por mais tempo do que um simples cumprimento, e aquilo a deixara um pouco aérea. Ele a conduziu lentamente até seu quarto, onde havia apenas dois quadros: um estava coberto por um pano e o outro tratava-se de uma paisagem singular e inesquecível, inclusive para ela: o pôr-do-sol em uma praia.

- Também pintou aquele? - Ela perguntou de forma distraída por conta das lembranças, enquanto observava o quadro pendurado na parede. Aquele pôr-do-sol de Cape Mary em específico era inesquecível para ela, e enquanto imaginava se para ele também significava algo, ele lhe respondera à sua pergunta.

- Não, este eu comprei. Não sou muito bom com paisagens... - Ela o escutou dizer, assim como escutou o leve som do deslizar do pano que cobria o outro quadro até o chão e, ao se virar para olhá-lo, sentiu o coração subir à garganta.

Foi quase como se olhar no espelho. Lá estava o retrato dela, de perfil, mas quase de costas, com seu leve sorriso e olhar sereno, fitando nada menos que o seu magnífico Kaleido Star ao fundo da paisagem da praia. Estava vestindo na imagem um simples vestido branco e tinha o par de sandálias em mãos da mesma cor. A pintura era tão rica em detalhes que foi como se ela própria sentisse o calor daquele pôr-do-sol em seu rosto. Como se sua mente não pudesse imaginar melhor, lá ele estava, capturando em imagens sólidas o que ela não podia expressar em palavras.

- Eu demorei bastante tempo neste... Mas queria que ficasse perfeito, então... Acho que valeu a pena a demora. - Ele disse em tom brando, como quem não quisesse atrapalhar aquele deslumbramento da parte dela, e consequentemente o dele também.

- Yuri... - Ela praticamente balbuciou o seu nome, parecendo desistir de manter aquela pose de durona em frente a ele e finalmente sentir os olhos embaçarem, a ponto de levar a mão aos lábios para se conter. Ele a deixara completamente sem palavras.

- Olha... Eu esperava um dia poder te mostrar esse quadro, Layla, mas... Nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu esperei uma reação como essa.. - Ele brincou, ainda em tom sereno para não deixá-la desconfortável, mas para a sua surpresa foi ela quem lhe deu um abraço desta vez.

- Não faz idéia... Do quanto esperei e quis uma oportunidade como essa... Para dizer o quanto eu... Senti sua falta... E detestei não saber por onde você andava... - Ela disse em sussurros pausados, apertando-o com mais força. Havia desistido completamente de fingir que aquele reencontro não era nada demais, inclusive para si mesma. Mesmo ainda surpreso, ele passou a acariciar seus cabelos como costumava fazer antigamente, sem se preocupar em interrompê-la. Layla Hamilton sendo sincera com seus próprios sentimentos era algo tão raro que uma interrupção poderia por tudo a perder. - E agora... Agora eu descubro que não fui a única, não é...?

- E você realmente esperava outra coisa...? - Ele respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que ergueu o rosto dela levemente para que pudessem se fitar. - Layla... Se tem algo que eu aprendi com todos esses acontecimentos é que com ou sem outros interesses, você se tornou alguém inesquecível. Tanto que eu precisei arranjar um jeito de ter a sua versão mais fiel e adorável aqui comigo... O que resultou neste quadro.

- É maravilhoso... - Ela disse junto a um novo e carinhoso sorriso - É o melhor presente que já ganhei...

- Se gostou tanto, posso mandá-lo para você em Nova York... Posso assinar ali no canto dele e tudo o mais. - Ele também sorriu, enquanto fazia um leve carinho naquele rosto que por tanto tempo desejou ter perto daquela maneira.

- Eu não estava falando do quadro... - Junto a um leve suspiro, ela fechou brevemente os olhos antes de voltar a fitá-lo. - Os melhores presentes são... Você ter sentido a minha falta, ter se lembrado de mim... E agora estar aqui.. Provando que não se esqueceu de mim...

- Faltou acrescentar só uma coisinha nessa lista. - Ele respondeu com um novo sorriso e um novo olhar, mais intenso e direto, que só a fez se perder mais. - Eu acho que não ter deixado de te amar por todo esse tempo também conta...

Aquela simples palavra fez com que um silêncio abrupto caísse entre eles, ao mesmo tempo em que internamente tudo parecia uma bagunça, ou deveria dizer uma festa, dentro dela. O coração voltara à garganta, mas dessa vez ela não se impediu de fazer o que queria há tanto tempo, muito menos ele o faria; ambos se aproximaram mais e o beijo fora apenas conseqüência de uma série de sinais que mostraram, de fato, a presença do amor entre ambos. O beijo tão cálido e necessitado foi-se tornando mais intenso e mais desesperado, até que nenhum dos dois se importasse em se entregar completamente um ao outro. Não havia mais o que os separasse e, por esse motivo, o lugar onde se entregaram pela primeira vez foi também o de reconciliação.

Jamais se amaram como esta vez antes; tinham a noite para si como uma criança tinha uma véspera de Natal. A loucura os levou à exaustão e só assim conseguiram descansar, em meio a tintas frescas e ao calor dos próprios corpos, calor este tão esperado um pelo outro. Pela primeira vez a paixão se tornou desejo sem medo, e aquele desejo se espalhou das mais diversas formas, até que ambos se cansassem a ponto de mal conseguirem se mexer. Ainda sim, ele a trouxe para si e em meio a leves e doces beijos pelo seu rosto e cabelos, pediu que descansasse. Nus e entrelaçados um nas pernas do outro, ambos tiveram um sono que não lembravam ter por anos, ao menos não naquele grau de tranquilidade. Era como se agora o muno pudesse acabar que nenhum dos dois ligaria para isso.

Eram 11 da manhã quando o leve carinho dele a fez despertar. O olhos azuis nunca estiveram tão claros e tão serenos, ainda mais quando o viu ali consigo.

- Bom dia... - Ele sussurrou, beijando sua testa, mas ela não teve muito tempo para responder, já que o celular dele começou a tocar em algum lugar do chão do quarto onde suas calças haviam ficado. Esticando-se, ele conseguiu pegá-lo, ao passo em que Layla despertava e notava com surpresa o quanto havia dormido, e mais ainda quando ouviu Yuri atender ao celular.

- Oi Kalos. Estou bem, muito bem eu diria... Ah, Layla? - Ele sorriu diante da cara de horror dela e não conseguiu ser menos maldoso. - Sim, eu sei onde ela está. Só um minuto.

- Você-me-paga! - Ela gesticulou apenas com os lábios, tomando o telefone das mãos dele enquanto ele ria em silêncio e tentando limpar a voz de sono para não parecer que havia acabado de acordar, e com ele ainda por cima. - Kalos, oi.

- Layla, como vai? - A voz tranquila e fingindo distração chegava a irritá-la.

- Estou bem, Kalos. Precisa de alguma coisa? Está meio cedo por aí, não?

- Está, mas não foi a melhor noite para se dormir... Não concorda?

- Ah... Sim. - Ela fez uma expressão de derrota em tentar fingir que não estava ainda deitada em uma cama e nua ao lado dele. Já Yuri, enquanto isso, puxava do chão a roupa de baixo para se vestir. - Sei que todos já voltam hoje, mas meu vôo só será amanhã de manhã.

- Entendo. Eu conversarei com May e Leon hoje sobre a peça de ano novo e amanhã conversaremos com Sora. O que acha?

- Eu ia sugerir a mesma coisa. Conversaremos amanhã então.

- Muito bem. Aproveitem o dia.

- Ah, obrigada.

Yuri a olhava entre a admiração e o riso quando ela encerrou a ligação e ela o fitou. Ela lhe entregou o celular e lhe deu um leve tapa no ombro, fazendo-o rir.

- Ai! O que eu fiz? hahaha

- Ah, não sabe? - Ela ironizou, sentando-se na cama e trazendo parte do lençol para cobrir a frente. - Eu não sei você, mas eu preciso... processar a noite anterior. E você fica de gracinhas com seu ex-chefe, ex-inimigo e...!

- E atual colega, talvez amigo, que sempre torceu por nós dois. - Ele a interrompeu com o mesmo sorriso e a trouxe para perto de si ao puxar o lençol. - Ainda tem mesmo o que "processar" sobre a noite anterior?

Ela o fitou, segurando mais firme o lençol contra o corpo graças às puxadas que ele deu, mas aquele olhar dele a impedia de se fazer de difícil.

- Não. - Ela disse em tom que parecia de redenção e ele logo a beijou novamente, de uma forma demorada e que só ele o fazia com ela.

- Ótimo. Pronta para ver Paris ao menos um pouco?

Eles tomaram banho juntos da forma mais romântica possível e logo em seguida andaram alguns metros até um bistrô ali perto para tomarem um café e assim poderem dar uma volta. Estava frio, então precisaram voltar para pegar o carro, além de precisarem encurtar os passeios ao ar livre por conta do vento cortante, mas Paris não era menos linda do lado de dentro do carro aquecido. Estava ainda mais iluminada por conta das luzes de Natal e todo lugar que iam parecia especialmente para casais que, como eles, comemoravam uma união.

- Hm... Acho que sei por que Sora e eu perdemos... - Ele disse repentinamente naquele tom pensativo, enquanto aproveitavam o ar romântico daquele pub luxuoso com vista para o rio Sena, onde naquele momento nevava um pouco e deixava tudo ainda mais agradável. Abraçada a ele, ela apenas o fitou, esperando que ele concluísse, e ele a fitou de volta com um sorriso. - Porque nem ela nem eu estávamos com a nossa parceira ideal...

- Talvez... - Ela disse junto a um novo sorriso, selando os lábios dele em agradecimento. - Eu também acho que ela não queria isso desde o início... E desde que ela foi até Nova York para me ajudar, eu sinto essa falta de confiança dela, cada vez maior... Mas... Eu ainda consigo ver o Fool...

- O espírito do palco? Mesmo? - Yuri perguntou mais surpreso.

- Sim, eu o vi com Sora... Isso talvez signifique que haja alguma obrigação minha com aquele palco ainda não finalizada... E eu acredito que tenha a ver com mostrar para Sora os caminhos... Sendo assim... Eu acho que também errei em forçar algo que não deveria ter acontecido...

- Não teria como saber, não é... Nós só sabemos do que aquele festival se trata quando estamos lá. Mas Sora irá se encontrar. Dê uma chance a ela, hm? - Ele beijou novamente seus cabelos, mantendo o abraço cálido e amoroso.

Nem nos seus melhores sonhos imaginou um dia como aquele. Era como se realmente ele nunca tivesse ido embora e agora, com todos os problemas do passado resolvidos, ele pudesse ser verdadeiramente aquele rapaz por quem ela se apaixonara quando mais nova e finalmente pudesse ter certeza de que se apaixonara por alguém extremamente gentil, carinhoso e que a amava também.

Infelizmente, já diziam os sábios que tudo o que era bom durava pouco. Apesar da segunda noite juntos ter sido igualmente longa, desta vez em frente à lareira do seu quarto de hotel, o dia seguinte seria marcado com uma sensação de perda muito grande: precisaria voltar para Nova York e ele ficaria ali. Separados novamente.

Ficara até mais quieta durante o café, relembrando os dois maravilhosos dias ao lado dele apesar do festival e entristecendo-se por saber que se separariam. Já ele ficou a observá-la sem tocar muito no assunto, afinal, sabia que não seria fácil, mas no momento nem ele nem ela poderiam abandonar o que estavam fazendo para ficarem na França ou nos EUA juntos. Ela tinha seus assuntos e ele tinha de ver coisas das empresas de sua família, algo novo que apareceu na sua vida recentemente.

- Pegou tudo? - Ele perguntou antes de saírem do quarto do hotel e ela, confirmando com a cabeça, apenas pegou a bolsa para poderem fechar o quarto e seguirem o maleiro do hotel.

Seu coração afundava a cada passo que dava. Não era algo que estava pronta para fazer; deixá-lo ali significaria que tudo poderia continuar como estava antes e que ele pudesse se interessar por outra pessoa enquanto ela estivesse longe. Era terrível pensar que essa era a situação mais provável, tanto que quando finalmente precisaram se despedir, ela não se importou em beijá-lo com toda a vontade que encontrou dentro de si, o que o deixou surpreso já que estavam em público e ele sabia que ela não era muito fã desse tipo de exposição.

- Ei... Calma... - Ele sorria satisfeito com aquele beijo, mas precisava que ela o fitasse, assim poderiam se falarem direito. - Por que está tratando isso como um adeus? Justo agora que estamos bem?

- Ah, Yuri... Sabe melhor do que eu que eu não queria... Esses dois últimos dias foram os melhores que eu tive em muito tempo e... Eu realmente não queria me afastar.. - Era provável que a única coisa que ela não se atreveria nem em pensar em fazer era chorar, mas que havia uma tristeza até palpável ali, ele não tinha dúvidas. - Eu temo que... Se nos afastarmos... Nós sigamos outros caminhos e... Nada seja a mesma coisa...

- Não diga besteira... - Surpresa, ela o fitou sem entender e ele apenas sorriu - Não é nem um pouco fácil te esquecer, eu disse isso. Ainda mais depois de ontem... Anteontem... Só peço que se cuide, ok? Não quero te encontrar desmaiada em uma maca novamente, não foi uma cena agradável.

- Eu irei... E você também, por favor... - Ela voltou a sorrir, um pouco mais tranqüila por escutar o que ele tinha a dizer sobre suas inseguranças, e voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez com menos desespero e mais carinho, o que possibilitou o beijo ser mais demorado.

Ele logo soube por que ela não era fã de se expor em público: sentiu um flash de câmera um pouco mais potente que o de um turista comum e quando olhou de relance, era um paparazzo. Como ela não percebeu e ele não era o culpado real daquela exposição, ele continuou a beijá-la e a abraçou mais apertado até que os lábios se afastassem e eles pudessem se perder por alguns segundos naquele abraço.

- Um fotógrafo acabou de tirar uma foto nossa... - Ele balbuciou em seu ouvido quando se afastou ligeiramente para fitá-la.

- Verdade...?

- É... Está sorrindo? Eu jurava que iria ficar brav... - Ela o interrompeu com um novo beijo, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e chegando a fazê-lo suspirar com o mesmo. Aquilo não era nada do feitio dela, mas logo ela o faria entender, assim que recuperassem o fôlego.

- Então... Que deixem claro que eu sou sua... E que você está muito bem-acompanhado, mesmo à distância.

- Ora... Layla Hamilton. - Ele disse em um riso, ainda mais abismado com aquela reação dela, e com o riso dela que ouviu a seguir. No entanto, como a chamada do avião que ela deveria pegar ocorreu logo em seguida, ele ficou mais sério de repente. - Eu também acho... Que de alguma forma eu tenha que deixar isso claro, para que ator ou pessoa nenhuma resolva dar em cima de você... De novo.

Ela corou um pouco mais do que já estava corada por conta do aquecedor geral do aeroporto com aquela informação. Então, ele tinha sabido do que houve entre Jason e ela, só não se deu ao trabalho de mencionar. Mas aquilo logo foi esquecido quando ele tirou do bolso interno do casaco uma pequena caixa de veludo e mostrou a ela o par de alianças, ambas de ouro branco e escovadas, mas a dela mais fina que a dele.

- Yuri...! - Ela levou as mãos enluvadas ao rosto mais uma vez, mas ele puxou sua mão direita para baixo, puxando de do a dedo dela para que a luva saísse.

- Talvez você ache que é meio cedo para isso... E que talvez seja exposição demais, mas eu não quero ninguém além de você como minha namorada... - Ele disse enquanto ela o permitiu por o anel em sua mão trêmula. Ela estava desacreditada e ele gostava disso. - Mesmo que fiquemos distantes por um tempo, isso não vai mudar... Não mudou na pior das situações, não é mesmo?

- ... Quando você vai parar... De me deixar sem palavras? - Ela disse com um novo sorriso, mais aberto que antes, beijando-o mais algumas vezes e pela última vez antes de precisarem se separar. Ele já tinha sido tão incrível nos últimos dois dias, e mesmo assim conseguiu fechar uma despedida com chave de ouro. De fato, ele era o príncipe encantado. O seu príncipe encantado.

"Eu guardei essas alianças desde que tive a certeza de que te amava. Guarde-a da forma como preferir, desde que a tenha sempre consigo", ele dissera, justamente por saber que não seria fácil tantas pessoas perguntando o que significava aquele anel tão repentinamente. Por isso, manteve a aliança no dedo durante toda a viagem e, quando finalmente chegara em seu apartamento em Nova York, procurou alguma corrente fina que pudesse por no pescoço sem chamar muita atenção. Talvez tivesse encontrado alguma se estivesse em Cape Mary, mas não tinha muitos pertences do tipo "reutilizáveis" por ali, então preferiu mantê-lo no dedo mesmo. Ainda que talvez tivesse de tirá-lo em algum momento ou outro, no fundo não era o seu desejo fazê-lo, e por isso só o tirava para o banho.

E foi em uma dessas ocasiões em que parou para admirar a aliança e, para a sua surpresa, havia muito mais do que apenas o nome dele escrito ali, algo que ela não podia esperar nada melhor vindo dele e que lhe arrancou novos suspiros, de lágrimas, saudades e carinho.

_"My heart will always be with you ~ Yuri Killian"*_

Quanto tempo iria aguentar a ausência dele, ela não fazia a menor idéia. Só desejava, naquele momento, que a França não fosse tão distante e seu trabalho não fosse tão importante. Mas nenhuma das duas situações era ignorável ou possível de ser postergada. Ela não poderia abrir mão do que tinha naquele momento, não só com relação ao Kaleido, mas também com relação à sua vida. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa ela seria se abandonasse tudo só pelo que o coração sentia? Além disso, ele disse que dariam um jeito... Então preferiu acreditar nele.

Era só o que lhe restava, afinal... Acreditar com todas as suas forças que tudo ocorreria bem e, no momento certo, eles haveriam de se encontrar novamente. Não precisava se concentrar no "como" ou no "quando", mas sim no "novamente". Era essa, afinal, a única certeza a qual precisava.

_*Tradução: Meu coração sempre estará com você ~ Yuri Killian_

* * *

**_Nota da autora:_** eu acho que esse capítulo só não supra o Eve, na minha humilde opinião xD mas eu me apaixonei escrevendo-o, sonhando em ter algo parecido acontecendo comigo um dia. Ainda mais em Paris! Sou doida por esa cidade e pretendo morar lá assim que eu tiver dinheiro o suficiente para isso. Estou muito feliz com esse capítulo, então espero que gostem.

Acredito que até o final da série (Técnica Angelical), dê mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos. Depois disso, será tudo praticamente novo, como o capítulo de hoje. Minha imaginação está a mil, então eu espero conseguir terminar logo essa fic, de uma vez por todas xD beijos a todos os meus leitores lindos 3 obrigada por me acompanharem sempre.


	39. Part XXXIX: The Return

**Part XXXIX: The Return **

Andara tão preocupada com o festival e também em revê-lo que se esqueceu das datas. Já era Natal quando voltara a Nova York e aquela cidade só ficou mais bonita com o número de luzes nela instaladas e, claro, com a neve. Teve sorte de não ficar presa na França, ou mesmo no aeroporto de Nova York por conta dela, mas sentia-se tão bem lá que, por um momento, achou que não ligaria se ficasse. Ao menos teria uma boa desculpa para ter ficado mais tempo com ele.

Cathy a olhou com uma expressão de "finalmente chegou, conte-me tudo" quando ela entrou no teatro pela manhã e mal dera tempo de tirar todos os casacos que utilizava para que a morena já a puxasse para discutir o último final de semana de "Salomé". Tinha concordado já por telefone em finalizar as apresentações por conta dos problemas que andavam acontecendo com a produção e a ainda constante troca de personagens secundários. À exceção dela, nenhum outro ator era do elenco original e todos continuavam sendo substituídos, então ambas, juntamente com o diretor, acharam melhor dar um fim àquela peça, antes que as sessões parassem de lotar.

Aquela decisão não podia ter sido mais certa; não só tiveram a casa lotada por mais três noites como logo em seguida já teriam um novo trabalho para se preocuparem: Kalos ligara para Layla, sugerindo que Cathy e ela fossem ao Kaleido para ajudar na peça de ano novo, onde May e Leon interpretariam a técnica vencedora do festival. A peça seria um remake de Romeu e Julieta, por isso Kalos gostaria que Layla os ajudasse, enquanto Cathy ficaria encarregada de ajudar Mia na adaptação do roteiro.

- E tem mais uma coisa, Layla. - Kalos disse por fim, antes da conversa parecer finalizada e eles desligarem. - Eu cancelei o contrato de Sora. Ela voltou ao Japão.

Aquela notícia lhe batera feito uma geleira do ártico. Por mais decepcionada que tivesse estado com Sora, jamais pensou que ela desistiria completamente a ponto de inclusive ir embora do país. Que tentasse outro circo, ou que simplesmente buscasse o que lhe faltava, mas desistir? Não havia nada que Layla pudesse dizer a Kalos que fosse uma conclusão suficiente do que sentira com essa notícia, então limitou-se a dizer que era uma pena, que se veriam em breve e desligou. Cathy a fitava com aquela expressão de quem sabia que algo mais preocupante havia acontecido, então Layla já esperou a pequena chuva de perguntas.

Depois que se livrou dos surtos de Cathy e também dos últimos acertos para o fechamento da peça, finalmente se viu em paz em seu próprio apartamento. Ainda sim, ele parecia grande demais para uma pessoa só e demasiado pequeno para o tanto de ar que quisera puxar durante todo aquele dia. Sua vontade era mais uma vez chorar, mas se ficasse chorando, mesmo sozinha, em toda situação que lhe perturbasse, chegaria o dia em que não aguentaria segurar as mesmas lágrimas em público e aquilo poderia ser um desastre.

Por outro lado, era Natal, então fez questão de encontrar o telefone de onde seu pai estava para ao menos lhe desejar Feliz Natal à distância. Ele parecia tranquilo, mas como sempre lhe pedia desculpas por não estar próximo, normalmente por conta de alguma reunião de última hora do outro lado do planeta e não ali, próximo a ela. Mas o costume a fazia aceitar e agradecer pelas flores que ele havia mandado mais cedo no mesmo dia, e que agora estavam ali à sua frente, lembrando-a de sua mãe. Lírios Gloriosos vermelhos... Eles sim tinham um grande passado junto a ela.

O telefone também tocou de Cape Mary; era Macquarie, desejando-lhe um feliz Natal, feliz Ano Novo e agradecendo pela pequena torre de paris e os chocolates que havia recebido dela através do correio expresso europeu. Layla chegou a pensar que se tivesse sido embalada por eles em uma caixa e despachada nesse mesmo correio, teria chegado ainda mais rápido em Nova York - não que fosse algo que realmente tivesse desejado.

Com o fim de "Salomé" e o ano novo se aproximando, o tempo pareceu passar mais devagar. Voltar para o Kaleido Star seria maravilhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha certeza de que sentiria um ligeiro vazio estando lá sem um certo alguém. O passado parecia chamá-la sempre, e o seu celular também.

- Alo?

- Feliz Ano Novo, Juliet. Vejo que não se esqueceu de algumas manias francesas.

- Yuri... Olá. - Ela sorria instantaneamente, fazendo parecer que suas lembranças e futuro em relação ao Kaleido estavam completos. - Feliz Ano Novo. E Feliz Natal atrasado.

- Digo o mesmo. Como está? Chegou bem de viagem?

- Sim, só não tanto com boas notícias... Falou com Kalos?

- Ah sim, falei. É realmente uma pena o que aconteceu, mas não consegui contato com a Sora desde que acabou o festival.

- Eu não... Gostaria que ela tivesse desistido. Se não era essa a vontade dela, que tentasse de outro modo...

- Ela ainda vai se encontrar, Layla. Tenho fé nisso. - Ele respondia tranquilo, enquanto fitava a mesma vista de Paris que eles dois dividiram alguns dias antes. - Também soube que você vai voltar para o Kaleido. Nem preciso perguntar se está animada, não é?

- Ah, sim. Bem, será apenas uma forma de ajudar o elenco, não é exatamente voltar, não é. É temporário e...

- E mesmo assim está animada. - Ele a completou antes que pudesse fazê-lo, dando um leve riso. - Layla, não seja tão orgulhosa. Se está feliz, diga. Sou eu do outro lado da linha, lembra?

- É justamente esse o ponto. É você aí do outro lado. Se eu disser que estou feliz, estarei mentindo. Ao menos em partes...

- Ora... Não me diga que isso é saudade? Que amor, Lay. - Ele provocava junto de novos risos, não por querer ser maldoso, mas justamente para ela não se prender tanto a essa idéia, mesmo porque o futuro ainda lhes reservava muitas novidades que nem ele poderia saber.

- Nós... Já conversamos sobre isso, Yuri. Não comece. Mas sim, posso dizer que será bem estranho voltar para o Kaleido sem sua presença. Ou a de Sora.

- Eu sei. Mas fique tranquila porque, se depender de Kalos, terá tanto trabalho que não ficará pensando a respeito disso, hm? Cuide-se.  
- Obrigada... Você também.

E então ela percebeu que talvez não fosse a única sozinha em datas festivas, e que talvez não fosse de todo ruim passar o novo ano refletindo sobre tudo o que lhe acontecera no último ano. Tudo acabava girando em torno de uma pessoa só: Sora. Ela mudou tudo ao seu redor: Kalos, os colegas de trabalho, o modo de todos trabalharem juntos, e até mesmo pessoas que não esperava, como Rosetta, Yuri e, claro, a si própria. Mesmo que parasse para pensar, não saberia dizer como isso aconteceu, ou exatamente quanto, mas tinha toda a certeza de que de qualquer maneira aquela japonesa tão determinada faria falta no palco do Kaleido.

Felizmente, alguns dias de diferença a fizeram mudar de idéia. Logo quando chegou ao Kaleido, Kalos fez o favor de avisá-la por telefone, assim como fizera com Yuri, que Sora estaria de volta ao Kaleido Star, não exatamente nos palcos, mas que ela estaria de volta.

- Mas o que isso significa então, Kalos? O que ela fará?

- Eu não sei, Layla. Ela disse que eu não precisava sequer pagá-la. Não vi motivos para impedi-la, mas tenho a impressão de que ela não voltará para competir com May pelo papel de estrela.

- Isso significaria que ela abandonou nosso sonho...

- O Sr. Kenneth também está bastante interessado no que vai acontecer. De qualquer forma, o melhor a se fazer é esperar. Ela me parecia bastante determinada pelo telefone, ao menos.

- Pois então... Veremos com nossos próprios olhos o que foi que mudou.

Layla e Cathy chegaram no final de uma certa tarde, e chegaram depois que a primeira semana de estréia de Romeu e Julieta havia passado. Tiveram a chance de pegar a sessão daquele dia e assisti-la antes de conversarem com Kalos no dia seguinte, e o que tanto Layla quanto Cathy viram foi um show de habilidades à parte que não tinha nada a ver com o que o Kaleido Star estava acostumado a apresentar e mais parecia um remake do Festival Internacional do que da peça intitulada em si. Teriam muito o que conversar no dia seguinte, portanto.

- Sejam bem-vindas. - Kalos se levantou da própria cadeira para cumprimentar tanto Cathy quanto Layla, assim que chegaram ao seu escritório. Mia já estava com Kalos, avisada de última hora que Layla e Cathy chegariam. - Foram bem de viagem?

- Sim, nada que meu carrinho não possa nos salvar. Sair de Nova York foi meio difícil por causa da neve, mas sobrevivemos. - Cathy disse em brincadeira, como sempre o era.

- Agradeço por ter vindo nos ajudar. Sentem-se.

- Antes de tudo, melhor ir logo ao que interessa. - Cathy começou do seu jeito explosivo de sempre. Mesmo sem ter a intenção, ela roubava todo o ar do recinto com aquela entonação. - Eu quero falar para vocês que a peça de ontem foi muito chata. Me desculpem, mas não me transmitiu nada!

- É verdade. - Layla concordou, mantendo os braços cruzados, como sempre. - Embora você tenha visto acrobacia por acrobacia, o espetáculo continua sendo insuficiente.

- É, parecia um espetáculo de variedades. - Cathy concordou, indo se sentar, juntamente de Kalos e Layla. Mia preferiu ficar em pé, fazendo as expressões mais variadas de frustração que poderia ter.

- Mia, seria bom se nos desse sua opinião como diretora. - Kalos disse a ela, tampouco esperando que se sentasse.

- Mia, esta é Cathy Taymor, uma famosa diretora que trabalha na Broadway.

- Bom, eu entendo muito pouco desses espetáculos, mas acho que pode ser importante dar a minha opinião sincera.

- Desculpa, senhorita Cathy, acho que tem toda razão, mas a verdade é que eu não ser como fazer... - Mia começou, tão insegura que apertava as próprias mãos uma na outra. Cathy permanecia inexpressiva, então logo achou que tudo só podia piorar. - Está certo, eu admito, é tudo culpa minha... Eu sinto muito... Então, vão me despedir? Ah, eu já temia! Por isso você veio né, para ocupar o meu lugar...! Eu entendo...

- Você é muito peculiar, sabe? - Foi a única coisa que Cathy lhe respondeu de imediato, no seu tom de sempre, para a surpresa da ruiva.

- Quer dizer que tem talento. - Layla preferiu traduzir o que aquilo significava, diante da expressão de Mia.

- É, eu devo admitir isso. Você disse que se chamava "Espiral Demônio"? Achei um ótimo trabalho como você adaptou essa acrobacia a uma história de amor. E também a apresentação dos protagonistas. Acho que a estrutura da peça é uma das melhores que já vi... O problema é a interpretação.

- Por enquanto as sessões continuam lotadas, mas a concorrência ficou mais forte. Portanto, eu peço para que nos ajude. - Kalos disse à Cathy diretamente, apesar de não excluir Layla do processo. Afinal, havia chamado as duas para ajudarem na produção.

- É claro, será um prazer, Kalos. Agora que já está decidido, vamos Mia. Não fique esperando, lembre-se que não conheço este lugar e preciso da sua imprescindível ajuda!

- Ah, sim!

Layla acompanhou ambas até que saíssem da sala de Kalos e só depois virou-se para ele. O sorriso logo lhe despontou nos lábios e ele retribuiu com um breve fechar dos olhos, antes de mais nada.

- Ela já está aqui, eu presumo? - Perguntou-lhe com um tom brando, também fechando os olhos.

- Sim e surpreendendo mais uma vez. - Ele respondeu, e ela logo voltou a fitá-lo. - Está trabalhando nos bastidores, junto da equipe de montagem, desmontagem e organizadores diversos.

- O staff? - respondeu surpresa e ele logo lhe confirmou com a cabeça. - Realmente, não era algo que eu imaginava, ainda que faça algum sentido... Quer dizer, ela sempre se mostrou hábil nesse tipo de coisa, como com aquela... Foca, por exemplo.

- Sim, tem razão. Mas ela não sabe que está aqui, então por que não vai lhe dar um oi?

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Kalos. A última vez que falei com ela, disse que havia me decepcionado. E de fato decepcionou. Não sei quais são os planos dela agora, mas por enquanto eu ainda tenho este sentimento guardado...

A tarde e a noite foram reservadas para ensaios naquele dia, já que era uma segunda-feira e não havia espetáculo naquele dia da semana. Layla, Cathy, Macquarie, Kalos e o pessoal do elenco estava ali, tentando ajustar o que estava de errado, e mais do que claro os maiores erros caíam em cima de Leon e May por conta da interpretação.

- Não, isso não funciona! Nem o Leon nem a May estão com os movimentos sincronizados! Por que tanta diferença?! - Cathy esbravejou como sempre, irritada com aquele péssimo "_pas de deux_ circense" que assistia.

- Ah, eu posso explicar, isso faz parte da interpretação. Como a May não consegue saltar muito alto, as acrobacias do Leon devem ser menores, pra consegu...

- Olha, isso não interessa para os espectadores! - Cathy interrompeu Mia pela décima vez, que adorava dar justificações longas para o que não precisava, e Cathy se encarregava de resumir mentalmente tudo o que ouvia e dar respostas objetivas. - Leon, May, desçam aqui. Leon, eu já sei que suas acrobacias são admiráveis, mas você não consegue fazer algo que seja um pouco mais emocionante e sedutor? E May, o espetáculo que você me mostrou em Nova York era mais quente e cheio de vida, e agora que tipo de atuação foi essa? Um Romeu que só se preocupa com o seu esplendor? Uma Julieta que teme ser odiada por alguém? Por favor, isso não tem emoção alguma, estão subestimando o espectador. Ah, melhor descansarmos um pouco.

Enquanto Mia ficava admirada com sua nova supervisora, May claramente encontrava-se em um vazio. Não sabia o que estava errado com ela e sua desmotivação era bastante clara, não só em suas expressões como em suas apresentações. Leon era o mesmo de sempre e justamente por isso ele também era um problema, ainda que Cathy já tivesse dito em particular à Layla que o problema dele era realmente a falta de uma parceira que lhe desse intensidade suficiente para brilhar consigo - e Layla nada teve a acrescentar por ora.

Cerca de 20 minutos depois, o elenco voltou às suas posições e Cathy chamou May para perto. Macquarie estava ali para gravar as cenas dos ensaios e assim facilitar as correções.

- Repita a cena, por favor. - Layla pediu à Macquarie, que voltava o vídeo na posição pedida.

- Olha, você também pode ver que sua atuação está muito forçada. - Cathy explicava à May, que estava logo ao seu lado. - Aqui por exemplo. Você poderia voltar novamente a cena? Volte 30 segundos.

- Certo! - Maacquarie respondia empolgada. Era apenas uma gravação, mas ela gostava muito desse mundo em que sua 'patroa' vivia, então quanto mais ajudava, melhor.

- Vê? Você jamais faz contato visual com seu parceiro. Eu nunca tinha visto um casal de namorados tão frio...

O sermão talvez fosse continuar, se não fosse pela voz bastante conhecida adentrar no palco e quebrar o breve silêncio do comentário de Cathy com o que pudesse vir a seguir. Sora e seus amigos se encontravam em um dos portões que davam acesso ao palco, onde estavam, e ficou sem graça ao ver que todos olhavam para ela.

- Desculpa...!

- Sora, o que está fazendo aqui?! - May foi a primeira a reagir e causou surpresa à Cathy, não por sua reação em si, mas pela expressão que fizera à ex-companheira de palco. O cérebro pareceu trabalhar rapidamente.

- É verdade, é a Sora! - Ela se animou completamente e correu na direção dela, mas sem subir as escadas. - Ei, você pode descer aqui um pouquinho? Eu quero ver a sua interpretação de Julieta! Já me explicaram a sua situação, mas tente, por favor! Não se preocupe, você não vai ter problemas com o Kalos!

É claro que todos entenderam o que Cathy queria. Apesar dela em si não ter idéia do que estava realmente armando ali, todos tinham. Se Sora cedesse a essa vontade, Leon talvez desistisse novamente de May e a tornasse sua parceira uma segunda vez. Talvez Kalos lhe devolvesse o seu contrato. Talvez ela tivesse novas chances de mostrar que estava preparada para aquilo e talvez pudesse mostrar à Layla que poderia se tornar a verdadeira estrela que ela tanto sonhava. Mas tudo aquilo ficou apenas no talvez.

- Não farei isso! Deixem que a May continue interpretando a Julieta! - Sora disse em alto e bom som, junto àquele olhar que Layla conhecia muito bem e não via há um bom tempo: o olhar determinado dela. No entanto, aquela atitude não foi bem-recebida por May, quem mais queria que ela voltasse ao palco. May queria de uma vez por todas derrotá-la, mas mais uma vez viu Sora recuar, como aconteceu no festival. Aquela atitude era tão repugnante que se tornou ofensa.

- CHEGA! Disse que não queria brigar, mas só está fugindo dos desafios! - Foi a vez de May esbravejar, mas ela sim correu até Sora e a raiva fora tanta que desvirou um tapa na japonesa. - COVARDE!

- May! - Sora a chamou quando a mesma se afastou e sumiu de vista, mas quem lhe interrompeu desta vez foi a própria Layla, que apesar de ter decidido ficar calada em todos os outros momentos, não poderia deixar este passar.

- Sora. Não faz idéia de como feriu a May com a sua atitude? É melhor você pensar nisso. Evitar lutar com o inimigo pode acabar sendo mais doloroso do que você pensa. - Sabia que uma leve irritação lhe transpareceria nas palavras, mas era melhor isso do que Sora não saber o porquê de toda aquela cena. Logo em seguida, ela e os amigos se desculparam e pediram licença antes de sair, o que permitiu que Cathy e Mia continuassem a verificar as próximas cenas dos ensaios mesmo sem May presente no momento e continuassem até o fechamento.

Dentre todas as pessoas, o único que pareceu não demonstrar preocupação fora Leon. Layla manteve seu olhar nele quase o tempo todo depois da discussão com Sora e, no final dos ensaios, foi atrás dele que resolveu ir. Afinal, se tinha alguém que poderia motivar Sora a voltar ao palco, esse alguém era ele, e ela também sabia que ele queria aquilo, ou não teria olhado para Sora da forma como olhou. Layla reconhecia aquele olhar; era o mesmo que ela própria dava à Sora quando desejava que ela desse o máximo de si, então, só podia ser ele a chave.

Ela foi atrás de Leon quando o mesmo se encontrava em seu camarim. Diante de tal situação desconfortável, era provável que ele não decidisse simplesmente fugir, como gostava de fazer quando as perguntas ficavam complicadas demais. Quando bateu à porta, ele demorou um pouco, mas a atendeu. Estava terminando de se trocar, por isso não reclamou pela demora.

- O que você quer? - Ele perguntou na delicadeza inexistente de sempre, assim que fechou a porta atrás dela.

- Conversar com você. Desde qu o festival começou, não tive a oportunidade. - Ela lhe respondeu, poupando seu tempo de querer se sentar, já que ali não havia muito espaço para tal e muito menos ele era uma companhia que gostava desse tipo de coisa. - Me permite perguntar o que faz aqui? Eu me refiro ao Kaleido Star.

- Por que quer saber?

- Porque me intriga que você tenha aceitado um desafio como o do Festival Internacional, tenha-o vencido para agora estar satisfeito com o que tem. - Ela foi direto ao assunto, já que ele era sempre tão objetivo e impaciente e ela não sairia dali sem ter falado tudo o que gostaria. - Eu sei que desde que sua irmã faleceu, vem procurando uma nova parceira à altura, não é mesmo? Acha que encontrou isso em May?

- E no que isso é da sua conta? - A grosseria desceu mais um nível, diante do assunto que tecnicamente não era mesmo da conta dela.

- Estamos falando do Kaleido Star, Leon. Isso sempre será da minha conta. - A resposta fora igualmente em tom rude e em momento algum os olhos azuis se desviavam dos liláceos. Logo, era óbvio que ele fosse se incomodar ainda mais e com isso fosse rebater o jeito inquisitivo da loira.

- Você é uma mera lembrança deste lugar. Você e o seu parceiro, que aliás, não fosse pelo ciúmes imbecil que ele tinha de mim, teria se tornado meu parceiro há tempos e você não teria tido ninguém, mas ao menos ele não fica no meu pé enchendo a minha paciência.

- Como é? Quer dizer então que ele recusou ser seu parceiro? - Dessa, ela não sabia. Imaginou que a razão fosse o Kaleido Star, mas não seria com Leon que teria este momento de reflexão conjunto.

- Sim. Logo depois que Sophie morreu, ele me parecia ser uma boa opção. Mas ele logo desistiu da idéia quando venceu o festival com você.

- Bem... Sinto lhe dizer, Leon, mas se isso realmente tivesse acontecido, ainda sim eu teria a Sora. Ela não veio ao Kaleido Star por minha causa ou por causa de Yuri, mas sim o contrário. Ela veio para cá e me conheceu por causa do Kaleido Star. Não existe nada maior para essa menina do que este circo, assim como para mim, por mais que meu tempo aqui como acrobata tenha passado.

- E mesmo assim ela fez o que fez no festival internacional. Se tivesse concluído a técnica, teria vencido e em nome do seu tão amado circo, mas não o fez. Quer dizer que não deve ser tão importante assim para ela.

Escutar aquilo lhe fez subir o sangue, mas não chegou a demonstrar. Não vali a pena enfrentá-lo naquele momento, mas sim analisar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Layla chegava à conclusão de que ele apenas analisava as pessoas como potenciais parceiras e se falhavam, não eram mais dignas de atenção. Só que Sora voltara ao Kaleido Star e, mesmo nas atuais condições, todos ainda sabem o potencial que ela tem e que no momento não deseja mostrar. e ele parecia querer negar a existência dela.

- Eu já entendi o que suas ex-parceiras viram em você: todos nós, de modo geral, procuramos desafios na vida para nos suprir de adrenalina e nos dar razão para viver. Você lhes ofereceu isso, desafiando-as a chegar até onde suas ótimas habilidades lhes permitiam. Eu mesma teria aceitado se tivesse me procurado na época; gosto de desafios e talvez tivesse conseguido vencer você. Mas... Agora é o contrário, não é? Sora se recusou a tentar ser sua parceira das formas convencionais, e provavelmente detestou você desde o início pela forma como você trata o palco. - Leon arregalava ligeiramente os olhos para depois estreitá-los pela raiva, enquanto Layla apenas lhe retribuía um leve sorriso, sabendo que tinha descoberto algo importante. - E por isso, você é que tem de convencê-la a aceitar seu desafio. É algo novo, não?

- Caso tenha se esquecido, eu já a desafiei e ela perdeu a oportunidade.

- Ah, não se engane, Leon. - O sorriso de Layla amenizou ao pensar em Sora. Explicá-lo sobre ela seria bastante útil sim, mas também seria bom que ela própria entendesse essa situação para exterminar de vez a decepção que sofrera com a mesma. - Confie no que eu digo, você ainda não conheceu a verdadeira Sora. Você conheceu alguém insegura e que só via uma opção à frente que acreditava ser válida. Ela ainda vai se mostrar a você, por isso peço que insista. Você a viu hoje contra May. Aquilo não é nem o começo da determinação que ela pode mostrar. Não vai se arrepender.

O silêncio dele indicava que ele pensaria a respeito, e por não mandá-la embora ou tratá-la mal, Layla tinha certeza de que o faria pensar bem, por isso ela mesma se antecipou para ir embora abrindo a porta de seu camarim, mas não antes de retribuir o desagrado de outrora.

- A propósito: se continuar me tratando como mera lembrança, eu posso vir a te assombrar. - Ela disse junto a um sorriso mais enviesado, deixando-o surpreso em seu próprio camarim. Ela podia ter classe e o que fosse, mas não levava desaforo para casa.

Aquela conversa tivera bastante efeito nele. Mesmo sabendo que ele ainda não havia desistido completamente de Sora, a conversa lhe deu um empurrão quase imperceptível e por isso sabia que poderia contar com a ajuda dele para trazer Sora não só de volta ao palco, mas também de volta à vida. Mal sabia ela que na mesma noite, Leon teria visto Sophie em Sora e aquilo tinha-lhe alimentado ainda mais a vontade de tê-la como parceira.

No dia seguinte, Layla e Cathy se dispuseram a acompanhar a equipe de produção da peça, para dali poderem ver se o que conversaram com o elenco surtiu efeito. Se algo que tivessem dito desse certo, saberiam o que e como. Layla não imaginava que a esta altura Leon já tivesse falado com Sora, mas ela ao menos esperava um pouco mais de empenho dele no palco. Assim quem sabe Sora não se interessasse em ser parceira dele também.

De início, a apresentação de Leon continuava a mesma coisa, enquanto que a de May só tendeu a piorar. Cathy chegou a comentar próximo ao final da peça sobre quão fatais as expressões de May estavam, sem fazer idéia de que em menos de 5 minutos tudo mudaria.

Em meio à chuva de pétalas do final da apresentação, Leon soltou-se de May e escalou os cordões de aço de um dos trapézios até o alto do palco, acima dos holofotes. Segundos depois ele voltava, trazendo Sora consigo. Cathy não entendeu coisa alguma, assim como o resto da equipe, mas Layla via naquilo um resultado tão empolgante que não se incomodou com a própria surpresa.

- Coloquem todos os trapézios no palco agora. - Ordenou à equipe, que logo obedeceu. Estava na ânsia de querer ver o que Sora faria com aquela intimação de última hora, e de fato a oportunidade se tornou espetacular. Ela parecia livre, ainda que nervosa por estar em meio a uma nova competição com May e Leon, e ao perceber que o público não entendia o que estava acontecendo, começou a interpretar para aliviar a tensão criada por eles, deixando o palco repleto de um esplendor sem igual. Aquela sim era a verdadeira Sora que Layla conhecia, que mesmo diante de uma competição acreditava em si mesma e não desviava o olhar um só segundo de seu objetivo. Ao mesmo tempo, May demonstrava uma determinação tão forte quanto, mas por outras razões. Queria vencer Sora tão desesperadamente que dava o melhor de si e por isso os três acabavam por construir uma cena incrível juntos.

Foi quando o mais inesperado aconteceu: em um dos movimentos, Sora perdeu um dos trapézios e estava para cair deles quando Leon a segurou em pleno ar e, ao invés de a gravidade mantê-la para baixo como um pêndulo seguro por ele, seu treino da técnica angelical com Yuri a fez automaticamente se impulsionar para cima, realizando tal técnica. Foi algo magnífico de se ver ainda que incompleto e Leon não só se surpreendeu como mudou completamente sua expressão no palco ao receber Sora de volta em seus braços. O público foi ao êxtase quando ambos se encontraram e se abraçaram e May não conseguia acreditar no que via. Ninguém conseguia.

No entanto, a ternura que ele demonstrava cessou completamente quando Sora se afastou para ir embora e ele saltou de onde estava para tentar alcançá-la. Como não havia trapézio seguinte para este feito, ele acabou caindo em plena apresentação, no meio do chão do palco. Por sorte, Ken fora mais rápido e apagou todas as luzes, impedindo que o público visse a tragédia. A ambulância logo foi acionada e Leon saiu com os médicos inconsciente, com a supervisão de Kate, que sempre ficava no plantão.

Mais tarde, teriam todos a notícia de que Leon deveria ficar cerca de 3 semanas no hospital para recuperar os ossos quebrados e o pequeno traumatismo craniano que tivera com a queda. A sorte é que ele amortecera a queda com as pernas, mas ainda sim, pela altura, não conseguiu impedir outras fraturas menores. Layla o praguejou mentalmente por ter sido tão estúpido em não ver que não tinha como saltar até Sora naquele momento, mas ao mesmo tempo queria entender por que ele resolveu fazer isso. No final, ficou tudo nos porquês sem resposta.

Já que obviamente não haveria apresentação no dia seguinte, Layla e Cathy não se incomodariam em ir até o Kaleido Star logo pela manhã. Layla apenas soube por Macquarie, Julie e também Charlotte, que andavam auxiliando-as com tarefas diversas, sobre o tempo que Leon passaria no hospital e também sobre o cancelamento da peça, mas nada além disso. Ambas, então, sentaram-se na sala para conversarem sobre o ocorrido da noite anterior, já que estavam com o dia livre.

- A Sora tinha mostrado uma grande energia quando foi nos ajudar com Salomé, mas não foi nada comparado a ontem, não é? - Cathy disse enquanto adoçava o próprio café. - Já a May recobrou a mesma determinação daqueles dias. Deve ter sido pela Sora.

- Pois é, acho que as coisas agora irão mudar... - Layla respondeu de forma pensativa, recordando-se de muitas coisas a respeito daquela garota enquanto conversavam.

- Eu acho que a Sora é uma menina muito especial. Talvez as pessoas que a cercam não percebam, mas ela está recuperando o esplendor que tinha como estrela.

- Sim e infelizmente eu também fui uma delas. - Layla complementou, fitando a amiga.

- É mesmo?

- Acho que eu também estava muito enganada... Ela é uma jovem honesta que sente um grande carinho pelo Kaleido Star. Ela veio diretamente a mim para ter a vida que tanto sonhava e, por isso, eu decidi entregar a ela os meus sonhos porque... Na realidade, eu queria que ela chegasse mais longe, a lugares onde eu nunca consegui chegar. - Lembranças desde o primeiro dia que conheceu Sora lhe vinham à mente, e até mesmo os sentimentos que teve em cada situação lhe vinham à tona. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas graças à apresentação do dia anterior, ela pôde senti-los mais perto ainda. - Eu pensei que ela poderia superar qualquer obstáculo, não importando o quão cruel e duro fosse, já que esse é o único caminho que existe para ser uma verdadeira estrela... Mas a verdade é que a Sora não queria um confronto com toda essa crueldade.

- Hm... Me diga, qual é sua opinião sobre a May? Sabe, para falar a verdade, eu sinto pena daquela mocinha.

- Da May? - Layla voltou a fitá-la, desfazendo-se dos próprios pensamentos.

- Sim, dela. Embora ela também sinta uma grande admiração por você, ainda não houve quem a correspondesse e, por isso, descarrega sua raiva na Sora e no Leon. Eu acho que agora ela precisa se projetar em alguém e assim desenvolver suas habilidades.

- Bem, se o que ela quer é se projetar em alguém, que seja nela mesma daqui a alguns anos. Foi esse o método que eu usei.

- Acontece que nem todas as pessoas são fortes como você. - Cathy sorriu para Layla, que continuou a fitá-la inexpressiva, como quem processasse aquele pseudo-elogio. Mas ambas logo foram interrompidas por Charlotte, Julie e Macquarie, que anunciaram afobadamente a visita de May. Esta veio-lhes pedir para que fosse treinada por elas, uma vez que ela própria descobriu ter algo faltando em si e que sobrava em Sora, mas não sabia o que era. Por ter o tempo livre, Layla não viu problemas em aceitar o pedido da mais nova, mas o treinamento em si não seria como ela esperava.

Layla e Cathy conversaram com a saída de May e, no final das contas, chegaram à conclusão de que o que faltava para ela era a atenção para o público e não o seu nível de habilidades. Enquanto Sora perdera para ela por não ter o básico de técnica, May perdia para Sora por não ter o básico de carisma. Por esse motivo, ambas chegaram à conclusão de que os treinos de May seriam justamente treinar esse desejo de agradar o público que ela não tinha, mas não iriam revelar isso de graça para ela.

A princípio, May teria de fazer expressões que agradassem aos olhos de Cathy e depois treinaria isso enquanto fizesse acrobacias no palco. Entretanto, ela não teve habilidade suficiente sequer para passar do primeiro desafio, quanto mais o segundo. Foram 3 tardes desperdiçadas na tentativa da chinesa de dar um simples sorriso alegre e sem forçá-lo à Cathy, e a mesma já a estava considerando um caso perdido quando Sarah as interrompeu para avisar que Sora estava dando uma apresentação na cidade "emocionante, digna de filme policial", segundo ela. Layla tinha uma expressão de quem estava entediada diante do marasmo dos últimos dias, então quando Cathy aceitou ir com Sarah, nem ela nem May fizeram objeções de irem junto.

Feliz o momento em que aceitou ir. Quando chegaram próximo ao local, havia uma multidão em volta dos carros policiais, justamente porque dali dava para ver as pequenas tvs de segurança que transmitiam o que acontecia dentro do banco. "Quando la disse filme policial, não estava brincando", Layla pensou ao perceber que o "filme" se tratava na verdade de um roubo a banco e que Sora, por alguma razão, estava se apresentando com cordas e acrobacias aéreas dentro dele.

Era realmente uma apresentação única. talvez ali, May visse que o que lhe faltava era aquela interação com o público que nem mesmo ela, Layla, tinha. Talvez fosse por isso que seus sentimentos ao assistir àquela apresentação fossem bons, mas ao mesmo tempo ruins? Não sabia... Não sabia que sentimentos eram aqueles que ultimamente se afloravam quando falava de Sora. Talvez, quando pensou que ela tivesse desistido, o carinho que sentia por ela tivesse se extinguido, mas não, ele ainda estava ali... E algo mais estava ali também, indescritível e forte... Mas o quê?

Mais dias se passaram, juntamente com as tardes de treinos com May, até que um belo dia apenas Layla apareceu na sala para falar com ela. Se ela própria não entendia o que andava lhe acontecendo, talvez ela não fosse a melhor professora para May naquele momento. O que faltava à garota, afinal, não eram as técnicas que poderia lhe ensinar, e nem mesmo técnicas de interpretação. Era algo muito mais pessoal do que isso e que, afinal, May teria de descobrir sozinha.

- O treinamento acabou, May. Não adianta continuar com isso. Imagino que você concorde, não é?

- Bom, na verdade, eu só tentava me esforçar... Porque eu preciso corrigir meus erros...

- O que podemos fazer é chamar a Sora para te substituir. - Layla disse com franqueza ao se aproximar da outra. May ficou ainda mais perturbada com aquela afirmação.

- Quer dizer que... Não tenho capacidade para isso...?

- Quando você foi a Nova York, disse que seu sonho era dividir o palco comigo, mas quando te perguntei qual era o seu próximo sonho, você não soube me responder, May. O mais certo é que agora você também não consiga responder. Durante o treinamento que fizemos, eu percebi que te falta algo valioso, que todo intérprete deve ter quando sobe no palco. - Layla lhe respondeu, voltando a fitá-la. Tinha ali na sua frente alguém que conquistara tanto quanto ela e mesmo assim parecia perdida justamente porque estava desprovida de sonhos próprios. - O que você mostra durante suas atuações é a frustração que você adquire durante o treino, May. Sinceramente, eu nunca te vi com intenções de agradar a Cathy com a sua atuação. Então, May, para que você quer ser a parceira do Leon? O que conseguirá depois de vencer a Sora? O que você quer? E o que você quer do palco? Ser parceira do Leon e vencer a Sora são coisas muito fáceis. O importante é o que vem depois. Já que ninguém irá te dizer, você tem que descobrir isso por conta própria. O que você mais precisa aprender é o valor de um sorriso.

- O valor... De um sorriso?

- Sim. Acredito que quando você souber a raiz de todas as suas frustrações e o real motivo para elas terem acontecido, terá a resposta. Não é algo que você deve buscar nos outros, não é algo a se alcançar, mas sim algo a se desenvolver dentro de você. Espero que isso possa te ajudar.

- Acho que.. sim... Obrigada... - A voz de May saiu por um fio e, junto a um leve cumprimento, ela se afastou da loira e foi embora da sala. Talvez aquela fosse só uma frustração a mais a ela, ou talvez conseguisse se reerguer disso. De qualquer forma, seu caminho a percorrer ainda era longo e Layla esperava que ela não desistisse no meio dele, assim como ela não desistiu.

Desistir... Estava aí algo que não se encaixava no seu vocabulário... Ou estava enganada? Desde que saiu do Kaleido Star, verdade seja dita, não havia desistido de novos sonhos, de buscar palcos onde pudesse se desenvolver e trazer aquela vibração ao próprio corpo que procurava em todo lugar que ia, mas ao mesmo tempo... Talvez aquela sensação que tinha quando pensava no Kaleido Star fosse a de abandono, ou de vazio, como dissera a Yuri, mas não apenas pela ausência dele e sim pela própria ausência dos palcos. Ser produtora daquele circo trabalhava um conjunto de novos desafios todos os dias, mas nada se comparava ao palco. E talvez, por ficar tão próxima, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe dele, era a razão para estar se sentindo desta forma.

Foi quando estava reassistindo à peça de Salomé que Sora lhe fizera uma visita inesperada. Diante do que aconteceu no festival, não imaginava que ela fosse lhe procurar na sua casa tão cedo, mas por estar ali queria dizer que só podia ser algo importante e, como também tinha coisas importantes para lhe dizer, fora bastante oportuno recebê-la.

- Senhorita Layla... - Sora se levantou ao vê-la e sentou-se quando Layla lhe pediu. - Eu pensei que você não fosse me receber...

- Por causa do festival, não é?

- É...

- Não, eu é que te interpretei mal desde o princípio. - Layla lhe respondeu com sinceridade, olhando-a com aquele resquício de carinho e atenção que sempre demonstrara à Sora nas melhores oportunidades. - Eu pensei que nós duas compartilhávamos os mesmos sonhos e ambições, que não importava o tipo de obstáculos, você seria capaz de superá-los, mas eu vejo que não é assim. Eu tive culpa ao querer te obrigar. Por causa disso, você perdeu o interesse de competir com a May. O seu verdadeiro objetivo não é ser a verdadeira estrela do Kaleido Star, mas sim criar um espetáculo divertido.

- Tem toda razão, senhorita Layla, o que eu quero é criar um espetáculo divertido onde não haja disputa, mas também não abandonei o meu sonho de ser a verdadeira estrela.

- O quê? - Layla se surpreendeu com aquela resposta. O olhar de Sora esbanjava uma determinação e um brilho que ela só se lembrava de ver naquele dia no hospital, quando Fool lhes revelou o segredo da Técnica Fantástica. - Quer dizer que você quer ser a verdadeira estrela do Kaleido Star sem ter que competir?

- Isso mesmo. Este é o único caminho que me resta.

- Você quer conseguir o trono do Kaleido Star... Sem ter lutado? Isso jamais passou pela minha cabeça... Mas Sora, eu te aviso que esse caminho pode ser mais perigoso do que você pensa.

- Não importa o quão arriscada seja essa trajetória, é uma escolha que já foi feita. Eu decidi não voltar a me confundir, por isso eu não penso em ir por aquele caminho que você me ensinou desde o começo, senhorita Layla.

- Sora... - Estava bastante claro que, mesmo que ela quisesse, nada faria mudar a decisão da outra. Além disso, se o caminho traçado era outro, não havia mais nada a ser dito. Sora, afinal, havia conseguido s desprender do que lhe assombrava e agora caminhava sozinha em busca de seus sonhos. Não lhe restou nada a não ser confiar nela e lhe sorrir. - Sora, se você acha que é o mais conveniente, vá em frente, confie nas suas decisões.

- Claro..! - Ela também se levantou, mais animada por ganhar aquela resposta de quem tanto admirava. - Sabe, eu vou participar de um maravilhoso evento da Kenneth Motors. eu garanto que será um espetáculo muito, muito divertido!

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- Espero que você e Cathy possam ir assistir! Será depois de amanhã.

- Cathy irá a Nova York para uma reunião de emergência, mas eu devo ir, sim. - Layla manteve o seu sorriso e pouco depois pediu que Macquarie a acompanhasse até a porta. Aquele sentimento quando se tratava de Sora continuava ali, e até agora, nenhuma de suas suspeitas se confirmou. A última que caiu por terra foi pensar que estava se sentindo assim pelo modo como tratou Sora no festival e depois se arrependeu por ter atrapalhado o caminho dela em busca de seus sonhos, mas afinal, não foi bem assim. Ela havia adquirido um novo sonho, mas continuava com seu sonho compartilhado de se tornar a verdadeira estrela do Kaleido Star, ainda que quisesse conquistá-lo de outra maneira, uma quase tão impossível quanto a própria Técnica Fantástica.

"A Sora tem algo que você não tem". Essa frase de Yuri de tanto tempo atrás lhe assombrou por todos aqueles dias, inclusive no dia da apresentação da Kenneth Motors. Mais uma vez, Sora deu um show impressionante, em um local que não era o Kaleido Star e muito menos tinha espaço para grandes acrobacias, mas, por mais simples que fosse, sua apresentação fazia um enorme sucesso e criava aquele palco divertido que ela sempre sonhou e agora queria realizar no Kaleido Star. May tentou a tanto custo imitá-la que em um dado momento percebeu para onde Sora olhava ao realizar sua apresentação; o público era quem mais lhe importava e era para eles e deles que o sorriso também se criava. Por ver seus irmãos na platéia, May também pôde sorrir de forma sincera e aberta e finalizar a apresentação com uma grande satisfação no rosto... Mas Layla não.

Já era mais de 7 da noite quando Layla decidiu ligar para Yuri. Se tinha alguém que podia explicar o que poderia ser este sentimento, esse alguém era ele. Por mais distante que estivesse, precisava de alguma luz, algo que não tivesse visto e que, contando a alguém de confiança, pudesse ajudá-la a entender.

- Eu ia perguntar se não consegue dormir, mas não é tão tarde por aí, não é mesmo?

- Desculpe ligar a essa hora, não pude antes.

- Não se preocupe, Layla, era só uma brincadeira. - Sorriu do outro lado da linha. - O que houve?

- Na verdade... Muito tem acontecido ultimamente, a Sora voltou e... Parece que recuperou o entusiasmo de antes.

- Ah? Mesmo? Isso é ótimo, não?

- Sim, mas eu... Conversei algumas coisas com ela e acabei me lembrando de uma coisa que você me disse há um tempo... - Ela fez uma pausa, pensativa se devia ou não discutir isso com ele, mas decidiu logo que sim. - Você disse que ela tem algo que eu não tenho.

- É, eu me lembro disso.

- E então? - Ela o ouviu dar uma leve risada do outro lado da linha. - Ora, o que é tão engraçado?

- Nada, só estou querendo saber por que está intrigada com isso logo agora.

- Porque eu ando sentindo um incômodo em relação a ela e quero saber se é essa falta que causa isso.

- Muito bem. Eu acho que já te respondi isso, lá atrás. Eu te disse, a Sora se arrisca demais. Ou ao menos se arriscava. Acho que se isso fosse realmente verdade, ela não teria saído no meio da nossa apresentação do Festival e desistido dele.

- Não, eu ainda acho que ela se arrisca, mas por coisas que realmente importam para ela. E o festival nunca lhe foi algo importante.

- É, pode ser. Mas no que é, ela luta até o fim, mesmo que isso custe a vida dela e toda essa energia ela põe no palco. É mais do que ser simplesmente uma artista, ela põe os próprios sonhos à prova e os mostra a nós enquanto está no palco. Acho que é isso.

-... Você tem razão. - Ela disse de forma mais pausada, pensando em tudo que Sora lhe dissera naquele mesmo dia e suspirando por aquela conclusão. Ela, afinal, havia entregado o Kaleido Star nas mãos da melhor pessoa possível. - Obrigada.

- Não há de quê. A propósito, eu conversei com Kalos, ele disse que vai mandar Sora e as amigas dela para cá, para uma apresentação especial no Circo das Estrelas de Paris. Ele pediu para que eu assistisse e depois o telefonasse. Não sei bem o que está tramando. Sabe de algo?

- Não, eu sequer sabia que ela iria para a França... Mas desde quando nós sabemos o que ele está tramando, Yuri? - Ela respondeu em tom de brincadeira e ele riu também. - Por enquanto, eu só sei que a peça está cancelada por conta do acidente com Leon. Imagino que ele tenha te atualizado disso.

- Sim, ele disse. Foi uma surpresa Leon ter tido uma atitude tão irracional, mas... ele deve ter tido algum acesso e não percebeu o que fez.

- Por falar nisso... Ele me disse que já quis ser seu parceiro. É verdade isso?

- Ah. Isso faz bastante tempo. Ele me insistiu algumas vezes para ajudá-los, Sophie e ele, quando eu estive na França uma época, e depois pediu para que eu fosse parceiro dele. mas eu tinha vencido o festival com você, tudo o que eu mais queria era voltar para o Kaleido Star e construir o que eu precisava lá.

- Ah sim, eu sei o que queria construir. - Disse com certo desgosto.

- Ora, Layla, vamos. Esqueça isso. Já passou e eu acho que já provei a você que eu mudei, não?

- Sim, você mudou... Ou voltou a ser o que era quando te conheci melhor. - Ela lhe respondeu com sinceridade, suspirando levemente. - Eu tenho de ir.

- Tudo bem. Nos falamos em breve. Qualquer coisa, ligue. Gostei de ganhar um telefonema seu.

- Que bom, porque eu gostei de ter ligado, hm? Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Layla.

Ao desligar, Layla fitou a aliança que ele lhe dera, envolvida por uma fina corrente dourada que agora descansava no criado-mudo. Em seguida, fitou o quadro próximo à janela onde estavam ela e seu pai e, por fim, fitou o globo aquoso repleto de acrobatas dentro dele que Sora lhe dera em seu aniversário. Seus três elos mais fortes estavam ali, olhando para ela, cada um de um canto do quarto, como se dessem todas as respostas, e ao mesmo tempo as retirassem uma por uma...

Então, Sora queria o trono do Kaleido Star, mas sem lutar. Sora tem algo que os outros, e mesmo ela própria, não têm. Era bastante óbvio que May não lhe concederia esse trono tão facilmente, especialmente se ela descobrisse o que lhe faltava e trabalhasse nisso. Ela teria feito o mesmo, se não fossem as circunstâncias da época, mas... No final das contas, ela acabou entregando o trono do Kaleido Star sem que Sora sequer o quisesse. Sora havia chegado ao Kaleido Star para conquistar seus sonhos, mas ela jamais disse que seu sonho era ser a estrela principal do Kaleido Star, ou pelo menos, jamais disse que desejava tirá-la do seu trono e ficar no seu lugar. Se não fosse seu esforço exagerado no ombro, Sora ela ainda estariam juntas, realizando novas peças lado a lado, e talvez juntamente de May, de Leon e quem mais fosse. Sendo assim, Layla lhe dera o trono sem que ela realmente o merecesse e, no final das contas, foi justamente esse caminho fácil que atrapalhou Sora com seus objetivos...

Em meio a um demorado banho, Layla enfim percebeu isso. Enfim percebeu que de fato ela havia atrapalhado a vida de Sora ao inserir o seu sonho na vida dela, mas que isso não fora de todo ruim, uma vez que Sora continuava a querer o sonho que elas compartilhavam juntas... Um sonho que ela também queria. Que ela ainda queria. Seu ombro podia não ser mais o mesmo, mas não era inútil, muito menos havia sido proibida de subir novamente em um trapézio ou anunciou uma aposentadoria pessoal. Então, o que era aquilo que sentia? Saudades? Vazio por não ter completado o sonho que buscava a vida toda naquele palco? Qualquer que fosse o motivo, a certeza era uma só: conseguiria sabê-lo acompanhando os passos de Sora dali para frente. Ela sim, lhe traria as maiores respostas... Ou ao menos queria acreditar nisso.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_ eita nóis, finalmente esse capítulo saiu! Pensei que ele fosse ser mais demorado, mas em 3, 4 dias eu consegui montá-lo direitinho. Espero não ter esquecido nenhum detalhe bem, até o final da temporada de KS + o primeiro OVA, acho que escreverei mais 2 capítulos ia ser bem mais longo, mas preferia parar por aqui. Depois tem o OVA/filme da Layla e por último o epílogo. Sim, gente, está chegando ao final! :( mas eu tenho uma notícia boa: estou com duas idéias, a primeira é fazer outra fic só com o que acontece DEPOIS da peça Phoenix e a outra é fazer vários capítulos nessa fic mesmo contanto o futuro deles. De qualquer forma dará na mesma porque eu vou contar o futuro depois do anime, mas é só pra vocês saberem que ainda estou na dúvida do que fazer XD enfim, espero que tenham gostado e me mandem reviews lindas 3


End file.
